Tres tango a las seis (18 capítulos)
by Silvicj
Summary: Jared y Jensen militares. AU.


**TÍTULO: Tres tango a las seis.**

 **AUTORA:** Silvicj

Este fic es muy antiguo, Jared y Jensen fueron mis comienzos en esto de escribir fics, así que la forma de escritura seguramente será muy distinta a la que tengo en la actualidad. Tenía menos rodaje ajajaj

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Fuerzas especiales del ejército de los Estados Unidos – Cuartel de general del 19ª** **Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales en Servicio Activo** , **SFG (Special Force Groups).**

 **Draper, Utah…**

Ese día parecía que el silencio se había apoderado de la base. Donde quiera que fuera escuchaba como todos enmudecían en su presencia.

El Mayor Ackles sabía que no era el típico silencio causado por el respeto que le mostraban a diario, sino el cariz de su reunión inmediata con el General Singer y las consecuencias de lo sucedido en la última misión de su unidad, el primer batallón del 19º grupo de las fuerzas especiales de los Estados Unidos.

Su unidad había sido durante seis años la más importante del grupo de las fuerzas especiales. El Mayor Ackles y su equipo habían conseguido finalizar con éxito nada más y nada menos que quince operaciones especiales en terreno enemigo dentro del área de responsabilidad de ese grupo. El Sudeste asiático y el Pacífico.

La unidad de Ackles era especialista en contrainsurgencia. Se encargaban de detectar y destruir a los miembros y bases de apoyo de los grupos insurgentes y simpatizantes de las guerrillas enemigas de los Estados Unidos.

Sus hombres estaban entrenados en emboscadas, extracciones, paracaidismo, empleo de armas de distintos calibres y artillería, medicina, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, explosivos, demoliciones, transmisiones… todo.

Y eran los mejores del 19º.

Nunca había fallado en una misión. Y lo que era más importante, nunca había perdido a ningún miembro de su equipo en acto de servicio.

No hasta que les ordenaron esa última incursión.

Su destino era el Pacifico Sur. Debían hacer una incursión en terreno enemigo en la zona de Isla Grande de Tierra de Fuego. Tenían que hacerse con información importante sobre un escuadrón de insurgentes que se escondía en el Monte Darwin, tomar bajo arresto a su comandante y destruir su campamento base.

Llegaron hasta el punto de encuentro con facilidad, como siempre. Pero una vez allí el escuadrón se movilizó en su mayoría hasta una zona junto al lago Fagnano, lejos del campamento base.

Seguro de sí mismo y creyendo que no habían advertido su presencia, el Mayor Ackles ordenó seguir al escuadrón. Sin embargo resultó que eran totalmente conscientes de que les seguían y la unidad de Jensen cayó en una trampa.

Dos de sus hombres resultaron heridos y otro de ellos murió en esa emboscada.

Para eso era esa reunión. Para hablar de los detalles de la muerte en combate del teniente Jason Manns.

Uno de sus mejores soldados, uno de sus mejores amigos…

Jensen no necesitaba un castigo. De nada serviría tampoco que le dijeran que esas cosas pasaban, que los soldados morían en acto de servicio. Él siempre cargaría en su conciencia con esa pérdida.

Siempre creería que debería haberle salvado. Que podía haberle salvado.

ºººº

 **Base aérea de las fuerzas especiales, División de los SEAL – Cuartel general del equipo HALO- Little Creek (VIRGINIA)**

A sus veintiséis años recién cumplidos, el Teniente Jared Padalecki había sido miembro del equipo HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) durante los cuatro últimos años.

Y a pesar de haber acabado en esa unidad por casualidad, se había convertido en el miembro más valioso del equipo del capitán Collins desde el primer día de su llegada a la base.

¿Por qué llegó allí por casualidad? Pues porque él siempre tuvo un objetivo en mente cuando hizo las pruebas de selección para las fuerzas especiales, y no era precisamente el equipo HALO de los SEAL.

Su claro objetivo siempre fue el primer batallón del 19º Grupo. Las SFG… Y en concreto la unidad del Mayor Ackles.

Desde que empezara a prestar sus servicios al ejercito de los Estados Unidos de América y escuchó hablar por primera vez de ese equipo, supo que quería formar parte de él. Eran los mejores y él había hecho la promesa de que iba a estar entre los mejores.

Jared había solicitado un puesto en esa unidad cuatro años seguidos. Pero nada. El mayor tenía su grupo cerrado en esos cinco hombres y nunca se molestaba en darle una oportunidad.

Sin embargo él seguía intentándolo. Jared seguía solicitando ese puesto cada año que pasaba. Admiraba a ese Mayor y a su grupo como un crío admira a su valiente hermano mayor o a su héroe de acción particular.

Tenían las mejores misiones, los mejores resultados y las más altas puntuaciones en todas las disciplinas en las que se hacían maniobras.

Padalecki se sabía todos y cada uno de sus nombres y sus especialidades. Porque además de estar altamente preparados en formación física y militar, cada uno de esos hombres era especialista en una temática en concreto.

Teniente Aldis Hodge, treinta y tres años. Explosivos.

Capitán Chris Kane, treinta y cuatro años. Demoliciones y armas de gran calibre.

Capitan Steve Carlson treinta y tres años. Medicina e idiomas.

Teniente Jason Manns, treinta y cuatro años. Transmisiones.

Y el jefe del grupo… Mayor Jensen Ackles. Especialista en táctica, armamento, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, asalto, rescate, extracción y un largo etc etc… El menor del grupo. Una auténtica joya con tan solo treinta y dos años.

Jared estaba seguro que su nombre haría un buen combo a ese equipo.

Perteneciendo a una división de los SEAL le habían preparado para saber reaccionar en acciones directas contra el enemigo, en emboscadas y destrucción de objetivos clave. Instruido en guerra de guerrillas detrás de las líneas enemigas y contraguerrilla. Transmisiones, defensa y contraterrorismo. Además era especialista en incursiones y saltos aéreos gracias a su experiencia de los últimos cuatro años en la HALO. Y un estupendo francotirador, aunque eso no solía demostrarlo demasiado a menudo.

Padalecki había intervenido en seis misiones en campo enemigo con notable éxito y todos sus superiores estaban de acuerdo en que el chico prometía.

A pesar de ser seis años más joven que el Mayor Ackles, su preparación no tenía nada que envidiar a ninguno de los miembros de su veterana unidad.

Estaba seguro de que si ese Ackles se molestara en darle una sola oportunidad se lo demostraría con creces.

Mientras el helicóptero en el que viajaba descendía en la pista de aterrizaje de la base, Jared únicamente podía pensar en eso. Ese traslado debía ser suyo algún día. Lo tenía claro, algún día formaría parte de la mejor unidad de todos los grupos de fuerzas especiales de los Estados Unidos.

Puede que él no lo supiera todavía, pero ese día había llegado.

-Padalecki- escuchó gritar al Capitán Collins en cuanto se bajó del helicóptero. El pequeño Capitán de ojos azules se acercó a él a toda prisa.

-Señor…- contestó él saludando del modo de rigor. Su mano en la frente y su enorme cuerpo rígido como un palo a pesar del peso de la mochila del paracaídas a su espalda.

-Preséntese en el despacho del General Morgan enseguida.- ordenó Collins.

-Señor, sí, señor.- contestó él, saludándole de nuevo y dirigiéndose sin demora al lugar que le habían ordenado.

Creyó que de nuevo iba a recibir una reprimenda por temerario. A veces Jared hacia demasiado honor a las normas de la HALO y permanecía demasiado tiempo en caída libre abriendo el paracaídas en el último segundo. Y puede que ese día hubiera apurado la distancia de seguridad algo más de lo normal.

Algunos decían que no tardaría mucho en ver su cráneo aplastado contra el suelo si seguía jugando de ese modo con su vida.

Pero en lugar de una reprimenda, lo que se llevó ese día fue una grata sorpresa.

Dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta del despacho del general y escuchó en seguida la voz de Morgan.

Pase.

Me ha mandado llamar, señor.- afirmó tras hacer el saludo de rigor.

Frente a él estaba el General Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Uno de los hombres que más respetaba Jared. Un auténtico soldado condecorado con pinta de tipo duro y más medallas en su pecho que un campamento de Boy scouts.

Morgan imponía miedo y respeto a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la división de los SEAL.

Aunque la opinión que tenía Jared de él era muy diferente a la que pudieran tener los demás. Después de todo le conocía mejor que la mayoría.

Ese hombre de pelo oscuro, fuertes rasgos y mirada inquisitiva que le observaba desde detrás de una mesa de despacho de color caoba había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Y él le apreciaba como si fuera de su propia familia. Aunque eso era algo que no solía comentar tampoco con nadie. No quería que nadie pudiera poner en entre dicho su lugar en esa base. Se había ganado su condición de teniente con el esfuerzo, no por estar recomendado por nadie.

Adelante, Padalecki. Descanse- ordenó para que dejara de mantener su posición frente a él.- Tenemos que hablar de algo importante. Cierre la puerta.-pidió serio.

Jared se apresuró a obedecerle y cerrar la puerta tras él. Se acercó al General con la disculpa ya en sus labios.

Le aseguro de que tenía tiempo suficiente para abrir mi paracaídas señor, estaba todo calculado, yo…

No voy a darte una reprimenda, Padalecki. –sentenció reflejando en sus claros ojos azules la molestia que sentía por tener que volver a regañarle como a un crío travieso.- Es tu culo, si sigues arriesgándolo de esa manera lo único que conseguirás es hacernos prescindir de un excelente soldado. Pero no pienso tirarme media vida pegándote la bronca para que no te comportes como un temerario. A estas alturas ya deberías ser responsable de tus actos.

Morgan solía hablar con franqueza con Jared. Apreciaba al chico más que a la mayoría de sus soldados. Le recordaba demasiado a él cuando tenía su edad. Y a su padre… Jerry Padalecki fue uno de sus mejores amigos. El mejor compañero que se podía haber deseado tener.

Mirando al castaño de casi dos metros que tenía delante pensó en su antiguo compañero. Una pena que su pérdida hubiera sido tan temprana, le hubiera encantado que pudiera ver el competente soldado en el que su pequeño JT se había convertido.

Habían pasado diez años desde la muerte de Jerry, pero Jeff seguía recordándole como si hubiera sido ayer.

Jared le miró dudoso mientras Morgan se perdía en sus pensamientos. ¿Si no quería darle una reprimenda, para qué le había hecho llamar?

Tu traslado a la 19ª ha sido aceptado.

¿Cómo?…

Jared sintió su corazón empezar a golpear con fuerza en su pecho y su pulso acelerarse al escucharle. ¿De verdad había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?

Lo has conseguido, chico. Querías tu traslado a la unidad del Mayor Ackles y lo vas a tener.- su voz era más apagada de lo que debería al darle semejante noticia.

Lo cierto era que en el fondo a Morgan le fastidiaba que Jared quisiera dejarle para formar parte del equipo de ese Mayor sabelotodo que a duras apenas pasaba de los treinta.

Creía que el chico querría seguir los pasos de su padre, y de él mismo, ya que estamos, en los SEAL. Pero al parecer las aspiraciones del "pequeño" JT iban más allá.

Se sentía como si su único hijo se marchara a la universidad por primera vez.

Pero… creí que él no…- dijo Jared confuso, cortando su hilo de pensamientos.

No te engañaré, hijo. Ackles no ha pedido el traslado. La orden viene del General Singer en persona. Las circunstancias de la vacante en la unidad son algo… complicadas.- le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentara en una silla frente a él.

Padalecki obedeció y se sentó frente a su superior. Solamente había que sumar dos y dos para saber qué circunstancias complicadas podían resultar en una vacante en esa unidad.

Han perdido a un hombre, ¿verdad?- Le extrañó incluso a sí mismo preguntar algo como eso. Ackles no había perdido a un solo hombre en los seis años que llevaba a cargo del primer batallón.

Morgan afirmó con la cabeza.

¿Sabe qué hombre a sido el que ha caído?- preguntó solemne. Ciertamente admiraba a cada uno de los miembros de esa unidad.

Esa información no está en mi conocimiento.- mintió Morgan.

Jared le miró enarcando las cejas, dándole a entender que sabía que estaba al corriente de todos los detalles.

Sabes que no puedo darte detalles, hijo…- miró fijamente al chico durante unos segundos, aguantando su mirada incrédula y finalmente claudicó.- Manns.

El teniente suspiró resignado al recibir la información. Se decía que Jason Manns era la voz de la conciencia del Mayor Ackles. Una especie de pilar básico en la unidad. Algo así como un hermano para el Mayor.

Entonces Ackles no me quiere allí.- no fue una pregunta.

No.-contestó el general sin rodeos.- Ha recibido órdenes y no ha tenido más remedio que acatarlas.- Morgan vio como la expresión del chico se ensombreció y se apresuró a quitarle cualquier pensamiento derrotista de su castaña cabeza.-Pero es tu oportunidad, hijo. No dejes que te la quiten.

Permiso para hablar con franqueza, señor.-pidió Jared.

Concedido.- contestó divertido el General sin dudarlo. Le encantaba que el chico fuera sincero con él. Le hacía sentirse más cercano a Padalecki.

Me importa una mierda si ese tío me quiere en su unidad o no. Voy a entra y voy a hacerle comprender que mi sitio está con ellos.- afirmó seguro de sí mismo.

Morgan sonrió satisfecho.

 _Este es mi chico_.-pensó.

ºººº

 **En esos mismos instantes…**

 **Cuartel general del 19ª grupo (SFG) de las Fuerzas especiales del ejército de los Estados Unidos.**

 **Draper, Utah…**

De ninguna manera Robert…- se quejó Jensen.

Si te he dado permiso para hablar con franqueza, soldado, no ha sido para que te niegues en rotundo sin darle una oportunidad. Ha sido porque te aprecio y sé el cariño que tienes a tus hombres, que le tenías a Jason… Pero esto no es una opción, hijo. No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Es una orden.- Afirmó Singer.

Tiene veintiséis años, por el amor de dios… es demasiado joven, Robert.

Y a pesar de ello tiene bastante experiencia en campo y un historial impresionante, Jensen. Además esta interesado en sustituir…-se dio cuenta de que había elegido una mala palabra al ver la expresión dolida y molesta del Mayor- … mira hijo, sé lo mucho que aprecias a tus hombres y sé que nunca antes había perdido a ninguno de ellos. Te conozco, llevo demasiados años siendo tu superior como para no saber que ahora mismo te estás culpando de lo que ocurrió. No lo hagas, no fue tu culpa… Pero tu unidad necesita un quinto hombre, son las reglas Jensen, lo sabes. Y Padalecki está bien preparado.

Jensen agachó la cabeza y afirmó consternado.

Lo sé, mi General, es solo…

Es demasiado pronto.-afirmó el hombre apenado por él.

Sí, algo así. Solamente ha pasado una semana desde que le enterramos y…

Lo entiendo, hijo. Pero todos sabemos como van estas cosas. Las normas dicen que tu unidad ha de estar compuesta por cinco hombres y se ha de hacer de inmediato.

Entendido, señor.- se resignó.- Pero… ese chico… Pada…lo que sea, joder si ni siquiera sé como demonios voy a conseguir llamarle por ese apellido impronunciable.

Padalecki lleva cuatro años intentando entrar en tu unidad Ackles. Le darás una oportunidad antes de decir que no. Y es una orden, hijo.- afirmó Singer dando por finalizada la conversación.

Sí, señor.- contestó frustrado y dándose por vencido totalmente.

ºººº

El traslado de Jared Padalecki de la unidad HALO de los SEAL a la del primer batallón de la 19ª SFG se hizo efectivo tres días después.

Jared sabía que la forma en la que esa oportunidad había llegado a él no era la más adecuada. Sustituir a un compañero muerto en servicio y al que el Mayor apreciaba como a un auténtico amigo… Estaba seguro de que no se lo pondrían fácil.

Pero él estaba dispuesto a hacerse un hueco en esa unidad a toda costa. No le importaba cuantas putadas le hicieran, iba a aguantar hasta demostrarles que merecía su consideración.

Recordaría el primer día que pisó el cuartel general de la 19ª durante el resto de su vida. Y para ser exactos, el momento en el que conoció por primera vez al Mayor Jensen Ackles.

Ese día Jared se sintió como si una descarga de energía eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo sacudiendo su ser de una forma extraña.

Literalmente…

Porque el primer contacto que tuvo con el mayor le propinó una descarga de electricidad estática que le dejó el cerebro medio frito.

Bueno, la electricidad estática fue algo incómodo, en realidad. Lo que le dejó el cerebro chamuscado fue el mirar a la cara a ese hombre. Nadie le había dicho que este tío era tan odiosamente guapo.

Entró en las oficinas del cuartel y preguntó por el Mayor Ackles. La secretaria avisó por teléfono al Mayor de su presencia y le hizo esperar unos minutos para poder entrar en el despacho.

Cinco minutos después la misma chica le dio autorización para entrar y Jared dio un suave toque a la puerta para pedir permiso para entrar.

-Adelante.- escuchó decir a una voz profunda y cargada de autoridad.

Había oído hablar mucho de él, pero nunca supo realmente qué aspecto tenía el Mayor. Para nada esperaba encontrarse esos ojos tan imposiblemente verdes, ni esos labios carnosos y rosados de chica. Mucho menos ese rostro perfecto de increíblemente largas pestañas y surcado de adorables pecas.

 _¡Joder!-_ pensó. ¿Porque nadie le había avisado de que el puto Mayor Ackles tenía pinta de modelo de Calvin Klein?

Por culpa de ese pensamiento se imaginó en su mente al rubio que tenía delante vistiendo simplemente unos bonitos slips blancos y sintió una fuerte subida de calor golpear sus mejillas.

Intentó apartar esa visión de su mente y hacer que la sorpresa no se notara en su rostro y entró en el despacho con paso decidido. Se cuadró frente al Mayor y saludó como era obligado ante un superior.

-Descanse.- ordenó Jensen. Se acercó a él y le tendió la mano a modo de presentación.- Todavía no nos habían presentado formalmente, así que voy a hacer los honores. No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos varios puntos importantes que discutir.- aclaró siendo directo.- Soy el Mayor Jensen Ackles, estoy al mando de la unidad del primer batallón.

-Teniente Jared Padalecki, señor. Es un honor conocerle por fin.- Afirmó sonriéndole con admiración.

Jared no esperaba un " _el honor es mío_ " " _Bienvenido al equipo_ " ni nada por el estilo. Sabía que era perder el tiempo.

Fue entonces, cuando extendió su mano para tomar la de Jensen y sus pieles se tocaron, cuando sintió la descarga. El pecoso también debió sentirla, porque alzó la vista, hasta ese momento distraída en otro punto, y le miró dudoso durante unos segundos antes de retirarla.

Durante esos segundos su mirada verde se cruzó con la grisácea de Jared de forma inevitable, manteniéndola fija en el chico más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado.

Ese maldito teniente debía medir dos metros por lo menos, pensaba Jensen mientras le miraba. Su mente se distrajo en observar también lo bonitos que se veían los hoyuelos que se marcaban en la cara del muchacho al sonreír, o la fuerza con la que esa enorme mano estrechaba la suya, esos ojos que no sabía si catalogar como grises o verdes… ¿marrones quizás?...

Sin poder evitarlo sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar su mente de esos pensamientos. Soltó al teniente y se alejó de él para volver a su mesa y sentarse tras ella.

Jensen volvió a centrar sus pensamientos en la reunión inicial con Jared y sus intenciones de dejarle claro que iba a tener que ganarse el puesto si no quería que le pateara el culo de vuelta a la HALO.

-Seré franco, Padalecki…- empezó a decir el Mayor- en mi opinión no estás preparado para formar parte de esta unidad. Eres demasiado joven. Todos mis soldados son hombres que han cumplido al menos los treinta. No chicos de veintitantos que juegan a saltar de aviones a toda velocidad con un paracaídas a la espalda.

Jared bajó la vista sonriendo para si, sabía que esa conversación tendría lugar tarde o temprano. Aunque no pensaba que ese temprano fuera a llegar TAN pronto.

Se acercó a una de las sillas frente a la mesa de Jensen y le pidió permiso con un gesto de su mano para sentarse. El pecoso se lo dio con otro simple gesto de asentimiento.

-Pero tengo que acatar órdenes y mi unidad tiene una vacante que cubrir. No pienso ponértelo fácil, muchacho.-amenazó- Vas a tener que empezar desde abajo y ganarte el puesto. Por supuesto no se te va a tratar como al resto desde el primer día. Eso sería absurdo. El respeto y la confianza es algo que hay que ganarse y a ti todavía no te conozco.

Jared estaba completamente callado mientras Jensen decía todo lo que quería que quedara claro entre ellos desde el primer día. Le miraba fijamente y esperando su turno para hablar.

-Si las circunstancias que han propiciado la vacante en mi unidad no se hubieran dado, seguramente nunca hubieras entrado en este equipo. De modo que tendrás que trabajar el doble, esforzarte el doble y hacerme la pelota el doble si quieres seguir aquí. ¿Entendido?

Jared sonrió para si mismo y finalmente le miró a sus preciosos pero engreídos ojos verdes.

-¿Permiso para hablar con la misma franqueza que lo ha hecho usted, señor?- preguntó después de escuchar pacientemente sus condiciones.

Jensen le miró algo desconfiado, pero accedió.

-Concedido.-afirmó.

-En primer lugar quisiera expresarle mi más sincero pésame por la pérdida de uno de sus hombres, a pesar de lo que pueda pensar, me hubiera gustado mucho más obtener un puesto en su unidad por méritos propios que de este modo.- aclaró.- Pero el hecho es que ha ocurrido, y que sus superiores han creído que soy la persona adecuada para cubrir la vacante en su unidad. Y aunque eso me convierta en un grano en el culo para usted, pienso aprovecharla…-afirmó tajante.

Jensen le escuchaba atentamente pero con expresión poco interesada.

-Eso significa que trabajaré el doble y me esforzaré el doble. Pero no porque usted me lo exija, sino porque yo trabajo así. Siempre me esfuerzo más que nadie y doy el doscientos por cien de mi en todo lo que tiene que ver con mi trabajo, señor… Puede preguntar a cualquiera de mis superiores si no cree en mis palabras… Y con todos mis respetos, Mayor, no pienso hacerle la pelota para demostrárselo.

Jensen le miró incrédulo, levantando ambas cejas y poniendo esta vez más atención en lo que decía.

Jared continuó hablando sin pestañear.

-Pienso aprovechar esta oportunidad para quedarme en esta unidad, porque es lo que quiero y porque es lo que merezco. Y siento mucho estropearle la fiesta, Mayor, pero si piensa que voy a salir corriendo por esa puerta con el rabo entre las piernas acojonado porque me esté prometiendo hacerme la vida imposible para que dimita… creo que se equivoca de hombre. Porque a pesar de ser un "crío" que no llega a los treinta- dijo con sorna- no soy de los que se echan atrás.

Por nada del mundo hubiera esperado que el muchacho le contestara de ese modo. Tan seguro, tan decidido y retándole de ese modo. Lo cierto es que su contestación le sorprendió gratamente y mucho, pero de ningún modo iba a dejar que lo supiera.

-Más vale que seas lo suficientemente hombre para mantener tus palabras, Padalecki. Puede que dentro de un par de semanas te arrepientas de haberlas pronunciado.

Jensen le regaló una sonrisa maliciosa que, para su sorpresa, Jared contestó con otra cargada de seguridad y diversión.

-Lo veremos en dos semanas, señor.

Se quedaron así durante unos instantes, ni siquiera supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro y sonriéndose como si acabaran de declararse la guerra.

Porque puede que en la base estuvieran en periodo de paz, pero en la unidad del Mayor Ackles acababa de estallar una guerra.

¿Quién sería el primero en caer?

 **Continuará…**

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Cuartel general del 19ª grupo (SFG) de las Fuerzas especiales del ejército de los Estados Unidos – Draper, Utah…**

Una vez puestas las condiciones de lo que sería su futura "relación laboral" (o guerra abierta, depende de cómo se mire), Jared salió del despacho siguiendo al Mayor Ackles por los pasillos del edificio central de oficinas del cuartel general y sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo por la conversación que acababan de mantener.

Miró al pecoso caminar decidido delante de él y suspiró resignado. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, en esos instantes estaría fijándose en la graciosa curva que hacían las piernas arqueadas del Mayor, preguntándose lascivamente lo que tendría que haber entre las piernas para andar de ese modo y todo lo que se le ocurría hacer con ello. Seguramente estaría pensando en lo que los labios de chica del rubio podrían hacerle sentir en un momento dado arrodillado frente a su polla.

Pero no, las circunstancias no eran lo suficientemente buenas como para dejarle entretenerse en admirar lo odiosamente guapo que era su superior, porque lo cierto era que el hombre al que tanto había admirado durante esos últimos cuatro años resultaba ser un auténtico idiota que prefería crucificarle sin conocerle antes de darle una oportunidad de demostrar su valía.

Ni siquiera lo jodidamente guapo que era podía compensar que se estuviera portando como un capullo con él.

 _¡Genial!-_ pensó con ironía.

Aún y así le siguió hasta una sala común en el edificio contiguo en la que los soldados hacían un descanso matutino para el almuerzo. En esa sala se encontraban sus futuros compañeros de unidad.

En cuanto se puso frente a ellos supo que se sentían tan "felices" de verle como lo hacía Jensen.

Conocer por fin al equipo al que tanto admiraba no fue tan divertido como Jared siempre había soñado. No hubo felicitaciones llenas de alegría por haber conseguido entrar en la unidad, ni apretones de manos dándole la bienvenida al grupo en cuanto le vieron aparecer.

-Este es el teniente Jared Padalecki, vuestro nuevo compañero.- afirmó Jensen escueto, acercándose a ellos para hacer las presentaciones formales y señalándoles uno a uno.- Estos son el Capitán Chris Kane, el Capitán Steve Carlson y el Teniente Aldis Hodge.

Los tres hombres que formaban el resto de la unidad del Mayor Ackles le miraron de arriba abajo, sometiéndole a un escrutinio nada disimulado.

A pesar de sus expresiones poco amistosas y de sentirse desnudo y expuesto al vestir en esos instantes ropa de civil, Jared se puso firme frente a ellos y saludó con su mano contra su frente como era habitual en un soldado que se pone frente a otros de mayor rango.

-Encantado de conocerles por fin.- aseguró con total sinceridad y respeto.

-¡Joder! ¿Cuánto mides tío?-soltó el que Jensen acababa de señalar como el Capitán Kane, el experto en demoliciones. Un rubio melenudo de metro setenta más o menos y ojos azules que le miraba como si fuera el mismísimo Big foot.

-Fijo que ronda los dos metros.-aseguró el Capitán Carlson, Steve, el médico de la unidad. Era capaz de hablar con total fluidez diez idiomas distintos. Otro rubio de ojos claros y pelo largo, aunque no tanto como el de Kane, que le miraba con desconfianza.

Jared dio gracias a que, al igual que en el equipo de salto de HALO, en las SFG tampoco tuvieran normas estrictas en cuanto al peinado. En muchas misiones necesitaban pasar desapercibidos entre la gente, de modo que les permitían ciertos lujos estéticos con ese cometido. Gracias a dios… Le hubiera fastidiado bastante tener que cortarse el pelo. Pero viendo a esos dos, era obvio que su melena castaña no corría ningún riesgo de desaparecer.

-Un "hola qué tal" no os matará, cretinos.- aseguró el último hombre. Un chico de color, bastante más alto que los dos rubios anteriores. Les habló con dureza a pesar de que su rango era menor.

Aldis Hodge fue el único de los tres hombres con los que Jared pasaría prácticamente veinticuatro horas al día siete días a la semana desde ese preciso instante, que se molestó en acercarse a él y estrechar su mano cuando el Mayor les presentó.

-Teniente Hodge, aunque puedes llamarme Aldis. Encantado de conocerte, Jared. Bienvenido al primer batallón. No te dejes engañar por sus gilipolleces – afirmó señalando a Steve y Chris- en el fondo son gente decente.

Jared le regaló una sincera y genuina sonrisa y estrechó su mano con fuerza, agradecido por ese gesto de bienvenida. Era todo un consuelo saber que al menos una de esas personas se alegraba de tenerle en el equipo.

-Ya esta bien, señoritas…- intervino el Mayor Ackles con cara de pocos amigos. No parecía que la amabilidad de Aldis con el nuevo le hubiera hecho mucha gracia. No iba a poder ponérselo a Jared todo lo difícil que quería si el teniente Hodge se ponía de su parte. Tendría que tener una charla con él.- Dejémonos de ceremonias. Lo primero es lo primero. Hay que poner al novato al día. Tiene que entender que esto no es la HALO, que aquí no se va a pasar el día dando saltitos desde un avión a toda velocidad para caer cómodamente a mar abierto. Así que para celebrarlo, nos vamos de paseo. Equipados y dispuestos en quince, soldados.

A Jared le repateó el estómago la forma en la que habló el Mayor, como si no reparara en su presencia, como si ni siquiera estuviera presente.

-Sí, señor.- dijeron Kane, Carlson y Hodge al unísono. Padalecki contestó instantes después.

Todo ese rollo de salir de maniobras dos segundos después de llegar a la base y conocer a su nuevo equipo le pillaba desprevenido. Creía que primero le instruirían de algún modo en la manera de hacer las cosas de esa unidad en concreto, pero al parece Ackles estaba impaciente por darle por el culo (para su desgracia no literalmente) porque estaba claro que iba a meterle de lleno en un duro entrenamiento sin decirle ni siquiera cual era su sitio en ese grupo.

Chris y Steve se miraron divertidos. Tenía toda la pinta de que el Mayor iba a putear al chico nuevo de lo lindo. Ni siquiera le había advertido lo que significaba lo de "ir de paseo".

-Esto va a ser divertido- afirmó Kane a Steve.

Jensen desapareció instantes después de dar la orden y sus compañeros se movilizaron sin molestarse en darle una maldita indicación de dónde y como podía equiparse. Seguramente el Mayor ya les habría puesto las cosas claras para hacerles saber que tenían que ponérselo difícil al nuevo.

Por Dios, si todavía no sabía ni cual era el edificio en el que estaba instalada su nueva unidad, ni qué demonios había sido del petate que traía al llegar a la base con sus cosas…

Decidió no dejar que la falta de información diera pie a cometer fallos que el Mayor Ackles pudiera utilizar contra él, así que siguió a Aldis hacia dónde quiera que se dirigiera.

Hizo bien; el teniente Hodge le llevó hasta las instalaciones de hospedaje del primer batallón.

-Esta debe ser la tuya, chaval.- le dijo el teniente al pasar por delante de una de las habitaciones que habían en ese bloque. Miró hacia todos lados asegurándose de que nadie le había visto darle esa pequeña pista al novato. En el fondo se sentía algo culpable por no poder avisarle de lo que le esperaba ese día.

Jared supo que tenía razón cuando entró en ella y vio su petate sobre la cama.

No tenía tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que esa sería su "casa" a partir de ese momento y durante un tiempo indefinido. Ackles les había ordenado que estuvieran preparados en quince minutos y él ya había perdido al menos cinco en llegar hasta allí.

Sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, se quitó a toda prisa la ropa que llevaba y se vistió con su uniforme de camuflafe de las SFG que había perfectamente planchado y colocado sobre su cama. Parándose únicamente unos segundos a acariciar lleno de satisfacción el escudo de la unidad del primer batallón que adornaba su nuevo uniforme. Justo cuando se terminaba de abotonar la camisa vio pasar a Aldis frente a su puerta y salió corriendo tras él.

Cuatro minutos después estaban entrando en uno de los hangares de la base y cogiendo el equipo fundamental para salir de expedición.

Jared se fijó solo un instante en el helicóptero Black Hawk que había parado en el centro de la sala. Un mecánico lo revisaba para ponerlo a punto para partir.

Padalecki no recibió órdenes de cual era el equipo que debía llevar, ni ayuda ninguna que le hiciera saber cual debía ser su equipo. Pero sabía sobradamente por su instrucción con los SEAL de todo lo que debía disponer antes de partir.

No había pasado el curso de capacitación de cuatro fases de las fuerzas especiales con la mayor puntuación de su promoción por pura suerte. Estaba preparado para ese entrenamiento y se lo iba a demostrar a Ackles. Por nada del mundo iba a darle la satisfacción de verle equivocarse tan pronto.

Cuando por fin el Mayor apareció en el hangar, los cuatro hombres estaban preparados y esperando sus indicaciones.

Jared estaba de pie junto a Aldis. Firme y totalmente preparado. Con los cuarenta kilos que pesaba el equipo necesario cargados a su espalda, su fusil M-4 debidamente colocado sobre el brazo izquierdo, una media sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y dispuesto a hacerle entender que había venido para quedarse y no pensaba dejarse amedrentar.

Jensen miró a sus hombres satisfecho y después le miró a él. Regalándole un vista rápida poco impresionada. Aunque en el fondo se sentía complacido de que el chico se las hubiera apañado para encontrar sus cosas y hacerse con el equipo sin tener que ir corriendo a preguntar a su superior.

Necesitaba hombres decididos en su unidad. Hombres que fueran capaces de buscarse la vida cuando fuera necesario sin tener que preguntarle todo el tiempo al jefe lo que debían hacer.

Si ese chico no era capaz de cuidar de si mismo, no le servía de nada. No tenía tiempo de hacer de niñera, ni de acoger bajo su sable laser a ningún joven padawan de tres al cuarto con aspiraciones de convertirse en Jedy.

Pero lo cierto es que Jared no parecía de los que tenían problemas para arreglárselas solo. Había leído su expediente antes de recibirle, por supuesto, y tenía pinta de ser de los que son poco amigos de recibir órdenes. Temerario, decidido, impulsivo… Se le veía orgulloso y muy seguro de sí mismo.

 _Mejor… más fuerte será la caída_.- se dijo para sí.

Después, sonrió con malicia y se acercó al teniente con toda la mala intención del mundo en sus palabras. Se quedó parado a unos centímetros del rostro del chico.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Jared sintió de nuevo esa descarga recorrer su cuerpo. La única diferencia era que esta vez Jensen ni siquiera le había tocado.

-No creas que me impresiona que hayas sido capaz de encontrar solo tus propios putos calzoncillos, chaval… hasta un niñato principiante sin experiencia en combate hubiera sido capaz de seguir al resto del equipo hasta las habitaciones para encontrar tu petate. Así que borra esa estúpida sonrisita de tu cara y fija la vista en el frente, no te he dado permiso para mirarme.

Vio como Jared tragaba saliva con fuerza y apretaba la mandíbula. Estaba claro que se mordía la lengua para no contestarle como creía que se merecía.

 _Bien-_ pensó Jensen satisfecho. Eso era lo que quería, cabrearle.

-Sí, señor.- dijo al fin Jared, mascullando las palabras entre sus dientes apretados y desviando su mirada grisácea de la verde del Mayor. ¿Quién coño se pensaba ese idiota que era tratándole como a un novato recién sacado de la instrucción? Él no era ningún jodido novato.

Pero Jensen no lo dejó ahí, siguió pegado a su cara y escupiéndole con malicia palabras que sabía que le hacían arder la sangre bajo sus venas.

-Si quieres tener una oportunidad de intentar quedarte en mi unidad Padalecki- aclaró dándole a entender que todavía podía echarle cuando quisiera- vas a tener que arreglártelas tú solito para ponerte a la altura del resto. No creo que la táctica de seguir al grupo te vaya a servir siempre. Así que mejor será que pienses en tragarte esa carita de gallito de pelea que tienes y obedecer mis órdenes sin quejarte. Sean las que sean… Créeme cuando te digo que aquí esa seguridad en ti mismo no te servirá de una mierda. Olvida todo lo que crees saber y aprende, niño… ahora estás con los profesionales de verdad.

Por un instante Jared fue incapaz de evitar dejar ver el desprecio que sentía en esos instantes por él y volvió a cruzar la mirada un segundo con la de Jensen. Pero rápidamente la apartó al ver la expresión enfadada del Mayor. No porque le diera miedo, sino porque no quería darle el gusto de que supiera que estaba a dos segundos y medio de mandarle a la mierda y estropearlo todo nada más empezar.

-Señor, sí, señor.- dijo finalmente con voz firme y decidida. Con la vista fija al frente y lejos del pecoso.

El Mayor sonrió divertido para sí. Eso de putear al novato le iba a gustar bastante.

-La misión es la siguiente, señores… -empezó a decir Jensen justo después de separarse de él y ponerse frente a los cuatro hombres. - Filipinas… un grupo de rebeldes ha tomado una aldea al Norte de la Isla de Luzón. Amenazan con destruir la autoridad política del lugar tratando de controlar a su población…

La isla de la que hablaba Jensen era una de las más importantes a nivel tanto económico como político del país, ya que el turismo extranjero les ofrecía una estabilidad importante. De modo que, debido al tratado de colaboración en contraterrorismo de las fuerzas armadas Filipinas con las fuerzas especiales americanas, su gobierno había solicitado ayuda, como tantas otras veces, a la unidad especializada en contrainsurgencia para erradicar el problema con los rebeldes de la forma más discreta y rápida posible.

Nuestro trabajo es eliminar esa suplantación de autoridad de los insurgentes destruyendo su campamento base para borrar del mapa toda oposición al actual gobierno filipino. Se ha de hacer todo de la manera más efectiva posible, pero también de la más discreta. No ha de quedar constancia de la presencia de las fuerzas de nuestro país en ese lugar. ¿Entendido?

-Señor, sí, señor.- gritaron al unísono los cuatro hombres bajo su mando.

Pero Jared había algo que en realidad no entendía. ¿Acababa Jensen de decir que salían en una misión? Porque todos esos detalles parecían demasiado reales para tratarse de una simple maniobra.

Entonces el piloto de helicóptero se acercó al Mayor, indicándole que ya estaba preparado para su partida. Jensen asintió con la cabeza y después se volvió a mirar de nuevo a sus hombres.

\- Este Hawk- dijo señalando al helicóptero- nos llevará hasta el cuartel de Fort Benning, donde un pájaro de los Delta nos recogerá con destino Luzón. Cuando lleguemos a espacio aéreo Filipino sobrevolaremos la zona durante siete minutos y finalmente saltaremos en el punto previamente acordado con sus autoridades.

Y fue en ese instante cuando Jared se dio cuenta por fin de que aquello no iba en broma. Eso no iba a ser un entrenamiento preparado para joderle la vida para el resto del día y provocarle agujetas durante las próximas dos semanas. El Mayor no le había metido de lleno en unas maniobras infernales, sino en una auténtica misión en terreno hostil.

Padalecki tragó con dificultad y se aclaró la garganta. De pronto se había puesto tan nervioso que le costaba hasta mantenerse todo lo firme que debía estar. Ahora entendía lo que le había dicho Morgan antes de salir de la base " _Debes estar preparado para todo, hijo_ ".

Imaginaba que Jensen quería borrarle del mapa y quitárselo de encima. Pero, ¿tanto como para meterle en una misión de se tipo sin darle tiempo a adecuarse al equipo?…

Respiró profundamente y soltó el aire despacio intentando calmarse.

No era como si esa fuera su primera misión en terreno hostil, ya había colaborado con los SEAL en otras misiones de extracción e incursiones en campo enemigo, así que no tenía por qué estar nervioso.

Aunque en realidad sí lo estuviera. Y mucho.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Jensen se dio cuenta en seguida del nerviosismo del nuevo teniente. Le vio moverse levemente en el sitio intentando calmarse y casi sintió pena por él.

Se rio en su interior. No, en realidad no le daba ninguna pena.

En el fondo le divertía meter al chaval en esa situación. Sabía que estaba sobradamente preparado. Había hablado con el General Morgan para explicarle sus intenciones de contar con Padalecki para esa misión y él estuvo completamente de acuerdo y seguro de que Jared podía manejarlo con facilidad.

Así que pensó que darle el susto de meterle sin avisar en una misión como esa no iba a hacerle ningún daño, pero a él sí iba a servirle para bajarle los humos un poco a ese gigante listillo.

Se rio de nuevo al recordar su primera misión, cuando el que ahora era el General Singer le reclutó sin aviso previo para una misión en el corazón de Borneo. Aquel día estaba tan acojonado que sentía como sus piernas temblaban contra el suelo.

Solo esperaba que Jared estuviera la mitad de asustado que lo estaba él aquel día.

-Según lo acordado con las F. A. Filipinas, una vez pisemos su suelo solamente tendremos seis horas para realizar la incursión, destruir el campamento base y servirles a los insurgentes en bandeja de plata antes de que los Delta realicen la recogida en el mismo punto de entrega. ¿Entendido?- volvió a preguntar Jensen. Esta vez mirando directamente a Jared.

-Señor, sí, señor.- Volvieron a gritar los cuatro hombres.

El Mayor vio en esos instantes como el miedo que había parecido reflejar por un momento el rostro de Padalecki había desaparecido y sido sustituido por su anterior expresión de seguridad.

 _Veamos qué tal responde el novato_ \- se dijo Jensen.

-Bien- afirmó entonces con una sonrisa divertida. En lugar de ir a una misión en pleno corazón de la selva Filipina parecía que se iba a dar un paseo por el parque de atracciones.- Nos vamos.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

El Mayor Ackles les dio los últimos detalles sobre la misión mientras volaban a Fort Benning a bordo del Black Hawk.

Puso un mapa de la zona en la que iban a hacer la incursión y explicó a sus hombres la situación exacta del campamento insurgente y toda la información sobre su armamento y recursos que habían recibido del contacto en Filipinas del alto mando.

El plan era sencillo. Jensen abriría la expedición hasta el campamento base enemigo, una vez allí Kane y Hodge se encargarían de destruir con explosivos los dos edificios centrales de comunicaciones y mando del lugar. Mientras Padalecki y Carlson acompañarían al Mayor y harían lo propio con los puestos de vigilancia y seguridad.

Una vez hubieran terminado con la amenaza insurgente, Jared sería el encargado de establecer comunicaciones con los Delta para la recogida. Parecía que después de todo le habían delegado a ocupar el puesto del antiguo teniente Manns. Las transmisiones.

Si todo iba bien, aquello parecería un ajuste de cuentas entre guerrillas y el ejército americano no se vería implicado.

No fue algo que alegrara demasiado a Padalecki, pero era un comienzo. Al menos tenía su sitio en esa unidad. Aunque nadie pareciera contento con eso.

La seguridad de Jared volvió a irse a la mierda cuando se dio cuenta de que era el único al que esa misión le pillaba desprevenido. Saltaba a la vista que el resto de sus compañeros ya conocían algún que otro detalle sobre lo que les esperaba en las próximas horas.

Ackles se la estaba jugando bien. Le estaba poniendo a prueba.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Base aérea de Fort Benning –Georgia**

Además de la base de los Delta Force, Fort Benning era la sede central de instrucción de todas las divisiones de vuelo de las fuerzas especiales y el lugar en el que Padalecki había realizado su primera instrucción de vuelo como soldado de los SEAL. Por lo que resultó que el hombre que iba pilotar el avión que les llevaría hasta espacio aéreo Filipino era un antiguo compañero de Jared en el grupo de HALO.

-Jay…- el piloto se acercó alegre hacia el castaño y le dio un abrazo con cariño. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder hacerlo.

-Charlie- respondió aliviado de ver una cara conocida.- ¿Qué tal tío?

-No tan bien como tú, amigo- afirmó el otro, un moreno bajito al que Jared pudo estrujar con sus brazos como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.- ¿Así que al fin lo conseguiste?- dijo mirando al resto de la unidad impresionado.

Padalecki sonrió satisfecho y se volvió para mirar a Jensen con sorna.

-Te dije que lo conseguiría, ¿no?- dijo seguro de sí mismo.

\- Era solo cuestión de tiempo de que se dieran cuenta de lo que vales, amigo.-afirmó Charlie.

Ese comentario fastidió a Jensen tanto que no pudo evitar caer en el juego de Jared y responder.

-Se acabó la reunión, señoritas. No tenemos tiempo que perder.- rugió el Mayor Ackles como contestación a la forma en la que esos ojos grisáceos le retaban.

La presencia de Charlie dio a Jared de nuevo una extraña y momentánea tranquilidad. Durante el tiempo que duró el vuelo hasta el espacio aéreo filipino sintió como si no estuviera tan fuera de lugar como lo estaba desde que había pisado la base de Utah.

Desde que se había puesto frente a Jensen su día no había ido más que empeorando, y el tener a alguien conocido junto a él que realmente le apreciaba le dio una inyección de confianza que le vino estupendamente para levantarle el ánimo que tan claramente intentaba derrumbar el Mayor.

-Dos minutos para punto acordado, señor.- informó el piloto a Ackles.

Jensen y sus hombres ya estaban preparados para saltar del avión, con sus paracaídas a la espalda y su equipo preparado.

-Dos minutos, Copiado.- afirmó el Mayor al piloto.- Señores, nos acercamos al punto de salto. ¿Listos?

-Listo, señor.- Afirmó Kane el primero.

-Listo.- Steve fue el siguiente en contestar.

-Listo.- Se apresuró a decir Jared para no ser el último en contestar.

-Listo.-Aldis sonrió al Mayor divertido por la reacción del novato. El pobre chico lo estaba intentando, no se le podía negar.

-Treinta segundos, señor…- dijo esta vez Charlie.

-Treinta, copiado.-contestó Jensen. Y se posicionó en la puerta para saltar el primero.- Kane, Padalecki, Carlson y Hodge.

Todos supieron que ese era el orden en el que querían que saltaran.

Jared se percató en seguida de que Jensen le dejaba en medio del resto. Imaginó que pensaba que había que tener flanqueado al novato por si se acojonaba o la cagaba de algún modo. Eso le hizo sentir en su interior de nuevo esa rabia hacia el Mayor que no podía evitar que le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

 _Gilipollas_.- pensó. Pero se tragó el orgullo y obedeció órdenes saltando justo después de Kane.

Solo que no pudo evitar utilizar su experiencia en HALO para hacer que su descenso fuera mucho más rápido que el de Kane. Tardó más tiempo del reglamentario en abrir el paracaídas, y eso hizo que fuera el primero en tocar tierra.

Cuando los cinco hombres se hubieron reunido de nuevo en el punto acordado, Jensen se acercó a él y le miró enfadado. Pero se tragó lo que fuera que iba a decir y se dispuso a sacar el mapa de la zona para situarse y emprender la marcha.

Jared sonrió divertido y pensando " _Que se joda_ ". Lo cierto era que había obedecido y saltado en el orden que el Mayor había establecido, él no tenía la culpa de que Chris fuera lento y hubiera llegado a pisar tierra más tarde que él. ¿No?

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Isla de Luzón - Filipinas**

Tras una hora de andar a través de la espesura en aquellos bastos y vírgenes bosques de la zona alejada de la parte turística de la Isla, por fin dieron con la zona del campamento insurgente.

Entrar en él y destruir todos los puntos débiles del enemigo fue tan fácil como cambiarle el pañal a un bebé. Pero la cosa se complicó cuando fueron a hacer la retirada para volver al punto de partida para que los Delta les recogieran.

Tomaron la ruta del río que regaba la zona norte de la isla y se dieron de bruces con un grupo de quince insurgentes que regresaba a la zona del campamento en dos barcas a través de él. Debían haber oído el estruendo de los explosivos, ya que abrieron fuego contra ellos sin molestarse en saber quienes eran y de dónde venían.

El Mayor hizo señas a su equipo para que se internaran en el bosque y se alejaran de la zona del río.

De pronto todo lo que Jared podía oír y ver eran los proyectiles de los disparos y a sus compañeros intentando huir a través de la espesura. Derribando al enemigo cuando era necesario pero intentando que no se percataran de que eran soldados estadounidenses.

El Mayor Ackles les había advertido de la importancia de que esa misión fuera totalmente discreta por motivos políticos, así que lo principal en esos instantes era salir de allí antes de que pudieran tener indicios de quienes eran.

Tenían a los rebeldes demasiado cerca, de modo que debían separarse para despistarles y que no supieran el lugar en el que los Delta les recogerían. No podían dejar que vieran un avión americano recogerles o toda la misión se iría al traste.

Una vez alargaron las distancias con el enemigo, Jensen se paró frente al resto del equipo.

-Padalecki- ordenó- contacta con recogida y que no desciendan hasta que yo de la orden.

-Sí, señor…

-Nos separamos. Reunión en el punto de recogida a la hora acordada. No quiero a nadie allí si los rebeldes están cerca. La recogida no se hará hasta que sea segura, señores, así que más vale que hagan bien su trabajo si no quieren dormir a la intemperie esta noche.

-Señor, sí, señor.- Kane, Carlson y Hodge se separaron y tomaron cada uno un camino distinto.

Jared se colocó correctamente el equipo, tragó con dificultad y miró fijamente a Jensen a los ojos antes de alejarse de él en dirección contraria.

Por un momento el Mayor sintió algo de culpa en su interior, cuando la mirada inquisitiva de su nuevo teniente se volvió algo asustada y vio al castaño bajar la cabeza resignado y perderse a solas en la espesura.

Esperaba que Morgan tuviera razón y Jared estuviera preparado para eso.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Tres horas habían pasado cuando por fin escucharon el motor del pájaro de los Delta aproximarse.

Kane, Carlson y Hodge ya estaban en el punto de recogida cuando Jensen llegó a él. Pero no había ni rastro de Padalecki.

Por un momento sintió pánico y se recriminó el haber metido al chaval en esa misión sin haberse molestado en prepararlo. Quizá se había dejado llevar demasiado por sus ganas de venganza y se había pasado de la raya. Después de todo Jared no tenía ninguna culpa de lo que había pasado con Jason, ni de que sus superiores le hubieran elegido para cubrir su puesto.

-¿Dónde está Padalecki?

-No ha aparecido aún, señor.- Hodge estaba visiblemente preocupado.- Intenté entablar comunicación con él pero las transmisiones no funcionaban. Debe haber algún dispositivo bloqueándolas en la Isla, señor.

-¡Joder!-se quejó Jensen nervioso.

-No debimos dejar que…- Kane se quedó a medias.

-¿Dejar que el novato se fuera solo?- escuchó decir divertido a Jared tras él.- Tranquilo capitán, al Mayor le va a hacer falta mucho más que unos aficionados filipinos para que pueda deshacerse de mí.

Carlson se rio divertido al ver aparecer al chaval con su sonrisa de suficiencia patentada y el fusil colgando del brazo.

Jared había visto por un momento la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de Jensen y eso le había gustado mucho. Puede que fuera de duro y cabrón con él, pero quizás en el fondo no era tan malo.

No pudo evitar bromear al respecto para vengarse un poco de él.

-¿Dónde demonios estaba teniente?- preguntó Ackles cabreado. Toda la culpabilidad por haberle metido en esa misión se había ido al traste en cuanto había visto la sonrisita socarrona del chico.

-Los insurgentes tienen un puesto avanzado de transmisiones en la zona este del río. Di con él intentando quitarme de encima a tres que me seguían y decidí destruirlo. Había una señal de comunicaciones que intervenía todas las de la isla y no conseguía ponerme en contacto con el resto de la unidad. En cuanto conseguí destruirla y comprobé que la zona de extracción sería segura, contacte con los Delta para que la recogida se realizara finalmente a la hora acordada.

Si esperaba un "bien hecho soldado" nunca llegó. El Mayor se mordió el labio inferior y le miró con una expresión que no supo descifrar.

En esos instantes en los que sus miradas se cruzaban el avión de los Delta tocaba suelo filipino y Jensen simplemente desvió la mirada y se alejó de Jared para acercarse a él y salir de allí de una vez.

-Bien jugada, tío- susurró Hodge cuando pasó junto a Padalecki para subirse al avión.

Jared sonrió orgulloso y le siguió.

Si el Mayor Ackles iba a ponérselo difícil tenía que saber que él no iba a rendirse fácilmente.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Cuartel general del 19º grupo (SFG) de las Fuerzas especiales del ejército de los Estados Unidos – Draper, Utah**

Había intentado hacer ver que lo que Jared había hecho no le impresionaba, pero no era cierto.

El chaval había reaccionado de una forma correcta y pasado con nota la prueba a la que Jensen le había sometido. Pero ni de coña iba a aumentar su ego dándole la enhorabuena por hacer bien su trabajo en esas circunstancias.

Iba a tener que pasar por mucho más que eso si quería ganarse su sitio en esa unidad. Y Ackles no había hecho más que empezar a putearle.

Jared estaba muerto del cansancio después de las largas horas corriendo a través de la selva con su equipo de cuarenta kilos a la espalda y huyendo del enemigo. El largo vuelo desde Filipinas, las horas sin dormir, el estrés y la tensión de todo lo que había vivido desde que había llegado a esa unidad le estaban matando.

Se moría por llegar al hangar de la base, soltar su equipo y salir corriendo a su habitación para ducharse y descansar un poco de tanta tensión.

El Mayor no se lo permitió.

Cuando por fin estuvieron en el hangar se acercó a sus hombres y mirando a Jared especialmente le dio una nueva orden.

-Hay que recoger todo el equipo, hacer inventario de todas las municiones y armas y comprobar los paracaídas antes de guardarlos. Lo quiero todo en su sitio antes de salir por esa puerta, Teniente.- dijo señalando la entrada del hangar.

Padalecki cogió su equipo y se dispuso a hacer lo que el Mayor había ordenado. Esa ducha tendría que esperar un poco más.

Al menos esta vez Ackles se había molestado en decirle la forma de proceder al abandonar la misión. No le hubiera gustado que todos hubieran recogido sus cosas y hecho bien su trabajo mientras él salía corriendo a ducharse y se ganaba una reprimenda del pecoso.

Entonces vio como Jensen se dirigía al resto de la unidad y daba una orden completamente diferente a sus compañeros.

-Descansen señores, se lo han ganado.

\- Joder, menuda ducha me voy a dar… -soltó Carlson.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanto calor en esas malditas islas?- gruñía Kane.

Kane y Carlson se dirigieron a la salida y Aldis les siguió, solo después de mirarle con expresión culpable y hacerle una mueca en plan "Que te sea leve, tío".

-Espere… señor.- Jensen estaba a punto de salir del hangar cuando Jared se acercó a él y le detuvo.- Pensaba que teníamos que recoger el equipo e inventariar…

-No, Padalecki, tú has de hacer eso. Ellos tienen permiso para marcharse - aclaró el Mayor.

-Pero señor…- tardaría al menos media hora más por equipo en hacer todo lo que Ackles había pedido. Eso eran dos horas y media más hasta que pudiera por fin tomar esa merecida ducha.

-¿Alguna objeción? Padalecki – preguntó acercándose a él hasta casi pegarse a su cara y retándole a contestarle.

Jared apretó la mandíbula cabreado, pero se tragó sus pensamientos y miró al frente negando con la cabeza.

-No, señor.

Jensen se acercó un poco más a él, perdiendo por completo lo que el espacio personal pudiera significar, haciendo que Jared no pudiera evitar bajar la mirada para clavarla en la suya.

-No te creas que se me ha pasado por alto tu estupidez del salto con Kane, Padalecki- gruño cerca de su boca.

Ackles sentía el aliento caliente del chico tan cercano al suyo que no pudo evitar lamerse el labio inferior como una reacción automática. Podía oler la rabia que el Teniente desprendía hacia él de un modo que inconscientemente le pareció excitante.

\- Que saltaras en el orden que establecí no quita que la cagaras jugando a ser el primero en tocar tierra. Por lo que a mi respecta te di una orden y la incumpliste. Debías pisar suelo filipino después del Capitán Kane, no antes… ¿De verdad creías que te lo iba a pasar?- se rio con sorna.- Puede que no este autorizado a sacarte de la unidad, pero te aseguro que puedo hacerte la vida imposible tanto como me plazca.

Jared se tragó el orgullo y se obligó a no replicar. Le miró desafiante, bajando la cabeza inconscientemente por la cercanía del Mayor y fijando sus ojos en los labios de Jensen durante un momento sin percatarse en que se mordía el labio mientras lo hacia. Después desvió la mirada hasta sus ojos verdes y la dejó fija en ella.

-No, señor- contestó con voz decidida pero resignada. Aceptaría su castigo sin rechistar. No iba a darle al Mayor la satisfacción de verle abandonar.

-Bien.-Jensen sonrió divertido y se dio la vuelta para salir del hangar y dejarle con su castigo.

Cuando salió, pensaba en que podía ver las ganas de explotar de Jared a kilómetros, y sin embargo el chico se contenía. Debía de querer ese puesto en la unidad con más ganas de las que pensaba.

Bueno… mejor, eso lo haría más divertido.

 **Continuará…**

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Cuartel general del 19º grupo (SFG) de las fuerzas especiales – Draper (Utah)**

La noche caía ya cuando Jared por fin pudo terminar con el trabajo sucio que el Mayor le había encomendado.

Salió del hangar arrastrando los pies, cansado y pensando en el largo camino hasta las habitaciones que le quedaba por delante. Ni siquiera sabía si se acordaría de como regresar hasta ellas, ya que la primera vez seguía a Aldis y estaba tan concentrado en llegar hasta el hangar a tiempo que no se había molestado en recordar el camino de regreso.

El propio Teniente Hodge le esperaba en el exterior del hangar cuando salió de él.

Aldis estaba sentado sobre su moto jugueteando entretenido con su móvil en las manos.

Jared le miró sorprendido de verle allí a esas horas.

-Ya era hora, chaval. Estaba por entrar a buscarte. Venga, sube.- pidió señalando la parte de atrás de su moto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?-preguntó alucinado Jared. ¿De verdad se había molestado en venir a buscarle a esas horas de la noche?

-No alucines, chaval- le dijo leyéndole el pensamiento- Llevo aquí unos diez minutos. He tenido tiempo de ducharme y tomarme un par de cervezas con Chris y Steve antes de venir a recoger tu destrozado culo. Sabía que tenías al menos un par de horas aquí.

Jared suspiró agotado y se acercó a él para sentarse en el asiento trasero.

-Gracias tío.

-No las des. Si Ackles se entera de que te ayudo, me pateará el culo.

-¿Por qué me ayudas entonces?

-Pues porque he estado en tu misma situación –Padalecki le miró sorprendido- bueno… no la misma, a mi Jensen no me tocó tanto la moral como a ti – aclaró- parece que contigo se va a ensañar de lo lindo… Pero sí que fui el nuevo una vez y sé lo jodido que es tener que empezar con una unidad que no te quiere aquí, así que… procura aguantar y no dejes que te toque los cojones o mi ayuda no te servirá de mucho. Puede parecerte que llevarle la contraria y picarle es divertido, pero como no procures tragarte el orgullo un poco, chaval… vas a estar muy jodido.

-No pienso dejar que gane.- eso lo tenía clarísimo. Por mucho que le puteara iba a aguantar.

Aldis se rio.

-Buena suerte con eso.- dijo justo antes de encender la moto y darle gas camino a las habitaciones.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Lo primero que hizo Jared cuando Aldis le dejó en su habitación fue coger sus cosas y correr hacia la ducha.

A esas horas de la noche apenas había gente deambulando por el edificio. Mucho menos en las duchas.

Se desnudó y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le rodeaba y de la satisfacción que provocaba en sus músculos el aliviar esa tensión que había estado acumulando durante tantas infernales horas.

El momento en el que Morgan le dio la noticia, la euforia, el cambio de base, conocer a Jensen y al resto de la unidad, la misión tan inesperada… todo se agolpaba en su cabeza cuando el calor del agua le hizo por fin empezar a relajarse y apoyar la cabeza en las baldosas de la ducha. Cerró sus ojos intentando dejar la mente en blanco y no seguir pensando en todo lo que había pasado los últimos días.

Casi lo consigue. Solamente había una cosa que se resistía a salir de su cabeza.

El Mayor.

Y no era porque estuviera pensando en que el muy cabrón intentaba joderle para que dimitiera. No… lo cierto es que lo que no podía quitarse de su cabeza era su rostro.

Sus labios… sus ojos verdes… la sonrisa autosuficiente y chulesca que le regalaba cuando intentaba retarle… la proximidad de su boca cuando se acercó a él para dejarle claro quién mandaba en esa unidad…

Se pasó la mano por la cara y la hundió en su melena castaña.

" _No jodas Padalecki_ "- se dijo a sí mismo.

Intentó pensar en lo mucho que Jensen parecía querer humillarle y sacarle de la unidad. Centrarse en eso y no en lo malditamente guapo que era. Estaba en ello cuando el agua caliente que relajaba sus músculos se volvió helada como un iceberg.

-¡Coño!- Se quejó apartándose del chorro de agua.

Entonces escuchó una risita tras él y se volvió rápidamente a mirar quién era.

-Esto no es un spa, Padalecki- se burló el Mayor Ackles, que estaba parado junto a la puerta de las duchas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y le miraba burlón- así que más vale que te vayas acostumbrando al agua fría.

Jensen se quedó parado unos instantes más, mirándole de arriba abajo con descaro. Jared tragó nervioso y cogió una toalla a toda prisa para tapar su desnudez y el Mayor se rio con ganas. Después se dio la vuelta para marcharse y dejarle allí congelado, desnudo y con cara de alucinado.

-Será cabrón…- soltó el Teniente cuando su superior hubo desaparecido. ¿Es que había estado esperando a que regresara solo para joderle?

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Jensen se quedó parado unos instantes en la parte exterior de las duchas, en un lugar en el que Jared ya no podía verle. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y la pegó a la pared.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando mirándole de ese modo?

Se suponía que había ido ahí a fastidiarle la ducha y hacerle saber que tenía toda la intención de putearle cuanto quisiera. No a quedarse embobado con su maldito y enorme cuerpo musculado y a mirarle como si quisiera lavarle a lengüetazos.

Pero joder… Jared era enorme… En todos los putos sentidos de la palabra. El maldito novato estaba tan duro y marcado como la pared de las duchas en las que se bañaba.

Mientras le observaba desde la puerta, antes de que el teniente se diera cuanta de su presencia, se había puesto completamente duro solo con ver como el líquido transparente mojaba su melena castaña, caía por su marcada espalda y se escurría hasta colarse entre las nalgas de ese…

-Céntrate Ackles, maldición…- se reprendió y se obligó a quitarse de la cabeza la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Jared bajo el agua.

El problema era que eso iba a costarle mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Si Jared pensaba que lo de meterle en una misión en plan kamikaze y sin dejarle adecuarse al equipo era lo peor que el Mayor Ackles podía hacer para joderle… se equivocaba por completo.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes las cosas no fueron más que a peor. Y es que esa misión sin previo aviso dio paso a algo mucho más duro… las novatadas.

Esa noche que Jensen cortó el agua caliente de las duchas a Jared no fue la única, y por supuesto no la última.

Desde ese día dio la casualidad de que siempre que el nuevo teniente se metía bajo un grifo de una de las duchas, cualquiera (aunque no fuera siempre el mismo), el agua caliente se volvía fría como el hielo contra su piel.

Podía escuchar al Capitán Kane partirse de la risa de fondo cada vez que se ponía bajo el chorro de agua de las duchas. Estaba claro que él estaba detrás de esa parte de su "castigo".

Y eso no era todo.

El Mayor le obligaba a hacer los trabajos más sucios y humillantes. Le dejaba siempre el último para todo y lo trababa como si fuera a romperse y no fuese capaz ni de atarse los cordones de los zapatos.

El martes, Ackles obligó a Jared a limpiar los baños de todo el edificio, no solo los de las habitaciones de su unidad, sino de todas las demás. Ese día volvió a ducharse con agua fría.

El miércoles, Kane le puso la zancadilla en medio de unas maniobras y cayó de bruces al suelo raspándose la barbilla y destrozándose las manos al intentar parar el golpe con el fusil en ellas. En lugar de reprender a Chris, el Mayor castigó a Jared haciendo flexiones durante tres horas por llegar el último. El agua de las duchas estaba helada esa noche.

El jueves, parte de su equipo de maniobras desapareció misteriosamente. Y cuando el Mayor se enteró le obligó a correr alrededor del edificio durante toda la mañana. El agua estaba especialmente fría ese día.

El viernes, sus compañeros tuvieron permiso para salir de la base e ir al bar que los soldados del cuartel solían frecuentar los fines de semana en las afueras. Jared quiso aprovechar la tranquilidad para quedarse descansando, pero el Mayor no le dejó.

Le despertó en mitad de la noche y le obligó a hacer un duro entrenamiento que, según él, le ayudaría a endurecer su carácter y le haría estar a la altura de los demás. Para Padalecki no fue más que otra de sus excusas para joderle el descanso y divertirse a su costa llevando su paciencia al límite.

Por supuesto ese día volvió a ducharse con agua fría.

Maniobras sorpresa en medio de la noche "solo para novatos", cortes de agua, zancadillas, flexiones… En su segunda semana Jared ya empezaba a sentirse como si estuviera haciendo de nuevo su instrucción.

Como un verdadero novato.

Ackles se había propuesto hacerle explotar y parecía no querer parar. Solamente le quedaba obligarle a ponerse de rodillas y hacerle una mamada. Algo que en otra ocasión y en circunstancias diferentes no le hubiera molestado lo más mínimo, pero que en esos instantes y dadas las circunstancias, no haría aunque le pagaran todo el oro del mundo.

Odiaba al maldito Jensen Ackles.

-Odio al puto Jensen Ackles- se dijo en voz alta.

Aldis se rio al oírle. El teniente estaba dentro del dormitorio de Jared, esperándole para ir al campo de entrenamiento apoyado en la puerta de la entrada y mirándole divertido mientras él intentaba atarse las botas sentado en la cama.

-Tienes una pinta penosa, Padalecki. Jensen te tiene bien pillado por las pelotas.

-No puedo más, te lo juro, tío…-Eran las seis de la mañana de su segundo viernes. Jared llevaba aguantando estoicamente todas las putadas del Mayor durante casi dos semanas.- Otra más de sus chorradas y te juro que le hundo el cráneo en el suelo.

Aldis volvió a reírse, esta vez con más ganas.

-Venga, tío, estoy seguro de que esto no durará siempre. Aguanta un poco más. Le estás demostrando que no puede contigo.

-Ya…- soltó Jared con ironía.- Se nota en cómo sus putadas van cesando… Ah, no… que van a peor.

-Vamos, Padalecki. Estás llevándolo como un campeón, tío… no dejes que gane aún, estoy seguro de que la cosa cambiará. Ya se está dando cuenta de que eres un hueso duro de roer, se le nota. Creo que hasta empiezas a gustarle…

Jared suspiró frustrado.

-Si, claro… bueno, qué más da. Anda vamos, no quiero darle más motivos para darme por el culo llegando tarde.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que tu bonito culito es lo último que molesta al Mayor. Por eso le gusta pateártelo tanto- se burló Aldis, enviándole una indirecta a Jared que desgraciadamente no supo entender.

-Que te den.-se quejó divertido empujándole para que se apartara de la puerta.-Si no fuera porque sé que te van las tías, pensaría que acababas de decirme que te gusta mi culo.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Media hora más tarde estaban en el campo de tiro practicando disparos de larga distancia. El día se había puesto negro como el humor matutino de Jared y amenazaba tormenta.

En todos los sentidos…

Para desgracia de Jensen el teniente novato estaba acertando de lleno todos los disparos. Por más difícil que se lo pusiera, Jared siempre lo hacia bien.

-El puto Padalecki tiene una puntería cojonuda- masculló Kane en voz baja para que nadie le escuchara. El Mayor Ackles estaba junto a él, observando como el Capitán preparaba su fusil para el siguiente disparo.

-Me lo dices o me lo cuentas, Chris.-contestó el Mayor con voz de fastidio. Normalmente cuando estaban entrenando se daba el placer de llamar a sus compañeros por sus nombres. Después de todo además de sus soldados eran sus amigos. Bueno… todos menos Padalecki.- El puto crío no falla ni una.

-¿Se te acaban las ideas, Jen?…-se burló Kane- porque sabes que siempre puedes pedirme unas cuantas. ¿O acaso es que el chaval empieza a caerte bien?

Lo cierto es que Chris tenía que reconocer que Jared lo estaba haciendo bien y estaba aguantando como pocos.

-Ni de coña.-sonrió malicioso el Mayor- tú espera que se ponga a llover.-advirtió.

No podía dejar que Kane pensara que estaba bajando la guardia con Jared. De ahí a que su mejor amigo se diera cuenta de no podía evitar que el castaño le atrajera iba un paso muy pequeño. Chris le conocía demasiado bien.

Apenas unos minutos después, una fuerte tormenta empezó a descargar sobre ellos.

-Esto tiene la pinta de durar siglos, Mayor.-observó Carlson.

-Sí, eso parece… recojan señores, continuaremos mañana.-entonces sonrió a Kane y miró a Jared- tú no, Padalecki. Tú te quedas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó alucinado, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Necesitas practicar. Has de ponerte al día con tus compañeros de unidad. Tienen más experiencia y les retrasas.

 _Una puta mentira como una catedral_.-se dijo a si mismo Jensen. Jared era el mejor tirador que había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Ough…- se rio Kane- eso duele.

Padalecki le levantó un dedo y le dio a entender que por él podía irse al infierno.

Carlson se rio a su lado y Hodge le dio un golpecito con el codo para que se callara.

En menos de cinco minutos Jensen y Jared se quedaron a solas en el campo de tiro. Con la tormenta cayendo sobre ellos cada vez con más dureza.

Padalecki estaba en su posición de tiro, se relajó, levantó su fusil y apuntó, cuando fue a disparar sintió una presencia cercana a su cuerpo.

La boca de Jensen se acercó a su oreja y la rozó levemente con los labios.

-Bum…- susurró imitando el disparo del arma.

Eso provocó que Jared fallara el tiro.

-Joder…-se quejó el teniente. Era el primer tiro que fallaba, y todo por culpa de Ackles y su jodida proximidad.

-Tienes que aprender a no distraerte con nada, Padalecki.-susurró cerca de su oído.- El enemigo se acercará por detrás con toda la intención de joderte, no puedes dejar que un simple ruido te distraiga… Otra vez…- ordenó.

-Si, señor…- gruñó molesto. Se dispuso a apuntar, pero Jensen le frenó.

-No, ahora al suelo… quiero el tiro al objetivo de seiscientos metros.

-¿Al suelo? Pero, señor…

Jensen levantó ambas cejas, dándole a entender que le importaba una mierda que el suelo estuviera empapado y lleno de barro.

\- Sí, señor.- se rindió el teniente. Se tiró al suelo y se posicionó para disparar. Fijó la vista en el objetivo e intentó relajarse.

Jared aguantó sin quejarse toda la primera hora bajo la tormenta.

-Esto no tiene sentido- murmuró tras su último tiro certero, ya no aguantaba más. Se levantó de su posición y empezó a recoger su arma.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Padalecki?

-Recoger, señor, creía que…

-Otra vez…-gruñó Ackles.

-¿Cómo?... Pero, si lo he hecho bien ya como trescientas veces, señor.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo trescientas más.-contestó fríamente el Mayor.- Aún no estás preparado.

-Esto es ridículo…- murmuró de nuevo. El Mayor había cogido un impermeable que le resguardaba de la tormenta, pero él estaba calado hasta los huesos y empezaba a dolerle hasta el alma.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Padalecki?-Jensen se acercó a él y se puso frente a su cara. Mirándole desafiante y deseando que le diera un nuevo motivo para putearle.

Incluso bajo aquella intensa lluvia Jared podía oler su champú, notar ese olor dulce y característico del Mayor a donde quiera que fuera. Estaba tan cerca que podía contar incluso las pecas de alrededor de su nariz. Podría besarlas incluso si quisiera. Solamente tenía que acercarse un poco más y serían suyas.

Inconscientemente bajó la mirada y las observó un segundo. Olvidando por un instante que sentía ganas de matarle.

Algo en su interior le hizo darse cuenta de lo que hacía y de lo que se suponía que debería estar haciendo ante ese reto explícito en los ojos verdes de Ackles y la rabia volvió a apoderarse de él.

Jared apretó la mandíbula y se contuvo para no contestar al Mayor, intentando no explotar. Su mirada se quedó fija en la de Jensen y este la interceptó con la suya. Se quedaron fijos el uno en el otro por un tiempo incómodo e indefinido.

Fue cuando Jared se dio cuenta de una cosa muy particular.

Jensen estaba prácticamente pegado a él, sus rostros tan cercanos que casi podía sentir su aliento contra el del Mayor. Hasta ahí todo era normal, esa era la forma que tenía el pecoso de intimidarle, de ponerle nervioso. Pero… ¿Por qué solamente se acercaba tanto a él cuando estaban a solas?

Cuando estaba presente el resto de la unidad nunca se acercaba de ese modo. Lo hacía, per no TANTO. Al contrario, mantenía las distancias y se ensañaba con él físicamente, no intentando intimidarlo. Pero cuando estaban a solas Jensen se comía por completo el espacio personal de su teniente.

El comentario de Aldis sobre el Mayor pensando que tenía el culo bonito pasó por su mente y Padalecki se rio. Pero después recordó la primera noche en las duchas cuando Jensen le cortó el agua caliente y la forma pícara y descarada en la que el Mayor le miró.

Ese día lo tomó como un desafío, como una manera de reírse de él… Ahora tenía sus dudas.

¿Podría ser que al gran Ackles también le fueran los tíos?

¿Y si toda esa bravuconería solamente intentaba esconder lo que era en realidad, tan gay como él?

Ser gay era algo que estaba bastante mal visto en un cuerpo militar como las Fuerzas Especiales, él lo sabía bien. Para alguien como Jensen, tan bien reconocido y tan famoso entre el resto de soldados, debía ser algo difícil de esconder.

-He preguntado que si tienes algo que decir al respecto- repitió Jensen molesto por verle observarle tan distraído.

De pronto Jared se encontró sonriendo divertido y acortando la distancia un poco más con Jensen. Que hubiera la posibilidad de que fuera gay no le garantizaba que él le atrajera, pero no tenía nada que perder. Como mínimo su comportamiento le tocaría los cojones y eso a él le haría feliz.

-No, señor…- susurró casi pegado a su boca, tan cerca que ya podría considerarse acoso sexual- …por mí podemos tirarnos aquí el resto del día, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que obedecer sus órdenes.- su tono irónico y juguetón como nunca antes lo había sido.

-Vigila lo que dices, Padalecki… no creo que quieras cabrearme.-amenazó el Mayor, reaccionando sin querer, alejándose un poco de él y sus malditos hoyuelos perfectos.

Jared sonrió satisfecho. Había conseguido incomodarle.

-Para nada, señor… - soltó con intención- ¿quiere que me ponga de rodillas y le pida perdón?-sonrió juguetón y se mordió el labio inferior mirándole de arriba abajo. Si hubiera sonado más sucio Jensen le estaría denunciando por acoso.

Solo esperaba haber acertado con el Mayor, porque si resultaba ser hetero, iba a patearle la cabeza hasta la saciedad.

Ackles se dio cuenta por fin de que intentaba ponerle nervioso, así que volvió a dar un paso al frente y a pegarse a él. Para nada iba a dejar que ese niñato ganara.

¿Creía que le había calado? De eso nada…

-De rodillas Padalecki- ordenó sonriendo lascivo.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Ni de broma se habría esperado que Jensen le pidiera que se pusiera de rodillas. Creía que se cortaría y le mandaría a la mierda o a limpiar los baños. Pero eso… no, eso no se lo esperaba.

El Mayor le vio dudar y sonrió divertido.

-Vamos, Padalecki… estoy esperando. ¡Abajo!

Jared tragó saliva, acojonado, y se agachó lentamente. Cuando estuvo con sus rodillas pegadas al suelo levantó la mirada y la clavó en la de Jensen.

El Mayor levantó una de sus manos y alzo un poco más la barbilla de Padalecki. La cara de Jared quedaba ahora justo frente al punto clave de la entrepierna de su superior.

El teniente miró el bulto en los pantalones del Mayor y después le miró a los ojos. Agachó la mirada sin poder evitar mirar de nuevo el bulto en los pantalones de Jensen y rápidamente le miró a los ojos otra vez.

Jared volvió a tragar con nerviosismo y Jensen no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada divertida.

-La próxima vez que quieras hacerte el listillo conmigo, Padalecki- afirmó inclinándose un poco para hablarle- más vale que tengas claro lo que estás dispuesto o no a hacer.- Entonces soltó su barbilla y le dio la espalda.- Recoge todos los equipos y llévalos al almacén. No puedes marcharte hasta que todos y cada uno de los fusiles estén limpios y revisados. Me importa una mierda a qué hora empiece tu permiso.

Jared vio alejarse al Mayor y se dejó caer hacia atrás.

 _¿En qué coño estabas pensando, Jared_?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Jensen se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente le recorriera su pecoso cuerpo. Maldiciendo en su interior haber sido tan obvio con Jared como para que el chico se diera cuenta de que le atraía.

-¡Joder! ¿En qué coño estabas pensando, Jensen?- se quejó pasándose una mano por su rubio y corto pelo.

Hasta el momento no había tenido problemas para disimular cuando un oficial de su mismo cuartel le atraía. No es que fuera algo que sucediera a menudo, el Mayor procuraba no mezclar los negocios con el placer, pero es que ese maldito castaño bocazas le hacía reaccionar sin quererlo.

Por más que intentaba no acercarse a él y dedicarse a hacerle la vida imposible, en cuanto estaban a solas sus hormonas se revolucionaban y no podía evitar acercarse demasiado y coquetear con él.

Y ahora Jared se había dado cuenta. ¿O quizás no? Puede que el chico no fuera consciente de lo sexy que había sonado esa frase " _¿quiere que me ponga de rodillas y le pida perdón_?" Tal vez él había sacado las cosas de contexto por culpa de la atracción que sentía por el maldito novato y se había pasado de la ralla haciéndole ponerse de rodillas de ese modo.

Decidió no seguir pensando en ello. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Padalecki creía saber de él, no le serviría de nada. Había conseguido ponerle nervioso y acojonarle. Así que no volvería a intentar jugársela.

Lo mejor sería que se duchara, se vistiera y se acercara al Airborne a tomar unos tragos con los chicos.

Al menos allí no tendría que lidiar con la tensión que Jared le provocaba. En todos los aspectos.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Iba de camino a su habitación pensando en si valdría la pena molestarse en ducharse. Con toda el agua fría que había caído sobre él habría tenido para meses, y el de las duchas no prometía estar mucho más caliente gracias al maldito Ackles y sus bromitas.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio se encontró con Aldis esperándole.

-Joder tío, pero que pinta más mala tienes.

-Si sigues tirándome los trastos de esa manera al final voy a pensar que de verdad te gusto.-bromeó cansado.

-Más quisieras… -se rio Hodge- puede que si tuvieras un buen par de tetas y no te colgara nada entre las piernas pudiéramos hacer un apaño, pero hasta entonces. Tu culito está a salvo conmigo, Jay.

Esta vez Jared no tuvo más remedio que reírse con ganas. Aldis era el único que hacía algo más llevaderos sus días en la base. Desde el principio se habían llevado genial y se habían hecho muy amigos.

La confianza entre ellos había surgido casi sin darse cuenta en esas dos semanas. De ahí que no le molestara lo más mínimo que Hodge se tomara la libertad de llamarle Jay.

-Bueno, tú puedes estar tranquilo también… aunque te colgara entre las piernas la estatua de la libertad no serías mi tipo.

-Me alegro de que lo hayamos dejado claro-bromeó Aldis- Anda, date una ducha aprovechando que el Mayor esta fuera de la base, porque por cierto… apestas a barro y humedad. Después te arreglas y nos vamos a tomar unas birras.

-No, paso… estoy muerto. Además, si Ackles no está voy a aprovechar a dejar caer sobre mi espalda el agua caliente suficiente para toda la semana.

-De eso nada, tío… no pienso dejar que te vuelvas a recluir aquí otro fin de semana. Ponte sexy nena, que nos vamos.

Jared volvió a reírse y asintió.

-Está bien… Puede que salir del cuartel durante unas horas no me vaya mal.- Así podría olvidarse del dichoso Jensen Ackles.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Media hora después Jared se había enfundado unos vaqueros, algo que añoraba bastante, una camiseta blanca y sus deportivas y se subía a la moto de Hodge para salir de la base.

-Vaya, vaya, nena- bromeó Aldis- estás que crujes. Esta noche te sale planazo fijo… lo mismo hasta puedes aliviar algo de esa tensión que te está provocando nuestro Mayor.

-Cierra el pico y conduce, ¿quieres?- Su compañero no sabía cuanto había acertado en lo de que Ackles provocaba "tensión que aliviar" en Jared.

El teniente le llevó a un bar a las afueras del cuartel. Un lugar llamado Airborne que al parecer era bastante famoso entre los oficiales de mayor rango de la base.

Entró en el local siguiendo a Aldis y saludando a aquellos a los que empezaba a reconocer del cuartel.

-Aldis, tío.- Saludó Carlson cuando les vio entrar- Vaya, Jared, al final te has decidido a dejar la madriguera.

-Sí, supongo que ya tocaba.-se rio Jared. Le sorprendió bastante la familiaridad con la que le trataba Steve.

-Venga, chaval… -bromeó el rubio- no estés tan tenso, ahora no estás de servicio.

-Steve tiene razón, Jay.-intervino Aldis- no estamos en la base, relájate, no te comerán.

-A menos que se acerque a mi cerveza- bromeó Kane, que se acercaba a ellos con una fría en la mano.

-Pues entonces invítame a una, ¿no?- le siguió la broma casi sin pensarlo y funcionó. Chris se rio y le dio una palmadita a Jared en el hombro.

\- ¡Hecho chaval! Estoy seguro de que Jen a tenido que hacértelas pasar putas hoy, creo que te la has ganado.

-Ya…-se arriesgó Jared- como si fuera él el que me corta el agua caliente de la ducha.

Kane empezó a partirse de risa.

-Touché… -se acercó a la barra y le pidió una cerveza.

-Vamos, Jay…- Aldis se acercó a él y le cogió del brazo para dirigirle a la mesa de billar- enseñémosles a estos capitanes cómo se juega al billar.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Toda su dicha se fue a la mierda cuando entró en el bar y vio a Jared jugando al billar con el resto de la unidad.

Había salido a dar una vuelta con su moto y por fin se había quitado de la cabeza al chico y las extrañas sensaciones que le provocaba. Y ahora se lo encontraba ahí y amenazaba con dar al traste con todo su esfuerzo.

¡Estupendo!

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y salir del local, pero Kane le vio aparecer y le llamó desde la otra punta del bar.

-Jen…-estando fuera de servicio Chris nunca le llamaba Mayor.

-Hey, Jensen… aquí…-indicó Steve, por si no les había visto.

-Chicos… -el Mayor se acercó a la mesa procurando no mirar demasiado hacia Jared.

-Pensábamos que hoy no venías, Ackles.-afirmó Aldis.

Eso le hizo entender a Jared que sabía que se encontraría con él allí.

" _Será cabrón_ …"-pensó. Eso no había sido más que una encerrona para intentar hacer que se integrara más en la unidad. Hodge llevaba intentando hacerle parte del grupo desde el primer día.

-Mayor…-interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver que finalmente la mirada de su superior se cruzaba con la suya.

-Padalecki…- saludó Jensen mirándole apenas un segundo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre un taburete, para luego dirigirse a la barra a por una cerveza.

Jared vio entonces que Jensen no vestía su uniforme tampoco. Llevaba unos vaqueros que se ajustaban estupendamente a su trasero redondeado, botas camperas y una camiseta de manga corta de color negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su ancha espalda.

Le fastidiaba muchísimo hacerlo, pero tenía que admitir que verle vestido de esa manera era todo un regalo para la vista.

-Jay, te toca…- escuchó decir a Aldis. Eso le distrajo de pensar en cómo de apetecible se veía el Mayor y le provocó un calor extraño en la base del estómago que se castigó a si mismo por sentir.

Padalecki se inclinó en la mesa en el preciso momento en el que Jensen se dio la vuelta cerveza en mano para dirigirse de nuevo hacia donde estaban en ellos, y el Mayor no pudo evitar fijarse en el trozo de carne de su cintura que asomaba al levantar los brazos para tirar, tentándole peligrosamente a tocarlo.

 _¡Mierda_!-se dijo a sí mismo.- ¿ _Qué coño he hecho yo para merecer esto?_

Les costó Dios y ayuda no mirarse el uno al otro durante la siguiente hora. Cuando Jared tiraba, Jensen procuraba mirar hacia otro lado. Cuando el turno le tocaba al pecoso, el teniente intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hundir la mirada en su botella en lugar de clavarla en el trasero del Mayor.

Parecía que la cosa se relajaba y se hacía menos incómoda conforme la partida avanzaba y la conversación entre los cinco hombres de la unidad fluía.

Jared incluso llegó a reírse de un comentario que hizo Jensen sobre una anécdota que contó en referencia a su primer día de instrucción.

La tregua iba viento en popa hasta que se acabaron las cervezas y Padalecki se acercó solo a la barra a pedir otra ronda.

Estaba esperando al camarero cuando un tipo bastante más bajo que él (seguramente no llegaría al metro setenta y cinco de altura) moreno y con unos preciosos ojos marrones que había a su lado de pronto empezó a hablarle como si le conociera de toda la vida mientras daba un trago a un vaso de whisky.

-Kane es una máquina al billar con cualquiera de las dos manos, pero Carlson es de esos diestros que la zurda no saben usarla ni para sacudírsela cuando mean, si se las tiras todas por ese lado le tendrás errando tiros el resto de la noche.

Jared le miró curioso.

-¿Cuántas veces le has machacado usando esa táctica?- preguntó intentando sacarle algo de información. Ese tipo parecía conocer a sus compañeros bastante bien.

El moreno se rio.

-Unas cuantas, la verdad… Siempre y cuando Ackles no juegue, son pan comido-entonces se giró y encaró a Jared.- Padalecki, ¿Verdad?- él asintió sorprendido de que supiera también su nombre- Downey, pero puedes llamarme Rob.

Volvió a sonreírle, esta vez mirándole cara a cara y fue cuando Jared pudo apreciar plenamente su sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas pícaras que le resultó bastante atrayente. Ese tipo debía tener al menos diez años más que él, pero aún y así era de esos que parecía emanar un magnetismo erótico extraño del que es difícil escapar.

\- ¿Capitán Robert Downey?-preguntó esta vez alucinado. Robert sonrió satisfecho de que hubiera oído hablar de él.- Es un placer señor.

Jared estrechó su mano totalmente encantado de conocerle. Ese tipo era toda una eminencia entre los soldados de las fuerzas especiales de la división de salto HALO, ya que sirvió en ella durante diez años.

Sin embargo ahora era parte de la segunda unidad más importante del cuartel. Esa que competía en todos los aspectos con la del Mayor Ackles pero que siempre se quedaba relegada a un segundo puesto.

La segunda unidad estaba formada, al igual que la suya, por cinco hombres.

El Capitán Robert Downey era el especialista en armamento de la unidad. Un auténtico canalla, amigo de la buena vida, pero del que todo el mundo decía que se podía confiar en él sin problemas.

Teniente Mathew Cohen, el Aldis del segundo equipo. Un especialista en explosivos, seguro de sí mismo y amante de la diversión sin compromiso.

Capitán Mark Pellegrino, el Kane de turno en la segunda. El especialista en demoliciones más bestia y enorme de la base. Era tan alto como Jared.

Capitán Jeremy Renner, el Carlson de esa unidad. Solo que este, además de ser un excelente médico y de saber tantos idiomas como dedos tenía en las manos, era un auténtico especialista en arma blanca. O lo que es lo mismo, adoraba los cuchillos.

Y por último su cabecilla.

El Mayor Sebastian Roché. Un medio francés, medio escocés de pelo rubio y ojos azules, amante de la diversión, que adoraba ser el centro de atención de todos en la base y con el que, decían, Jensen no podía cruzar más de dos palabras sin jurársela.

Tenía fama de ser un auténtico Casanova y de haberse cepillado a media población femenina del pueblo vecino del cuartel.

Y hablando del demonio…

-¡Jenny!…- escuchó Jared gritar con entusiasmo cerca de donde estaban.

Un tipo rubio de pelo rizado que vestía unos vaqueros oscuros estrechos y una camiseta negra de cuello de pico se acercó a su Mayor. Al igual que Downey debía pasar los cuarenta, pero su vestimenta dejaba bien claro que el tío estaba en forma.

Se rio al ver la reacción de Jensen, que puso cara de cara de _"¡Joder! ¿Pero que coño he hecho yo para merecer esto?"_ mirando al techo como si hablara con Dios.

-Roché…- el entusiasmo de Jensen no fue ni la mitad que el del otro Mayor.

De modo que ese era el Mayor Roché…

Sebastian se había acercado a sus compañeros acompañado de tres secuaces, o más o menos, del resto de los tres hombres que formaban su unidad. El segundo batallón.

El teniente Cohen, el Capitán Pellegrino y el Capitán Renner.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí, "mon ami"? - preguntó guasón el Mayor a Jensen- Creía que los superhombres nunca descansaban.

-Digamos que he decidido descansar un rato. Así te doy un poco de tiempo para que cojas algo de ventaja, Mayor…- y ese Mayor sonó más a que lo estaba llamando "viejo" que a cualquier respeto por su rango.

Jared se dio cuenta en seguida de era cierto eso que decían de que entre los componentes de las dos unidades no parecía haber muy buena conexión. A pesar de que Jensen y el Mayor Roché se estaban saludando, el resto de hombres de las dos unidades se dedicaba a mirarse como si quisiera fusilarse en lugar de decir hola.

-Será mejor que vayamos a controlar que no se maten.- Escuchó decir divertido a Rob a su lado.

Cuando se acercaron a sus respectivos compañeros, Roché le miró de arriba abajo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… -le dijo al verle acompañado de Rob- ¿confraternizando con el enemigo, Downey?- Roché se acercó a Jared y le tendió una mano.- Padalecki, ¿verdad?

Esta vez el teniente no se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre. Al parecer las noticias volaban en la base.

-Sí, señor.-Jared estrechó su mano sin que se le escapara la reacción de Jensen. Su Mayor puso cara de pocos amigos cuando le vio junto al Capitan Downey.

-He oído hablar de ti, chaval… dicen que eres un auténtico portento. Lástima que hayas elegido mal.

-Perdone, señor… pero no entiendo a qué se refiere.-se hizo el loco sin poder evitar mirar a Rob y sonreírle divertido. Estaba claro de qué hablaba, pero quería ver lo que hacía Ackles al escuchar la insinuación de Roché.

-Te equivocaste de unidad, chico. Cuando quieras estar con los mejores, ven a vernos- Sebastian le guiñó un ojo divertido.- Puede que con nosotros te vaya mejor que con este atajo de nenas. Creo que al último que ocupó tu puesto no le fue muy bien. Parece que tu Mayor no sabe cuidar de los suyos.

Por algún motivo, Jensen fue incapaz de intervenir. Debió decirle al otro Mayor que se llevara a sus lacayos a otra parte y les dejaran jugar tranquilos, pero el oír como alguien más le culpaba de lo de Jason le dejó tan hundido que no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Jared contestó antes de nadie a su alrededor pudiera acabar de asimilarlo.

-Lo siento, Mayor…- sonrió con suficiencia- pero yo ya estoy con los mejores, puede que algún día lo entienda y sea usted el que decida venir a vernos para remediarlo. Estoy seguro de que el Mayor Ackles no tendrá problema en darle una oportunidad. Después de todo es el mejor, puede que aprenda mucho de él, yo lo estoy haciendo.

Vale, eso último había sido una mentira, pero Roché no tenía porqué saberlo. No iba a dejarle insultar a los de su unidad delante de sus narices. No podía dejar que utilizara la muerte de ese pobre soldado para fastidiarles.

Cuando hubo terminado Jared le guiño un ojo tal y como había hecho él y después se dio la vuelta para acercarse al Capitán Downey.

\- Ha sido un placer, Rob- le dijo sonriéndole con sinceridad mientras volvía a estrechar su mano.- Nos vemos por la base.

-Por supuesto.- afirmó el capitán encantado.

Después Padalecki se alejó de ellos y se acercó al billar para seguir con la partida.

El Capitán Downey sonrió divertido. Ese Padalecki parecía ser tal y como lo describían.

-Parece que tienes a tus chicas bien enseñadas, Ackles.- se burló Roché algo molesto por la forma en la que sus soldados siempre defendían a Jensen.

-Ya lo has oído, Mayor. Al nuevo portento de la base no le interesan los segundones. Ya podéis iros.- sin poder evitarlo sonó lleno de orgullo por la reacción de Jared.

Renner se acercó a Jensen para decirle algo como contestación a la forma en la que había hablado a su Mayor, pero Kane se metió en medio y le miró de una manera que le hizo pensárselo dos veces.

-Déjalo, Jer… -se apresuró a decir Roché- Parece que las chicas andan algo tensas hoy. Estarán en esos días.- Y obligó a su soldado a alejarse de los de la primera unidad.- Nos vemos, Padalecki.- le gritó, divertido- Ya vendrás a verme cuando te canses de ser su chica de la limpieza.

Padalecki puso cara de fastidio. Estaba claro que Roché estaba al tanto de las putadas que Jensen le había hecho pasar.

Eso hizo que Ackles se sintiera mal por haberle tratado así. Él había estado dos semanas puteándole y a cambio Padalecki en lugar de dejarle en ridículo dándole la razón a Roché, le había defendido frente a "el enemigo".

 _¡Joder Ackles! Si es que a veces eres un auténtico capullo_.-se dijo.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Diez minutos después volvían a jugar tranquilamente al billar mientras Jensen intentaba conseguir ordenar cuatro palabras coherentes seguidas para agradecerle a Jared que le hubiera defendido frente a Roché sin arrastrarse demasiado.

No había manera. Cada vez que iba a acercarse al teniente se ponía nervioso y acababa por dejarlo.

Llegó la hora de marcharse y salieron los cinco a la calle. Fue entonces cuando por fin Ackles se decidió e interceptó a Padalecki cuando acababa de salir fuera del bar.

Chris, Steve y Aldis iban por delante, discutiendo de cual moto era más potente, si la de Kane o la de Hodge.

-Jared…- Jensen se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo para que se volviera a mirarle.

La cara de sorpresa del teniente al escucharle llamarle por su nombre de pila fue memorable.

-Mayor…- dijo dudoso.

-Yo… verás… antes con Roché… yo quería decirte que… bueno gracias por…

-No ha de darlas- Jared le interrumpió y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Espera… sí he de darlas. No es que necesitara que mi teniente novato saliera a defender mi honor- soltó burlón- pero yo quiero…-volvió a quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

-No, ¿vale?... No.-gritó Padalecki dándose la vuelta y encarándole de nuevo. Se le veía bastante enfadado.- No necesito que vengas ahora a darme una palmadita en la espalda Ackles. Si le he cortado el rollo a Roché no ha sido para defender tu honor, ¿entiendes? Me importa una mierda lo que piense de ti. Lo único que pretendía era defender a mi unidad. Porque a pesar de lo que haya ocurrido estas dos últimas semanas siempre he pensado que estoy entre los mejores.

-Padalecki no…-intentó cortarle el Mayor. Pero a esas alturas de la conversación Jared ya gritaba a pleno pulmón y movía las manos gesticulando cabreado frente a su cara.

-Por eso he estado cuatro años intentando entrar en esta maldita unidad- dijo levantando cuatro dedos frente a Jensen- cuatro… todo porque creo que no hay ninguna tan buena como esta. Pero no te equivoques, Ackles… el respeto y la admiración que sentía por ti antes de llegar aquí se fue a la mierda el primer día que te conocí.

El Mayor frunció el ceño molesto y no pudo evitar agachar la mirada para no cruzarla con la suya.

-Sé que no me querías aquí. Estoy al tanto de que el hombre al que perdisteis era como un hermano para todos vosotros. Pero NO me has dado ni una puta oportunidad de demostrarte que merezco estar en tu equipo. De hacerte entender que no vengo a sustituirle, sino a ser uno más y a ganarme mi propio lugar. Y ya estoy harto… -se calló un instante y mirándole angustiado y después siguió.- Estoy cansado de tus gilipolleces. Y me importa una mierda si en la próxima maniobra me pones a correr bajo la lluvia con el fusil metido por el culo. O si te las apañas para que me trasladen a otra unidad… Ya estoy harto, ¿me oyes? Por mi puedes guardarte tu agradecimiento e irte al infierno.

Lo soltó todo a bocajarro y apenas sin respirar. Eso era lo último que necesitaba. Jensen dándole las gracias por ser un buen perrito faldero después de haber estado jodiéndole la vida y tratándole como a una mierda durante los últimos quince días.

Chris, Steve y Aldis se habían quedado totalmente congelados mirándoles sorprendidos mientras discutían.

Jared se acercó a Hodge y le habló mirándole cabreado y bastante más afectado de lo que le hubiera gustado mostrarse.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro tío…- Aldis se subió a la moto y Padalecki se sentó rápidamente tras él.

Su mirada se cruzó por última vez con la de Jensen, pero ninguno dijo nada más.

Hodge arrancó la moto y pronto hubieron desaparecido de su vista.

-Bueno… -soltó Kane- Algún día tenía que explotar, ¿no?

-Demasiado había aguantado- afirmó Carlson.

Jensen se pasó una mano por la cara frustrado. Intentando sacar una conclusión a lo que había sucedido.

Dejar que Jared le gritara de ese modo frente a sus hombres había sido de idiotas. Aunque estuvieran fuera de servicio seguía siendo su Mayor.

Pero lo cierto era que en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía, por eso no había reaccionado.

Si se arrepentía de cómo se había portado con Jared no lo admitió. Simplemente se acercó a su moto sin decir una sola palabra a sus hombres y se subió en ella para salir del aparcamiento del bar dándole gas a toda velocidad.

-Se ha pasado, ¿no?- Kane lo dijo en voz baja para que solo Steve le escuchara.

-Digamos que lo de putear al nuevo dejó de ser divertido hace bastantes días.-contestó su amigo.- Anda, vámonos. Deja que Jen arregle sus propias cagadas. Puede que esto le ayude a pasar página con lo de Jason.

Kane se subió en la moto sin replicar y Steve se sentó tras él.

Sí, Jensen se había pasado, y lo peor de todo era que lo sabía. Se había dado cuenta de su error.

El Mayor se había ensañado con el nuevo solamente por no ser capaz de admitir que le costaba superar la muerte de su mejor amigo. Por sentirse tan culpable que era incapaz de sustituirle por otro. Por muy bueno que fuera y preparado que estuviera.

Steve tenía claro que se arrepentía. Nadie conocía a Jensen como lo hacían Kane y él. Y también tenía claro que iba a tener que pedirle perdón a Jared si quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes en la unidad.

Un grupo en el que saltan las chispas, en el mal sentido de la palabra, entre dos de sus componentes no era un grupo unido. Y si no eran un grupo unido no eran una buena unidad. Ackles siempre decía que la confianza entre ellos era algo esencial.

Así que iba a tener que esforzarse mucho por hacer que el novato cambiara de opinión sobre él. Porque estaba claro que Padalecki no iba a ceder con facilidad. Más valía que Jensen se lo currara o eso iba a acabar como una auténtica batalla campal.

Steve se rio para sí. Había que joderse, no sabían esos dos cuanto se parecían el uno al otro.

 **Continuará…**

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Cuartel general del 19ª grupo (SFG) de las Fuerzas especiales del ejército de los Estados Unidos – Draper, Utah**

La táctica de escaparse a serpentear a toda velocidad con su moto por las curvas de la carretera que atravesaba la montaña desde Draper city hasta Deer Hollow no le sirvió esta vez.

Cuando Jensen llegó a la base un par de horas después, seguía igual de cabreado que cuando salió del aparcamiento del Aireborne tras la discusión con Jared.

Encontrarse de frente a Downey nada más aparcar su moto tampoco ayudó a que su humor de perros mejorara.

El capitán de la segunda unidad caminaba hacia él, mirándole con expresión burlona. Seguramente se dirigía a las habitaciones del segundo batallón, que estaban justo en el edificio contiguo a las del primero.

-¿Una noche dura, pecas?- bromeó Rob.- Tienes mala cara… Por muy difícil que eso resulte en alguien como tú.

-Seguramente no tanto como la tuya, Robert. – Afirmó el Mayor- No quiero ni pensar de donde vendrá "alguien como tú" a estas horas.

-Um… no de dónde me hubiera gustado, la verdad. Estuve buscando a tu novato después de tu encuentro con Roché, pero me dijeron ya te habías encargado de quitarlo de en medio.- dijo juguetón- Una lástima que os marcharais tan pronto. La noche prometía.

Al principio Jensen no se molestó en pararse a hablarle, siguió caminando en dirección a su habitación. Pero cuando escuchó al Capitán nombrar a Jared se giró automáticamente y le miró con desprecio, aproximándose a él para hablarle claro y a la cara.

-No te acerques a mi teniente.- Y ese "mi" sonó mucho más posesivo de lo que le hubiera gustado. Por eso rectificó rápidamente. Rob le conocía bien, demasiado bien.- No te acerques a ninguno de mis hombres, ¿me oyes?

-¿Es una orden, Mayor? Porque sabes que me encanta que me des órdenes.- dijo ese Mayor con un tono casi lascivo- Ups, no… es verdad, que no me acordaba… ya no puedes darme órdenes, no soy parte de tu unidad.

Downey tendría ese suceso guardado en su interior siempre, Jensen lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que no dejaría que nunca olvidara lo que pasó entre ellos.

-El traslado te lo ganaste tú solito, Robert, sabes que yo no tuve nada que ver. Puede que si hubieras mantenido la polla en los pantalones el tiempo suficiente para no cagarla, no hubiera pasado nada.

-Ah vale…- dijo con malicia – entonces lo que te pasa es que estás celoso, ¿no? Pequeño…

-No digas gilipolleces, es mi teniente.- Sin darse cuenta Jensen se estaba delatando a él mismo.- Además, Jared es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no mezclarse con alguien como tú.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que estés celoso por lo que pueda haber entre él y yo? – Soltó divertido, acercándosele tanto como pudo- Hablaba de nosotros, Jenny…

Jensen dio un paso atrás y se alejó de él. Sintió la dolorosa necesidad de hundir la cabeza bajo tierra por idiota. Sabía que ahora que había metido la pata con Downey de nada serviría disimular, pero aún y así, lo intentó.

-Sabes que eso es algo que nunca volverá a pasar entre nosotros, Robert, creo que eso ya quedó claro en su día.- intentó desviar la conversación del tema de Jared, pero no resultó.

-Vamos, ¿a quién crees que engañas? Estoy seguro de que el chico te la pone dura. He visto como le mirabas esta noche. Me jode decirlo, pero a mí nunca me mirabas así. Ni siquiera aquella noche en Washington.

-Aquella noche en Washington fue una estupidez. Al igual que todas las chorradas que estás diciendo.

Jensen le dio la espalda y se encaminó a la puerta de entrada de las habitaciones de su unidad, dándole a entender que la conversación había llegado a su fin.

Downey sonrió divertido. Nada le satisfacía más que poner a Jensen entre la espada y la pared. Ni le gustaba más que joderle, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Puede que ahora que sabía que el Mayor quería que se alejara de su nuevo teniente, él pusiera más insistencia en hacer que el novato cayera en sus redes.

-Sí, eso será divertido.- se dijo a sí mismo, antes de empezar a andar hasta su propia habitación.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

La bromita del Mayor Ackles de tener a Jared practicando el tiro a distancia bajo la lluvia del día anterior pasó factura al pobre teniente.

Cuando al día siguiente se levantó con la cabeza embotada y a punto de estallar, no era la cerveza de la noche anterior lo que le provocaba el dolor intenso que le atravesaba el cráneo.

A no ser que hubiera alguna alerta o misión de urgencia que tuvieran que atender, ese día era libre para todos los de la unidad. Así que Jared decidió combatir su dolor de cabeza intentando distraerse en lugar de quedarse en la cama compadeciéndose de sí mismo y dejando que el resfriado le ganara la partida.

Se puso su pantalón de entrenamiento y una camiseta de tirantes verde militar con el emblema de la base en el pecho y se dirigió al gimnasio. De camino a hacer sus ejercicios iba jugueteando con una pequeña toalla en las manos y pensando en la forma en la que había terminado la noche.

No podía creer que le hubiera soltado todo lo que le soltó a Jensen en plena cara tras salir del Airborne. Tampoco le extrañaría mucho que decidiera patearle el culo fuera de su unidad después de eso.

Pero lo cierto era que Ackles se lo merecía, y por nada del mundo iba a retractarse de sus palabras. Además, no estaban de servicio, no podía convocarle un puto consejo de guerra por decirle a la cara lo que pensaba de él.

Entró al gimnasio sintiendo como su humor iba empeorando por momentos, al igual que el dolor de cabeza.

Primero estuvo haciendo unos ejercicios de piernas. Se sentó en la máquina de abductores, después hizo unas cuantas repeticiones de cuádriceps y finalmente un poco de glúteo para fortalecer el trasero. Iba a necesitar tenerlo como una piedra para que Jensen pudiera patearlo a gusto hasta el final de los tiempos.

Se quitó la camiseta mientras se reía de si mismo por pensar de ese modo, la cabeza le iba a estallar y cada vez tenía más calor. Después de todo no había más que un par de soldados más de otra unidad en la sala de pesas y también estaban sin camiseta.

Aldis entró por la puerta del gimnasio sonriente y decidido en ese preciso momento.

-Hey Jay… sabía que te encontraría aquí a estas horas…-saludó su compañero.- ¿No me digas que no tienes suficientes músculos ya en el cuerpo que encima quieres más?

-Bueno…-dijo riéndose algo resignado- de momento sigo siendo miembro de esta unidad. Eso significa que tengo el día libre, ¿dónde más podría estar?

-Pues conmigo en las afueras. ¿Qué te parece si nos abrimos después de comer? Podríamos buscar un par de culitos inquietos que nos quitaran de encima la resaca de anoche a base de polvos.

Jared no pudo evitar reírse de la forma tan suspicaz que había elegido su amigo para no tener que decir en medio del gimnasio que se buscaría una tía y a él le buscaría un tío con el que desquitarse.

-Ya… lo siento, pero aunque me parezca una oferta muy tentadora, no… paso. Creo que ya he tenido suficientes problemas en las últimas dos semanas. Y salir contigo a las afueras promete problemas, seguro.

-Venga, tío… Steve y Chris se han marchado a Michigan esta mañana. Un compañero de tu unidad amenaza con quedarse solo y deprimido en su único día libre, has de apoyarlo… Venga, Jay no puedes dejarme tirado.- dijo con un gracioso pucherito.

-Mírame… - soltó Jared divertido. Después se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento del banco de ejercicios y se dispuso a levantar las pesas con las que iba a trabajar.

-Vamos, tío… ¿Qué puedes tener mejor que hacer que meterte en problemas conmigo?

De forma totalmente inesperada y automática la imagen de Jensen pasó por la mente de Jared. Se levantó de golpe del asiento y se incorporó quedándose de nuevo sentado.

¿Qué coño quería decir eso? Él no tenía nada que hacer con el Mayor. Ya había quedado bien claro que no se tragaban; seguir teniendo sueños húmedos con sus putos labios carnosos no serviría de nada. Solo para torturarle más la cabeza.

Y como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, el propio Mayor Ackles apareció en escena en esos instantes.

Padalecki se sorprendió al verlo entrar en el gimnasio a esas horas. Era la primera vez que coincidían allí en dos semanas.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera sabía ni qué narices iba a decirle. Pero la cosa era que antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba preguntando por Padalecki al oficial que hacía la guardia esa mañana y averiguando que Jared estaba pasando sus primeras horas del permiso del sábado machacándose en el gimnasio.

Así que ahí estaba él, toalla en mano y calzando deportivas a una hora a la que normalmente nunca pisaba la sala de pesas. Y todo porque sentía la imperativa necesidad de disculparse con el teniente.

Jodido Padalecki… ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido tan sincero con él? Podría haberse guardado su opinión y haber dejado que siguiera pensando que era un novato idiota. Pero en lugar de eso, ahora Jensen se sentía tan culpable que necesitaba disculparse con él.

-Mayor…- Hodge no perdió el tiempo y le saludó en cuanto le vio. Eso hizo que Jensen inevitablemente se acercara a ellos nada más entrar.

-Tenientes… -soltó todo solemne. En realidad estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué más decir.- ¿Poniendo a punto el cuerpo en el día libre? Si se aburren puedo ponerles algún bonito ejercicio con el que entretenerse.-bromeó.

Lo dijo como si diera a entender que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. O al menos eso interpretó Jared. Aunque tal y como se sentía hacia el Mayor, lo más seguro era que estuviera mal interpretando sus palabras.

Daba igual. Algo hizo click en la cabeza del teniente y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba soltando…

-En realidad estábamos haciendo planes para irnos a las afueras. Ya sabe, a buscar dos almas caritativas que nos ayuden a "aliviar" algo de tensión de la semana.

Jensen levantó ambas cejas sorprendido de su comentario.

¿ _Qué coño dices Jared_?... Se dijo el teniente a sí mismo.

Hodge levantó ambas cejas y le miró descolocado.

-¿Entonces vendrás, Jay?

-Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.-afirmó muy seguro. No sabía si era la presencia del Mayor o el dolor de cabeza persistente que tenía lo que le hacía decir tantas chorradas juntas.

-Bueno… pues… -dudó Ackles, algo le decía que sobraba en esa conversación. De todos modos, seguramente no había sido buena idea ir a hablar con él-… que se diviertan, soldados. Pero mañana les quiero en plena forma y dispuestos. Al que no de la talla le haré limpiar las letrinas de toda la base.

Que Jared hubiera insinuado que se iba a ir a ligar con el primero que pillara esa tarde le había sentado como una patada en el estómago. Por mucho que intentara disimularlo.

Entonces el pecoso se separó de ellos y se subió a una de las máquinas que había en un extremo de la sala para ponerse a correr.

-¿Te recojo después de comer entonces?-preguntó Aldis alegre.

Fue cuando Jared se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

 _¡Joder_!-pensó el teniente.- ¡ _Mierda!_

-Claro…- fue lo que finalmente dijo.

Hodge salió del gimnasio tan pronto como convenció a Padalecki de irse con él.

Dos segundos después, el móvil de Jared sonaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Padalecki…- afirmó al contestar.

-Dime que Ackles no te tiene haciendo inventario de armamento en tu día libre y que puedes huir conmigo de la base esta tarde. Quedarse aquí en el día libre es un infierno del que tienes que salvarme- pidió una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

Jared se rio.

-¿Cómo has averiguado mi número? No recuerdo habértelo dado anoche.

-Es fácil cuando eres capitán y sabes acojonar a los cabos que hacen las rondas de seguridad.-afirmó Downey.

-Menudo morro tienes, Rob.- Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo como un idiota. No le había molestado lo más mínimo que el Capitán averiguara su teléfono por ahí en lugar de pedírselo a él.- Y no… Ackles no me tiene haciendo nada, estoy en el gimnasio.

Como un reflejo inevitable levantó la vista al pronunciar el apellido del Mayor y vio como Jensen le miraba molesto desde el otro lado de la sala.

Jared pensó que Rob no debía caerle nada bien, porque era la segunda vez que su superior le miraba mal por hablar con el capitán de la segunda unidad. A Jared no se le había pasado por alto la desaprobación con la que le miró la noche anterior en el bar cuando le vio con Downey.

Saber que al pecoso le fastidiaba que se mezclara con los de la segunda unidad le hizo alzar la voz para asegurarse bien que se enteraba de todo lo que hablaba con Rob. Todo lo que a Jensen le cabreara, a él le hacia feliz.

-No has contestado al resto de mi pregunta, Padalecki. ¿Me salvarás de mi aburrimiento, compañero?- dijo con voz falsamente deprimida el capitán.

-Me encantaría, Rob – soltó con voz juguetona – pero no eres el primer compañero que me pide auxilio esta mañana, ya me he comprometido con Hodge para escapar de aquí después de comer.

Por un momento Jensen le miró con expresión satisfecha. El novato le estaba diciendo que no al Capitán Downey.

 _Buen chico_.-pensó Jensen.

Pero Jared vio su reacción y no pudo evitar querer borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

-Pero podrías venirte con nosotros…- afirmó el teniente- o podríamos quedar allí y tomarnos unas copas. Seguro que estaremos más tranquilos que en el Airborne. Anoche había demasiada testosterona en el ambiente.

Jensen salió de la bicicleta en la que corría dando un salto enfadado y se acercó a la pared que había a su lado para ponerse a hacer estiramientos. Dándole la espalda a Jared para que no viera el cabreo que iba aumentando en su interior conforme le escuchaba hablar con el capitán de la segunda unidad.

-Eso ya me suena mejor, compañero.- Downey le llamaba de esa manera amistosa a propósito. No sabía las intenciones que tenía Padalecki con respecto a esa tarde, así que no quería que las suyas se hicieran demasiado obvias y el chaval acabara saliendo corriendo antes de tiempo.

-Bien, pues… todavía no tengo muy claro a dónde vamos, pero ¿qué te parece si te llamo cuando lleguemos te digo dónde estamos?

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Estaba escuchando a Jared hablar con Robert y cada segundo que pasaba su enfado iba en aumento.

Jensen no podía creer que el novato fuera tan idiota como para tragarse las tonterías de Downey.

 _¿Estás celoso, Ackles?_ – Se dijo a sí mismo.- _Porque te recuerdo que tú también caíste una vez en sus tretas._

 _¿Qué celoso ni que mierdas?…-_ recriminó a su subconsciente- _Por mi el novato puede hacer lo que quiera. No es asunto mío dónde la mete o deja que se la metan…_

El pensar en Downey metiendo o sacando cualquier cosa de Jared le cabreó tanto, que dio un salto para bajarse de la bicicleta en lugar de pararla y hacerlo despacio.

Le dio la espalda al teniente y se puso cara a la pared a hacer los estiramientos. Por nada del mundo podía dejar que Jared se diera cuenta de que le molestaba tanto que tratara con Robert.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Cuando terminó de hablar con Downey se quedó haciendo el resto de sus ejercicios y procurando no mirar hacia donde estaba Jensen. De pronto el estar sin camiseta incomodaba a Jared más de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

Encima no podía parar de pensar en la cara de fastidio que ponía cuando le escuchaba hablar con Rob, o en por qué el Mayor no había hecho nada todavía al respecto de su discusión de la noche anterior. Quizás esperaba a estar a solas con él para dejarle claro quién mandaba ahí. O a empezar algún entrenamiento infernal para putearle y hacérselo pagar.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que las dos personas que estaban en el gimnasio en esos instantes, además de Jensen y él, se iban y les dejaban a solas.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con el Mayor en la sala cuando terminó de hacer los ejercicios de hombros y se dispuso a levantarse para cambiar el peso de la barra y hacer los de pecho.

Su mirada se cruzó con la del pecoso, que en esos instantes acababa de parar la máquina en la que estaba y le miraba dudoso desde la otra punta de la habitación.

¡ _Que no se acerque, que no se acerque_!-se decía Jared nervioso.

Cambió el peso de la máquina y empezó a hacer las repeticiones del primer ejercicio.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Jensen procuraba no mirar hacia donde estaba Jared, pero el ver al maldito teniente sin camiseta estaba convirtiéndolo en una ardua tarea. Tanto que el cabreo de oírle hablar con Robert ya casi se le había olvidado.

Vio que Padalecki cambiaba las pesas él solo antes de hacer los ejercicios de pecho y no pudo evitar pensar que necesitaba que alguien le echara una mano.

 _No te acerques, Ackles. No creo que quiera tu ayuda… no seas idiota_.-se decía.

Pero no pudo evitarlo. Tuvo que acercarse.

Ese jodido castaño era como un imán que le atraía y del que no podía escapar.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Jared sabía que, normalmente, los ejercicios de pres banca es mejor hacerlos con un compañero. No solamente por el simple hecho de que, si te cansas y no puedes con el peso que te has puesto, la otra persona te ayuda a levantarlo y volver a fijarlo en la barra para que no caiga sobre ti. Sino porque, si haces los ejercicios en escalas de peso, es un auténtico engorro tener que levantarte cada diez repeticiones a cambiar las pesas que te has puesto por unas de más kilos.

Jared lo sabía.

Pero el problema era que Aldis ya se había marchado, pensó en decírselo a él, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Y las dos personas que había en la sala cuando llegó también habían desaparecido, así que solamente le quedaba Jensen.

Ni de coña iba a pedirle ayuda al Mayor.

Terminó la primera serie y fue a levantarse para cambiar el peso, cuando de pronto una mano se plantó en su pecho y le impidió que se pusiera en pie.

-Espera… yo te las pongo.- Jensen tenía una mano en su pecho y le miraba desde arriba mientras él seguía con la pared pegada al asiento del pres banca.

-No es necesario, puedo solo.- gruñó el teniente. Sentía la mano del Mayor helada contra su piel desnuda y todo su vello se erizaba.

Jared volvió a intentar levantarse, pero Jensen se lo impidió.

-No seas tozudo, Padalecki. Vas a estar levantándote todo el tiempo. ¿Cuánto te pones?

" _Muchísimo"-_ pensó Jared.- _Muchísimo, joder… es sentirte cerca y me pongo… ¡coño_!

Intentó quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza y le dijo el peso al Mayor. Lo último que necesitaba era empalmarse delante de él.

Jensen colocó las pesas y se puso tras la barra, justo donde empezaba el pres banca y reposaba la cabeza de Padalecki. Dispuesto a ayudarle por si no podía con el peso.

Cuando tocó a Jared sintió como si su piel quemara. Le había costado todo su mejor autocontrol no empezar a acariciar el pecho desnudo del teniente hasta hacerse un mapa de él con la mente.

Y encima ahora lo tenía ahí. Tumbado frente a él, levantando y bajando la barra con el peso mientras sus músculos del abdomen, el pecho y sus brazos se contraían por el esfuerzo.

 _¡Joder_!- pensó- _No debí venir. ¿En qué coño estabas pensando, Ackles?_

Ver a Jared hacer esos movimientos era lo más erótico que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Estaba concentrándose en no empalmarse mirando a su teniente cuando le vio hacer un movimiento en falso y casi se le cae la barra de las pesas sobre el pecho.

Jensen la interceptó rápidamente y le ayudó a colocarla en su sitio.

-¿Qué pasa, Padalecki? ¿No me digas que esos brazos enormes no pueden con tan poco peso?- Ups… eso había sonado a que se había fijado demasiado en ellos.

-Muy gracioso…- gruñó Jared.- se me ha resbalado de las manos. Puedo de sobra con este peso y con más, Mayor.

Fue entonces cuando Jensen se dio cuenta de lo mucho que brillaba el rostro de Jared y de la palidez de su piel. Había estado tan absorto mirando su cuerpo que no se había dado cuenta de que el chico sudaba más de lo normal.

-Estás pálido, Padalecki… ¿estás bien?- Y, como siempre le pasaba cuando estaba con ese chico, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía le estaba poniendo la mano en la frente.- Joder, Jared… estás ardiendo.

Esa mano se sintió helada sobre su piel durante más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado permitir, pero se sentía tan bien que no era capaz de apartarla.

-Mmm…- ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que gemía de placer por el contacto.

-Em… ¿Jared?- dijo el Mayor algo incómodo. Ese gemido había sido de lo más caliente y si volvía a escucharlo se correría ahí mismo.

Se dio cuenta por la forma en la que Jensen decía su nombre de que se había quedado completamente ido sintiendo la mano de su Mayor contra su frente.

-Yo… estoy bien… - se levantó a toda prisa, huyendo de su contacto como si en lugar de aliviarle le quemara.

-De eso nada, estás ardiendo. Debes tener fiebre, seguramente estás cayendo enfermo y…

Le cabreó tanto que Jensen fingiera estar preocupado por él que no pudo evitar echárselo en cara.

-Debe ser la tormenta de ayer, que me está pasando factura.- lo de practicar bajo la lluvia no se le olvidaría fácilmente- nada que un par de antitérmicos y un poco de distracción no arreglen.- le dijo con toda la mala intención que pudo.

-Ya… claro… vuestra escapadita a las afueras...- dijo con sorna. Solo de pensar de nuevo en Downey toda su buena intención de pedirle disculpas se fue a la mierda.- Pues no creo que debas ir.

-¿Es una orden, Mayor?- preguntó con ironía.

-Es un consejo, idiota… -afirmó Jensen- Deberías quedarte descansando en la cama en tu día libre para estar en forma para mañana. Salir a ganarte problemas con Downey no te hará bien, créeme. No te conviene.

-¡Ja!- Jared soltó una carcajada sarcástica.- ¿Y me lo dices tú?... Desde que le conocí lo único que ha hecho ha sido ser amable conmigo. A diferencia de ti…-recalcó- que no has hecho más que joderme la vida desde el primer segundo que nos conocimos. ¿Y te atreves a decirme que él es quien no me conviene?... Es increíble…

Cogió su pequeña toalla de mano dispuesto a salir en estampida del gimnasio. Pero Jensen le cogió del brazo y le empujó contra la pared.

-¡Maldita sea, teniente!-gritó Jensen- no tienes ni idea de quién es Robert. No es trigo limpio, Jared. Alejarte de él es lo más sensato que puedes hacer.

Jared se vio acorralado entre el cuerpo del Mayor y la pared del gimnasio. Las manos de Jensen apoyadas en su pecho para que no le ocurriera huir mientras le hablaba.

Su cabeza dolía como nunca y sus ojos empezaban a sentirse húmedos y ardientes. Todo su cuerpo manaba un calor sofocante y no sabía a ciencia cierta si era por la fiebre o por la proximidad del Mayor.

-Lo digo en serio, Jared… Ten cuidado con Downey. No es lo que parece.-afirmó Jensen, esta vez con una voz más suave y claramente preocupado.

-Bueno… A veces las personas no son todo lo que esperamos- contestó Jared tragando con dificultad y con toda la intención de hacerle daño- Pensamos que son de una manera y cuando las conocemos nos defraudan y resultan ser de otra totalmente distinta. ¿Verdad Mayor?

Jensen desvió la mirada de la suya por un instante. Estaba claro que se refería a él.

-Jared, yo…

-Lo bueno con Downey es que no tenía ningún tipo de expectativa sobre él- le interrumpió Jared- así que puede que lo mejor sea que averigüe yo solito si me conviene o no acercarme a él.

Apartó las manos del Mayor de su cuerpo, añorando su contacto en cuanto dejó de sentirlo, y salió del gimnasio sin mirar atrás.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Hidden Valley, Sandy. –Salt lake – Utah.**

El bar al que Aldis le llevó estaba en Hidden Valley Road, en una localidad llamada Sandy, en Salt Lake. Más o menos a un par de horas de distancia de la base.

Y era el último lugar al que se imaginaba Jared que le llevaría Aldis esa tarde. Gracias a dios que los antitérmicos habían hecho efecto. No sabía si sería capaz de aguantar mucho en ese lugar teniendo el mismo dolor de cabeza que le machacaba esa mañana.

-¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?- fue lo primero que preguntó en cuando llegó y vio el ambiente de pijos adinerados que rondaba el lugar.

-Ricas, Jay… tías ricas, aburridas y calientes a las que les vuelven locos los soldados.- contestó Aldis totalmente animado.- Aquí vienen todas las solteronas, divorciadas del club de campo que hay al otro lado de la carretera. Además de las casadas que se aburren y se escapan mientras sus maridos juegan al golf.

-¿Te acuerdas de que soy gay, no?- preguntó Jared fingiéndose molesto.

-También hay gays forrados y aburridos a los que les ponen los soldados, Jay. No te preocupes. Aquí pillas fijo.

Aldis se acercó a la barra, donde un par de rubias, con las mini faldas más cortas que Padalecki había visto en su vida, charlaban fingiendo estar distraídas pero con toda la intención de llamar la atención de cualquier desesperado con ganas de diversión.

-Eh, tío, voy a llamar a Rob, ¿vale? Le dije que lo haría cuando llegáramos.- Vio que Aldis ponía mala cara.

-Ya… claro… es tu vida tío, haz lo que quieras.- afirmó visiblemente molesto.

-¿Y qué coño significa eso?

-Mira, Jay… ese tío no es de fiar. Imagino que te darás cuenta con el tiempo. Pero es mi obligación como amigo, decírtelo, ten cuidado con él.

-Venga ya… otro como Ackles. ¿Es que el Mayor os tiene el cerebro comido a todos o qué?- En realidad confiaba en la palabra de Aldis. Pero eso significaba que Jensen hablaba en serio esa mañana y realmente se preocupaba por él. Y eso era algo que Jared no podía procesar. No aún.

-Te puedo asegurar que nadie le conoce mejor que él, tío…- contestó enfadado su compañero.- Pero haz lo que te de la gana, es tu vida Jay.

-Aldis, lo siento tío, es que… - su amigo se alejó de él, ignorándole, y empezó a acercarse a las dos rubias. Lo último que Jared quería era enfadar a Hodge.- En serio, tío, lo siento. No quería pagar mis cabreos contigo.

-Nada, tío. Haz lo que quieras. Pero ten cuidado, ¿vale?... Voy a ver si esas dos señoritas quieren una copa. - Aldis le sonrió y por fin se pegó a las rubias.

Jared salió fuera del local y llamó a Downey. El capitán estaba cerca del lugar, así que en menos de media hora se presentaba frente al bar subido en un descapotable antiguo de color negro.

-Vamos, sube… te llevaré a un sitio decente.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Padalecki estuvo a punto de no hacerlo. Miró hacia el bar, pensando en que no podía dejar a Aldis allí solo. Pero después la imagen de Jensen pasó por su mente y cambió de opinión automáticamente. Su compañero iba a estar bien acompañado con ese par de rubias, seguramente no le echaría de menos en unas cuantas horas.

Se subió al coche y se marchó de allí con Downey.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Draper – Utah**

-Vamos Aldis, coge el puto teléfono…- se decía Jensen

-Jeeeen…- contestó el teniente- ¿Qué pasa tío?

-Son las nueve, Hodge, ¿ya vais pedo?- preguntó al escuchar la voz nada sobria de su teniente.

-Pues Jay ni idea, pero yo… Nah, algo contento solo… Pero créeme, el par de rubias con el que estoy lo merece.

No sabía como iba a preguntarle sobre Jared y Robert sin dejar que se diera cuenta de sus celos, pero al hacer ese comentario Aldis se lo había puesto demasiado fácil.

-¿Qué no sabes cómo esta Padalecki? ¿No estabas con él?

Rezó por que su teniente no contestara lo que se temía.

-Nop… me mandó un sms y se marchó hace media hora con Downey, no tengo ni puta idea de a dónde.

-Vaya…- dijo intentando hacerse el sorprendido- parece que el capitán no pierde el tiempo con el nuevo.

-Yo ya se lo he advertido, Jen… pero el chaval no atiende a razones. Ya se lo encontrará.

-Sí, tienes razón… supongo.- dijo nada convencido.

-Hey… ¿y para qué llamabas? Estoy seguro que no era para saber de Jay y Rob.

" _Te equivocas_ "-pensó Jensen.

-No… yo…- pensó una excusa rápida- estaba llamando a Steve y Chris y no me contestaban, era por si sabías algo de ellos.

 _Menuda mentira podrida_. - Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Ni idea. No se nada desde esta mañana. Ya les conoces, estarán follando como conejos hasta que tengan que volver a la base.

-Ya, bueno… es igual. Tampoco era importante. Mañana hablamos.

Jensen colgó el teléfono sintiéndose todavía más celoso y más estúpido que cuando lo había descolgado.

¿Qué demonios le importaba a él si Jared desaparecía con Robert o no? El chaval ya era grandecito para saber lo que hacía.

Tampoco era como si sintiera algo por él… ¿o sí?

No…

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Estaba celoso.

Pero no serviría de nada pensar en ello. No podía hacer nada al respecto.

Además… Padalecki le odiaba. Él mismo se había encargado durante esas dos primeras semanas en hacer que fuera de ese modo.

Tenía que quitarse esa atracción del demonio de la cabeza. No podía haber nada entre Jared y él. Esa relación estaría condenada al fracaso.

Se acabó… deja de pensar en él.- se ordenó.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Hidden Valley, Sandy. –Salt lake – Utah.**

Una hora después de dejar a Aldis en el club con las dos rubias facilonas, Jared se encontraba sentado sobre el capó del coche de Robert, compartiendo con el capitán un par de botellas ron y hablando despreocupadamente de todo lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza.

Los HALO, sus años de instrucción, las diferencias en el traslado de cada uno al cambiar de base y unirse a los grupos especiales… Jensen, Jensen, Jensen…

No sabía cómo demonios había sucedido. Pero sin darse cuenta acabaron hablando del Mayor y sus respectivas relaciones con él.

-No sé qué demonios he hecho… de verdad- se quejaba Jared- Haga lo que haga nunca es suficiente. Parece tener algo contra mí desde el primer día que nos cruzamos. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en intentar conocerme…. Creo que me ha crucificado como el que viene a usurpar el puesto de su amigo muerto y no piensa darme una maldita oportunidad.- sonaba mucho más frustrado de lo que realmente se daba cuenta.- Creo que me odia…

Lo dijo con un pucherito tan mono y sincero que Robert no pudo evitar reírse.

Jared se dejó caer hacia atrás en el capó y se quedó medio tumbado pegando la espalda en el cristal. El dolor de cabeza se había pasado durante unas horas, pero era empezar a hablar de Ackles y sentir como todo en su interior volvía a arder como un volcán.

-No te odia, Jared… Jensen es así. Por más que lo intente es incapaz de mantener al margen sus sentimientos del trabajo, créeme, sé bien de lo que hablo.- Rob se dejó caer hacia atrás y se puso junto a él.

-¿Y qué significa eso?- el teniente levantó ambas cejas descolocado. No podía ser. No podía ser lo que estaba imaginando. Ackles era un auténtico capullo, pero ¿hasta el punto de prevenirle contra Robert cuando él mismo se había enrollado con el capitán?… No.

Downey le imitó levantando ambas cejas, pero con una expresión más lasciva y pícara que sorprendida como la suya.

-No…- negó alucinado. Y en el fondo molesto, pero no quería admitirlo.

-Oh yes, baby… ¿Por qué crees sino que no me traga?

-¿No me jodas? ¿El Mayor y tú?- preguntó deseando que lo negara y le hiciera entender que se equivocaba.

No fue así.

-Si… Jensen y yo… -se rio Rob.

-No puede ser… ¿Cuándo?

-Yo forme parte de su unidad antes de que me trasladaran a la segunda. Digamos que una noche en Washington, después de recoger unas medallas por una faena bien hecha- dijo divertido- nos pegamos nuestra propia celebración… Y digamos también que el alcohol corrió más de la cuenta y todo se salió de madre. Aquello hizo que nuestra relación laboral empezara a ser algo tensa y al final acabaron trasladándome a la unidad de Roché.

Jared agachó la mirada como un acto reflejo. Sintiéndose traicionado por SU Mayor. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta cara para prevenirle contra él cuando había sido el primero en llevárselo a la cama?

-Jensen no parece de los que se deja llevar por el alcohol… ni por nada que no sea el trabajo…- lo dijo apenas en un hilo de voz. Le estaba afectando mucho más de lo que pensaba saber que entre el pecoso y su nuevo amigo había habido algo.

-No te dejes engañar… - afirmó convencido el capitán- puede que parezca que tiene un palo metido por el culo la mayoría del tiempo, pero si le das unas cuantas copas y un poco de conversación se convierte en una máquina de…- de pronto se dio cuenta de que Jared apenas le escuchaba y dejó la frase a medias.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó extrañado por su reacción.

¿Podría ser que el novato estuviera colado por el jefe?

Padalecki se dio cuenta de que se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos y se buscó la primera excusa que llegó a su mente castigada.

-Sí… sí… no es nada… La cabeza me va a estallar. No debería haber bebido alcohol, me he tomado unos antitérmicos hace unas horas y debe haberme sentado como una patada la mezcla.

Robert llevó una de sus manos hacia la frente de Jared.

-Joder, chaval… estás ardiendo.

Jared se rio.

-Sí, últimamente me lo dicen mucho.

-Pues me gustaría decírtelo por otro motivo- bromeó juguetón el Capitán. Jared le miró vergonzoso y sonrió, ruborizándose.- pero creo que tienes fiebre. Será mejor que te lleve a la base.

-Sí, será lo mejor.- afirmó todavía ruborizado por el coqueteo de su amigo- si mañana no estoy en mi puesto totalmente recuperado Ackles me pateará el trasero y me mandará a limpiar letrinas.

Se fue a bajar del capó, pero se sintió algo mareado y se tambaleó al hacerlo. Robert se acercó a él rápidamente y le sujetó de ambos brazos.

-Hey… despacio. ¿Estás bien?- Se quedó pegado a él y puso una mano en su mejilla. Antes de que Jared pudiera darse cuenta de ello Robert estaba acortando las distancias entre sus bocas.

-Rob…-el teniente le frenó justo cuando sus labios iban a tocarse. Negó con la cabeza sin hacer ningún gesto más.- Por favor…-rogó.

-Claro… -sonrió como si no le hubiera molestado que le frenara justo cuando iba a besarle.- Vamos, pequeño. Será mejor que te lleve a la cama.- Jared frunció el ceño- Tú a la tuya y yo a la mía, tranquilo.

Padalecki se rio y dejó que el Capitán le ayudarse a entrar en el coche.

Mientras volvían de camino a la base, Jared iba pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. No en el hecho de que Rob hubiera intentado besarle, sino en que cuando lo había hecho en lo primero que había pensado había sido en Jensen.

Al igual que cuando había coqueteado con él, o acariciado la mejilla. Cuando había sentido esa mano en su cara en lo único que pudo pensar fue en el contacto de la piel del Mayor contra la suya esa mañana en el gimnasio.

 _Genial Jared… lo que te faltaba. Te estás encoñando con el capullo del Mayor Ackles_.-pensó.- _Él te putea y tú lo idolatras… si señor, eres gilipollas._

Después cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido el resto del trayecto hacia el cuartel.

 **Continuará…**

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Cuartel general de las fuerzas especiales – Utah.**

Estuvo soñando prácticamente toda la noche con lo que podrían haber estado haciendo a solas Jared y Robert perdidos por Hidden Valley.

Así que cuando Jensen se levantó a la mañana siguiente, su humor era más cambiante que el de una preñada con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Primero pensaba en que se había pasado con Padalecki. Que, independientemente de los extraños sentimientos que tuviera por él, debía pedirle perdón y darle una oportunidad al nuevo de darse a conocer de verdad.

Pero después esos mismos sentimientos le hacían cambiar de opinión.

Cuando recordaba que la noche anterior su teniente, presuntamente, había desaparecido con el Capitán de la segunda unidad por un pueblo a dos horas de la base en el que nadie les conocía y en el que podían hacer lo que les diera la gana…

Si era tan idiota como para mezclarse con Downey después de advertirle que no lo hiciera, él mismo. No valía la pena molestarse.

De todos modos, no podía culparle, pensaba mientras se vestía, volviendo a cambiar de opinión. Si Jared le odiaba y se mezclaba con alguien como Robert era porque él se había portado como un auténtico cretino con el teniente, mientras el Capitán se había deshecho en halagos con el chico desde el primer segundo que le puso el ojo encima.

De camino al campo de entrenamiento su humor volvió a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Pasó de pensar en que debía haber sido más amable con Jared a que tenía que apartarse de ese teniente tanto como pudiera y tan rápido fuera posible.

Y es que ver de buena mañana la expresión socarrona con la que le miró Padalecki cuando le vio aparecer, le cabreó tanto que fue incapaz de no imaginárselo todo el tiempo follando con Robert en la parte de atrás de su descapotable.

-¡A correr señoritas! ¡Ya! Y no quiero que nadie pare hasta que yo lo diga, ¿entendido?- rugió en cuanto se puso frente a los hombres de su unidad. – Me importa una mierda dónde y con quién estuvisteis anoche, ahora estáis aquí, y os quiero al doscientos por cien… ¿entendido?-volvió a gritar.

-¿Ni un buenos días, ni un simple Hola?... Cuidado Padalecki, el jefe viene de mala hostia hoy…-bromeó Kane en voz baja mientras pasaba junto a Jared corriendo.

-Genial… lo que me faltaba.-soltó el teniente, mirando con cara de fastidio a su compañero.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Los antitérmicos que se tomó la noche anterior, nada más llegar a su habitación después de tomarse unas copas con Robert, habían hecho el mismo efecto que los que se tomó la tarde anterior… Más bien ninguno.

La fiebre remitió durante unas horas, pero nada más levantarse esa mañana volvía a tener la temperatura de un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

Jared decidió darse una ducha fría antes de empezar el entrenamiento diario. Pensó que eso le bajaría la temperatura un poco y le ayudaría a aguantar la tortura del Mayor Ackles toda la mañana sin que se diera cuenta de que estaba completamente jodido.

Pobre iluso…

Sentía la cabeza ardiendo, totalmente embotada y sus ojos húmedos.

Nada más levantarse de la cama su vista le jugó una mala pasada y acabó cayendo de culo de nuevo sobre el colchón. Cuando se volvió a levantar estaba tan débil que casi no fue capaz de arrastrar su enorme cuerpo hasta las duchas.

Tuvo que aguantar el sermón de Aldis intentando convencerle de que fuera a la enfermería y dejara que la doctora le diera algo para volver ha convertirle en persona. Pero Jared se negó en rotundo fingiendo que tenía resaca en lugar de estar enfermo.

Notaba en el tono de su compañero que estaba algo molesto por haberle dejado en aquel sitio con las dos rubias para irse con Downey.

-Eso te pasa por mezclarte con cierta gentuza, Jay.-recalcó Aldis mientras iban de camino a la pista de entrenamiento, después de desayunar.- Hasta Jen me da la razón… la estás cagando.

-¿Jen? ¿Le dijiste a Jensen que estuve con Rob?- Preguntó mostrándose algo enfadado. Sabía que la pregunta era algo incorrecta. Debía haber preguntado: ¿Cuándo demonios has hablado con el Mayor sobre Rob y sobre mí? Eso le habría delatado menos.

Aldis le sonrió de medio lado, pero se hizo el loco como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Su amigo empezaba a percatarse de que algo temblaba en la voz de Jared cada vez que el Mayor salía a colación en una conversación. Y no era de miedo.

-Anoche llamó un rato después de que desaparecieras con Downey… y la cosa es que salió el tema.

-Ya… -se fingió desinteresado, pero en el fondo se moría por saber lo que habían hablado- intentó convencerme en la sala de pesas de que no me mezclara con él. El tío tiene la cara de decirme que no me conviene… ¡JA! Anoche Rob me contó que él y Jensen se liaron una vez. ¿Cómo puede tener la cara de advertirme cuando él mismo se lo tiró?

-Vamos, Jay… no seas capullo. Jen tienen razón. Precisamente por lo que pasó entre ellos entiende de lo que habla… Si ha intentado advertirte es para que ese canalla no te haga daño. Jen no es tan malo como crees. Te sorprenderías si le conocieras de verdad… Pero tú mismo, chaval… si eres tan idiota como para no verlo, haz lo que quieras.

-Lo que te pasa es que estás cabreado porque Rob te cae mal. Igual que al Mayor.-se burló Padalecki.

Intentaba hacer ver que todo ese tema de que Downey y Jensen hubieran estado liados no le cabreaba hasta límites insospechados. Y sobre todo, procuraba que Aldis no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le había gustado que dijera que Jensen se preocupaba por él.

-Estoy cabreado porque mi amigo es idiota y mete la polla donde no debe.-aclaró el otro teniente.

-¿Y quién demonios dice que yo haya metido la polla en ningún sitio?-se rio Jared.

-No, por dios… dime que no te has dejado follar por ese depravado...

\- Por quien me deje o no follar no es tu asunto, cretino… ni del Mayor… pero no, no pasó nada, ¿vale? Que me caiga bien no significa que quiera pasar de ahí con él.

-Pues más vale que se lo vayas dejando claro, Jay… porque Robert no es de los que desiste con facilidad, amigo.

Jared frunció el ceño, intentando entender qué demonios había querido decir su compañero con eso.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento solamente un par de minutos antes que el Mayor Ackles.

Pensar de nuevo en Jensen intentando advertirle sobre Downey, preocupándose por él, le hizo sonreír como un idiota al Mayor en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

Una lástima que Ackles viniera gritando y de mala leche esa mañana.

Aguantó la primera hora de maratón corriendo bajo un sol de justicia e intentando no dar signos de estar a punto de colapsar.

Fue dos horas después cuando por fin Jared se derrumbó.

Literalmente.

Estaban en el gimnasio, haciendo ascensiones cronometradas con cuerda, cuando sintió un escalofrío que le provocó nauseas y le dejó todo el cuerpo helado, y de pronto su visión se tornó borrosa. Estaba a más o menos cinco o seis metros de altura cuando todo se puso negro y se soltó de la cuerda cayendo como un peso muerto sobre la colchoneta que había bajo sus pies.

ººº

Solamente había tenido que acercarse a él y tocarle la frente para darse cuenta del motivo de esa extraña y torpe caída.

El muy cabezota seguía enfermo y no había sido capaz de decir o hacer nada para remediarlo.

Pensó en el entrenamiento en el que obligó a Jared a permanecer durante horas bajo la lluvia y supo que aquello era por su culpa.

Jensen sintió un nudo en el estómago al sentirse culpable de que Jared hubiera caído desde esa altura contra la lona. A pesar de que la caída había sido amortiguada por la colchoneta, el nuevo se llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Entre Chris y Steve trasladaron al teniente rápidamente a la enfermería. El Mayor en persona les acompañó hasta que la doctora Ferris apareció para atenderle.

-Capitán, vuelvan al gimnasio y continúen con su entrenamiento.- ordenó a Kane.

Steve y Chris desaparecieron sin replicar y Jensen se quedó a solas con la doctora y el inconsciente teniente novato.

-¡Anda! este es nuevo…-observó al ver a Jared- todavía no le había tenido nunca en mi cama- bromeó la mujer refiriéndose a la camilla de la sala de enfermería.

-Es el nuevo miembro de mi unidad, Samantha- intentó sonreír divertido por su comentario, pero estaba demasiado preocupado y se sentía demasiado culpable para hacerlo.- Se ha caído de las cuerdas de ascensión contra la lona. Creo que se ha desvanecido porque tiene mucha fiebre y que lleva así dos o tres días, pero no ha dicho nada de que estaba enfermo. ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo y avisarme cuando tengas un diagnóstico?

-Claro, Mayor… sabes que por ti lo que sea.- Vio la expresión culpable de Jensen y no fue capaz de bromear al respecto. Le guiño un ojo y empezó a reconocer al convaleciente teniente.

-Gracias, Sam.- sonrió esta vez Ackles.

Mientras pensaba que ella no le veía, Jensen miró una última vez a Jared, tendido sobre la camilla aún inconsciente, y tragó saliva angustiado. Si el nuevo teniente ya le odiaba como nadie, a partir de ese día cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación se habría reducido a la nada.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, visiblemente preocupado y salió de la sala a toda prisa. Sin decir adiós y sin darse cuenta como la doctora no pudo evitar sonreír divertida por su preocupación.

ºººº

Jared despertó unos minutos después de que Jensen hubiera salido de la enfermería. Con un dolor de cabeza del demonio y un paño de agua fría pegado a su frente.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, cielo.- saludó la doctora.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde…- intentó levantarse demasiado rápido y la doctora se lo impidió.

-Hey… despacio, cariño. Estás en la enfermería. Tenías fiebre como para provocar el deshielo de los polos de un soplido tú solito, así que te has desmayado. Según el Mayor te has pegado un buen golpe contra la lona del gimnasio…

-Augh… joder…- se quejó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. No sabía si le dolía más el golpe o el hecho de que Jensen estuviera presente cuando se desmayó y se cayó de la cuerda como una nenaza.

-Y ahora me toca a mi preguntar- dijo riéndose la doctora, mientras le examinaba mejor ahora que estaba despierto.- ¿Cuántos días llevas así? ¿Has vomitado? ¿Has tenido sudores fríos y jaqueca?

Padalecki se centró un momento, intentando pensar una respuesta coherente. Se levantó lentamente y por fin se sentó en la camilla.

-Sudores sí, y jaqueca también además de la fiebre, pero no he vomitado. Aunque he tenido nauseas. Y creo que llevo así desde el viernes. Empecé a notar que me subía la fiebre después de…-pensó en que decirle que el Mayor Ackles le había obligado a entrenar bajo la lluvia no era algo que le gustaría discutir, bastante le habían humillado ya, así que mintió.- cuando me pilló la tormenta en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Ah, ya… claro… -se rio ella- el día que el Mayor te tuvo disparando bajo el agua durante varias horas.

Jared la miró alucinado.

-¿Tan rápido vuelan aquí las noticias?- preguntó frustrado.

-Chico…- se rio Samantha- Aquí las noticias vuelan más rápido que en una urbanización de adosados en Beverly Hills. Esto es un cuartel, todo el mundo se conoce. Además… a los de la segunda unidad les encanta contar historias sobre la primera. Por aquello de resarcirse de ser los segundones…- soltó divertida- Desde que llegaste no se habla de otra cosa que no sea de lo bien que se lo está pasando el Mayor puteando al novato. No me sonaba tu cara, así que… era fácil adivinar quién eras antes de que Ackles me dijera que pertenecías a su unidad.

-Genial… así que soy el novato puteado idiota del cuartel… lo que me faltaba- se quejó el teniente- Pues fijo que lo de hoy les encanta. "Ackles obliga a su teniente novato a entrenar bajo la lluvia y este cae enfermo y se tira desde una de las cuerdas de ascensión…" Como si lo viera… menudo titular.

Samantha empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó enfadado Jared.- A mi no me parece gracioso.

-En realidad sí lo es… ver a un tipo de tu estatura compadecerse de ese modo es bastante gracioso. Sobre todo cuando se equivoca.

-¿Me equivoco?

-Exacto. Tu enfermedad no tiene nada que ver con la lluvia del viernes y las novatadas de Ackles. Eres el cuarto soldado que tengo esta semana con los mismos síntomas. Si te encontraras así por culpa de haberte calado hasta los huesos, lo que habrías cogido seguramente sería una pulmonía. Lo que tienes es un cuadro vírico que se manifiesta a los pocos días de empezar a incubarlo. Creo que es algo que habéis comido en la cafetería que estaba en mal estado. Ya he reportado a restauración el problema para solucionarlo… No tienes nada que un buen antibiótico no solucione.-sonrió la doctora. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se levantara la camisa para poder auscultarle.

-Genial… entonces se van a reír de mí sin motivo… Eso lo hace aún más divertido.-se levantó poco a poco de la camilla y se puso de pie frente a ella, levantándose la camiseta y dando un respingo al sentir el estetoscopio frío contra su piel.

-Míralo de esta otra manera…-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos mientras le auscultaba el pecho- que se rían de ti cuando eres novato es algo que todo el mundo ve normal, se les olvidará. Pero para alguien como Jensen, tan respetado por todos, que se pase de la ralla con el nuevo por motivos personales…

Samantha se dio cuenta de que cuando Jared escuchó esa frase "motivos personales" el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró, pero decidió no tenerlo en cuenta, podía ser una casualidad

\- … eso es algo que le afectará bastante. Los de Roché aprovechan la mínima para intentar joderle- Jared levantó las cejas alucinado al escucharle hablar de ese modo- y créeme, ese hombre no merece que se aprovechen de los pocos errores que comete.

-Vaya… yo…-se quedó tan sorprendido que no supo qué decir. Culpar a Ackles era fácil. Sentirse culpable por equivocarse al respecto de lo que pensaba de él era nuevo.- Ha dicho que… bueno… ¿motivos personales?- preguntó curioso. De nuevo su corazón galopando en el pecho- se refiere a que sustituyo a su antiguo compañero, ¿verdad?

-Jason era un gran chico… ¿Jared?-preguntó dudosa. Apartando por fin el estetoscopio de su pecho. Por alguna razón se sentía como si invadiera su intimidad.

Padalecki asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más.

\- Todo el mundo le apreciaba muchísimo.-continuó ella- Sobre todo Jensen. Imagino que ahora el Mayor te ve como una amenaza a su memoria… o alguien que intenta sustituirle o algo así… Yo no le culparía, bastante tiene con sentirse responsable de su muerte.

-¿Responsable? ¿Se culpa de la muerte de su compañero? ¿Por qué?

-Algo salió mal… como en muchas misiones.-afirmó la doctora. No sabía porque se le hacía tan fácil hablar con ese muchacho. Quizás porque le veía realmente preocupado de saber la verdad sobre Jensen. Y el Mayor se merecía que no le juzgaran sin saber.- Ackles siempre antepone a sus hombres a todo. Pero esta vez no pudo traerles a todos. Tengo entendido que fue una emboscada, pero él se culpa igualmente a sí mismo por no verlo venir.

-Pero si fue una emboscada…-Jared se reclinó hacia atrás y se apoyó nuevamente en la camilla. No sabía cómo podía ser que la doctora tuviera toda esa información, pero no pensaba perder el tiempo en preguntar.- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué se culpa? No podía hacer nada.

-Pues porque él es así… una buena persona que se preocupa por los que tiene bajo su mando. Lo que tiene contigo es… mira que se sienta culpable de la muerte de Jason es algo que Roché y sus lacayos no han dejado de utilizar en su contra. Sé que no es una excusa para tomarla contigo, pero puede que simplemente estés en el lugar equivocado y en el momento menos propicio… Estoy segura de que en el fondo se preocupa por ti, como por el resto de sus hombres. Me ha pedido que le de tu diagnóstico en cuanto lo tenga.

Jared suspiró frustrado y se quedó pensativo.

Ella tenía razón… en todo. Sabía que Roché y los de la segunda unidad se metían con Ackles por lo sucedido a su compañero, él mismo había estado presente una de las veces que utilizaron eso contra él. El día que defendió a Jensen en el Airborne. Y vio cuanto afectaba ese tema a su Mayor.

Por otra parte, no… no era una excusa para que lo pagara con él por ser el nuevo. Pero de alguna manera ahora empezaba a entender un poco más su comportamiento.

Le puteaba pero luego se preocupaba por él. Eso significaba que se sentía culpable por comportarse de ese modo con Jared. Que sabía que, tal y como decía la doctora "Padalecki estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados".

Además tenía que reconocer que él tampoco se había resignado y callado para que el Mayor desistiera. Al contrario, Jared le retaba y llevaba la contraria convirtiendo sus novatadas en daños colaterales.

-¿Estás bien, cielo?-preguntó Samantha al verle quedarse tan pensativo.

-Sí… claro… yo… ¿puedo irme ya?- de pronto sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de encontrar al Mayor y hacerle saber que la culpa de su enfermedad no era de él.

-En cuanto te haga un par de pruebas más y te recete algo para esa fiebre, eres libre.-sonrió ella.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Sabía que la noticia correría como la pólvora. Lo tenía asumido.

Pero lo que no esperaba que cuando entrara en la cafetería del cuartel, menos de una hora después, Roché y su cuadrilla estuvieran esperándole para hacerse eco de la gran noticia.

-Jenny… ¡Mon amour!- soltó divertido el Mayor de la segunda unidad cuando le vio entrar- ¿Qué tal se encuentra tu chica nueva? Me han dicho que habéis tenido un percance en el gimnasio… ¿demasiado entrenamiento privado bajo la lluvia? Te dije que lo del romanticismo te causaría problemas un día de estos…

Al coro de risas de los hombres de su unidad se le sumó el de varios soldados presentes a esas horas.

Jensen se maldijo por no haber seguido a Chris y Steve, que se habían marchado a darse una ducha al terminar la instrucción, en lugar de seguir su ansia de café y acabar ahí frente a ese francés al que odiaba cada día más.

Estuvo tentado a decirle " _pregúntale a tu Capitán Downey, seguramente él sabrá mejor que nadie cómo está Jared, anoche estuvieron juntos_ " pero sabía que eso sonaría demasiado celoso y que además daría a entender la preferencia de su teniente por los hombres.

Esa no era una buena jugada.

-¿Por qué no te buscas un bosque y te pierdes, eh Roché?

Vale… quizás esa tampoco era una jugada increíble. Ni fue una frase original. Esa frase sonaba más a contestación de instituto que a replica inteligente. Pero en esos momentos era todo lo más que deseaba molestarse en hablar con él.

Se dirigió al mostrador y pidió un café bien cargado. Dándoles la espalda como si no existieran.

-¿Es que no tenías suficiente con torturarle que encima has tenido que noquearle? A estas alturas no te van a quedar hombres en tu unidad…- se burló el Mayor.

De nuevo se escucharon las risas de varios hombres en la sala.

La insinuación de Roché hizo el efecto deseado esta vez, Jensen sintió la sangre arder en sus venas y se dio la vuelta para contestarle. Le daba igual rebajarse a su nivel, estaba harto de sus bromas y de que metiera el tema de Jason siempre en medio para hacerle daño.

Se alejó del mostrador de la cafetería y se dirigió a la mesa donde el Mayor y sus hombres estaban disfrutando de su descanso para comer. Con toda la ira que sentía reflejada en su cara y dispuesto a encararle.

El francés se levantó de su silla y se quedó parado frente a él con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Esperaba que Jensen le diera un motivo para seguir hundiendo su reputación.

Pero justo en el momento que Ackles se paró junto a él y fue a abrir la boca para replicarle, una enorme manaza tiró de su brazo distrayéndole de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué…- Cuando se volvió su nuevo teniente estaba detrás suyo, sujetándole del brazo.

-Mayor…-sonrió el teniente. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto que la última vez que le vio.- Créame, no vale la pena el esfuerzo.- afirmó mirando a Roché.

-Padalecki…- soltó asombrado. Todo el mundo en la sala se había callado al ver entrar al nuevo.

Seguramente esperaban que el francés dijera algo divertido al respecto. Pero el Mayor estaba demasiado pendiente de lo que decía el chico como para pensar algo gracioso.

-Sabe Mayor…- empezó a decir Jared con expresión fanfarrona y mirando a Roché- he estado hablando con la doctora Ferris en la enfermería y he aprendido cosas muy interesantes…

Jensen le miraba descolocado. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando el novato ahora?

-¿Ha oído hablar alguna vez del "síndrome del segundón"?-soltó con toda la mala intención del mundo.

Roché le miró achicando los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios intentas decir, chico?-preguntó molesto.

El Mayor Ackles sonrió divertido y sorprendido de lo que parecía que Padalecki intentaba hacer.

-Verá…-continuó Jared, haciéndose el inocente y acercándose a él- la doctora dice que ese síndrome hace comportarse a la gente de la manera más baja y rastrera. El quedar siempre en segundo lugar, tras alguien que sobradamente les supera en todo, les hace utilizar tácticas de los más viles… como usar la muerte de una persona allegada para humillar a los demás, o intentar usar los pocos estúpidos errores que comete la persona que siempre va por encima de ellos para hacerla sentir que vale menos de lo que en realidad vale… Es tan triste…

Jared miró a Jensen fingiéndose apenado y después volvió a mirar al francés.

\- Pero lo cierto es que en este cuartel pasa mucho últimamente, ¿verdad Mayor?… -le soltó con ironía en plena cara.- Espero que no se contagie.

La cafetería se lleno de nuevo de risas, aunque esta vez no iban dirigidas a la misma persona que antes.

De pronto la piel del rostro de Roché se torno morada de la rabia y dio un paso al frente intentando abalanzarse sobre el nuevo teniente.

El cuerpo de Jensen le cortó el paso sin que le diera tiempo a darse cuenta.

\- Y yo espero que esto te haya enseñado algo, Roché. Está claro que hasta el nuevo te tiene calado ya. Y eso que solamente lleva aquí unas semanas…

-¿Te crees mejor que yo, Ackles?-gruñó enfadado el francés.

-Sabes que lo soy.-afirmó seguro de si mismo.

En esos momentos, mientras Ackles y Roché estaban pegados el uno al otro frente a frente, mirándose como si quisieran matarse, Chris, Aldis y Steve entraron en la cafetería.

Downey se puso en pie rápidamente. Hasta el momento había decidido mantenerse al margen de la disputa para de ese modo ganar puntos con Jared. Pero si Kane intervenía en ese asunto la cosa se saldría de madre y acabarían todos en el calabozo.

Se acercó a Roché para separarle de Jensen.

-Déjelo, Mayor… no vale la pena, el chico lo ha dicho.- miró a Jared comprensivo, pero este se limitó a bajar la vista y tirar de su superior de nuevo.

-Vamos… es hora de comer algo. No sé usted, pero yo necesito algo de energía renovada en este cuerpo.-afirmó Padalecki obligándole a separarse de Roché.

-Hey… -Kane se acercó a ellos, acompañado de Steve y Aldis.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Nah… nada que valga la pena mencionar- afirmó Jared- ¿Verdad Mayor?

Jensen le miró agradecido y no pudo evitar sonreír como alelado. Lo cierto era que tener a Padalecki de su parte de nuevo, a pesar de lo sucedido esa mañana, era algo que nunca hubiera esperado.

Chris, Steve y Aldis se miraron extrañados, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar.

Se sentaron los cinco en una mesa, justo al otro extremo que los de la segunda unidad (era mejor no tentar a la suerte).

Jared no puedo esperar a estar a solas con Jensen para hablar con él. Así que aprovechó un instante en el que sus otros tres compañeros estaban enfrascados en una conversación absurda sobre reactores y se dirigió al Mayor.

-Quería que supiera que la doctora me ha dicho que lo que tengo es un cuadro vírico, señor….- afirmó- Al parecer ha habido varios casos de este virus esta semana. No es contagioso, la doctora me ha dicho que debe ser por algún alimento que hemos comido en mal estado. Ya se ha puesto en contacto con los del servicio de restauración para ponerle remedio… Quiero decir… que no es un resfriado debido a coger frío ni nada parecido.

Jensen le miraba algo descolocado. ¿Era cosa suya o Padalecki le estaba hablando con un tono algo más amistoso de lo normal?

-Entendido…- dijo cuando por fin fue capaz de reaccionar.- Me alegro que no fuera nada serio, teniente.

No pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de no ser el culpable de su enfermedad.

-La doctora me recomienda descanso esta tarde y una medicación a seguir las próximas dos semanas. ¿Le parece correcto, señor? Si al Mayor no le importa mi ausencia esta tarde creo que debería seguir las indicaciones de la Doctora Ferris si quiero recuperarme cuanto antes. Y estar al cien por cien para esta unidad.

Jared le sonrió tan amable que Jensen se sentía inmerso en una realidad paralela.

-Emm… sí, por supuesto, Padalecki.-titubeó- Por supuesto. Tienes permiso para ausentarte del entrenamiento de tiro esta tarde si es lo que la doctora ha recomendado.- " _Después de todo eres el mejor tirador de la unidad, no necesitas practicar mucho_ ". Pensó. Pero eso se lo guardó para él.

-Gracias, señor. Sabía que usted lo entendería.-volvió a sonreír- siento el susto de antes en el gimnasio, Mayor… debí hacer uso de su consejo y avisar hace días cuando empecé a encontrarme mal.

Jared se levantó de su silla cuando terminó de comer y salió del comedor dejando a un Jensen tan descolocado y confuso que tenía la sensación de haberse perdido durante la conversación.

ºººº

Se había tomado la medicina que la doctora le dio y tumbado en su cama a descansar. De verdad quería estar al cien por cien cuanto antes.

Después de todo lo que había pasado tenía la sensación de que podía cambiar su tirante relación con el Mayor Ackles. Si volvía a estar en plena forma y empezaba a demostrarle a Jensen que no siempre le costaba cumplir órdenes, puede que las cosas mejorasen entre ellos.

¿Y por qué tenía tanto interés en mejorar las cosas con el pecoso?

Eso le hizo pensar en las pecas de Jensen, sus pecas, en sus increíbles ojos verdes, en sus perfectos labios carnosos y en lo cerca que los tenía cuando discutían en el gimnasio el día anterior.

De pronto empezó a sentir como el calor volvía a embargarle. Pero esta vez sabía que la fiebre no era la culpable de su sofoco.

-Céntrate, Jared… déjate de chorradas… olvídate de él. Pon la mente en blanco… -se dijo- o en azul o en color que quieras, joder… pero quítate al Mayor de la cabeza.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en el techo, cuando un golpecito en la puerta de su habitación llamó su atención.

No era Aldis, como imaginó en un principio.

Se quedó bastante sorprendido cuando, al dar permiso para entrar, vio aparecer el cuerpo del pecoso que torturaba su mente segundos antes por la puerta de su habitación.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama automáticamente al verle.

-Espero no molestar…-afirmó Jensen.

-No… claro, señor… no. ¿Sucede algo, Mayor?

-Cuando estemos a solas puedes llamarme Jensen, después de todo somos compañeros.- afirmó entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Jared le regaló una sincera sonrisa de satisfacción al oírle.

-Eso me gustaría, señor… gracias.-No sabía por qué eso le gustaba tanto. Poder llamarle Jensen. Como si en lugar de su superior fuera otro más de sus compañeros. O su amigo.

-Jensen…-corrigió riéndose el rubio, al escuchar que volvía a decirle señor.

-Jensen…-sonrió el teniente.

Ackles vio sus marcados hoyuelos y sintió el calor llenar sus mejillas. Estaba parado junto a la puerta, tan nervioso que no podía dejar de cambiar el peso de un pie al otro mientras hablaban.

-Verás…-se aclaró la garganta ansioso- yo… quería agradecerte la forma en la que has intervenido en la cafetería. De no ser por ti seguramente habría cometido una estupidez…la estupidez que Roché esperaba seguramente.- No se daba cuenta de que su timidez nata le hacía bajar la mirada y clavarla en el suelo.

-De nada- afirmó sin poder parar de sonreír como un tonto. Jensen había venido hasta su habitación para darle las gracias… ¿Era navidad o qué?

-Yo… quería también… bueno…-esta vez se acercó a Jared y se sentó junto a él en la cama. El teniente tragó con fuerza nervioso por su cercanía.- A ver, seré sincero. Ya que he venido mejor matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Jared frunció el ceño descolocado.

-¿Vas a dispararme?-bromeó.

Jensen levantó una ceja divertido.

-Muy gracioso.

-Acabas de decir que ibas a matar a alguien…- replicó riéndose del rubio.

-Intento arreglar mis errores, ¿quieres cerrar el pico, Padalecki?

-Claro… cuando me llames Jared…- volvió a replicar riéndose.- Es lo justo, tú me has dicho que te llame Jensen.

-Vale, cierra el pico Jared.- soltó frustrado. ¿Siempre hablaba tanto?

-Ok, me callo. ¿Qué decías?- sonrió juguetón.

Fuera lo que fuera que intentaba decirle el Mayor, le estaba costando un esfuerzo hacerlo. Eso le hacía sentir tremendamente bien.

-Sé que me he comportado de manera inadecuada contigo y quería disculparme.-soltó por fin, mirando al suelo, de nuevo avergonzado.- No ha sido un comportamiento digno de un oficial de mi rango.

-¿Quieres decir que te estás disculpando por haber sido un capullo conmigo sin motivo?

Jensen se rio de su sinceridad.

-Más o menos… Pero tienes que reconocer que has sido como un grano en el culo.

-Disculpas aceptadas… creo.- contestó bromeando.

Ambos sonrieron y sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes.

Un incómodo momento se hizo entre ellos en cuanto cerraron el tema y se dieron cuenta de que estaban a solas. En la habitación de Jared.

-Yo… esto… ¿Y qué tal la noche libre?- No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que había formulado la pregunta menos adecuada.

Jensen le miró frunciendo el ceño algo molesto. Jared al principio no sabía por qué motivo.

-Genial… -dijo sarcástico- me quedé en mi despacho adelantando papeleo pendiente.

-Uf… que putada…

-Sí, imagino que mi noche no fue tan interesante como la tuya. ¿Aliviasteis la tensión acumulada?

Fue cuando Jensen soltó esa frase, con tanta segunda intención en su voz, cuando Jared se dio cuenta del motivo de su molestia.

Lo siguiente lo dijo sin saber el motivo por el que lo hacía.

-No pasó nada… -Jensen le miró descolocado- Entre Robert y yo… Solo somos amigos.

De pronto el Mayor se levantó a toda prisa de la cama y se alejó de él. Se dio cuenta de que había sonado demasiado celoso.

-Me alegro… bueno, no es como si me importara pero…

-Claro que no.-Jared pareció molesto por su indiferencia.

-Claro que no. No es asunto mío.

-No, no es asunto tuyo.

-No, en definitiva no lo es… Lo que hagas con Downey o con quien quieras a mi no me afecta.- volvió a repetir el Mayor. Con un tono demasiado decidido como para que sonara a cierto.

No sabían cual de los dos se sentía más incómodo con esa conversación.

-No claro… ¿Por qué iba a afectarte? Como si te importara lo que yo hago…-sonó tan irónico que ni él se lo creía.

-Claro que no… ¿por qué iba a importarme?- preguntó sarcástico el Mayor.

-Que tontería, ¿verdad?- el teniente se deba cuenta de que hablaban en círculos, pero ninguno era capaz de escapar del tema de una forma inteligente y sin volver a discutir.

Entonces ambos se quedaron callados y el silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos de nuevo.

Jensen ya estaba frente a la puerta, de espaldas a él y a punto de salir corriendo, cuando se acordó de lo que había ido a hacer allí, además de disculparse.

-Alaska.- soltó simplemente.

-¿Qué?- Ahora Jared no entendía nada.

-Nuestra próxima misión será en Alaska.-dijo dándose de nuevo la vuelta para mirarle.

El teniente le miró alucinado.

-¿En serio?

-No está confirmado aún, por ese motivo todavía no os he dado indicaciones al respecto. Pero es cuestión de días o tal vez horas que el Coronel Singer vuelva a hacerme llamar para darme el resto de los detalles.

Jared se quedó callado. Intentaba asimilar que Jensen le estuviera dando una información que el resto de la unidad todavía no conocía.

-¿El resto de la unidad sabe…- quiso asegurarse de que no se equivocaba.

-No… -Ackles se dejó caer contra la puerta.- Al parecer el grupo de insurgentes que intentamos reducir en Tierra de fuego se ha aliado con otro grupo al que llevamos tiempo persiguiendo. El último lugar en el que se les ha visto ha sido en un campamento en Alaska. No he querido decir nada hasta estar seguro.

Jared se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él.

-Me lo estás diciendo a mí…-lo dijo con un tono de voz tan suave que si no hubieran estado tan cerca el uno del otro no le habría oído.

-Te debía una… por lo de Filipinas.-afirmó el Mayor sonriendo con timidez.

-No me debes nada.-aclaró Jared, mordiéndose el labio nervioso al ver esa expresión tímida tan sensual con la que le miraba Jensen.

-Necesitaba contárselo a alguien…-rectificó entonces.- A alguien en quien pudiera confiar y que no se pusiera tan nervioso como yo con el tema. Perdimos mucho por culpa de esos terroristas.

Jared asintió dándole a entender que comprendía a lo que se refería.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Y esta vez el silencio no fue incómodo, sino agradable.

-Gracias.- Padalecki levantó una de sus manazas para agradecerle la confianza.

Jensen sonrió levantando una de las suyas y estrechando la de su teniente.

Aquella extraña descarga eléctrica volvió a recorrer sus cuerpos al tocarse. Esta vez Jared no pudo pasarlo por alto.

-¿Lo has sentido?-preguntó curioso, todavía sintiendo la mano del pecoso aferrada a la suya.

Vio como Jensen tragaba con dificultad, su nuez bajando y subiendo con lentitud en su garganta.

-Lo he sentido.- susurró.- Lo he sentido…

Lo repitió dos veces justo antes de soltarle la mano lentamente y volverse para decirle adiós.

\- Recupérate rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

El Mayor salió de la habitación tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo de escuchar su respuesta.

-Claro… Jensen.-afirmó Jared. Recreándose en la sensación que pronunciar ese nombre dejaba en su interior.

 **Continuará…**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Cuartel general del 19ª grupo (SFG) de las Fuerzas especiales del ejército de los Estados Unidos – Draper, Utah**

Finalmente pasaron cuatro días hasta que Jensen fue llamado al despacho del general Singer para darle órdenes de partir con su unidad en una nueva misión a Alaska.

Durante esos días, entre Jared y el Mayor las cosas cambiaron considerablemente.

No era que hubieran olvidado que durante dos semanas se habían sacado de quicio el uno al otro. Simplemente sellaron una especie de tregua silenciosa y no escrita entre ambos. Algo de lo que ninguno de los dos habló en ningún momento, pero que pareció quedar implícito en su relación como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en hacerlo.

Ni que decir que la nueva tregua entre ellos tenía algo "mosqueados" a los miembros restantes de la unidad.

Menos a Aldis, claro… El teniente aún se lo veía venir un poco. Que Jensen se preocupara por advertir a Jared sobre Downey significaba que el Mayor no le tenía tanta manía al nuevo como fingía.

Además, Padalecki le había contado lo de su conversación con la doctora Ferris, y desde ese día su compañero se mostró bastante más comprensivo con todo lo que se refería a su pecoso superior y las bromitas que le había hecho sufrir hasta el momento.

Al igual que Jensen, que desde el día que Jared sufrió la caída desde las cuerdas de ascensión, parecía haber bajado el ritmo en cuanto a la tortura psicológica del novato.

Pero para Chris y Steve la cosa era diferente. No tenían la capacidad de observación de Aldis. O a lo mejor es que estaban demasiado pendientes el uno del otro para tenerla.

Por ese motivo alucinaban cada vez que veían a Jared y Jensen dirigirse la palabra sin tirarse los trastos a la cabeza. O cuando, encima, bromeaban entre ellos.

Precisamente esa mañana era uno de esos momentos en los que los capitanes alucinaban y se preguntaban qué demonios había cambiado entre ellos, o cuando… y lo más importante ¿por qué?

El Mayor Ackles les había reunido en una de las salas de juntas del edificio de oficinas del cuartel tras su reunión con el general Singer.

Iba a darles por fin los detalles de su nueva misión, algo que todos esperaban ansiosos. Eso de estar demasiado tiempo encerrados en la base entrenando y esperando les mataba la paciencia.

Los cuatro hombres de su unidad estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de reuniones mirándole expectantes.

-Memoricen estas coordenadas señores 71°23′20″N 156°28′45″O, serán las de incursión y extracción de la misión que nos ocupará durante las próximas semanas.-ordenó el Mayor.

Jensen andaba de un lado para otro de la sala mientras daba indicaciones a sus hombres.

-Corresponden a Point Barrow, un cabo del ártico localizado en la costa septentrional de Alaska.

Los cuatro hombres de la unidad se miraron unos a otros al escuchar la localización del lugar al que se dirigirían. Jared era el menos sorprendido de todos, ya que Jensen le había dado algunos detalles durante aquella conversación en su habitación.

Padalecki pensó en ese día y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le gustaba el punto en el que había quedado su relación con su superior desde ese día.

Era como si hubieran pasado de odiarse a soportarse sin apenas haberlo decidido. Bueno, en realidad era algo más que "soportarse" era como si Jensen realmente se esforzara en compensar esas dos primeras y odiosas semanas en el cuartel.

-La población más cercana está a tan solo catorce kilómetros de distancia- continuó el Mayor- pero su proximidad con el Polo Norte es también relativamente corta. Apenas dos mil kilómetros nos separan del punto más frío del planeta, señores. Lo que en los términos científicos es muy poco, y en los meteorológicos significa que esta será una travesía poco calurosa en comparación con la última- bromeó hablando de la anterior misión en Filipinas- prepárense para la diferencia térmica.

-Genial…-se quejó en voz alta el Capitán Kane.- Primero nos asamos el culo y ahora vamos a acabar con la polla hecha cubitos.

Jared sonrió divertido.

-El trabajo de oficina es duro, amigo mío.- bromeó el Capitán Carlson.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, paliducho- soltó el teniente Aldis a Chris- así tu delicada piel blanquita no se tendrá que preocupar por broncearse.

Jared volvió a reírse y Hodge levantó la mano para que la chocara con la suya en señal de triunfo.

-Te creerás la leche de gracioso, ¿verdad capullo?- se enfadó Kane.

El resto empezaron a reírse y Jensen tuvo que pararles los pies. En su unidad las cosas no eran como en la de Roche. Él prefería que sus hombres fueran amigos además de compañeros. Que se respetaran y apreciaran hasta el punto de no tener problema en arriesgarse los unos por los otros. Pero sin descontrolarse.

Para Jensen eso era realmente una unidad.

En la segunda unidad las cosas eran diferentes.

El Mayor Roche hacía que sus hombres compitieran entre ellos por ser su mano derecha. Eso provocaba que cada uno fuera por libre y la palabra unidad no tuviera mucho que ver en ese grupo.

-Silencio, señores. No estamos en el patio de recreo… A no ser que alguno quiera acabar corriendo alrededor del edificio hasta que tengamos que irnos…- advirtió fingiéndose molesto. En realidad le hacía mucha gracia cuando Aldis se reía de Chris de ese modo. El Capitán era como un niño pequeño y se enfurruñaba con rapidez.

Los cuatro hombres se callaron de inmediato.

-Debido a las condiciones extremas del territorio la incursión se realizará por aire en lugar de por mar, como se ha hecho con otras zonas de ese estado en anteriores misiones.

Entonces miró a Jared e hizo algo que volvió a seguir el rol de esos últimos días; bromeó con él.

\- Espero que esas miles de horas en inmersiones no sean solo una cifra en tu expediente, novato. Te va a hacer falta tu experiencia en saltos HALO para esta incursión cuando des con tu culo en el frío colchón del ártico.

Y, haciendo su parte del trabajo de descolocar al personal, Jared le siguió la broma encantado.

-Tranquilo Mayor… mi culo está a salvo. Esas horas son mucho más que una cifra. Si quiere puedo incluso darle unos cuantos consejitos sobre inmersiones a temperaturas extremas. Creo que aquí en las fuerzas especiales están más acostumbrados a sol y costas… puede que le vengan bien.

Jensen sonrió divertido y levantó una ceja.

-Tú culo puede… solo puede… que este a salvo, Padalecki, pero tu bocaza seguramente no lo estará, así que no olvides cerrarla antes de meter la cabeza bajo el agua.

El teniente soltó una sonora carcajada como respuesta.

Steve miró a Chris alucinado y este le miró a él igual de sorprendido. Ambos miraron después a Aldis, que sonreía divertido como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Ni idea… a mi no me miréis… -susurró el teniente Hodge. Dando a entender que él no sabía nada sobre ese cambio de actitud.

Jensen siguió hablando.

-Nuestro primer punto de reunión será la estación de vigilancia global de la Atmosfera. El personal responsable ya ha sido advertido de nuestra presencia, de modo que sus instalaciones serán nuestra base de operaciones durante el tiempo que necesitemos para reconocer el territorio y dar con el campamento base del grupo insurgente al que debemos localizar.

Entonces el Mayor se quedó unos instantes callado, mirando hacia el suelo y jugueteando con su dedo meñique de forma nerviosa.

De alguna manera Jared supo lo que iba a decir a continuación. Había llegado el momento de dejar que el resto supiera que los rebeldes a los que perseguían eran los mismos que los responsables de la muerte de su ex compañero.

-¿Señor?...- Jensen levantó la vista y fijó su mirada en él. Padalecki asintió levemente y le dio pie a continuar hablando.

Por algún motivo ese simple gesto surtió efecto y le animó a seguir.

-Esta misión no es algo aislado. No nos la han adjudicado por razones aleatorias.- sus hombres le miraron sin comprender a qué se refería- varios miembros del grupo insurgente al que perseguiremos son los mismos a los que intentamos derribar en Tierra de fuego.

Un murmullo se hizo entre Chris, Steve y Aldis. Todos intentaban hablar a la vez. Saber más sobre esa nueva información.

Jensen continuó hablando sin contestarles.

-Los motivos son alto secreto, no puedo darles muchos detalles. Pero puedo decirles que se han aliado con un grupo terrorista al que llevamos un tiempo siguiéndole la pista. La última localización en la que se les ha visto ha sido en el pueblo de Barrow. Dos de sus miembros estaban acompañados de uno de los máximos responsables de la célula terrorista. Haciéndose con provisiones suficientes para un regimiento, lo que da a entender que en algún lugar relativamente cercano han de tener un campamento base o piso franco en el que esconderse. Nuestras fuentes de información indican un lugar bastante propicio para ello en los Montes Brooks.

Jensen se acercó a una pantalla de proyector que había en un extremo de la sala y les enseñó unas diapositivas del lugar.

Una foto de una sucesión de enormes montañas de blancos y escarpados picos apareció en el centro de la pantalla. El manto verde de los montes contrastaba con los rastros de nieve clara que los coronaba, dándoles un aspecto virgen e inhóspito.

-El paraíso del excursionista…-bromeó Steve sarcástico. Saltaba a la vista que aquel lugar era perfecto para perderse, mucho mejor para esconderse.

-La primera parte de nuestra misión consistirá en averiguar si realmente es en ese lugar donde se ocultan. Desde la estación de Vigilancia Global de la atmósfera saldremos a hacer varias expediciones para corroborarlo. Una vez tengamos esa información y las condiciones de sus recursos e instalaciones, nos pondremos en contacto con el alto mando para que nos den nuevas órdenes de cómo proceder.

-¿Por qué Alaska, señor?- preguntó Kane, esta vez más serio- ¿Qué relación puede haber entre esto y lo de Filipinas?

-Los motivos de la alianza entre los dos grupos no son de nuestra competencia, Capitán. Pero la forma de proceder de esa célula es bastante obvia. La relativa proximidad de ese estado con la frontera canadiense y con nuestros vecinos los rusos hace de Alaska el lugar propicio para el tráfico de armas.

-Eso sin contar que debido a sus condiciones meteorológicas y geográficas es un lugar en el que normalmente nadie esperaría que una célula terrorista optara por tener su centro de mando.-añadió Jared.

-Exacto, teniente.

Jensen apagó las diapositivas y se acercó a sus hombres.

-Y por último… tengo otra mala noticia…- esta vez sonrió al decirlo y eso hizo que supieran que en parte bromeaba- dependiendo de la magnitud de los recursos que de los que el grupo terrorista disponga en el lugar puede que la segunda unidad sea destinada a Alaska junto a la primera para hacer de equipo de apoyo.

-¿No fastidies?-Aldis fue el primero en pronunciarse.

-¡Estupendo!-Steve lo dejó ir con sarcasmo.

-Genial… - volvió a quejarse Chris.- esto va de mal a peor…

Jared vio que el Mayor le miraba, esperando una reacción a esa noticia. Pero él se limitó a dejar que su mirada se clavara en el suelo para no cruzarla con la de Jensen.

De forma automática la imagen de Downey pasó por ambas mentes. Volviendo a crear entre ellos uno de esos momentos incómodos de los que no sabían salir.

Fue Aldis quien, sin saberlo, les sacó de él.

-¿Cuándo partimos, señor?

-Mañana, quince cero cero, teniente. De modo que tienen el resto del día libre. Aprovéchenlo para descansar… Pueden retirarse.-ordenó dando por finalizada la reunión.

ºººº

Los cuatro hombres de su unidad se levantaron de sus asientos dispuestos a marcharse mientras Jensen recogía los documentos del archivo de la información de la misión de encima de la mesa.

Iba a dejarlo correr. A dejar pasar el momento y que Jared se marchara sin saber qué opinaba de que, seguramente, tuvieran que trabajar codo con codo con la unidad de Downey. Pero la curiosidad, y los celos, pudieron con él.

-Padalecki… ¿puede espera un momento, por favor?- preguntó, justo antes de que Jared saliera del despacho.

El teniente se dio la vuelta mirándole extrañado.

-Claro, señor…- se acercó a él pensando que le iba a reprochar el decirle lo de las clases de inmersión.- ¿Sabe que antes sólo bromeaba no?

-Tranquilo, Jared…- se rio Jensen cuando vio que por fin la puerta de la sala se cerraba y se quedaban a solas- no voy a echarte la bronca, relájate.- Se dejó caer hacia atrás y se sentó en una silla junto al teniente. Después le hizo un gesto con una mano para que se sentara frente a él.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, es solo que… no te he escuchado decir nada al respecto de lo de trabajar con la segunda unidad. Y bueno… quería saber qué opinas. El resto de tus compañeros no están muy contentos con la noticia, pero tú no has dicho nada. Imagino que estás conforme.

Jared vio a su superior aflojarse la corbata del traje incómodo, como si le pusiera nervioso preguntar.

-No tengo ninguna objeción, señor.-contestó simplemente. Esperando a ver la reacción de Jensen. Sabía que eso tenía algo que ver con su nueva amistad con Downey.

-Ya, bueno… lo imaginaba.

Por su expresión desilusionada Jared se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba, no era preguntar lo que incomodaba al Mayor, sino obtener una respuesta que no le agradara.

-No tengo ninguna objeción porque es mi trabajo, señor. –se apresuró a aclarar-Tampoco es que tenga ningún interés especial en tener que servir al lado de la segunda unidad, ni de ninguno de sus hombres.- si de ese modo no le quedaba claro a Jensen que entre Downey y él no había nada…- De momento lo poco que sé sobre su relación con nuestra unidad es que estamos mejor sin ellos. Pero son órdenes y debemos acatarlas.

El Mayor cambió su desilusión por una sonrisa satisfecha y supo que había acertado.

Padalecki se quedó mirándole largo rato. Obligándole a mantenerle la mirada y poniéndole más nervioso de lo que estaba.

-¿Te apetece salir a comer?-soltó sin pensar. Se sentía en una nube perdido en esos claros ojos verdes y era incapaz de pensar nada más coherente. Y menos arriesgado.

-¿Salir?...- casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al preguntarlo.

-Fuera de la base…-aclaró Jared. Quizás ese "salir" había sonado demasiado a cita. No quería que el Mayor pensara que intentaba ligar con él.

Porque no lo intentaba, ¿vale? Nada de eso. Solo quería salir a comer con un compañero tranquilamente fuera del cuartel. No había nada de personal en sus intenciones… No, nada.

Jensen tardó demasiado en contestar. Tanto que Jared ya pensaba que había metido la pata.

-Déjalo… seguramente no sea una buena idea y…- se levantó de la silla para salir y huir a toda prisa de su error, pero el Mayor puso sus manos sobre una de sus piernas para detenerle antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-No, espera Jared…- Padalecki miró la mano del mayor tocar su pierna y después a él algo avergonzado. Jensen retiró la mano rápidamente al notarlo- ¿A dónde tenías pensado ir?... en realidad me iría bien salir un rato de aquí para desconectar antes de irnos. Conozco un sitio no muy lejos que puede que te guste.

Jared sonrió esperanzado.

-En realidad iba a decirte que eligieras tú. No conozco muy bien los alrededores… Me da igual dónde sea, la cuestión es salir del cuartel y desconectar un rato. Tú lo has dicho, no sabemos cuando volveremos, así que…

Jensen pensó entonces que quizás estaba cometiendo un error. Por mucho que fuera un miembro de su unidad, él era su superior. Ser visto con un soldado de menor rango montado en su moto y saliendo de la base a ciertas horas del día seria una noticia que estaría en boca de todos en menos de lo que Roché tardaba en decir "Affair" en siete idiomas distintos.

Luego pensó que la cosa no era tan importante.

Solamente eran dos amigos que salían a comer. Chris y Steve iban a todas partes juntos, y en realidad nadie salvo Aldis conocía su verdadera relación. A pesar de que hacía años que estaban juntos.

Estuvo a punto de decir que no era buena idea, que mejor lo dejaban. Pero la sonrisa llena de hoyuelos con la que Jared le miraba ilusionado dio al traste con sus miedos.

Pensó que fuera de la base, él era libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana. Se había prometido a si mismo darle una oportunidad al nuevo para conocerle realmente. Y esa era la ocasión perfecta.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hago un par de cosas que tengo pendientes y en una hora nos vemos en el aparcamiento de personal civil. El que hay en la parte exterior de la entrada del cuartel.- Al menos ese lugar era poco transitado por los oficiales.

-Me parece perfecto.- sonrió el teniente.

-Genial… ahora dime que te gusta la comida italiana…

ºººº

Jared estaba sentado en el pequeño muro que había junto a la verja de la entrada. Por la parte exterior del cuartel, cuando vio una moto de color negro salir por la barrera de vehículos oficiales y acercarse a él lentamente.

Jensen se paró a su lado y le extendió un casco para que se lo pusiera.

-Vamos, Padalecki, no tenemos todo el día.- dijo palmeando el asiento trasero de la moto.

Jared se rió, cogió el casco, se lo puso y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. No se lo pensó dos veces para rodear la cintura del pecoso con sus manos y anclarlas a su cintura con fuerza.

Al sentir la presión contra su cintura Jensen dejó ir su mano en un acto reflejo hasta colocarla sobre las del teniente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía fue a apartarla rápidamente. Solo que la una de las manos de Jared fue más rápida que la suya, atrapándola de nuevo.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, mirándose a través del visor de los cascos, con sus cuerpos acoplados y sus manos medio entrelazadas.

Entonces Jensen sonrió agitado. Sentía la mano de Jared contra la suya, la parte delantera de su cuerpo pegada a su culo y a su espalda… y era algo así como una de las mejores sensaciones que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-¿Preparado?- alcanzó a preguntar. El teniente soltó su mano lentamente y volvió a aferrarse a su cintura.

-Preparado.

ºººº

Una hora más tarde estaban disfrutando de una estupenda comida italiana en un restaurante cercano a la zona histórica de Draper city. Era un lugar de paso, poco transitado por el personal militar.

Para cuando terminaron de comer, Jared tenía estudiado tan a fondo a su superior que había aprendido muchas y muy variadas cosas sobre Jensen.

Como la forma en la que se mordía el labio inferior cuando se ponía nervioso o se avergonzaba por alguno de sus cometarios pícaros. O las preciosas arruguitas que se formaban al lado de sus bonitos ojos verdes cuando sonreía con verdaderas ganas… Que tenía más pecas por la parte de la nariz y los pómulos que por el resto de la cara… La timidez que demostraba cuando intentaba seguirle el juego en alguna broma subida de tono, pero se ponía tan nervioso que en lugar de mirarle directamente a los ojos, los desviaba hacia la mesa… o a sus labios… La forma en la que recorría sus labios con la lengua cuando miraba su boca…

Jared estaba descubriendo un lado del Mayor que le tenía totalmente fascinado. Y mucho más excitado de lo que se había sentido en largo tiempo sin necesidad de tocar a alguien.

Era solo observarle comportarse de esa forma tan relajada y sincera y sentía ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y besarle hasta amoratarle sus rosados y carnosos labios.

Parecían tan distintos ese Jensen y el Mayor que le recibió la primera vez que llegó al cuartel…

Durante dos semanas había intentado convencerse de que, ni aunque fuera el último hombre en la tierra, se acercaría a Jensen de ese modo tan personal. Pero ahora que las circunstancias habían hecho que empezara a conocerle mejor… todo lo que podía hacer era desear acercarse más, conocerle mejor.

Su cuerpo rogaba la proximidad del pecoso como si la necesitara para funcionar.

Mientras el Mayor hablaba, él todo lo que podía hacer era mirarle atontado y perderse en la sensación que le provocaba el sonido de su voz.

-No te quejes… Aquel día estabas muy…-de pronto se quedó callado y volvió a hacer ese gesto que empezaba a volver loco a Jared, se lamió lentamente el labio con la punta de la lengua mientras sonreía vergonzoso…

-¿Estaba muy qué?- preguntó el teniente con intención.

Hablaban sobre la primera vez que Jensen le cortó el agua caliente de las duchas para putearle. Jared nunca olvidaría la mirada juguetona y lasciva que el Mayor le regaló antes de dejarle allí parado, desnudo bajo el grifo y con cara de alucinado.

\- gracioso… estabas muy gracioso ahí pasmado.- contestó su superior desviando la mirada. Aunque realmente gracioso no era la palabra que pensaba.

ººº

El Mayor Ackles tampoco había perdido el tiempo estudiado a su nuevo teniente.

Observar a Jared hablar era todo un acontecimiento. Nunca había visto a una persona que gesticulara tanto mientras conversaba como él. O que se viera tan malditamente sexy mientras le escuchaba con atención… Ponía una sensual expresión interesada y completamente centrada que a Jensen le hacía perder incluso el hilo de la conversación.

Se dio cuenta de que al principio podía parecer tímido, pero que cuando le dabas un poco de confianza era la persona más divertida y dulce que había conocido nunca.

Y no solo era por su inacabable y kilométrica sonrisa adornada de hoyuelos, sino por el cariño y el calor que manaba de sus ojos cuando le miraba.

Habían empezado hablando de ellos mismos, como cualquiera que intenta conocerse por primera vez. Averiguando que eran los dos de Texas y que ambos tenían una hermana menor y un hermano mayor. Que sus dos familias tenían sangre militar corriendo por las venas...

-Mi padre y mi abuelo pertenecen también a cuerpos de las fuerzas especiales. Imagino que por mucho que hubiera querido evitarlo, mi destino era acabar siguiendo sus mismos pasos. Lo llevo en la sangre- afirmó Jensen.- ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Por qué los SFG? ¿No estabas lo suficientemente entretenido haciendo saltos mortales?- bromeó.

Lo cierto era que el motivo de Jared para querer entrar en su unidad siempre había sido algo que le provocaba bastante curiosidad.

-Sois los mejores, ¿no?-fue todo lo que dijo el teniente como contestación.

-Eso me consta, sí- sonrió arrogante el Mayor, después se rio- ahora en serio, ¿Por qué esta unidad? Tengo entendido que tu padre fue un experto francotirador de los SEAL. Morgan me dijo que incluso fueron compañeros. No quisiera incrementar tu ego, Padalecki… ya es lo suficientemente grande, pero creo que podrías haber seguido sus pasos con facilidad. Eres con mucho el mejor tirador que tengo en la unidad.

Jared le miró entornando los ojos.

-Ya… por eso me tuviste haciendo prácticas de tiro bajo el lluvia para ponerme a la altura del resto de mis compañeros, porque soy bueno.-soltó sarcástico.

-Aquel día me tenías cabreado, Padalecki. Acertabas a cualquier objetivo en el campo de tiro, por difícil que te lo pusiera. Me hacías complicado buscar una manera de putearte y esa fue la única que se me ocurrió ese día.

-Eres un auténtico cabronazo, ¿lo sabes no?

Jensen se rio.

-Lo sé… pero te he compensado, ¿no?- preguntó señalando el plato de pasta enorme que Jared se había comido minutos antes y que descansaba vacío frente a él.

-Vas a tener que hacer mucho más que invitarme a comer para compensarlo.- Y sonó tan pícaro que el Mayor desvió la mirada y cambió de tema volviendo a sus motivos para entrar en esa unidad.

-Bueno… y entonces, ¿por qué no seguir los pasos de tu padre? Eres bueno y lo sabes. ¿Por qué la 19º de los especiales y no los francotiradores de los SEAL?

Jared sonrió divertido al ver que cambiaba de tema rehuyendo su comentario.

-Le prometí que estaría entre los mejores.-afirmó finalmente, poniéndose algo más serio.- Y tú eres el mejor.

-¿A tu padre?- preguntó sonrojado.

-Sí… -se rio el teniente- Siempre decía que debía hacer honor a nuestro apellido. Era una constante en todo lo que hacía… Cuando cumplí los quince le dije que haría lo que fuera por dejar su apellido donde debía estar, pero que lo haría a mi manera.

-¿Por eso no te decantaste por ser francotirador? ¿Por no estar a su sombra?

\- No pienso ser el hijo de Padalecki toda la vida, Jensen. Quiero que se sienta orgulloso porque conseguí las cosas por mi mismo.

-Créeme, estás aquí por tu propio mérito, de eso puedes estar seguro.- Hizo esa afirmación tan seguro de sus palabras que Jared se quedó sorprendido de oírlas.

-Claro… por eso has estado cuatro años negándote a tenerme en tu unidad.-le recalcó el teniente.

-Hey… eso ha dolido.- se quejó el Mayor- Sabes que no era nada personal, Jared. Mi unidad estaba completa, eso es todo.-su expresión se ensombreció y Jared se apresuró en cambiar de tema.

Todo estaba siendo demasiado agradable para estropearlo hablando del tema equivocado.

-Ya… y lo que has disfrutado haciéndome la vida imposible, ¿qué?...

-Oh sí… eso ha sido muy divertido…

Sin pararse a pensar en el tiempo que pasaba fueron enlazando un tema con otro sin darse cuenta de lo muchísimo que se relajaban.

De vez en cuando Jared soltaba alguna que otra bromita subida de tono y coqueteaba con él. Y Jensen lo único que podía hacer era unirse a ella medio ruborizado y medio ansioso por hacerla realidad.

Había llegado a un punto que era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, de modo que su mirada se desviaba inevitablemente a sus finos labios.

Algo que no ayudaba lo más mínimo a centrarse en no seguirle el juego y dejarse seducir. Porque los labios de Jared era algo que le llamaba a gritos desde la primera vez que estuvo cerca de ellos.

Recordó todas y cada una de las veces que se aproximó al teniente en medio de algún entrenamiento para intimidarle y gritarle a la cara. Sintiendo un golpe de calor recorrer su cabeza desde la base de su nuca hasta su sien… era como si de repente alguien hubiera subido la calefacción del lugar y se sintiera sofocado y mareado.

Precisamente de eso estaban hablando en esos momentos. De cuando el Mayor Ackles hacía cualquier cosa por joder al novato y declararle la guerra.

Jared se quejó de la primera vez que le cortó el agua fría y Jensen se encontró delatándose él mismo sin darse cuenta.

-Te pasaste mucho, tío… aquel día había sido infernal y tú terminaste de rematarlo con lo de la ducha…

-No te quejes-se rio el pecoso- Aquel día estabas muy…-de pronto se quedó callado y volvió a hacer ese gesto que empezaba a volver loco a Jared, se lamió lentamente el labio con la punta de la lengua mientras sonreía vergonzoso…

-¿Estaba muy qué?- preguntó el teniente con picardía.

Hablaban sobre la primera vez que Jensen le cortó el agua caliente de las duchas para putearle. Jared nunca olvidaría la mirada juguetona y lasciva que el Mayor le regaló antes de dejarle allí parado, desnudo bajo el grifo y con cara de alucinado.

\- gracioso… estabas muy gracioso ahí pasmado.- contestó su superior. Aunque realmente gracioso no era la palabra que pensaba. Ver a Jared desnudo bajo el agua le pareció de todo menos gracioso.

-¿Así que te parezco gracioso completamente desnudo?... vale… esta vez soy yo quién se siente dolido. Es la primera vez que me lo dicen…- puso un adorable pucherito y se fingió decaído.

Jensen le miró fijamente y sonrió de medio lado.

-No pienso decir lo que estás esperando oír…-advirtió. Sabía que Jared esperaba que le dijera que le pareció de todo menos gracioso.- Aumentar tu ego sería un crimen contra la seguridad nacional.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando…- el teniente se hizo el loco y se sentó hacia adelante en su silla, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y acercándose más a él.- ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, Mayor? No te recordaba tan tímido cuando casi me comías la boca para decirme que aprendiera de los soldados de verdad.

Su superior se rio de su descaro y se sentó también hacia delante en la silla, pegando igualmente sus codos a la mesa y entrelazando sus propias manos para que Jared no notara que estaba nervioso.

-Estás esperando que te diga que no era una visión graciosa, sino… -Jensen tragó con dificultad, recordó el agua caer sobre el cuerpo del teniente con lentitud y colarse por la línea que se hundía en su culo… Era difícil de expresar como se sintió en ese momento sin darle a entender lo mucho que le atraía.- Es difícil encontrar la palabra, Padalecki… - dijo finalmente volviendo a echarse hacia atrás y pegando su espalda a la silla, distanciándose de el chico antes de hablar más de lo que debería.

-¿Sexy?- bromeó Jared.

Aunque en el fondo se sentía defraudado por que el Mayor se hubiera echado atrás en su coqueteo cuando estaban en lo mejor.

-Yo no diría eso…- El teniente frunció el ceño y Jensen sonrió divertido.

-¿Grotesco?- volvió a bromear Jared.

Esta vez Jensen ya no pudo evitar contestar. ¿Grotesco? ¡Joder! Si le habían dado ganas de empotrarle en las baldosas de la ducha y follarle hasta quedar inconsciente.

\- Soy tu superior Jared, no puedo decirte que verte desnudo en las duchas me parece una visión demasiado erótica… o lujuriosa… sin que haya consecuencias y me pierdas el respeto.

La forma en la que salieron esas palabras de los labios del Mayor fue tan sensual que casi le sonó obscena.

Jared le miró fijamente un instante más y luego carraspeó nervioso apartando la mirada.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó de pronto el teniente. Totalmente serio y con expresión indescifrable.

-Sí, claro…-contestó Jensen algo descolocado.

 _¡Bien!-_ pensó irónico _\- He hablado más de la cuenta y me he pasado de la raya…_

Salieron del local en silencio, Jared caminando delante y el Mayor siguiéndole mientras mentalmente se pateaba por haberlo jodido todo cuando estaba en la mejor parte.

Se acercaron a la moto y el teniente esperó a que Jensen se pusiera su casco y después le diera el otro para él. Pero en lugar de ponérselo Jared se quedó sentado tras él.

Ackles miró hacia atrás y le vio pensativo y serio. Pero no dijo nada.

Cuando por fin Jared se puso el casco, arrancó la moto y salió del aparcamiento del restaurante en dirección a la base.

Al igual que esa mañana en la sala de reuniones, pensó en dejarlo correr. En acabar esa locura en ese instante y ahorrarse los problemas que pudiera ocasionar su "relación" con el novato. Pero a mitad de camino se detuvo en un claro junto al arcén de la carretera y paró la moto.

De ningún modo iba a dejar que esa incómoda escena rondase sus cabezas durante las próximas semanas. Tenía que hablar con el teniente y debía de hacerlo antes de llegar a la base.

Se quitó el casco para hablar con Jared y preguntarle qué le pasaba, o pedirle perdón si se había pasado con ese último comentario cuando, de pronto, él levantó la mirada y la clavó en la suya.

-Dime algo, ¿quieres?...- preguntó el teniente todavía muy serio, acababa de quitarse el casco y jugueteaba con él en las manos.

-Claro…- Jensen le vio tan afectado que no pudo negarse.

-Cuando me advertiste sobre Downey en el gimnasio… ¿Realmente solo intentabas advertirme de que el tío es un cabrón por la increíble bondad de tu corazón?-preguntó con un leve tono de ironía- ¿o el motivo es que te sentías celoso?

-¿Celoso?- se rio sarcástico el Mayor- nunca podría sentir celos por verte con semejante idiota, lo nuestro fue un error de una noche, no siento nada por él.

Se volvió para darle la espalda a Jared y volver a encender la moto. Pero el teniente se bajó de ella obligándole a no hacerlo.

-No me refería a él, Jensen… Me queda claro que crees que lo vuestro fue un error. Me refería a mí…

El Mayor se quedó callado y respiró profundamente. Llenando sus pulmones de aire como si hiciera rato que había dejado de respirar.

-Lo sé…-dijo por fin en voz tan baja que casi parecía que hablaba para si mismo- solo esperaba que te dieras por satisfecho con la respuesta y cambiaras de tema.- sonrió de medio lado, de forma tentativa y nerviosa.

-Sigues sin contestarme…-insistió.

-Déjelo teniente, esta conversación no nos traerá más que problemas a ambos.

-Y una mierda… no seas condescendiente, Jensen… No me hables con tono de Mayor solamente para evitar contestarme. ¿Quieres que lo deje estar? Bien… contesta. Dime la verdad y no volveré a hablar del tema.

-¡Joder Jared!...-contestó frustrado su superior- ¿Y qué demonios consigues con eso?...

-Convencerme de que no soy el único que se está volviendo loco. Sentirte atraído por alguien a quién hace tan solo unos días te gustaría colgar del poste de la bandera de la base es algo desquiciante, Jensen… por favor, contesta.

El Mayor dejó el casco colgado de uno de los manillares de la moto y se bajó de ella para encarar a Jared. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su compañero, él se sentía igual.

-Ambas…- contestó entonces dándose por vencido.- Ambas, Jared… las dos contestaciones son buenas…-dijo simplemente, pasándose una mano por la cara como si acabara de hacer algo que no debía.- ¿Y ahora podemos dejarlo ya?

No necesitaba entrar en más detalles para saber que acababa de admitir ante su subordinado que se sentía atraído por él incluso cuando casi no se podían ver más de dos minutos seguidos sin pelear.

El teniente se acercó a él y prácticamente devoró su espacio personal en dos pasos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que sucedía los labios de Jared ya casi rozaban los suyos.

-Padalecki… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- preguntó excitado de sentirle tan cerca.

-Lo que sé que no podré hacer una vez que lleguemos a cuartel…

Sujetó ambas mejillas del Mayor entre sus manos y presionó sus labios contra los de Jensen de forma suave y tentativa.

-Sabes que esto no es buena idea, ¿verdad?- susurró el Mayor cuando se separaron, poniendo sus manos suavemente sobre el pecho de Jared como si quisiera apartarle. Aunque en realidad no quisiera hacerlo.

-Lo sé…- afirmó simplemente antes de sujetarle por las caderas y apretarle contra él para volver a besarle.

El Mayor sintió su lengua juguetear con sus labios y no fue capaz de negarse que quería aquello. Sus brazos cayeron sin remedio alrededor del cuello de su nuevo teniente y le atrajeron con ansias hacia su cuerpo para profundizar el beso.

-Esto es una estupidez, Jared… - afirmó poco convencido cuando se separaron.

-Lo sé…- volvió a darle la razón con tan poca convicción como la que su superior demostraba.

Todo el cuerpo de Jared reaccionó con deseo al contacto de Jensen, empujándole hacia atrás hasta tenerle con la espalda contra uno de los árboles que había junto al camino de la carretera. Apresándole con su propio cuerpo y llevando sus enormes manos al culo del Mayor para poder sentirle mejor.

Enterró su cara en el cuello de su compañero de unidad e hizo un leve movimiento con su pelvis, rozando la polla de Jensen con la suya. Un gemido de placer se escapó de la garganta de su superior al sentir como sus erecciones se rozaban.

El Mayor sentía su aliento desbocado y caliente contra su cuello y la erección del teniente dura contra su cadera. Se moría de ganas de cambiar posiciones con él y empotrarle en ese árbol para follarle sin descanso.

Pero su conciencia ( _puta conciencia_ …) le decía que más valía que parara eso en ese preciso instante o se complicaría la vida él solito.

-Nnnggg…dios, frena Padalecki…-dijo con la voz entrecortada, poniendo de nuevo sus manos en el pecho del teniente y presionando esta vez con fuerza para apartarle- frena por dios, que te estrellas…

Jared sonrió divertido, sintiéndose sin aliento y con una expresión hambrienta en su rostro mientras le miraba los labios.

-¿Estas de broma?... No creo que sea capaz de dejar de besarte… nunca. Tus labios son adictivos, Jensen… Si hubiera sabido esto hace dos semanas hubiera dejado que me hicieras lo que quisieras sin rechistar…- su dedo corazón recorría el labio inferior del Mayor mientras hablaba.

-Hablo en serio…-pero no pudo evitar reírse- vamos, frena soldado… es una orden.

-¡Ni de coña, Ackles!...- contestó riéndose, llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su superior y acarició su erección por encima de la tela del vaquero- Con esto entre las piernas no engañas a nadie… ¿Seguro que lo que querías decir no era… "desnúdate soldado, es una orden"?

Jared volvió a besarle, y él se encontró sonriendo y volviendo a corresponderle.

Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de los labios del teniente y volver a apartarle.

Le dio un pequeño empujón y se escabulló por un lado para alejarse de él en dirección a la moto.

-Sube a la moto, nos vamos…- ordenó respirando acelerado, pasándose una de las manos por la cara nervioso.

 _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Jensen?_

Jared se volvió para mirarle confuso y jadeante.

-¿No puedes ir en serio?

-Sube a la moto, Jared.

-Lo dicho, eres un auténtico cabrón...- bufó resignado.

-Te dije que no era buena idea, Padalecki.- en el fondo se moría de ganas de reírse de verle tan frustrado.

-Sí, justo antes de comerme la boca… -se quejó el otro- Todavía puedo sentir tu lengua tocar mi campanilla, Ackles.

Jensen se subió a la moto sin contestar, pero sin ponerse el casco aún. Se quedó quieto, aguardando a que su compañero se sentara detrás de él e intentando acompasar su respiración agitada.

Jared le vio sentarse en la moto, tranquilo aparentemente, y le odio por ponerle a cien y después dejarle con las ganas de más. Definitivamente ese Mayor había aparecido en su vida para joderle… Y como ya tenía claro, no, no literalmente. Que era precisamente lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos en ese momento.

-Padalecki… sube a la moto, por favor…-rogó finalmente el Mayor. _Será mejor que volvamos a la base antes de que esto se descontrole aún más.-_ Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Dame un minuto, quieres…- pidió el teniente. Acomodándose la dolorosa erección en su pantalón.

Jensen no pudo evitar reírse ante ese gesto. Jared se acercó por fin a la moto y se sentó tras él.

-¿Quieres otro minuto más? Creo que tu problemilla persiste.- soltó divertido al sentir la erección del teniente contra su culo.

-Quiero toda la noche, Jensen ¿me la concedes?- la mano de Jared viajó sutilmente hasta la entrepierna de su superior.

Jensen cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir su mano acariciarle de ese modo tan prometedor.

-No prometas nada que no puedas cumplir, chaval.- bromeó.- Toda la noche suena demasiado divertido como para que me resulte fácil negarme.

-Es lo bueno que tiene tener seis años menos que tú, Mayor- se burló Jared- que yo todavía puedo decir eso sin mentir. Y te niegas porque quieres.

Su mano desabotonó con facilidad el vaquero de Jensen y se coló en su interior.

La respuesta en forma de gemido de su superior fue directa a aumentar el problema que tenía entre las piernas.

-Soy el "Mayor", Padalecki… no lo olvides.-afirmó jadeante, girando la cabeza hacia atrás y presionando una vez más sus labios contra los del teniente. Hundiendo su lengua en la boca de Jared y haciéndole gemir con tantas ganas como lo acababa de hacer él-… Soy tu Mayor, tu superior. Y tú eres mi teniente, estás bajo mi responsabilidad. Mañana partimos en misión al culo del mundo y no sabemos lo que sucederá… Así que ahora mismo, nosotros nos vamos de vuelta a la base… YA.

 _Antes de que haga la locura de no poder parar_.-pensó.

Los labios de Jensen estaban rosados y húmedos después de besarle y Jared podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que le estaba costando auto controlarse.

-¿Si no nos fuéramos a Alaska en unas horas…?-empezó a preguntar ansioso.

Jensen respondió antes de que acabara la pregunta, leyéndole el pensamiento.

-Sí, Jared… sí… te aseguro que sí, joder.- sentenció frustrado.

El teniente sonrió y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de su superior para volver a atraerle hacia su boca.

Jensen respondió por última vez a su necesidad de sentirle antes de encender el motor de la moto y dirigirse por fin hacia el cuartel de las SFG.

ººº

Se despidieron en el mismo lugar en el que Jensen recogió a Jared a mediodía, en la zona del aparcamiento de visitas civiles.

De camino a su habitación iba tan distraído pensando en la maravillosa tarde que había pasado con Jensen, en lo bien que sabían sus labios y en las ganas que tenía de volver a besarlos, que no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía hasta que casi le tuvo encima.

Su mano sujetaba el pomo de la puerta de su habitación cuando escuchó su voz tras él.

-¿Divirtiéndote sin mi, Padalecki?

-Downey…- afirmó Jared sin necesidad de volverse a mirarle.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, pequeño.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó dándose la vuelta y encarándole.

-Noto cierta hostilidad en tu tono de voz…- bromeó el Capitán de la segunda unidad- ¿esto no será por lo del otro día en la cafetería? Creí que los problemas de nuestros superiores no nos afectarían…

-Y no lo hacen. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sintiéndose culpable y suavizando su tono. Tenía razón. Las cosas entre Roché y Ackles no eran asunto suyo.

-Acaban de decirnos lo de Alaska.

Jared le miró extrañado.

-¿Creía que todavía no estaba decidido si intervendríais?

-No lo está, pero tenían que ponernos al tanto para que estemos preparados.

-Bueno, espero que al final la cosa no sea tan seria como creen y no sea necesario.

-Y yo… ¿Alaska? Joder, odio el puto frío.

Jared se rio.

\- Oye, ¿en serio vas a tenerme de charla en el pasillo? Arrastré tu culo desde Hidden Valley cuando enfermaste por culpa de Ackles, creo que al menos merezco que me dejes entrar para conversar.

-No fue por culpa de Ackles… fue un virus.- Padalecki miró al Capitán desconfiado.

-No tengas miedo, pequeño. No pienso tirarme encima de ti… a no ser que lo pidas claro.- dijo divertido.- solo quiero hablar con alguien del tema, me tiene algo mosqueado. Y Roché nos ha prohibido hablarlo con nadie que no esté al corriente. Pero tú lo estás. Así que no hay problema de desobedecer órdenes.

Algo le decía que no era buena idea. Pero Robert realmente le había ayudado aquella noche en Hidden valley, así que decidió darle un voto de confianza y dejarle entrar.

Además, ¿Qué podría pasar?

Si se propasaba solamente tenía que noquearle, no le sería difícil.

-Mira, es igual, si quieres me voy y ya lo hablamos en otro momento.- se fingió desilusionado.

Y Jared se lo tragó por completo.

El teniente sonrió y se apartó de la puerta para dejarle entrar.

-Anda, entra…

ººººº

El Mayor no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder mientras caminaba hacia a su habitación.

Acababa de salir con Jared. El teniente novato de su unidad. Y el día no solo había ido bien, sino que había sido increíble.

Se sintió tan bien estando con él que no supo en que momento había dejado de ser "Padalecki" para ser simplemente "Jared".

Y lo sucedido en el claro junto a la carretera no desaparecía de su mente ni un segundo.

De pronto se vio reprochándose a si mismo haber sido tan correcto. Le había dicho que no porque al día siguiente se marchaban a una misión importante.

Se negó a estar con él porque no quería que sus sentimientos interfirieran entre ellos en el trabajo. Pero lo cierto era que ahora iba a estar pensando todo el tiempo en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que realmente sucediera algo más.

¿Y si no volvían de Alaska?

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo daba la vuelta sobre sus pasos y se dirigía a la habitación de Jared.

Dobló la esquina del pasillo en dirección a la habitación del teniente justo a tiempo para ver entrar a Downey en su habitación.

El sentimiento de engaño que llenó su pecho fue tan fuerte que de forma imaginaria sintió como le empujaba hacia atrás. Como si la verdad le hubiera dado de golpe en plena cara.

Se alejó a toda prisa de aquel pasillo maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber pensado que lo que tenía con Jared podía ser diferente. Que podía ser algo más.

Estaba claro que para el teniente no era más que otro de sus entretenimientos.

Uno fácil de sustituir.

 **Continuará…**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Cuartel general del 19º grupo (SFG) de las fuerzas especiales – Draper (Utah)**

Jared se despertó esa mañana pensando que sería un gran día. Se sentía asombrosamente feliz y animado.

Y lo cierto era que sabía cual, o más bien quién, era el motivo de su espontanea alegría.

Se pasó toda la mañana intentando cruzarse "casualmente" con Jensen por el cuartel, pero al Mayor parecía habérselo tragado la tierra.

No estaba en su despacho, ni en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, tampoco en el campo de instrucción, el gimnasio o ningún lugar de las instalaciones militares. Ni siquiera en su habitación (a la que el teniente no quería arriesgarse a ir, pero que al final estaba tan desesperado por encontrarle que acabó presentándose allí).

Creyó que cuando dieran las tres de la tarde y tuvieran que subirse al helicóptero que los llevaría a la base de los Delta en Fort Benning donde les esperaba su transporte a Alaska, por fin podría visualizar al pecoso Mayor de ojos verdes que le tenía la mente ocupada desde la noche anterior. Pero tampoco tuvo la suerte que esperaba.

-¿Y el Mayor?-preguntó curioso al teniente Hodge una vez dentro del helicóptero, al ver que Jensen no viajaba con ellos.

-Kane me dijo hace un rato que está en la base de los Delta desde primera hora de la mañana.

Jared se quedó satisfecho con la respuesta de Aldis y se tranquilizó un poco. Ya empezaba a tener ciertas dudas y a pensar que Jensen le estaba evitando.

 _¡Qué tontería_!-Pensó- ¿ _Por qué iba a hacerlo?_

La noche anterior el Mayor parecía tan contento con lo que había pasado entre ellos como él. Algo reacio por todo el tema de estar en la misma unidad y ser su superior, pero en el fondo tan ansioso de poder tenerle cerca como él.

Pudo ver por fin a Jensen cuando el helicóptero aterrizó en la base de los Delta. Pero fueron solo unos instantes en los que el Mayor se alejaba de ellos hablando con un General hacia la otra zona de los hangares.

Para cuando se hubieron enfundado los trajes térmicos, preparado el equipo y comprobado por primera vez el paracaídas para el salto, Jared estaba tan desesperado por tenerle delante que empezaba a parecer un yonkie con síndrome de abstinencia de su droga favorita.

-¿Qué coño te pasa, Jay? – Aldis le dio un golpe en el brazo y le sacó de su ensoñación. Se había quedado atontado pensando en el pecoso y mirando fijamente su equipo.

Estaban parados junto a la aeronave de transporte miliar que los dejaría caer al vacío en el espacio aéreo de Point Barrow. Unos pasos más atrás estaban Chris y Steve charlando con el piloto del avión.

-Nada, estoy bien…- sonrió alegre y rectificó.- ¡Estoy genial!- Acababa de ver salir a Jensen del hangar y dirigirse hacia ellos con su propio equipo en la mano.

-¿Estás genial?- preguntó guasón su compañero.- ¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe tanta alegría en tu bonito rostro, nena? ¿Dónde estuviste ayer, sin vergüenza? Desapareciste toda la tarde. ¿No harías nada que no hiciera yo?…

\- No hay nada que tú no hicieras, Aldis…- se burló el teniente siguiéndole la broma.

-¿Tenía un buen culo tu conquista?

Jared se rió de su pregunta, pero no contestó.

-Estoy seguro que sí… bueno, al menos has sido listo y has echado un polvo antes de partir.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir chorradas?

-Venga, tío… dame alguna pista de la causa de esa cara de felicidad impactante que traes hoy…

-Ayer fue un día genial… ¿ok? Pasé una tarde estupenda con alguien increíble. Y no pienso darte los detalles para que lo estropees… Dejémoslo en que todo parece encauzarse y ya está, ¿de acuerdo?

Jensen casi había llegado hasta donde estaban ellos, y con cada paso que se aproximaba la sonrisa de Jared se ensanchaba.

Cuando por fin le tuvo al lado su nerviosismo se apoderó de él y se hizo tan obvio para su amigo que Aldis le miró divertido y no pudo evitar bromear al respecto.

-¿Qué tal lo tuyo con el Mayor?

Jared se quedó blanco como una pared al oírle. ¿Es que sabía algo? ¿Tanto se le notaba?

-¿Lo mío? ¿Qué es lo mío? No hay nada, solo somos amigos y…

-¿Amigos?... yo me refería a que parece que habéis hecho una tregua y ya no te putea tanto, pero… ¿amigos? Vaya… Eso suena genial, Jay… me alegro de que por fin hayáis cedido y dejéis de joderos el uno al otro.- finalizó con segundas intenciones.

El teniente tragó con fuerza y sonrió nervioso.

-Sí… yo también.

-¿Nos vamos, Mayor?- Escuchó decir a Kane tras él.

-Nos vamos, Capitán- afirmó Jensen pasando por al lado de Aldis y Jared sin levantar la mirada ni molestarse en saludar.

Los dos tenientes le siguieron hasta la rampa que daba a la zona de carga del avión. Todos empezaron a subir a bordo, excepto Jared, que se paró al lado del Mayor Ackles y le miraba esperanzado. Se moría por escuchar su voz y verle sonreír.

-Buenos días, Mayor…- sabía que lo de llamarle Jensen se habría acabado por unos días.

La reacción del pecoso no fue ni mucho menos la que él esperaba. Nada de sonrisas cómplices como respuesta ni un "buenos días" significativo que quisiera darle a entender que también había pasado la noche pensando en él.

-¿A que estás esperando, Padalecki? ¿A que te de una invitación? Sube al puto avión.- gritó Jensen mirándole lleno de ira y alejándose de él.

Aldis le miró extrañado. ¿No acababa de decir su amigo que las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado?

Jared se rio e intentó hacer que la cosa era una broma entre él y el Mayor.

-¡JA! Sí, eres la leche de gracioso…

Pero Jensen volvió a acercarse y encararle más cabreado todavía que antes.

-¿Y quién coño está bromeando, Padalecki? ¿Es que acaso me ves reírme? Mueve el culo de una puta vez y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Jared se quedó tan descolocado con su respuesta que no reaccionó.

-Venga, tío… vamos…-el teniente Hodge le dio un golpecito en el brazo y le empujó para que subiera al avión.

Jared se dejó arrastrar hasta el interior del avión por su compañero. Más confuso de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y perdiendo toda la alegría de la que minutos antes alardeaba.

-¿Y ahora qué coño he hecho yo?- se quejó cuando por fin fue capaz de reaccionar.

Jensen seguía fuera del avión, ultimando detalles con el piloto y otro soldado de mayor rango que había junto a ellos.

-Da igual lo que hayas hecho o no, novato- se burló Chris- Tal y como volvió anoche de su escapadita a la ciudad… me da que hoy va a ser uno de esos días en los que el Mayor te putea para sentirse mejor.

-¿Y qué mierda significa eso?-preguntó confuso.

-Que sea lo que sea lo que le pasó ayer, Jen está de muy mala hostia hoy… Entró en mi habitación sin avisar, dando golpes a todo lo que pillaba, cogió una cerveza de las que Chris esconde en su "rincón secreto" y salió a todo hostia sin decir ni un simple hola. - aclaró Steve- así que lo más seguro es que acabe pagándolo contigo, como siempre… - se rio.

\- Este se quedó sin follar ayer y hoy te va a dar por el culo a ti para compensar… - soltó riéndose Chris.- Parece que la tregua se ha acabado, novato

-Con todo el respeto Capitán… ¡que te jodan!- replicó Jared.

Jensen iba sonriente y feliz después de dejarle en el aparcamiento. ¿Qué demonios podía haber pasado después? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué lo pagaba con él?

Creía que todo había sido especial entre ellos en su escapada a Draper city.

-Cierra la puta boca, Kane… - pidió Aldis, molesto. Algo en la expresión decepcionada y triste del novato le decía que entre él y el Mayor había más de lo que parecía.

-¿Y tú cuando cojones empezarás a respetarme, teniente? Soy capitán Kane, para ti, capullo…

-Pues cierra la puta boca, Capitán Kane…-replicó otra vez Hodge.

Dos segundos después Jensen entró en la aeronave y un silencio sepulcral se hizo con el ambiente sin que nadie necesitara pedirlo. Ninguno quería arriesgarse a ser el foco de su ira en un día como ese.

Jared suspiró frustrado y se acomodó en su sitio. Iba a ser un vuelo muy largo hasta Point Barrow…

Esas cuatro horas se convertirían en días en su confusa mente.

ºººº

Tal y como el Mayor Ackles había explicado a sus hombres en la reunión informativa anterior a la misión, las condiciones extremas del territorio próximo a Point Barrow hacían imposible la entrada en su puerto por mar.

En la zona próxima a su costa las temperaturas eran algo más altas, oscilaban entre los cero y cinco grados bajo cero en esa época, pero en mar abierto cualquier nave de la marina que hubiera intentado entrar por esa zona habría acabado encallando en los bloques de hielo.

Y utilizar un buque de guerra de los preparados para atravesar el hielo era demasiado costoso para el gobierno americano como para malgastar sus queridos recursos para desplazar a cinco hombres hasta el territorio blanco. Sobre todo cuando la misión era alto secreto y se suponía que ni siquiera estaban allí.

De modo que en lugar de llegar hasta la estación de vigilancia de la atmósfera en barco, lo harían saltando desde la aeronave.

El problema era que, dependiendo de las condiciones meteorológicas, las rachas de viento o nieve podían provocar que aterrizaran en el mar en lugar de hacerlo en tierra firme. Por ese motivo Jensen había advertido a Jared en la reunión que podría necesitar su experiencia en inmersiones con los HALO.

La última imagen vía satélite del lugar era cuanto menos, escalofriante. Toda la zona de tierra firme era un espeso manto blanco a través del que no se veía nada más que nieve y más nieve. Un color blanco intenso que contrastaba con el verde esmeralda de las aguas que cubrían la playa del puerto de Point Barrow.

Estaban a punto de sobrevolarlo cuando el piloto de la aeronave advirtió al Mayor de su proximidad con su objetivo.

-Sobrevolando punto de entrega en quince segundos, señor. Viento cuatro cero – seis cero. Térmica ambiente cuarenta y cuatro Fahrenheit negativo, señor.

-Bien, señores… ha llegado la hora.- ordenó el Mayor- preparados para el salto.

Los cuatro hombres se pusieron en pie, listos y dispuestos a saltar.

Esta vez Jensen no estableció un orden para el salto, por lo que Jared aprovechó el momento y fue el primero en posicionarse frente a la puerta de la aeronave para saltar.

El Mayor no le había dirigido la palabra en las horas que había durado el vuelo. Había hablado con todos menos con él. Y esa negación a comunicarse solo consiguió que el nuevo teniente se sintiera más perdido que cuando habían subido al avión. Necesitaba saber el porqué de ese cambio brusco de actitud.

Pero desgraciadamente no era el momento ni el lugar oportuno para poder hablar con Jensen.

Ackles se acercó a él con la intención de contradecirle e impedirle saltar el primero. Pero la voz del piloto le interrumpió cuando iba a hacerlo.

-Diez segundos…- informó el piloto.

Jared se posicionó en la puerta, observando a Jensen con expresión desafiante. Pidiéndole con la mirada que dijera algo, fuera lo que fuera, pero que le hablara.

El Mayor desvió la mirada y se dirigió al resto de compañeros de la unidad. Se negaba a darle lo que esperaba.

-71°23′20″N 156°28′45″O – dijo repitiendo las coordenadas del punto de reunión.

Sus cuatro hombres repitieron al unísono las coordenadas memorizadas como respuesta.

Entonces Jared se colocó correctamente el protector que aislaría su rostro y su cabeza del frío y se colocó de espaldas a la puerta, con sus pies ya en posición de salto y poniendo cada una de sus manos a un lado de esta, preparado para dejarse caer.

Únicamente tenía que hacer un leve gesto, levantar sus dedos de la fría superficie metálica de la puerta de la aeronave y su cuerpo desaparecería en la inmensidad del cielo.

-cinco segundos…- informó de nuevo el piloto.

-Le espero abajo, Mayor…- afirmó Jared, mirándole con tristeza al ver que no cedía.

Jensen continuó sin contestar. Se quedó ahí parado, a tan poca distancia de su cuerpo que si Padalecki decidiera arrastrarle con él solamente tendría que mover levemente una mano y podrían dejarse caer juntos.

El Mayor simplemente fijó su verde mirada en la grisácea del teniente y mantuvo el contacto entre ellas hasta que vio como los ojos de Jared se cerraban y sus dedos despegaban de pronto de la puerta, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás perdiéndose en el oscuro vacío del cielo.

Su estómago dio un vuelco inesperado al verle desaparecer de su vista. La sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo en esos instantes fue tan dolorosa que no pudo evitar maldecirse a sí mismo por no haberle detenido.

-¡Joder!-masculló en voz baja.

Se colocó en posición en la puerta y se dejó caer al vacío, apenas cinco segundos después que el teniente.

Aldis fue el siguiente, seguido de Steve. Kane fue esta vez el encargado de cerrar la lista.

ºººººººº

El teniente Padalecki se dejó caer al vacío con los ojos cerrados y el corazón martilleando en su pecho a toda velocidad.

No era la rapidez con la que caía en picado hacia el suelo lo que le aceleraba el pulso, sino la indiferencia del Mayor y la negación de lo que el día anterior había sucedido entre ellos.

Decidió dejar la mente en blanco y acompasar la respiración.

Sabía el momento exacto en el que se suponía que debía aminorar la velocidad de descenso.

Lo ignoró…

Apuró unos segundos más, dejando que la sensación de estar fuera de control de sí mismo se apoderara de él y su instinto de supervivencia le dijera cuando realmente debía parar.

Como cuando servía en los HALO y tenía un mal día. Necesitaba sentirse vivo, y esa era la única manera en la que lo conseguía.

Tuvo el tiempo justo de abrir el paracaídas para aminorar la velocidad de caída y descender unos cuantos metros más hasta que por fin soltó los enganches y se separó de su salvoconducto para dejar que su cuerpo se hundiera con violencia en las profundas y frías aguas del ártico.

Mantuvo la respiración y se dejó envolver por el frío manto de agua en el que se sumergió a toda velocidad.

ºººº

 **Costa de Point Barrow – Alaska…**

Jensen cayó al agua segundos después que su teniente, a unos veinte metros de distancia.

Si la sensación térmica del ambiente era de unos siete grados centígrados bajo cero, la del mar a esas horas de la tarde debía ser al menos un par de grados menor.

El traje especial que vestía aislaba su cuerpo del frío, pero sus pulmones fueron testigo directo de la baja temperatura del agua en cuanto emergió de ella y tomó la primera bocanada de aire.

Nadó el trecho que le quedaba hasta la playa, arrastró su equipo hasta la orilla y sacó su arma reglamentaria.

La oscuridad de la noche hacía que su incursión en esa playa fuera prácticamente imperceptible. Pero aún y así no podían bajar la guardia.

Amartilló su calibre cuarenta y cinco y se mantuvo alerta mientras hacía una señal con su linterna a ambos lados de la costa. Obtuvo como respuesta otra exactamente igual desde el extremo izquierdo de esta.

Recorrió la distancia que le separaba de esa señal hasta encontrarse con el teniente Padalecki.

Jared estaba sentado en la arena, con su arma reglamentaria también en la mano y su equipo a su lado.

-Andando, Padalecki, no hemos venido a tomar el sol.- gruñó pasando a su lado en dirección al punto de encuentro.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban la estación de vigilancia de la atmósfera estaba a pocos kilómetros de distancia de dónde habían caído.

-¿Así va a ser todo el tiempo, Jensen?-preguntó molesto el teniente. Se levantó lentamente y empezó a caminar tras él.

-Estamos en Alaska, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Sombrillas y surferos?- contestó borde y sin dejar de caminar.

-No te hagas el tonto, Jensen… te encanta hacerlo, pero no te pega. Sabes que no me refiero al tiempo.

-No sé a qué otra cosa puedes referirte, Padalecki. Pero como no empieces a llamarme Mayor ahora mismo te pongo a hacer largos en esta preciosa piscina.- le advirtió fingiendo estar tranquilo y no saber de lo que hablaba, mirando al helado mar que tenía a su derecha.

En realidad el Mayor sentía ganas de ponerse a gritarle que le había traicionado con el primer desgraciado que le ofrecía lo que él le había negado.

-A ti y a mi, a eso me refiero Jensen…- volvió a llamarle por su nombre justamente para obtener lo que consiguió, que el Mayor se detuviera cabreado y le encarase.

-Cierra la puta boca ya y camina…-gruñó enfadado.

Desde su derecha vieron resplandecer otra nueva señal luminosa, el resto de la unidad debía haber tomado tierra ya y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Ackles fue a apartarse de él, pero el teniente se lo impidió sujetándole del brazo con fuerza y atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo puedes provocar lo que hay entre nosotros y después simplemente hacer que no pasó nada?- le recriminó Jared, con la voz quebrada y aprovechando los pocos minutos a solas que le quedaban con el pecoso.

Sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar para eso… lo sabía. Pero no podía centrarse mientras no supiera el motivo por el que el rubio se comportaba así con él después de lo sucedido en Draper City.

Esa pregunta hizo desaparecer la ficticia calma de Jensen.

-¿Provocarlo yo?... Si hay alguien que ha provocado esto has sido tú, Jared… ¡Maldición! Te dije que lo dejaras pasar…-gritó el Mayor de pronto.

-Pero lo querías… respondiste encantado cuando te besé. Estaba claro que deseabas esto tanto como yo…

-Pues ya no lo quiero… ¿me oyes?- gritó enfurecido.

-¿Eso es lo que sucede? ¿Te lo has pensado mejor? Primero me besas y me dices que te hubiera gustado pasar la noche conmigo, ¿y ahora simplemente cambias de opinión?

-No fui yo quien decidió joderlo todo, Jared… - explotó Jensen, acortando la distancia con él y comiéndose su espacio personal con violencia. Casi parecía que le escupía las palabras a la cara- has sido tú quien ha decidido que no valía la pena lo suficiente como para arriesgar un polvo a cambio… ¿Crees que soy idiota y no iba a enterarme?

-¿Pero qué coño estás diciendo, Jensen?- no entendía nada de lo que el pecoso decía.

-Volví a buscarte, Jared…-bajó la voz un instante, mostrando por fin el dolor que sentía en su interior. Le miró a los labios y bajó después la mirada entristecido- me arrepentí como un idiota de no haberte dicho que sí, de pasar la noche contigo antes de perdernos en este jodido lugar y… fui a tu habitación.- se quedó unos segundos pensando y de pronto levantó la mirada llena de rabia y la fijó en sus ojos- Pero al parecer tú ya estabas suficientemente entretenido con otro.

Jared cerró los ojos comprendiendo finalmente lo que sucedía.

Downey.

-No es lo que piensas…-susurró derrotado.

Jensen se rio sarcástico.

-Lo que pienso es que como yo te dije que no, te metiste en la cama con el primero que te ofreció el desahogo… ¡eh!... bien por ti… espero que valiera la pena…

El Mayor se apartó de él, dolido y sintiéndose traicionado. Necesitando poner distancia entre ellos para no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y acabar golpeándole por traidor.

Pensando que primero le obligaba a confesarle que sentía algo por él y después le sustituía por otro sin pestañear. Y que debió haber sabido que Robert no cesaría en su empeño hasta tener al novato donde lo quería.

Pero Jared volvió a acercarse a él, haciendo el gesto de querer sujetarle de nuevo para atraerle a su cuerpo.

-Te juro que solo hablamos, no pasó nada Jen…

Jensen reaccionó a ese apodo cariñoso empujándole lleno de ira.

-¿De verdad esperas que me crea que metiste a Robert en tu habitación en plena noche y no pasó nada? ¿Qué solo hablasteis?... ¿Tan estúpido te parezco?...

-Jen, por favor… tienes que creerme.- Rogó Jared.

-¿Aprovechaste que ya ibas empalmado para acabar rápido la faena? Estoy seguro de que Downey te ofreció acabar con tu agonía, lo estaba deseando desde que te puso el ojo encima en el Airborne. ¿Verdad teniente?

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, joder…- levantando sus manos sujetando las mejillas de Jensen para obligarle a mirarle. Llegados a ese punto ya le daba igual si alguno de los miembros de la unidad se acercaba y les veía.- Lo que sucedió entre nosotros ayer me importa demasiado. No lo arriesgaría por meterme en la cama con alguien como él… Tienes que creerme, lo nuestro fue…

-No fue nada… ¿me oyes?- le interrumpió el Mayor, apartando de un manotazo sus manos de su cara. Conocía demasiado bien a Downey como para creer que Jared fuera capaz de rechazarle.- Lo que sucedió entre nosotros no fue nada. Un maldito error. Solamente un error que no volveré a cometer.

-No puedes decirlo en serio… Sabes que fue distinto. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti en toda la noche, y estoy seguro de que tú…

Jared levantó las manos para volver a tocarle, pero Jensen enfureció y le dio un nuevo empujón con todas sus fuerzas.

El golpe pilló por sorpresa al teniente, haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás y que su culo diera de pleno con la húmeda arena de la playa.

El Mayor le miró entonces arrepentido, sin creer todavía lo que acababa de hacer. Él no solía dejarse llevar por la violencia de ese modo. Hacía años que no perdía los estribos de una manera tan absurda.

Al menos no con nadie que no fuera Roché.

Ese fue el preciso momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que los otros tres miembros de la unidad habían aparecido de la nada.

Aldis, Chris y Steve estaban de pie junto a ellos, callados y mirándose unos a otros extrañados de ver la escena que se daba entre el Mayor y el nuevo teniente.

-¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?- preguntó Kane.

Padalecki se levantó lentamente del suelo, mirando entristecido a Jensen y con el dolor del rechazo inundando sus ojos.

-Nada…-afirmó resignado.

El arrepentimiento que sentía Jensen se enmascaró bajo una falsa apariencia de odio. Se acercó a él y le sujetó de las solapas de su traje para obligarle a enderezarse.

-Nada. Exacto, Padalecki… No ha pasado nada.-afirmó con intención- Recuérdalo…

Después de eso, Jensen les dio la espalda a todos sin decir nada más. Cogió su equipo y comenzó a andar camino a la estación de vigilancia global.

Puede que los otros tres miembros de la unidad no supieran a qué se refería esa extraña discusión con el teniente, pero Jared sabía exactamente que cuando Jensen le recalcaba con tanta convicción ese "nada", a lo que se refería realmente era a cualquier posibilidad de que algo volviera a suceder entre ellos.

ºººº

Un miembro de la organización que controlaba la estación de vigilancia global de la atmósfera les esperaba en sus instalaciones cuando por fin llegaron a ellas.

Según lo acordado con el alto mando militar, el Doctor Henkel les explicó que, mientras la unidad necesitara la estación como base de operaciones, esta no sería frecuentada por el personal de vigilancia.

Los miembros del equipo de la VGA se habían desplazado a una segunda subestación abastecida a varios kilómetros de la localidad de Barrow, desde donde dirigirían de forma temporal las tareas de vigilancia y recogida de información.

-Agradecemos su colaboración, Doctor.- afirmó el Mayor- espero que nuestra presencia aquí sea breve y de esa manera logremos no entorpecer demasiado su trabajo.

-Estamos a su disposición, Mayor.- contestó ofreciéndole la mano, y Jensen la estrechó agradecido.

-Tienen todo el equipo que el General solicitó preparado en el almacén. Espero que esté todo en orden.

No perdieron el tiempo. En cuanto el Doctor se marchó y les dejó a solas en la estación, Jensen se puso en marcha.

Ordenó a Jared, Chris y a Steve hacer un barrido a pie en una radio de dos kilómetros alrededor de las instalaciones. Por lo que los tres hombres se cambiaron rápidamente de ropa, quitándose los trajes térmicos especiales para la inmersión y enfundándose otros preparados para rastrear en la nieve antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras tanto, Aldis conectaba el ordenador vía satélite y hacia otro barrido de la zona tomando datos e imágenes térmicas y reales del lugar.

Jensen extendió los planos con la cartografía de la zona sobre la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación principal de la estación, después cogió el informe con las identidades de los sospechosos y los datos del grupo terrorista en sus manos, y empezó a estudiarlos mientras iba de un lado para otro de la sala.

Durante varias horas hicieron su trabajo sin desviarse del tema que les ocupaban ni un solo instante.

-Las imágenes térmicas rebelan un foco de calor masivo en una zona bastante aislada de los Montes Brook, Mayor.-afirmó Hodge.- Al contrastar los datos con las imágenes reales del satélite podemos deducir que hay al menos entre veinte y treinta personas.

-Nuestra información es buena entonces.-afirmó Jensen.

-Pero no completa, señor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hay otra pauta similar a siete kilómetros de la zona de Camden Bay. Y además es mayor que la primera. Aún desde esta distancia tan corta y debido a la espesa borrasca que tapa la zona es difícil obtener una imagen vía satélite real clara, señor. Pero creo que puedo distinguir varios vehículos militares en sus inmediaciones. Habría que hacer una comprobación sobre terreno, Mayor… pero creo que efectivamente puede ser un segundo puesto de mando del grupo terrorista. Quizás un campamento base avanzado. Camden Bay está todavía más próximo a la frontera Canadiense que los Brooks.

-Tal vez incluso sean las instalaciones centrales del grupo terrorista.-afirmó Jensen comprobando los datos que Aldis le mostraba- puede que el campamento de los Montes Brooks no sea más que un señuelo…

-¿Al igual que pasó en Tierra de fuego?

-Exacto… Mañana a primera hora saldremos a hacer esa comprobación sobre terreno. Si los datos son correctos tendré que informar al general.

-Genial… eso son por lo menos dos días a pie hasta Camden Bay y otros dos de vuelta.

-No, primero haremos la comprobación en los Brooks, dependiendo lo que veamos allí nos desplazaremos a Camden o esperaremos refuerzos. Por poco que me guste, si estamos en lo cierto, vamos a necesitarlos.

-Y entonces tendremos a Roché y sus amiguitos por aquí creando problemas… Como si no tuviéramos suficientes.-Aldis lo dejó escapar con toda la intención del mundo de llamar la atención de Jensen.

El Mayor le miró de soslayo y se hizo el loco, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando, Jen?

-Esta misión es alto secreto, teniente, no…

-Con Jared, joder…-le interrumpió Aldis- ni se te ocurra fingir que no sabes de lo que hablo. Esa mierda no resulta conmigo y lo sabes. ¿Qué coño ha pasado hace un rato? ¿Por qué discutíais?

-Por nada…-mintió y se acercó a la cartografía de la zona a estudiar las posibles rutas a seguir hasta llegar al campamento insurgente.

-Nada… Ya… Pues ese nada tenía a Jared sonriendo como un idiota todo el día hasta que os habéis cruzado. Entonces ha sido como ver estallar la guerra sin saber el motivo, y te puedo asegurar que no soy el único que se está preguntando: ¿qué cojones está pasando entre vosotros?

-Aldis, déjalo…- Ackles dejó a un lado las formalidades. Estaba claro que en esos instantes era el amigo el que le hablaba y no el compañero de unidad.

-No, demonios…- se negó enfadado. Se levantó de la silla en la que se sentaba frente al ordenador hasta el momento y se acercó a Jensen junto a la mesa de los planos.- No lo dejo. Desde que Jared llegó lo vuestro ha sido un tira y afloja a ver quién de los dos era más cabrón. De la noche a la mañana la cosa cambia y os volvéis amiguetes.- soltó incrédulo- Y ahora cuando empezábamos a hacernos a la idea de que el novato estaba a salvo, vuelves a tomarla con él y encima pierdes los estribos como lo has hecho en la playa. ¿Qué coño te pasa?

-Nada, ¡maldición!… ¿vale? Pase lo que pase queda entre él y yo… mantente al margen, Hodge.- advirtió.

-Y una mierda… No puedo mantenerme al margen, ninguno podemos. Esto está afectándote, afecta a Jared… y eso afecta a la unidad… a todos nosotros. Si lo que haya sucedido entre vosotros no se soluciona tendremos problemas serios. Hacía tiempo que no te veía perder el control de esta manera, Jen.

Jensen se quedó callado, soltó el mapa que tenía en las manos y se dejó caer en una silla. Se frotó la cara frustrado, pero se negó ha explicarle la verdad.

-No me digas lo que ha pasado, ¿ok? No es necesario que me cuentes nada que no quieras. Pero sea lo que sea, haznos un favor a todos. Háblalo con él y arréglalo.-lo siguiente que dijo sabia que le dolería, pero era necesario para hacerle reaccionar- Ya perdimos demasiado la última vez que nos enfrentamos a esta gente, Jen… No podemos permitirnos cometer errores.

La imagen de Jason pasó por la mente del Mayor, que le miró afectado y después desvió la mirada rápidamente. Avergonzado de ser tan obvio para su amigo y de no ser capaz de mantener separado lo personal del trabajo en lo que a Jared respectaba.

El incómodo silencio que se creo entre ellos se vio roto por los pasos de Steve, que acababa de volver de su ronda.

El rubio sacudió el gorro de su abrigo para quitarse la nieve.

-¡Joder!… ha empezado a nevar de golpe y ahora no se ve una mierda a más de dos metros de distancia.

ºººººººººº

Jared se acercaba a las instalaciones de la estación de la VGA con su fusil en la mano y el gorro de su abrigo escondiendo su cabeza del frío cuando percibió un movimiento justo al otro extremo del edificio que llamó su atención.

Ya había levantado su fusil y estaba preparado para disparar cuando vio que era Kane quien se aproximaba a él.

-Ni se te ocurra dispararme, cretino.-se quejó el Capitán.

-Pues no seas tan sigiloso, joder… no se ve una mierda.

-Por la zona norte todo limpio.-informó Kane.

-Zona sur limpia.-contestó el teniente, fue a dirigirse hacia la puerta del edificio para entrar, pero Kane se lo impidió.

-Espera, Padalecki… Anda, fúmate un cigarrito conmigo antes de entrar. Ackles me cuelga si me ve fumar dentro.

-Paso… yo no fumo, Kane. Y hace un frío del carajo con tanta nieve.-intentó alejarse de nuevo, pero la voz de Chris le detuvo.

-¡Jared! Ven aquí a hacerme compañía, coño…

El teniente se extraño de oír su nombre en boca del Capitán, Chris no solía molestarse en llamarle por su nombre de pila. Se aproximó a él curioso y se apoyó en la pared del edificio junto a él.

-Venga, desembucha… ¿Qué coño le has hecho a Jen?

Jared fue a decir que nada. Pero Kane se lo vio venir.

-Te lo advierto, no me vale que lo niegues, ni que te hagas el sueco conmigo. Puede que yo me dedique a mis cosas normalmente, pero no soy idiota. Y conozco a Jen. Lo que hemos visto antes en la playa ha sido por algo que ha pasado entre vosotros, así que empieza a hablar.

Padalecki tragó nervioso y agachó la mirada fijándola en el suelo.

-Ya le has oído…- dijo con tristeza- él mismo lo ha dicho, no ha pasado nada.

-Ya…-contestó Chris.

Le quedó claro que el chico no se iba a dejar impresionar, así que decidió cambiar de táctica. El problema que había entre el Mayor y ese novato debía solucionarse, por el bien de todos. Así que tenía que sacarle la información como fuera.

A demás, algo le decía en sus entrañas que Jared era de fiar. Y no solía equivocarse con la gente una vez la conocía.

-Sabes… cuando Steve y yo nos liamos… – el teniente le miró alucinado y Kane se rio- ¿Qué?... Cuando digo que mataría por él no lo digo de forma teórica, chaval…- dijo divertido- cuando nos dimos cuenta de que había algo entre nosotros las cosas se salieron un poco de madre. Nos costó mucho separar el trabajo de lo que sentíamos, y a veces nos hacíamos la vida imposible… un poco.

Vio como Jared agachaba más la cabeza al oírle, escondiendo su rostro en el interior del ancho gorro del abrigo de nieve y supo que iba por buen camino.

-Lo que hemos visto antes me recuerda demasiado a alguna de nuestras primeras peleas. Yo también quise negar muchas veces lo que sentía por Steve… Venga Jared… admítelo, estás coladito por el Mayor. Puedes decírselo a tío, Chis… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.-bromeó.

-Te equivocas…

-Ni de coña… He visto cómo le mirabas antes de saltar en el avión. No puedes negarlo.

-Quiero decir que te equivocas de hombre, Capitán. No soy yo el que lo niega…-aclaró el teniente- quizás habría sido mejor que hubieras decidido tener esta conversación con tu amigo el Mayor.

Jared se separó de la pared y empezó a andar para marcharse. Pero Kane salió andando tras él y se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Era por ti, verdad?-preguntó el Capitán, tirando el cigarro al suelo y acercándose más a él-… el cabreo que llevaba Jensen anoche cuando volvió de Draper city tenía algo que ver contigo.

Finalmente se dio por vencido y claudicó. Qué más daba que Kane supiera que estaba colado por el Mayor. Ya no importaba que se enterara de lo que había sucedido entre ellos en la ciudad. Nunca más volvería a pasar. Jensen lo había dejado claro.

-La cague… eso pasó.- Afirmó contundente.- Pasamos la tarde en Draper City. Juntos…- Chris asintió con la cabeza sonriente. Lo sabía. No sabía cómo pero intuía que habían estado juntos- Cuando volvimos fui a mi habitación y Downey me estaba esperando en la puerta…

-¿No jodas, Jared? Dime que no…

-No… ¿vale? Ni de coña. No pasó absolutamente nada. Rob y yo solamente hablamos. Te lo juro…. Pero por lo que me ha dicho… o más bien gritado- corrigió sarcástico- en la playa, Jen volvió a buscarme y le vio entrar en mi habitación.

-¿Y ahora se piensa que te los has…

-Sí…-Le cortó.

Ni siquiera quería oírlo en voz alta. Esa era una estupidez que nunca cometería.

\- Pero no sé cómo explicárselo para que me crea. –Continuó el teniente- No consigo hacerle entender que no pasó nada. Ni siquiera quiere escucharme.- finalizó agotado.

-Joder con Jen… -su amigo era bastante cabezota a veces- Mira, Jared… ese cabrón de Downey se la jugó bien a Jensen una vez. Si se liaron fue porque Robert se aprovechó de que aquella noche el Mayor iba tan borracho que no era capaz ni de encontrarse la polla para mear.- el teniente le miró sorprendido.- Supongo que su problema es que no se fía de él.

-Vale… lo entiendo, en serio… pero… no es de él de quien se ha de fiar.-replicó Jared.

-Exacto. Por eso ahora es cosa tuya demostrarle que tú no eres Downey, chaval. Le echaste muchos huevos las dos primeras semanas de entrenamiento plantándole cara al Mayor, haz lo mismo esta vez.

Kane le dio un golpecito en el brazo y le dejó allí plantado. Pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

Quería que le demostrara a Jensen que él no era como Robert. Que podía fiarse de él y de sus sentimientos.

-Y, por la salud mental de todos, que sea rapidito, ¿de acuerdo?-bromeó Chris justo antes de abrir la puerta de la estación para dejarle a solas allí fuera- aguantar al Mayor con este humor durante muchos días puede ser una auténtica putada.

Entonces abrió la puerta y entró en el edificio.

Jared suspiró frustrado y hundió una de sus manos en su melena castaña. Se quedó pensando durante unos minutos en las palabras de su compañero.

Llegó a la conclusión de que Chris tenía razón. No se había rendido durante las dos semanas que el Mayor le había hecho la vida prácticamente imposible. Tampoco debía hacerlo ahora que tenía tanto que perder.

Se acercó a la puerta y cogió aire profundamente. Después lo soltó y entró en la estación totalmente dispuesto a seguir el consejo de Kane.

Jensen quería negarlo, ¿bien? Él le haría desear lo contrario.

 **ºººº**

Aldis estaba haciendo el reparto de habitaciones cuando Jared entró por la puerta sacudiéndose la ropa para quitarse la nieve. Ninguno de sus compañeros se percató de su presencia al entrar. Estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo.

Había dos habitaciones amuebladas con dos camas tipo litera en la estación, correspondientes a los cuatro miembros del equipo del doctor Henkel. Además de un despacho propiedad del propio doctor y provisto de un pequeño sofá cama individual.

-Lo haremos de este modo y todos contentos: Steve y Chris que duerman en una de las literas, el Mayor con Padalecki en la otra, y el despacho y su bonito sofá para mi.

-Me parece bien.- afirmó Steve.

-Por mi cojonudo.- contestó Kane.

-De eso nada, yo dormiré en el sofá, teniente. Tú y Padalecki lo haréis en la otra litera.-se apresuró a negar Jensen.

-Siempre se quejan de que ronco muchísimo, Mayor. No quiero interponerme en el descanso del teniente Padalecki y que mañana le peguen un tiro por mi culpa. Con el debido respeto, yo me quedaré con el sofá. A no ser de que usted tenga algún problema personal por el que no quiera compartir habitación con el teniente, señor…

Aldis lo dijo con tanta intención que Jensen no pudo evitar mirarle con reproche.

-No tengo ningún problema con el teniente Padalecki- masculló enfadado.

-Claro que no…-fue al escuchar la voz de Jared tras ellos cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de que acababa de entrar y les miraba desde la puerta.- ¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? ¿Verdad, Mayor?… No pasa nada.- dijo repitiendo adrede sus anteriores palabras.

Se quedó mirando a Jensen, que estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, retándole a que dijera la verdad frente al resto de la unidad.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a disimular mirando los planos que había sobre la mesa alrededor de la que estaban parados, esperando la respuesta del Mayor. Era como si todo el mundo dentro de esa habitación supiera lo que Jared esperaba que Ackles dijera.

Jensen prefería arriesgarse a quedarse a solas de nuevo con ese teniente cabezota que intentaba sacarle de quicio, que confesar delante del resto de la unidad que tenía problema en compartir la habitación con el novato porque sentía algo por él.

-No… claro que no.- afirmó resignado.

Después cogió la mochila con su equipo, que descansaba en un rincón en el suelo, y se dirigió sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie más hacia una de las habitaciones. Ni siquiera pensó en meterse algo en el estómago antes de ir a dormir. Comer era lo último en lo que podía pensar en esos instantes.

Chris miró a Jared en cuanto Jensen desapareció de la sala. La mirada del Capitán estaba tan llena de significado que el teniente no necesitó que dijera nada. Recogió su mochila con su equipo y se dirigió en silencio hasta la puerta de la habitación en la que había entrado el Mayor.

Se quedó parado un momento frente a ella y sin poder evitarlo desvió la mirada dudoso un instante hasta cruzarla con la de Kane.

-No queda mucho para el amanecer, Padalecki… aprovecha bien el tiempo.

Jared asintió levemente como toda respuesta y dio un pequeño golpe en la puerta como aviso, justo antes de entrar en la habitación.

Aldis y Steve se miraron desconcertados. ¿Qué era lo que se habían perdido ahora?

-Tío… ¿Qué coño…- se quejó Hodge.

-Es una historia demasiado larga… Tengo hambre, ¿comemos algo? -suspiró Kane, intentando cambiar de tema. Pero Steve no se lo permitió.

-Pues ya estás empezando a hablar, Christian…

 **Continuará…**

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Estación de la vigilancia Global de la Atmósfera – Point Barrow (Alaska)**

Cuando Jared entró en la habitación, Jensen estaba de espaldas a él, rebuscando algo en su mochila, que estaba extendida sobre la cama de arriba de la litera.

El teniente se acercó a él y se puso a su lado.

-Tú te quedas con la litera de abajo.- aclaró el Mayor sin molestarse en mirarle mientras le hablaba- no quiero que tu cama ceda en mitad de la noche de tanto peso y acabes cayendo encima de mí y aplastándome.

-Vaya… me has chafado los planes. Creía que esa sería una buena excusa para echarme encima de ti en plena noche.- bromeó el teniente.- Ahora voy a tener que pensarme otra mejor.

Para su desilusión Jensen no le siguió la broma.

-Duerme, Padalecki. Amanecerá en pocas horas.

Ese "amanecerá" sonaba bastante surrealista cuando se trataba de hacerlo en un lugar en el que, en esa época del año, había alrededor de veintidós horas diarias de sol.

El Mayor se limitó a dejar sus cosas a un lado y subir a la litera. Se tumbó en la cama de lado, mirando hacia la pared y dándole de nuevo la espalda.

Jared suspiró frustrado.

 _Como si fuera a ser tan fácil_ …-pensó.

Puso sus cosas en el suelo y se dejó caer encima de la cama de debajo.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron en silencio. Pero entonces la voz de Kane resonó en la mente del teniente y volvió a intentarlo de nuevo.

-Creía que no era seguro todavía que la segunda unidad interviniera en esta misión. ¿Entonces por qué tienen ya información sobre ella?

Jensen estuvo en silencio unos segundos más, reacio a entablar una conversación con él. Pero la curiosidad pudo más que su orgullo. El general Singer no le había comentado nada al respecto de informar a la segunda unidad antes de comprobar los datos sobre terreno.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Jared sonrió satisfecho.

El Mayor era tan predecible con todo lo que se refería al trabajo... Una pena que en todo lo que respectaba a su forma de ser y sus pensamientos fuera tan complicado de entender.

-A que ya les han puesto sobre aviso. No les han dado muchos detalles, pero el general les ha avisado de que muy probablemente tengan que venir a hacer de grupo de apoyo.- Y fue entonces cuando Jared aprovechó para decir lo que realmente quería- Por eso vino Downey a mi habitación ayer a última hora.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones. No es…

El teniente le interrumpió.

-El tema le tenía algo desquiciado y quería hablarlo con alguien que supiera ya de que iba todo. Les dieron órdenes de no comentarlo con nadie que no estuviera al corriente de la misión, así que vino a hablarlo conmigo.

-Eres un ingenuo.- afirmó Jensen, riéndose sarcástico- ¿De verdad piensas que lo único que quería era hablar contigo?

Jared le escuchó moverse en la litera de arriba. Se había dado la vuelta y puesto con la espalda contra el colchón, mirando al techo mientras hablaba con él.

-No soy tonto, Jensen… Sé que al principio Rob tenía otras intenciones conmigo.

Nueva risita sarcástica del Mayor.

-¿Solo al principio? Vamos, Padalecki…

-Sí… por eso le dejé claro en Hidden Valley que no quería nada con él. Aquella noche pudo pasar algo entre nosotros, pero me negué a que fuera así. Y créeme, estoy seguro de que lo ha pillado. No ha vuelto a intentar nada.

Jensen se quedó de nuevo callado al escuchar esa información.

-Nunca ha pasado nada con Downey, Jen… Ni aquel día ni anoche. No ha habido otro en mi cabeza desde que llegue al cuartel que no seas tú… Por muy diversos y diferentes motivos-se rio irónico el teniente- pero siempre has sido solo tú… Ni siquiera cuando me puteabas era capaz de dejar de pensar en ti todo el tiempo.

El Mayor Ackles cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si al hacerlo fuera capaz de contener la alegría que esa confesión del teniente provocaba en su interior.

-Jared…- pronunció su nombre en un susurro. Iba a dejarle claro que le daba igual, que eso no podía ser. Era mejor dejarlo como estaba… ¿no?

No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Jared se levantó de su cama y se puso de pie junto a la litera. Aprovechando su estatura para apoyar sus brazos cruzados sobre la cama de Jensen y mirándole con ternura.

-Miénteme, me da igual. Dime que no te atraigo lo más mínimo… Atrévete a mirarme y decirme que no quieres que me acerque a ti…

-¡Mierda, Joder Jared!... ¿Por qué demonios eres tan terco?...- Jensen se tapó los ojos con ambas manos en gesto desesperado.

No podía ceder, no podía, no, no, no… Era mala idea, muy mala idea…

Jared era su subordinado. Tenía seis años menos que él. Era el novato. No podía liarse con el novato… no.

NO.

-Jen…- la voz suave del teniente junto a su oído le obligó a apartar sus manos de sus ojos y girar la cara para mirarle.- Mírame a la cara y dímelo. Y te prometo que esta será la última vez que hablemos de ello… Puedo pedir el traslado de nuevo a la unidad de HALO si es lo que quieres. ¿Quieres que me vaya? - lo preguntó con la mirada triste y la expresión rota de quien espera el rechazo.

Jensen tragó con fuerza y dejó escapar el aire derrotado.

¿De verdad quería que Jared dejara pasar lo que había entre ellos?...

\- No… ¡Maldita sea, claro que no!…- se incorporó apoyando un codo en la cama y hundió una de sus manos en la melena castaña de Jared, acariciando con su palma la mejilla del teniente. Le miró unos instantes a los ojos, dudoso y asustado, y finalmente sonrió con ternura y se dejó llevar por sus confusos sentimientos. – Volví a buscarte, ¿no?- preguntó sonriéndole.

Jared contestó a esa sonrisa con otra esperanzada.

-Te juro que no pasó nada. Intenté decírtelo en la playa. Te prometo que…

-Lo siento…-se disculpó Jensen susurrándole con cariño. Se arrepentía de lo sucedido en esa playa cada segundo que pasaba. Después dejó caer su cabeza lentamente hacia adelante y acarició los labios del teniente con los suyos.

Sintió su corazón estremecerse al notar el suspiro con el que Jared recibió su contacto. Entreabrió su boca un poco para dejar que su lengua acariciara los labios del castaño y se abriera paso entre ellos.

Su lengua fue recibida con deseo entre la humedad del teniente, que incapaz de negarse al placer de sentirle levantó sus brazos para abrazarle y atraerle más hacia su boca.

Jensen acarició cada rincón de ella, saboreando sus labios con lentitud antes de cortar el beso.

Jared suspiró, excitado y rendido a sus contradicciones.

-Estás perdonado… no entiendo una mierda de lo que pasa por tu cabeza, Jen... Pero te juro que mientras sigas besándome de ese modo creo que seria capaz de perdonártelo todo.

El Mayor se rio de su sinceridad. Le encantaba que el teniente no fuera capaz de guardarse nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Soy tu superior, Jared… Formamos parte de la misma unidad y si me paso el tiempo pensando en ti, me distraigo y os pongo a todos en peligro. … ya te lo dije esto es muy mala idea, muy muy mala idea.-suspiró el Mayor.

-Para Chris y Steve parece no serlo…-replicó Padalecki. Jensen le miró extrañado de que supiera la verdad.- Chris me lo dijo.- Aclaró el teniente.

-Esto es diferente.-se defendió su superior.

-Yo no lo creo.-volvió a contradecir.

-Jay…-dijo con cariño, le gustaba como sonaba ese apodo con el que Aldis llamaba al novato- Si pasa algo entre nosotros y se sabe en el cuartel… - Ese maldito crío y sus hoyuelos iban a dar al traste con diez años de su reputación de un solo plumazo.

Tenía su frente pegada a la de Jared, cuando el teniente le oyó dudar de ese modo y se apartó de él sin avisar.

\- ¿Arriesgas tu reputación para follarte al "Capitán" Downey pero tienes miedo de que se enteren de que el Mayor se pasa por la piedra a un novato?- preguntó herido, apartándose de él.- ¿Es que no tengo suficiente rango para ti?

-¡Que no, coño!... Joder Padalecki, no tienes ni idea… -gruñó cabreado-Lo de Robert no fue más que un rollo de una noche demasiado bebidos. Si pudiera borrarlo, lo haría. Eso nunca salió de esa reunión entre los de nuestra unidad. Te lo dijo a ti porque sabe que…

Dudó un momento de si continuar hablando. Tenía miedo de ser demasiado sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

\- Le advertí que no se acercara a ti, ¿vale?… Te lo dijo solamente para ponerte en mi contra. Sabe que si él habla, yo también. Y créeme, eso no le conviene. Si no Roché hubiera sido el primero en tener la exclusiva.

El teniente no se paró a pensar en los motivos por los que Downey pudiera tener miedo de que Jensen hablara de lo que sucedió entre ellos. Fue directamente a lo que más le molestaba.

-Entonces la cosa va así, ¿no? Ni contigo ni sin ti… No merezco la pena el riesgo pero tampoco dejarás que otro se arriesgue. Eso es ser muy egoísta, Jensen- soltó cabreado.

-Y tú lo que eres es idiota, niño.- sentenció el Mayor.- Piensa lo que quieras. No tengo que darte explicaciones.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama con la espalda contra el colchón.

Jared se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto las pronunció. Había vuelto a estropearlo todo cuando estaban en lo mejor.

-No quería decir eso… yo… ¡joder, Jensen!... Contigo nunca entiendo nada. Desde que te conozco las cosas van de un extremo a otro tan rápido que no me da tiempo a asimilarlas. Acabas de decirme que te atraigo y luego que no es buena idea… Te beso y me apartas… me besas… de esa forma que…-se sintió abrumado al recordar ese último beso- y, cuando yo te correspondo, tú vuelves a apartarme.

El Mayor respiró con fuerza y se volvió a incorporar, sentándose esta vez con las piernas colgando de la litera.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de todo eso? ¿Por qué crees que te digo que esto no es buena idea?... Me puede, ¿vale?, lo que siento me supera. Desde el primer día que entraste en mi maldito despacho. Te juro que tenía decidido obligarme a que no me gustaras en absoluto, pero...

Se quedó callado de golpe al ver cómo le sonrió el teniente. Jared se aproximó de nuevo a la cama y se metió entre sus piernas. Jensen tragó saliva con fuerza y se perdió en esos ojos grises que le miraban oscurecidos.

-¿Jay?...

Acababa de admitir que lo que sentía por él le superaba. Jared no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en eso.

El gran Mayor Ackles no podía evitar sentirse atraído por él.

El teniente puso una de sus grandes manos en el cuello del Mayor y le obligó a bajarla levemente para volver a besarle.

Esta vez el sentimiento con el que le besó fue más profundo, más demandante… quería demostrarle lo que sentía y estaba dispuesto a hacerle callar como fuera necesario.

Jensen se dejó llevar unos segundos, pero después se hizo con el control del beso. Y pasó de sentirse atrapado en el reclamo de su amante a sentir como Jared se dejaba hacer entre sus brazos dominado por sus labios.

-Intento hacer lo correcto, Jay… pero me lo pones muy difícil.-suspiró el Mayor rindiéndose a la verdad.

Tenía el enorme cuerpo del teniente encajado entre sus piernas, sus propios brazos rodeando el cuello del castaño y sus manos entrelazadas entre su melena.

-Pues más vale que te decidas de una vez, Mayor. Si sigues besándome de ese modo me pones muy difícil no acabar de enamorarme de ti como un tonto.

Jensen sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su corazón al oírle. " _Ojalá yo supiera como no enamorarme de ti_ " se admitió a si mismo sin remedio. " _Oh, no… mierda. Demasiado tarde."_

Dejó un pequeño beso en la frente del novato y le escuchó suspirar complacido.

-¿Cómo vas a enamorarte de un capullo mandón como yo?-bromeó.

Jared se rio. Apretó el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del Mayor y se acopló aún más a su cuerpo.

-Es que en el fondo me encanta que me den órdenes.

Jensen levantó una ceja incrédulo. Todavía recordaba la frase en el expediente de Jared que hacía alusión a su "problemilla" de autoridad.

-Vale…- se rio el teniente- puede que no me guste que me las den los demás, pero tú sí. Y lo cierto es que ME MUERO por que me des un par de ellas ahora mismo, Jen…-contestó pasando su nariz por el cuello del rubio juguetón.

Jensen sonrió y le besó suavemente. Lamió con dulzura su labio inferior y cuando se separó le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-Duérmete, Jared.- soltó divertido.- mañana será un día duro.

-No, no, no… vas mal otra vez. Inténtalo de nuevo, Mayor.-bromeó.

-A dormir, Padalecki. Es una orden.-repitió su superior, intentando que su voz fuera autoritaria pero con la sonrisa surcando su rostro.

-Jooooo…. Eres muy cruel…-se quejó el otro, dejando caer la cabeza contra su pecho.

El Mayor tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse a carcajadas al ver la carita de cachorro abandonado que ponía su teniente.

Volvió inclinarse y a elevar la cara de Jared para mirarle y dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-A dormir…- se rio y le obligó a apartarse y dejarse caer sobre su litera.

Jensen hizo lo propio, se tumbó en su cama y se quedó mirando al techo.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se limitaron a repasar esa conversación en sus mentes. A rememorar en su imaginación las sensaciones de sus labios al sentirse.

Jared estaba pensando en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que el Mayor no se pensara tanto el hecho de corresponderle y se dejase llevar por lo que estaba seguro que deseaba aún más que él. Justo al mismo tiempo que su superior se reprendía ser tan indeciso.

¿ _A qué demonios juegas Ackles_?- se dijo Jensen. – _Deja de hacer el idiota. Lo estás deseando._

-¿Jay?... ¿Estás dormido?-preguntó sentándose de nuevo con las piernas sobresaliendo de la cama y rezando por que no fuera así.

-No, Jen… - escuchó decir a Jared al mismo tiempo que le vio sentarse en su propia cama y levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

Esa respuesta fue todo lo que necesitó el Mayor para dejarse caer de la litera y abalanzarse sobre él. Cayendo sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y devorando sus labios.

Jared se abrazó a él y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la litera, tumbándoles a ambos sobre el colchón mientras se besaban.

Jensen quedó atrapado entre sus piernas, presionando su cuerpo contra el del teniente y llevando una mano a su culo apretándole con fuerza para aumentar el contacto entre sus caderas.

Jared gimió excitado al sentir la polla endurecida del Mayor contra la suya, presionando su cabeza hacia atrás contra el colchón y dejando espacio libre al pecoso para atacar su cuello.

La lengua de Jensen recorrió su piel hasta llegar a su oreja y el teniente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Sus piernas se abrieron aún más para recibirle y sus grandes manos se posaron en el culo del pecoso, apretándolo más contra si mismo y desesperado por aumentar la fricción.

Jensen escuchaba gemir de placer al teniente bajito contra su oreja y no podía más que desear apartar toda esa ropa que le impedía enterrarse por completo en su interior.

Si hubiera podido echar el tiempo atrás habría vuelto de nuevo a aquel instante en el lateral de la carretera de Draper city. En aquel momento tendría que haber hecho lo que deseaba realmente. Empotrar a Jared contra el árbol y hundirse en él una y otra vez hasta sentir como se corría gritando su nombre.

Metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y desabrochó con brusquedad uno de los botones del pantalón de Jared para colarla en el interior de sus bóxer. De la garganta del teniente salió un fuerte gemido al sentir esa mano envolver con fuerza su polla hinchada y caliente.

-Schhhh… si Chris me reprocha esto por la mañana te juro que te mato…- le advirtió riéndose excitado.

-¿Es una orden directa? Porque si no es así tendrás que obligarme, Mayor… -le retó el otro, hablando contra su boca.

Jensen hizo otro movimiento lento con la mano sobre su polla, hacia abajo y después hacia arriba presionando con ganas, terminando por acariciar la punta con un suave tacto de su dedo contra ella, extendiendo el líquido pre-seminal y lubricándola.

Después se llevó ese dedo a la boca y lo lamió, gimiendo con glotonería.

-Mmm… debí follarte cuando tuve oportunidad, Jay-provocó.

En esos instantes el Mayor habría vendido su alma al diablo por unos condones y un poco de lubricante. O por estar a solas en esa maldita estación perdida en el ártico.

-Ahggg… jod…- Un nuevo gemido de placer se escapó de la garganta de Jared y la lengua del Mayor se hundió en su garganta, ahogándolo mientras le daba a probar su sabor.

El ritmo de las embestidas de sus caderas se volvía más desenfrenado mientras Jensen le masturbaba. Jared sentía su cuerpo deshacerse ante cada sacudida y su bajo vientre arder por culpa del deseo.

Una nueva caricia del pulgar del pecoso sobre la punta de su polla y supo que no aguantaría mucho. Tenía tantas ganas de sentir a ese hombre contra su cuerpo, que ahora que por fin le tenía entre sus piernas, se sentía como un adolescente la primera vez que echaba un polvo. Ansioso y deseoso de estallar.

Sentía el orgasmo formarse y amenazando con hacerle terminar con todo antes de tiempo. De modo que desabotonó como pudo el pantalón del Mayor y dejó escapar de la prisión de su ropa interior su polla húmeda y endurecida.

Obligó a Jensen a hacerse a un lado y tumbarse junto a él y empezó a masturbarle con una de sus grandes manos.

Eso hizo que la expresión de placer en el rostro del pecoso se acrecentara, y como consecuencia sus ganas de pedirle que le poseyera se hicieron más dolorosas.

-Jay…ohhh, joder…

Sus frentes pegadas la una a la otra y su nombre en los labios del Mayor, acompañado de ese gemido, y sintió como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba con la misma rapidez que sus embestidas contra la mano del rubio.

-Jen… mierda je... oh me... agg…

Unas pocas sacudidas más y Jared se corría en la mano de Jensen mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el placer y caía hacia adelante apoyándose en el del Mayor.

Fue escucharle gemir de ese modo y temblar contra su cuerpo y Jensen no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar y correrse con fuerza cautivado por la belleza de esa visión, mientras sentía como el líquido caliente que manaba de su amante cubría su mano empapándola sin remedio.

Se quedaron apoyados el uno en el otro el tiempo suficiente para acompasar sus respiraciones. Entonces el Mayor obligó a su teniente a levantar la mirada y fijarla en la suya.

Se recreó durante unos segundos en su rostro, acarició la nariz del teniente con la suya y finalmente le besó.

-Duérmete, Padalecki. Es una orden.- volvió a decir contra su boca, esta vez con la voz suave y con ternura.

-Sí, señor…-obedeció el teniente. Con un tono de voz cargado de devoción y besándole por última vez antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás en el colchón.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

-Despierta, grandullón, nos vamos de picnic.- Escuchó decir a una voz familiar.

Jared se desperezó, estirando su largo cuerpo y sintiendo como sus pies se salían por un extremo de la cama.

Fue entonces cuando recordó dónde estaba. Había dormido tan plácidamente esas escasas horas que por un tiempo había incluso olvidado que estaban en medio de una misión en el corazón de Alaska.

Ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había limpiado y colocado bien la ropa. O cuando había dejado de sentir el peso de Jensen junto a su cuerpo en esa pequeña cama.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Chris mirándole divertido de pie junto a la litera.

-Venga, tío… mueve el culo o el Mayor te hará otro agujero en él.-se rio Kane- si es q no lo ha hecho ya…

El Capitán se alejó de él saliendo de la habitación riéndose a carcajadas.

Jared se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Se levantó de ella y empezó a prepararse mientras se daba unos segundos para pensar en lo que había ocurrido entre Jensen y él la noche anterior.

Cuando hubo terminado suspiró profundamente y cogió sus cosas para salir de la habitación y reunirse con el resto.

Solo esperaba que el Mayor no hubiera vuelto a cambiar de opinión en cuanto a lo que había entre ellos.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Cuando entró en el salón, Aldis estaba sentado en una silla abrochándose las botas y hablando con Steve y Chris que estaban de pie a su lado.

Buscó su objetivo con la mirada por el resto de la habitación y vio por fin al Mayor Ackles. Estaba de pie junto a la mesa del centro de la estancia, estudiando los últimos detalles del camino a seguir para llegar hasta el campamento base insurgente.

Jared se aclaró la garganta nervioso y dijo en voz alta un "Buenos días" que salió de su boca más inquieto de lo que le habría gustado.

-Jay… - soltó Aldis con tono alegre.-Buenos días, tío.

-Buenos días, novato…- le sonrió Steve.

-Ya era hora, princesa.- se burló Kane.

-Ya te digo, casi estábamos por dejarte aquí, Padalecki- escuchó decir entonces a Jensen, sin levantar los ojos del mapa para mirarle- cinco minutos más de pereza y le hubiera mandado a la playa a cazarnos la cena, teniente.

Lo dijo en un tono que Jared no supo adivinar si era de estar bromeando con él o que realmente estaba empezando a maquinar un castigo para adjudicarle.

Se acercó dudoso a la mesa y se puso junto al pecoso. Volvió a carraspear acojonado antes de hablarle.

-Lo siento, Mayor… yo…

Entonces Jensen sonrió de medio lado y su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho.

-Relájate, Padalecki.- le soltó con tono guasón- lo de cazar la cena era solo una broma, el resto de tus compañeros acaban de dar los buenos días también.

Y finalmente levantó la mirada del mapa y la clavó en la suya. Miró un instante al resto de compañeros de la unidad, para asegurarse de que no les observaba y después sonrió.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y Jensen sonrió con tanta dulzura, mordiéndose el labio inferior azorado, Jared supo por fin que todo estaba bien. Al menos no parecía estar arrepentido.

-Buenos días…-repitió, en voz baja para que solamente el Mayor le escuchara y con un tono esta vez más feliz y tranquilo.

-Buenos días…-sonrió radiante el pecoso.

Chris se interpuso entre sus miradas en ese preciso momento, sonriendo divertido y rompiendo el momento de complicidad que se había creado entre ellos.

Jensen se aclaró la garganta y volvió a perder su mirada en el mapa.

-Cinco minutos, señores.- afirmó cambiando de tema.- nos vamos.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Cara norte de los Montes Brooks - Alaska**

Durante las siguientes diecisiete horas caminaron sin descanso rumbo al este a través de la región de la cordillera Central de Brooks. Dejando a un lado la Reserva del parque nacional de las Puertas del Ártico, sus montañas nevadas y los curiosos turistas que se amontonaban en ellas durante esa época del año.

Las primeras horas caminaron a junto a rugosos glaciares de duro hielo y agua de color azul, soportando los radicales cambios meteorológicos y las bajas temperaturas de la zona.

Cuando se iban acercando al área en la que el teniente Hodge había obtenido las imágenes del satélite con la posición del primer campamento base de los terroristas, por fin el paisaje pareció cambiar.

Pasaron de andar entre bloques de hielo a hacerlo a través de montañas escarpadas, junto a interminables lagos y arroyos rebosantes de agua cristalina y helada.

Entones esa zona de Alaska hizo honor a su fama de albergar la meteorología más extrema y cambiante del país.

Conforme se iban internando en las montañas la temperatura parecía ascender rápida y considerablemente. Pasaron de estar a diez grados bajo cero a estarlo a diez grados positivos. Y la nieve y el hielo dejaron paso a una increíblemente verde vegetación compuesta de las más variadas plantas y enormes árboles centenarios.

En ese terreno los pingüinos, focas y osos polares que felizmente danzaban por el hielo horas antes, daban paso a molestas hormigas, lobos y grandes elefantes que campaban sus anchas a través de la espesura.

Iban guiándose por sus conocimientos geográficos, cartográficos y de rastreo. Rezando por que en algún momento milagrosamente se escondiera el sol. Aunque en Alaska eso era algo con lo que sabían que no podrían contar.

Eran más de las nueve de la noche, teóricamente, y el sol seguía brillando en lo alto del cielo sobre sus cabezas. En ese lugar, tantas horas de claridad hacían que en algún momento perdieras la orientación y dejaras de saber si era de día o de noche, por más preparado física y mentalmente que estuvieras para ello.

Gracias al cielo en una hora el sol se escondería y les daría un par de horas de oscuro descanso.

El Mayor Ackles eligió precisamente ese momento para detener a los miembros de su unidad y darles órdenes de establecer un campamento para pasar la noche.

-Bien, señores… creo que este será un buen lugar para descansar.

Eligió un lugar accesible y cercano al lago, pero en parte escondido y difícil de ver.

El valle por el que caminaban dejaba a un lado dos montañas de pico nevado entre las que se adivinaba una grieta formada por la erosión del agua y la nieve entre las faldas de ambas.

Esa enorme abertura entre las dos paredes de piedra y roca perfecta para dormir un rato sin ser vistos.

-Ya era hora, joder… -se escuchó decir cansado a Aldis.

-¿Hacemos un barrido, Mayor?-preguntó el Capitán Kane.

-En vista de lo animado que le veo-sonrió con sorna el pecoso- el teniente Hodge será el primero en hacer guardia.-Aldis gruñó de fondo pero no replicó sus órdenes – Pero por ahora ve a comprobar la zona cercana al lago… Carlson se quedará preparando el campamento. Steve quiero que compruebes la ruta y te asegures de que vamos por buen camino…-aclaró al Capitán.- Kane, oeste… Padalecki, échale un vistazo a ese bosque tan bonito que tenemos al este, ¿quieres?... Yo voy a subir un poco a ver si hago una panorámica de la zona. No quiero sorpresas.

Se separaron según las órdenes del Mayor.

Media hora después Steve trazaba la ruta que habían seguido y la que se suponía debían seguir comprobando que todo fuera según lo estipulado, cuando vio aparecer a Chris con su fusil en la mano y sonriéndole como si hiciera siglos que no le veía.

-¿Limpio?-preguntó Carlson.

-Limpio.- Afirmó Kane. Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro para comprobar que no había nadie en los alrededores justo antes de agacharse junto a él y besarle en los labios con cariño.

-Mmm… eso me ha gustado. Ya lo echaba de menos.- sonrió Steve.

-No te acostumbres… -bromeó Kane, volviendo a besarle de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua el labio superior del Capitán antes de separarse de él.- Sino tendré que hacerlo más a menudo y dejarás de cogerlo con tantas ganas.

Se sonreían divertidos cuando escucharon un ruido y vieron aproximarse a Aldis.

-Limpio.- gruñó frustrado.- El Mayor ya puede darse un bañito en el puto lago si quiere.

-Hooodge…- escuchó pronunciar su nombre con tono de advertencia. Jensen se acercaba a ellos mirándole con una ceja levantada.

-Era coña, Mayor… venga, Jen… ha sido un día agotador, no puedes culparme.

Ackles se rio y negó con la cabeza mirándole divertido.

-Siempre te quejas más que un novato.- soltó Kane.

-Hey… ¿y dónde está el nuestro?-preguntó entonces el Capitán Carlson.

-Seguramente se haya perdido en el bosque de Blancanieves- bromeó el Mayor.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarle?-preguntó el teniente Hodge.

-Nah, descansa… no quiero tenerte quejándote del dolor de pies como una preñada las próximas veinticuatro horas-se burló- yo iré a echar un vistazo.

Steve y Chris compartieron una mirada cómplice y se sonrieron. Si alguien comprendía la necesidad acuciante de estar a solas en un lugar como ese, aunque solamente fueran unos instantes, esos eran ellos.

Si realmente había pasado algo entre el Mayor y el nuevo teniente, cosa de la que estaban bastante seguros dada la sonrisa radiante de ese día en el rostro del pecoso, seguramente Jensen había encontrado en ese el motivo perfecto para escapar del resto y compartir un momento de intimidad con Jared.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Ya casi había terminado su ronda, se había asegurado de que la zona era segura e iba de vuelta al improvisado campamento que la unidad había levantado para pasar la noche, cuando de pronto sintió una mano sujetarle de forma inesperada y arrastrarle hacia atrás. Fue empotrado sin miramientos contra el tronco de uno de los árboles próximos y aprisionado por un cuerpo que se apretaba con fuerza contra el suyo.

Solamente forcejeó y dudó un segundo de si ese cuerpo pertenecía a alguien que intentaba atentar contra su vida. Justo hasta el instante en el que sintió esos labios sobre los suyos.

En realidad no hubiera necesitado mirar a la cara a la persona que reclamaba la posesión de su boca para saber quién era. Solamente con sentir la suavidad de esos labios que le besaban con hambre y ferocidad tenía suficiente para saber que era Jensen el que lo hacía.

Lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir era algo que no se podía olvidar.

El Mayor se apretó contra él, buscando con sus manos un rincón entre su ropa por el que colarse y acariciar algo de su piel. Le besaba con hambre y necesidad. Con la boca abierta y jugueteando con la lengua en su interior como si hiciera siglos que no le saboreara.

Sus manos se apretaron contra la espalda de Jared y le abrazó con fuerza.

De pronto el beso se torno más lento y suave. Los dientes de Jensen atraparon su labio inferior mordiéndole lentamente hasta finalmente dejarlo escapar de su poder.

Se hubiera quejado del dolor del mordisco si no fuera por lo mucho que le excitó que hiciera eso.

-Esto no es bueno, Padalecki.- susurró el Mayor contra su boca en voz bajita.

Sonaba tan necesitado que Jared no pudo evitar gemir excitado. Sintiendo el cuerpo todavía tembloroso como respuesta a ese beso.

-Pues a mi me ha parecido increíble…

El Mayor sonrió con suficiencia y acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar. Le gustaba ver al enorme teniente deshacerse en sus manos de esa forma solamente con besarle.

Acababa de probar sus labios y ya se moría por volver a hacerlo.

-No me refiero al beso, idiota… -aclaró divertido- Eres una distracción para mi, Jay. Llevo todo el día sin poder parar de pensar en que necesito besarte.

Esta vez fue el teniente el que sonrió, satisfecho de no ser el único que era incapaz de controlarse.

-No creo que eso sea tan malo como pretendes…

\- ¿Te pongo un ejemplo?... – bromeó. Jared asintió con la cabeza riéndose.- Iba caminando entre los glaciares y en lugar de estar pendiente de no caer en un agujero y quedarme atrapado bajo el hielo, estaba más atento a cada uno de los movimientos que hacías… Ahora mismo debería estar pensando en lo que nos espera al llegar a ese campamento Padalecki, y no en acabar lo que empezamos anoche.

-Vale… -aceptó el teniente- puede que esto sí que sea un poco… complicado.- se rio- Pero solamente tienes que intentar centrarte, Mayor. Eres un profesional, estoy seguro de que podrás con ello.- se burló.

-Tú hazte el gracioso- se quejó el pecoso- pero que sepas que si se me come un lobo o me dan un tiro en el culo, la culpa será toda tuya.

Esa afirmación no hizo ninguna gracia a Jared, que de golpe cambió la expresión divertida de su cara por una asustada y preocupada.

-No vuelvas a insinuarlo si quiera ¿me oyes?- le sujetó de ambas mejillas y le obligó a mirarle serio a los ojos… - No va a pasar nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hey… hey… solo era una broma.- levantó sus manos y las puso sobre las del teniente, volvió a atrapar sus labios y a besarle con ternura. Le miró asombrado de ver tanto miedo en sus ojos.- Era una coña, Jay… Estoy centrado. Lo juro… Es solo que me apetecía mucho hacer un descanso y besarte. Todas las chorradas que he dicho eran solo para hacerme el interesante-se rió.

El teniente le miró dudoso. No parecía convencido de sus palabras.

\- En serio… lo digo en serio, Jay.

-Vale…- claudicó finalmente- Pero bésame y luego olvídame… no quiero que tu culo corra peligro. Ahora es mío…

Jensen soltó una carcajada y dejó un pequeño y breve beso en sus labios.

-¿Quieres que te bese y luego me olvide de ti?... ¿De verdad?

-Tú ya me entiendes…-se defendió Jared.

-Sí, te entiendo. Pero… hey, ¿Qué significa eso de que mi culo es tuyo?

-Es una forma de hablar… - se rió el teniente- tranquilo, Mayor. Tu honor esta a salvo conmigo. ¿Prefieres que diga que mi culo es tuyo? Porque lo cierto es que me muero por que así sea.

-Eso me gusta más…

Jensen dejó caer de nuevo su cabeza hacia adelante para besarle. Presionó nuevamente con sus dientes el labio inferior del teniente y le escuchó gemir de placer.

-Joder… vuelve a hacer eso y me corro en los pantalones.-soltó Jared con la voz oscurecida.

-Te haría correrte en mi boca si no fuera porque en este puto sitio se te caería la polla a pedazos si la sacas del pantalón… Te juro que te comería entero cuando haces esos ruiditos, Jay.

-Eres un cabrón calienta braguetas, Jen…- a esas alturas de la conversación estaba tan empalmado que su polla ya empezaba a quejarse de la estrechez de su ropa interior. Embistió con sus caderas hacia adelante buscando el contacto con la entrepierna del Mayor.

Jensen sonrió como contestación y llevó su mano hasta la abultada ingle del teniente.

-Y tú estás muy apetecible cuando te desesperas, Padalecki.- Presionó con fuerza su mano sobre la extensión de la polla del teniente y volvió a escucharle gemir. Esta vez no pudo reprimir que su propia garganta le traicionara y gimiera como respuesta a su excitación.

-Jen… por dios… -rogó Jared. O terminaban lo que acababan de empezar o lo dejaban donde estaba de una vez. Si seguían por ese camino moriría de un calentón.

-Vale, vale, vale….- Jensen entendió su ruego y se apartó de él.- Te veo en el campamento en cinco minutos.

El Mayor fue a alejarse de él, pero Jared le sujetó del cuello de la camisa y volvió a atraerle hacia él. Le besó profundamente, hundiendo su lengua en su garganta y saboreándole ansioso. Después le soltó de golpe y le dio un empujoncito para que se marchara de una vez.

-Vete…- jadeó.

Jensen sonrió excitado, mirando sus labios con deseo.

-Vete, joder…- volvió a rogar.

El Mayor se rio y se limpió los labios mientras empezaba a caminar de vuelta al campamento para reunirse con el resto de la unidad.

-¡Coño! – se quejó Jared respirando con dificultad y hundiendo sus manos en su melena castaña, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra el árbol, azorado.- jodido Mayor… va a acabar conmigo.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **En esos precisos instantes a 7 km de Camden Bay – Alaska. Cerca de la frontera Canadá…**

 **-** General… tenía razón. Tenemos compañía.-afirmó el soldado.

-¿Cuántos?- preguntó su superior. Al parecer la información que su contacto le había proporcionado era correcta.

-Cinco, señor. Según su posición actual podrían llegar al primer campamento en menos de doce horas.

El General se quedó un momento en silencio, sopesando sus alternativas.

-Avisa al grupo de Etaht… que estén preparados. Si creen que nos van a pillar desprevenidos se van a llevar una bonita sorpresa.

 **Continuará…**

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Capítulo 9**

Jensen escuchó por primera vez la palabra "Tango" cuando tenía únicamente seis años.

Fue su abuelo paterno quien le explicó lo que esa referencia significaba en el alfabeto militar, y el que le aclaró que no, no se refería a ningún baile Argentino cuando jugaban a la guerra y decía que había "Tres Tango a las seis".

El general Ackles fue quien le explicó a su nieto que la palabra Tango es la palabra clave que utiliza un soldado para denominar al enemigo en el campo de batalla.

-Tres tango a las seis, hijo mío, significa que tienes tres enemigos armados acercándose a ti desde atrás.

Su abuelo fue también el que le explicó el por qué en lugar de decir uno, dos, tres… decían primero, segundo, tercero… Que "Oscar Mike" no era el nombre de ninguno de sus amigos, sino que significaba que el soldado iba en movimiento hacia la posición acordada… y que en lugar de decir "adelante, detrás, izquierda o derecha" los soldados hacían referencia a las horas del reloj para marcar las posiciones.

-Tango a las doce, enemigo al frente, pequeño Ross.- decía su abuelo mientras le pasaba una mano por la cabeza y le acariciaba el pelo.

Por supuesto el general también le enseñó a pelear.

-Escúchame y aprenderás todo lo que necesitas saber mucho antes de empezar la instrucción, hijo. Las tres, derecha. Las nueve, izquierda. ¿Entendido? Golpea con fuerza.

El Mayor Ackles recordaría siempre su primer combate de boxeo en la parte trasera de la casa de sus abuelos paternos, cuando solamente tenía diez años y contra el hijo del vecino de al lado. Que pesaba casi el doble que él, pero que cayó al suelo como un peso muerto cuando el pequeño Ross le regaló un directo al estómago que le provocó ganas de vomitar.

-Ese es mi chico.-recordaba que exclamó el general al ver caer al suelo al gigantón de Julian McNali.

Jensen siempre siguió las enseñanzas de su abuelo tan bien como pudo.

Supo, desde que era un niño, que seguiría los pasos del cualquier hombre de la familia Ackles y acabaría uniéndose al ejército de los Estados Unidos. Y sabía, que si algún día lo necesitaba, cualquiera de esas enseñanzas podría salvarle la vida.

Su padre también le enseñó muchas cosas a las que Jensen se aferraba con convicción en su día a día como miembro del ejército americano y como persona. Como la premisa de que nunca se abandona a un hombre en el campo de batalla. Aunque fuera muerto, ese soldado debía volver a casa con el resto de la unidad.

El Mayor Ackles siguió esa directriz al pie de la letra durante toda su carrera. Incluso cuando perdió a uno de sus mejores amigos en Tierra de fuego, se aseguró de que el cuerpo inerte de Jason regresara a casa con ellos.

Nunca había abandonado a un hombre. Jamás había dejado a ningún miembro de su unidad atrás.

Hasta ahora…

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Cara norte de los Montes Brooks - Alaska**

Jared y Jensen se posicionaron en la colina justo frente al campamento terrorista, a unos novecientos metros de distancia, visionando a través de la mira telescópica de su fusil M40 la zona de forma concienzuda para anotar mentalmente todo lo que veían y el lugar en el que lo hacían.

Aldis hizo lo propio desde el extremo opuesto del campamento, quedándose con la parte trasera del lugar como objetivo para su reconocimiento.

Chris y Steve se posicionaron cada uno en un flanco, el Capitán Kane a la izquierda de las instalaciones y el Capitán Carlson a la derecha.

De esa forma tenían una perspectiva completa de cada rincón del campamento, de manera que podían obtener los datos necesarios para saber cual sería su siguiente paso. Cantidad de insurgentes que se encontraban en esos instantes en él, posibles vehículos y vías de escape, posicionamiento de los soldados que realizaban las vigilancias…

-Alpha, reporte.- ordenó Jensen al miembro de su unidad apostado en la primera posición.

-Cuatro tango oscar Mike a las tres, señor.- escuchó el Mayor decir a Chris por el comunicador de su oreja. Al parecer el capitán había visto a cuatro insurgentes en movimiento a la derecha de su posición.

-Copiado… Bravo, reporte.- volvió a ordenar Jensen.

-Victor golf a mis nueve, señor- esta vez era la voz de Carlson la que sonaba en su oído. Había visto un vehículo militar de grandes dimensiones a su izquierda.- Tres tango a las seis y dos a las doce.

-Copiado… Charly, reporte.- Ordenó finalmente al soldado posicionado en el tercer flanco. Aldis se apresuró a contestar.

-Solo dos Tango por aquí, señor. Esto está extrañamente limpio.- afirmó con voz preocupada.-Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Eso hace un total de once, Mayor.- Afirmó Jared a su lado.- Contando los cinco que tenemos nosotros son dieciséis, Jen. Creo que Aldis y tú teníais razón. Este no es el campamento primario.

-¡Joder!- masculló Jensen- sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no? Si el que tienen en Camden Bay es mayor que este…

-Vamos a necesitar refuerzos.-terminó Jared- está demasiado cerca de la frontera Canadiense.

-Aghhhhh…- gritó una voz a través del intercomunicador de sus oídos.

De pronto escucharon quejarse a Aldis, forcejeando con alguien. Ackles pegó el ojo rápidamente a su mira telescópica y vio en la lejanía como el teniente intentaba quitarse de encima a tres tipos que le habían sorprendido en su posición de reconocimientos.

-Alpha, Bravo… Charlie tiene problemas. Tres tango en su posición. Repito, Charlie tiene problemas. Abandonen puestos de vigilancia secundarios.

No necesitó darle la misma orden a Jared. Mientras Jensen estaba dando indicaciones a Chris y Steve por el comunicador, le vio colgarse su fusil y salir corriendo a toda prisa, abandonando el puesto de vigilancia principal para ir a ayudar a su amigo.

El Mayor deseó salir corriendo tras él, pero por la seguridad de la unidad al completo no podía permitirse abandonar el puesto de vigilancia principal y exponerse a una emboscada.

No podía dejar de rogar en su cabeza que todo saliera bien mientras todavía seguía hablando por el comunicador con los otros dos integrantes de la unidad.

-¿Bravo, Delta tenéis contacto visual?- preguntaba Kane, Jensen podía escuchar el ruido que hacía el Capitán mientras corría desplazándose hasta la posición de Aldis para ayudarlo.

-Bravo negativo- afirmó Carlson.- Oscar Mike.-dijo indicando que la ayuda iba en camino.

-Delta, ¿contacto visual?-volvió a preguntar Kane- coño Jen, decidme que le tenéis joder…

-Negativo, Alpha. Todavía no hay contacto visual con Charlie. Delta Oscar Mike.-afirmó indicando que Jared iba también en camino a ayudarle.

-¡Maldita sea!-masculló Chris mientras seguía corriendo.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Jared llegó a la posición de Aldis en el preciso momento en el que uno de los tres hombres caía sobre su compañero y le atrapaba contra el suelo dándole golpes en la cabeza con sus puños. Los otros dos descansaban inconscientes en el suelo junto a ellos.

No dudó un instante antes de abalanzarse sobre el desconocido que agredía a su amigo. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del terrorista y haciéndole una llave consiguió apartarle del cuerpo herido del teniente Hodge y partirle el cuello de un solo movimiento.

El cuerpo del agresor caía al suelo inerte al mismo tiempo que veía a Aldis intentar incorporarse con un feo corte en la pierna y varias marcas sangrantes en su cara.

Jared sacó su arma reglamentaria y comprobó que los otros dos hombres que había en el suelo no eran una amenaza. Aldis se había encargado bien de ellos antes de caer.

Se acercó a su compañero y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

-Salieron de la nada, joder… ni siquiera les escuché acercarse.- se quejó el teniente, levantándose cojeando y buscando su arma que había caído al suelo cerca de su posición.

-Alpha, Bravo. Objetivo alcanzado. Tengo a Charlie.-afirmó Jared sonriendo a su amigo mientras hablaba por el comunicador para que Jensen y el resto supieran que estaban bien.

Justo en esos instantes, otros cuatro hombres armados con subfusiles M-16 salieron de un agujero en medio del suelo y les apuntaban con sus armas para que no se movieran.

-¡Estamos jodidos!- soltó Aldis. Ahora entendía por qué no les había visto venir la primera vez.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Jensen se había colgado su fusil al hombro y ya estaba suspirando aliviado por escuchar por el comunicador como Jared decía que tenía a Aldis y estaban bien, cuando de pronto la exclamación del teniente llegó a sus oídos y sintió como todo el cuerpo le temblaba de miedo.

Intentó entablar comunicación con sus soldados, pero ni Padalecki ni Hodge contestaban a sus órdenes.

-¡Mierda! Mierda Mierda… ¡joder!- se quejaba justo en el instante en el que Chris y Steve llegaron hasta su posición.

El Mayor volvió a posicionarse con su fusil de francotirador y buscó con la mira telescópica a sus dos compañeros. Nada.

-¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda…

No podía estar pasando, eso no podía estar pasando.

Jensen dio la orden de replegarse y los tres salieron corriendo en busca de los dos hombres de la unidad que faltaban.

Cuando llegaron a la posición inicial de Hodge ya era demasiado tarde.

No había ni rastro de ninguno de los dos tenientes.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Fueron arrastrados por metros de túneles bajo tierra durante varios minutos. Escoltados por cuatro hombres, dos delante del teniente Hodge, que iba seguido de Padalecki, y dos detrás de este cerrando la comitiva.

Aldis ya iba pensando en que en un lugar tan cerrado como ese no tendría ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Seguramente les llevarían hasta el puesto de mando y les torturarían para hacerles hablar. Estaba claro que les querían con vida, sino les habrían disparado en cuanto les encontraron.

Jared aprovechó esa ventaja mientras su compañero todavía seguía pesando en una manera de quitarse a esos soldados de encima y escapar.

De pronto Aldis escuchó un ruido tras él y vio a Padalecki aprovechar la ventaja de su estatura para doblegar a uno de los dos tipos que les escoltaban, hundir el cuchillo que llevaba oculto en su bota en su garganta y quitarle el arma al otro disparándole antes de que supiera por donde le venían los tiros.

Los otros dos tipos que les escoltaban se volvieron rápidamente para averiguar también qué ocurría y el teniente Hodge no pudo más que reaccionar instintivamente y estampar su codo en la cara de uno de ellos arrebatándole el arma, mientras el otro le golpeaba en la pierna herida y le hacía gritar de dolor.

Aguantó las ganas de dejarse caer al suelo dolorido y se mantuvo a raya disparando al desgraciado que le había hecho volver a sangrar. Cuando le hubo hecho un agujero en el pecho, por fin cayó al suelo y dejó escapar un grito de dolor junto a una maldición.

Pero Jared no le dejó descansar. Se agachó junto a él y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura para ayudarle a levantarse. Tenían que salir de ahí a toda prisa, los disparos seguramente se habrían oído en todo el campamento.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Estaban rastreando la zona, intentando encontrar sin éxito una pista que les llevara hasta la localización de sus compañeros, pero no había manera de dar con ellos.

-Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, joder…

-Tienen que haber algún rastro, Chris, no pueden…

Jensen se quedó a medias dos sonidos diferentes atrajeron su atención distrayéndole de lo que iba a decir.

El primero, un ruido de disparos no muy lejano de la posición en la que se encontraban.

El Mayor se quedó congelado en el sitio durante unos instantes, pensando en los disparos que había oído y en correr hacia ellos en busca de Jared.

Instintivamente miró al suelo y entonces fue cuando la vio. Una abertura en la tierra, una fina línea en que recorría el suelo y formaba un recuadro en él. Las palabras de Kane resonaron en su cabeza "Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra".

Se agachó y acarició con los dedos esa extraña línea hasta comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Era una especie de compuerta camuflada en el suelo. La entrada a algún tipo de túnel escondido en la tierra.

Estaba a punto de poner sus manos sobre ella y abrirla cuando escuchó el segundo sonido. El inconfundible sonido del motor de un helicóptero acercándose hacia ellos.

-Jen, joder… muévete coño, muévete…- escuchó gruñir a Chris a su lado. Lo siguiente que supo era que le arrastraban hacia el bosque para ponerse a cubierto.

Se escondieron en una zona cubierta, tras varios árboles y arbustos que disimulaban su presencia gracias a los trajes de camuflaje, y se quedaron observando como el helicóptero aterrizaba no muy lejos de su posición. Dejando bajar a cinco hombres más que se encaminaban hacia el preciso lugar en el que Jensen había encontrado esa puerta escondida.

-Aldis tenía razón, esto pinta mucho más grande de lo que parecía. Tenemos que pedir refuerzos, Mayor…- afirmó Carlson cuando los cinco hombres hubieron entrado por la puerta del túnel y desaparecido bajo tierra.

Jensen no contestó.

¿Jen?- A Steve le costó repetir su nombre varias veces para que su superior reaccionara.-¡Jen!-gritó.

-Chris y tú volved a la estación meteorológica y poneos en contacto con…-empezó a decir el Mayor mientras se movía para levantarse y alejarse de ellos.

-Ni de puta coña, Jen…- Replicó Kane, agarrándole del brazo y obligándole a volver a ponerse a cubierto.

-Tengo que ir a buscarles, Chris.- afirmó el Mayor.

-No, no irás ahí solo, es una locura.- intervino Steve- ¿veinte tíos para ti solo, Mayor? Eres bueno, pero no inmortal, joder…

-No puedo dejarles en sus manos, ellos…- volvió a insistir el pecoso.

Empezaba a perder los nervios intentando zafarse de sus amigos. Solamente podía pensar en Jared, en que él y Aldis podrían ser torturados o incluso podrían haberles disparado. Si algo les ocurría jamás se lo perdonaría. No podía perderles. Ya había perdido a Jason, no les perdería a ellos.

No podía perder a Jared. No sabía de donde salía ese sentimiento tan intenso que le recorría el cuerpo en esos instantes. Solo sabía que algo en su interior le decía que no podía seguir sin él.

-No conseguirás nada yendo solo, Mayor- afirmó Kane, frenándole poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de su amigo- pediremos refuerzos e iremos a sacarles de ese sitio.

-No, joder, Christian- gritó Jensen, empujándole para apartarle de una vez de su cuerpo.- No pienso esperar sentado mientras Jay…- ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo.

-¿Y prefieres que te maten, imbécil?-gritó esta vez el Capitán.- No ayudarás en nada a Jared si cuando vuelva estás muerto. Porque va a volver, ¿me oyes? Igual que Aldis.

Sin quererlo Chris le había reprochado estar pensando solamente en la seguridad de Jared.

-Yo no… yo…- Jensen desvió la mirada y se pasó una mano desesperado por la cara.

-Son oficiales de las fuerzas especiales, no unos simples principiantes.-intervino Steve intentando poner algo de paz entre ellos- Saben cuidar de si mismos, Jen… Estoy seguro que esta ni siquiera es la peor en la que se han visto metidos.

\- Además…- puntualizó Kane con tono guasón. Odiaba enfadarse con el Mayor, sabía que solamente estaba asustado. Tanto como él si se hubieran llevado a Steve.-Ese teniente cabezota que te has echado por novio los tiene bien puestos, estoy seguro de que se las arreglarán para escapar.

-No lo entendéis… no puedo dejarle ahí… no puedo dejarle atrás.-afirmó angustiado el Mayor. Ni siquiera se paró a discutir con Kane si Padalecki era o no su "novio". Tampoco es que lo tuviera claro.- Estoy seguro de que cualquiera de vosotros haríais lo mismo de estar en mi lugar.

-Puedes estar seguro de que si se hubieran llevado a Steve yo estaría intentando hacer volar por los aires ese puto campamento insurgente en estos mismos instantes- aclaró Chris sinceramente- pero tú estarías ahí para intentar impedirme hacer una estupidez. Así que esta vez me toca a mí ser la voz de la conciencia, Jen. No pienso fallarte y dejar que te maten.

-Chris… no…

-Te partiré una pierna si hace falta, Jen-insistió Kane.

-Inténtalo. Si consig…

Jensen intentó replicar, pero Steve cogió su fusil y lo amartilló. Kane y él escucharon el ruido del arma al cargarse y miraron al Capitán Carlson, dudosos.

-¿Es que vas a dispararme, Stevie?-se mofó el Mayor.

-Hazle daño o intenta ir tras esa muerte segura y te dispararé. Puedes estar seguro de ello.-aclaró el Capitán- Haré cualquier cosa que haga falta por sacaros a los dos de aquí con vida… Y no sería la primera vez que te bastas con una pierna Mayor, todavía me acuerdo de lo de Nueva Guinea.

Jensen se quedó serio, pensando durante unos instantes en sus posibilidades. Steve y Chris tenían razón. Jared y Aldis podían cuidarse solos, debía confiar en que serían capaces de aguantar hasta que llegaran los refuerzos.

Tampoco podía poner en peligro al resto de la unidad por motivos personales. Estaba seguro de que el propio Jared se lo reprocharía si se enteraba de que había arriesgado su vida y la de sus amigos por intentar algo que sabía que no podría conseguir.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró rendido y después los abrió. Cuando lo hizo era como si de nuevo fuera solamente "El Mayor" y no Jensen.

-Marcha rápida, señores- ordenó- no habrá descansos, así que más vale que aguanten. Nos vamos…

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Salir de los malditos túneles fue toda una odisea. Pero internarse en ese maldito bosque que lindaba con las montañas junto al campamento ya fue cosa de locos.

Jared trataba de cargar con todo el peso de Aldis que podía, para intentar que su pierna no se viera forzada y la herida se abriera aún más. Le había vendado como había podido con un trozo de su camiseta.

Los terroristas les quitaron todo el equipo, ahora estaban prácticamente con lo puesto. Además de su preparación militar, solamente contaban con el cuchillo que él llevaba y una pistola de pequeño calibre que había conseguido robar a uno de sus atacantes antes de huir para salir de ese sitio e intentar volver a la estación meteorológica.

-Suéltame, Jay… puedo yo solo.- se quejó Aldis. Jared era grande, pero él con su metro ochenta y cinco y sus noventa kilos no era precisamente ligero de llevar. No quería que su amigo tuviera que cargar con él y no pudiera cuidar de sí mismo.

-Que no tío, y deja de decirlo ya. Esa herida tiene muy mala pinta, Hodge. No pienso dejar que empeore. Mientras pueda, seguiré arrastrando tu moreno culo hasta la estación.

Aldis se rio.

-No te metas con mi moreno culo. Es bonito. Sé que te gusta.

Esta vez fue Jared quien tuvo que reírse.

-Ya… no. No eres mi tipo. Ya lo sabes.

-No, claro… a ti te gustan los culos blanquitos- se burló el teniente- a ser posible lleno de pecas.

-Cierra la boca o te tiraré por ese barranco- volvió a reírse Jared. Andaban por el filo de un terraplén que acababa en el río a varios metros por debajo de donde caminaban.

Estaban riéndose divertidos de su absurda conversación cuando de pronto el suelo empezó a temblar y cedió bajo sus pies. Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo a sujetarse. El peso de ambos cuerpos hizo que se vieran arrastrados por la tierra que se deslizaba y cayeran sin remedio por el barranco.

Aldis salió del agua pensando que la caída no era tan mala como parecía. Al fin y al cabo acabar dando con su culo en el río tampoco había sido tan doloroso.

Eso pensó hasta que miró a su compañero y le vio saliendo del agua arrastrándose y dejándose caer como un peso muerto contra la orilla.

Nadó como pudo hasta acercarse a él y fue entonces cuando supo el motivo.

Jared estaba sentado con una mano en la cabeza, quejándose dolorido.

-Creo que me he golpeado con alguna roca al caer al agua o algo.

Sacó su mano de entre los mechones de su melena y Aldis abrió los ojos de forma exagerada.

-¡Joder Jay! Estás…

Iba a decir que su mano estaba cubierta de sangre cuando de pronto vio como los ojos de su amigo se ponían en blanco y él caía inconsciente hacia atrás.

-¡Joder!-se volvió a quejar. Pudo sujetar a Jared justo antes de que este volviera a golpearse con la cabeza en el suelo.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Jensen no les dio un instante para respirar. Tardaron la mitad de tiempo en recorrer el camino de vuelta a la estación de lo que lo habían hecho la primera vez en sentido opuesto.

Lo hizo tal y como lo prometió. Ni descansos, ni treguas.

Llegaron a la estación meteorológica en menos de diez horas y completamente exhaustos y hambrientos. Pero el Mayor no perdió el tiempo ni siquiera en hidratarse. Fue directo al sistema de comunicaciones y entabló contacto con la base por la frecuencia segura.

Discutía la táctica a seguir con el General Singer.

-Esperaran a los refuerzos, Mayor.- ordenó el general. Jensen quería salir en busca de sus hombres sin esperar a los refuerzos.

-Pero, señor… Puede que no lleguemos a tiempo y…

-Es una orden, Ackles. Por su bien y para mi satisfacción espero que la cumpla. La segunda unidad estará ahí en menos de cinco horas.

-Pero, señor…-volvió a intentar Jensen.

La comunicación se cortó dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Maldición!-se quejó golpeando la silla que había a su lado.

-Son órdenes, Jen…-Kane quería asegurarse de que lo había entendido.

-Serán más de quince horas sin saber de ellos, Chris. En ese tiempo pueden estar…

-Vale, tío. No se te ocurra decirlo. No, ¿entendido? Eso no va a pasar.-replicó Steve.

Jensen salió enfurecido de la habitación, dando un portazo antes de desaparecer de su vista y dejarles a solas.

-Van a ser las cinco horas más largas de mi vida.-afirmó Kane.

-Pues imagínate como van a ser para él.- finalizó Steve. Mirando hacia la puerta por la que acababa de salir Jensen.

Chris resopló frustrado y después se acercó a su novio. Le dio un beso en los labios, suave pero intenso, y le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse de él y encaminarse a la puerta para ir a buscar al Mayor.

-Dile que lo siento, ¿vale?- pidió Steve- si fuera por mí estaríamos en ese campamento buscándoles.

Kane le sonrió desde la puerta.

-Estoy seguro de que lo sabe, nene.-dijo justo antes de salir.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

-Se te va a helar tu carita pecosa aquí fuera, Mayor.

Kane encontró a Jensen en el mismo sitio en el que él se había escondido para fumar el día anterior. La parte trasera de la casa.

-No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, Chris. – afirmó derrotado y entristecido.

-Jared estará bien. Aldis también. Dales un voto de confianza.

-Confío en él, joder… en los dos. Pero me puede la idea de pensar que le… que les suceda algo. No puedo volver a pasar lo que pasé con Jason.

-Eso no fue culpa tuya… Y esto tampoco lo es.-aclaró el Capitán.

Chris sacó una caja de cigarrillos y se dispuso a encenderse uno. Jensen le quitó la cajetilla de las manos y sacó uno poniéndoselo en los labios.

-¿En serio?- Kane levantó una ceja y le miró sorprendido- después de todo el por el culo que me has dado para que lo deje. ¡Oh, gran Mayor Ackles que dejó de fumar hace años! - se burló.

-Enciéndeme el puto pitillo o dame el mechero. No estoy de humor.- se quejó el Mayor.

Kane se rio y le encendió el cigarro, después hizo lo propio con el suyo y se dejó caer junto a su amigo contra la pared del edificio.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio durante unos segundos.

-Steve dice que lo siente. Si fuera por él estaríamos buscándoles. – afirmó el Capitán rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo sé…-suspiró Jensen.- Es solo que… No lo sé. No me mal interpretes, estoy preocupado por Aldis. Adoro a ese cabrón. Sabes que le quiero como a un hermano. Y sé que estará bien. Pero en cambio…

-No puedes quitarte a Jared de la cabeza.-terminó Chris.

-No es que no le crea capaz, sé que lo es. Pero no sé que me pasa, no puedo dejar de pensar en que no puedo perderle. Yo…

-Estás enamorado hasta las trancas.- soltó el Capitán. Jensen le miró e hizo una mueca de disgusto.- No me mires así, capullo. Lo estás. Y lo sabes… No entiendo por qué te pilla tan de sorpresa.

-Vamos, Chris. Hace un mes ni nos conocíamos.-replicó el Mayor.

-Da igual si es un mes o un año, amigo. Para enamorarse es suficiente con un segundo. Y ese crío te tiene en sus redes desde el primer día. Es solo que te ha costado asimilarlo.

-Que te den…- contestó Jensen intentando negarlo.

-Oh sí, por favor… pero que sea Steve, ¿vale?

Ackles no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

-Gracias…-dijo entonces, mirando fijamente a los ojos durante largo rato a su amigo.

Kane no dijo nada. Sabía perfectamente el motivo por el que le daba las gracias. Por su apoyo. Simplemente sonrió y se acercó a dejarle un beso en su cabeza rubia. Dio una última calada al cigarro y se alejó de él. Volviendo a dejarle a solas con sus pensamientos.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Cinco horas después la puerta de la estación meteorológica se abría de nuevo, dejando ver una cara conocida traspasar su umbral.

-Jeeeennyyy, cariiiñoooo ¡Ya estoy en casa!- gritó el Mayor Roché con voz juguetona al entrar en la habitación.

Tras él entraron Renner, Pellegrino y Downey. Al parecer, por algún motivo desconocido, el teniente Cohen se había quedado "castigado" en la base.

Steve y Chris se miraron el uno al otro con expresión de fastidio al oírle. Mientras los ojos del Mayor Ackles se cerraban intentando borrar de su mente la expresión divertida con la que Roché le miraba desde la puerta en un momento como ese.

Solamente hacía dos segundos que le tenía delante y ya sentía ganas de matarle.

No ayudó a su poca paciencia.

Esa iba a ser una convivencia bastante difícil de soportar.

 **Continuará…**

 **Jerga:**

Oscar Mike: on moving, en movimiento

Tango: enemigo

Victors: vehículos

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Estación de la vigilancia Global de la Atmósfera – Point Barrow (Alaska)**

Sebastian Roché era todo un profesional. No tenías el rango que ostentaba por pura suerte. A pesar de que su carácter era siempre divertido y juerguista, en todo lo que se refería a su puesto de mando y a su trabajo era un tipo de lo más serio y concienzudo.

El problema era que cuando "le petit Ackles" (como él le llamaba para si) quedaba atrapado en medio de su punto de mira, su profesionalidad se veía afectada por su opinión particular sobre él y toda su seriedad se iba por donde había venido.

Y es que llegar a ser Mayor en un cuerpo de élite tan extenso y complicado como el de las fuerzas especiales era algo bastante difícil. Sebastian había tenido que trabajar mucho y muy duro para llegar a donde estaba. Y el hecho de que Jensen, un niñito de papa de familia militar y antepasados de sangre azul hubiera llegado hasta su mismo rango a una edad tan temprana… digamos que le hacía revolverse los intestinos de rabia y tener ganas de patear todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Para él, Ackles había conseguido su rango tan rápido por ser hijo y nieto de quien era. El hecho de que el chico hubiera obtenido la mejor calificación de su promoción en la instrucción inicial no le decía nada. O que dominara varias especialidades como un auténtico maestro. Ni que con apenas los treinta rebasados, hubiera conseguido realizar con éxito más misiones que ningún otro oficial de su rango en la base.

Sebastian lo único que veía era lo mucho que él había tenido que esforzarse para estar a la altura viniendo de una familia humilde Europea en lugar de hacerlo de una estirpe de natos soldados como la de los Ackles.

De modo que la convivencia estaba siendo algo dura desde que habían aterrizado en Alaska. Sobre todo porque las órdenes del general Singer eran que Jensen encabezaba la misión como primer mando y Sebastian debía obedecer sus decisiones quedando como segundo.

Otra vez…

El gran Sebastian Roché, alias el lobo (uno de esos motes militares que Jensen tanto evitaba en su unidad y que al Mayor de la segunda tanto le gustaban). Se ganó ese apodo diez años atrás y se lo pusieron por ser capaz de enseñarle los dientes a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino hasta hacer que se quitara de en medio.

El Mayor era uno de los más respetados soldados de los grupos especiales y aún y así SIEMPRE tenía que ser siempre el segundón de ese maldito crio.

Ponerse de acuerdo en la manera de proceder para acudir al rescate de los dos soldados de la unidad de Ackles desaparecidos y averiguar como entrar en ese campamento, recabar la información necesaria sobre sus cabecillas y destruirlo, estaba siendo más difícil de lo que ninguno esperaba.

Era como si Roché hablara en francés, cosa que en ocasiones hacía solo por ofuscar a Jensen, y Ackles lo hiciera en inglés. No había manera de entenderse.

-Ya cogimos esa ruta la primera vez…-replicó el Mayor Ackles-… y el acceso al campamento fue rápido, debemos seguir el plan inicial.

-Pero esta vez deberíamos hacer otra ruta…-replicó Roché- si ya hicisteis esa con anterioridad nos esperaran, sabrán por donde vamos a acceder.

-No… - le contrarió Jensen- lo último que esperaran es que tomemos la misma ruta y, ahora, nosotros ya estamos al tanto de que nos esperan. Esta vez no tienen esa ventaja. Creerán que vamos a intentar tomar otro acceso para sorprenderles con la guardia baja.

Ackles y Roché estaban discutiendo en un rincón de la habitación, mientras el resto del equipo de las dos unidades esperaba que las órdenes llegaran e intentaban no matarse unos a otros en el proceso.

Por más que lo desearan…

-No… ¿de acuerdo?... se acabó. No tengo tiempo para discutir, Mayor. Tengo dos hombres en peligro de muerte ahí fuera. Seguiremos el plan inicial.- zanjó por fin Jensen, no dando a Roché más ocasiones para contradecirle. Lo dijo con un tono tan autoritario que se ahorró el tener que decirle delante de todo el equipo que era una orden.

El Mayor Ackles se acercó a los hombres y les dio las indicaciones del plan a seguir.

-En marcha, no tenemos tiempo que perder.-dijo cuando hubo terminado de explicarse.-hay dos hombres que dependen de nosotros.

Esa fue la única frase que necesitó Downey para entrar directo a matar. Algo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que llegó.

-Sí, últimamente parece que te cuesta bastante mantener a salvo a los de tu unidad, ¿eh pecas?

Solamente Jensen y Chris escucharon el comentario, ya que el resto del equipo se estaba preparando para salir y únicamente el Capitán Kane estaba junto al Mayor Ackles en esos instantes.

La poca paciencia que le quedaba a Jensen mermó y finalmente explotó. Se volvió para encararle y le cogió de las solapas de la camisa de su chaqueta.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Rob?... No pierdas el tiempo con chorradas, dilo…- le gruño en la cara.

-Jared no estaría en esta mierda de lío si no hubiera confiado en un arrogante como tú, Jen- le ladró Downey obligándole a soltarle- Te crees mejor que nadie, pero lo cierto es que eres incapaz de cuidar de ti mismo, mucho menos de tus hombres.

-No tienes ni idea, maldito…- Jensen fue a abalanzarse sobre él, pero Kane se metió en medio de los dos.

-Estoy seguro de que Jason sí tiene mucha idea. Vamos a preguntarle… ups, no… por tu culpa ya no podemos hacerlo…-soltó Rob.

Chris tuvo que agarrar con todas su fuerzas al Mayor Ackles para que no se tirara al cuello del Capitán Downey para estrangularle ahí mismo. Le costó Dios y ayuda llevarse a Jensen a la habitación de al lado y encerrarle allí hasta que se hubiera calmado.

-Ese cabrón te está buscando, Jen… sabe qué puntos tocar para hacerte brincar como a un perrito. No se te ocurra dejar que gane.-le pidió cuando estuvieron a solas en esa habitación- céntrate en Jared y en Aldis, olvida a ese capullo de Rob. Ya le daremos lo suyo cuando volvamos.

Jensen le miró furioso e intentó zafarse de él para salir de la habitación pero Kane volvió a sujetarle y de un empujón lo puso contra la pared.

-Mírame, joder… respira… respira y relájate demonios… Piensa en Jared, ¿vale? Te necesita centrado y no dejándote llevar por las estupideces de ese idiota.

Ese comentario pareció hacer efecto en el Mayor, que de pronto dejó de forcejear y se relajó entre sus manos.

Kane le vio coger aire y exhalarlo poco a poco y decidió soltarle.

-Sal cuando estés preparado.- le pidió dejándole a solas en la habitación.

Cuando Chris volvió a entrar en la sala en la que se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros, la sonrisa triunfante con la que le miró Downey le dio ganas de vomitar y no pudo más que olvidar sus propios consejos y acercarse a él.

-Capitán…- soltó con tonito falsamente amistoso, pasándole a Downey uno de sus anchos brazos por el cuello como si fuera a abrazarle y le obligándole a acercase hasta pegar la boca a su oído.- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gusta tu sonrisa?

Robert sonrió, sorprendido pero complacido por su cumplido.

\- Me gusta tanto que he pensado en hacerte otra…-el tono de Kane cambió a uno de amenaza- vuelve a tocarle las narices a mi Mayor y te abriré una nueva sonrisa con mi machete en ese cuello de buitre carroñero que tienes. Después te lo meteré por el culo y me sentaré a ver cómo te desangras.

La sonrisa de Downey se borró de un plumazo y se vio empujado hacia atrás y dándose un golpe contra la mesa cuando Chris le soltó de pronto para alejarle de él como si le asqueara.

-Se acabaron las tonterías, señoritas…- afirmó la voz de nuevo autoritaria de Jensen desde la puerta-… nos vamos.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **En esos precisos instantes a 7 km de Camden Bay – Alaska. Cerca de la frontera Canadá…**

-Hemos localizado al objetivo junto a Point Barrow, General. El equipo de Etaht espera instrucciones, señor.

-Que procedan. Y quiero un trabajo rápido y limpio. No quiero supervivientes. Solamente el objetivo acordado debe llegar a mis manos con vida, ¿entendido?- ordenó el General acercándose a él y mirándole con una advertencia explícita en sus ojos.- Después del inconveniente surgido en el primer campamento creerán poder cogernos desprevenidos… Se van a llevar una bonita sorpresa… -se rio- Jugamos con la ventaja de que no esperan que sepamos su paradero, así que más vale que no haya errores esta vez. Deberíamos estar siguiendo con el plan inicial en lugar de tener que pararnos a solucionar los fallos estúpidos del equipo de ese maldito esquimal.

El General se quedó un momento en silencio, sopesando sus alternativas. ¿Y si mataba a ese inútil esquimal y se ocupaba el mismo del "problemilla" de tener al ejercito metiendo las narices en sus asuntos?...

No. Era mejor que no se diera a conocer por el momento. Si alguien lograba reconocerle todo su plan se iría al traste.

¡Maldición!- Se quejó el general. Si no fuera porque esos nativos conocían el terreno mejor que nadie ya se los habría deshecho de ellos. Pero el problema era que, mientras siguieran en los fríos e inhóspitos parajes de Alaska, necesitaba a alguien que fuera capaz de rastrear cada rincón de sus montañas y su duro hielo sin dejar rastro ni llamar la atención.

-¿General?- preguntó el soldado dudoso. Esperaba de pie junto a él mirándole desconcertado mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. No sabiendo si debía retirarse ya o esperar a que el general le diera permiso para moverse.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí todavía?- gritó el general a modo de respuesta.

El soldado salió a toda prisa de la habitación que hacía de veces de despacho del general dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes cuanto antes. Se dirigió a la sala de comunicaciones y se puso en contacto rápidamente con el grupo de Etaht.

-Aquí puesto de mando, tienen luz verde. Cambio… ¿Me reciben?.. Cambio.

-Aquí equipo de asalto avanzado. Luz verde. Recibido… jajaja – el inglés chapucero del esquimal cambió a un perfecto acento inuit al dejar de hablar en el idioma extranjero para hacerlo en el suyo propio.- Mira que os gusta todo este rollo de los códigos y las palabras raras a los militares. Con lo fácil que sería pedirme que entre en esa maldita cabaña y mate a todos los que hay dentro.

-Cumple tus órdenes, Etaht. Estrictamente.- contestó el soldado al esquimal en su propio idioma. Algo que le había dado muchos puntos a la hora de conseguir hacerse un hueco en esa misión. Ser capaz de hablar y entender el Inuit era algo que ningún otro de sus compañeros sabía hacer.- Limpia tus errores y trae lo que se te ha pedido. Ni testigos ni rastros. No creo que el General te tenga la suficiente estima como para permitirte otro error más.

-¿Me amenazas? Maldito crío americano…- gruñó el esquimal de nuevo en el idioma del extranjero.

-Te estoy informando de cual puede ser tu final, estúpido esquimal. Arregla los desperfectos que has creado y vuelve aquí con lo que se te ha pedido si no quieres que tu familia pase el resto de su existencia recogiendo pedazos de tus extremidades por todo el maldito estado del hielo.- Afirmó el soldado con voz autoritaria justo antes de cortar la comunicación.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Estación de la vigilancia Global de la Atmósfera – Point Barrow (Alaska)**

-Se acabaron las tonterías, señoritas…- afirmó la voz de nuevo autoritaria de Jensen desde la puerta-… nos vamos.

En cuanto el Mayor dio la orden todos empezaron a moverse.

En el preciso instante en el que cada soldado cogía su equipo y se disponía a salir de la estación, un fuerte estruendo correspondiente a un disparo y proveniente del exterior retumbó en sus oídos e hizo que todos se pusieran en alerta con sus fusiles en la mano.

Salieron de la casa y se separaron en dos grupos para comprobar el terreno. Una vez revisados los alrededores se reagruparon para adentrarse en el bosque en busca del origen del disparo. Únicamente tuvieron que andar unos trescientos metros hasta que dieron con él.

Jensen sintió como si el corazón se le parara en el interior de su pecho cuando vio a Jared tirado en el suelo inconsciente, con una venda sangrante en la cabeza, y a Aldis sentado a su lado con un feo corte en la pierna que se notaba que todavía sangraba bajo su improvisado torniquete.

No pudo evitar la reacción, fue verle inerte en el suelo y corrió hacia él desesperado por comprobar que seguía con vida.

-Jay…- Eso fue algo que tampoco pudo evitar hacer, llamarle de ese modo delante de todos. En esos instantes lo que menos le importaba era que supieran que se tomaba ciertas "confianzas" con el nuevo teniente.

Respiró aliviado cuando comprobó su respiración y su pulso y vio que no tenía ninguna herida visible en su cuerpo. Pero la venda que rodeaba su cabeza le hizo tragar con dificultad asustado. Entonces miró a Aldis buscando una respuesta a su estado.

-Me ayudó a escapar de esos cabrones, cargaba conmigo cuando caímos por un terraplén sobre el río. No fue desde demasiada altura, pero debió golpearse con alguna roca al caer al agua, porque se hizo una buena brecha en la cabeza. Creía que no era nada, la vendamos y después de descansar un rato parecía encontrarse mejor. Pero el muy terco volvió a insistir en cargar conmigo el resto del camino porque cojeaba y decía que nos retrasábamos demasiado…

Mientras hablaban Steve había ido retirando el vendaje de la cabeza de Jared y comprobando la gravedad de la herida.

-¿Ha tenido dolores de cabeza?-preguntó el Capitán Carlson.

-No… no… al menos no ha mencionado nada en ningún momento.-afirmó preocupado el teniente Hodge- Hace un rato empezó a decir que estaba mareado y… ¡joder Jen!… espero que…

-El mareo seguramente se deba a la pérdida de sangre y el esfuerzo. Esta zona del cráneo es bastante dura, si el golpe no fue demasiado fuerte no tiene por qué ser grave. Le haré algunas pruebas oculares y psicomotrices para asegurarme.

Steve sacó del botiquín de primeros auxilios de su equipo un pequeño botecito con una sustancia amarillenta en él y se lo puso bajo la nariz a Jared. El teniente despertó de pronto por el fuerte olor que manaba del franquito, sobresaltado y bastante desorientado.

-¿Aldis? ¿Qué….- se llevó una mano a la cabeza dolorido y cerró los ojos al sentir como se mareaba por levantarse tan deprisa.

-Hey…. Despacio tigre…-soltó el Mayor Ackles. Sonriendo esperanzado por las palabras de Steve sobre el estado del teniente.

-¿Jen?...-la sonrisa sincera del herido teniente iluminó el día gris del Mayor y Jensen no pudo más que agradecérselo ensanchando la suya.

Simplemente por escuchar su nombre de los labios de Jared sentía su interior alterarse de forma extraña. Con un sentimiento desconocido hasta el momento pero que calentaba su corazón hasta el punto de no dejarle sentir el frío del lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Si, Jay… Aldis está bien, ya estáis aquí. Ahora descansa, cabezota. -Dijo con cariño mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho del teniente y le obligaba a volver a tumbarse con cuidado mientras Steve estaba comprobando el estado de la pierna del teniente Hodge.

Downey se acercó a ellos en ese momento, interponiéndose con intención entre las miradas de cariño que se regalaban los dos hombres.

Fue entonces cuando Jared miró alrededor y vio al resto de hombres que había junto a ellos.

-Vale… Me he perdido algo, ¿no?

Jensen asintió y puso cara de fastidio.

-Bueno, sí y no… hay novedades, pero en realidad no te has perdido gran cosa.

-No ha pasado nada que valga la pena mencionar.-replicó Downey- hasta ahora, claro…- dijo sonriendo a Jared con picardía con toda la intención de volver a cabrear a Jensen.

La expresión de odio surcó el rostro del Mayor y Padalecki se dio cuenta e intentó aplacarla rápidamente.

-Hola Rob…- ni siquiera le miró al saludarle. Sus ojos estaban todavía fijos en Jensen.- Anda, Mayor… ¿porque no me ayudas a levantarme?

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó el pecoso preocupado, ignorando también al Capitán.

-Te lo diré en cuanto me ponga en pie… tú no te alejes mucho por si acaso…-bromeó.

Jensen se rio y le ayudó a incorporarse. Pasó su brazo por debajo del hombro del teniente y soportó parte de su peso al levantarle.

Juntos caminaron hacia la estación, hacia ese improvisado cuartel general que les daba cobijo durante esos fríos días. Sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro y sintiendo ganas de decir lo que pasaba por sus mentes, pero demasiado asustados de los sentimientos que les habían embargado durante las últimas horas como para hacerlo abiertamente.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

En la habitación principal, el salón de la estación, Roché y Kane se encargaban de poner orden entre los integrantes de las dos unidades mientras discutían cual debía ser su siguiente paso ahora que los hombres que habían de rescatar estaban entre ellos.

Mientras tanto Jensen condujo a Jared a una de las habitaciones por orden de Steve. El médico pidió al Mayor que se asegurara de que el teniente descansaba un rato mientras él se ocupaba de curar la pierna de Hodge.

-Sin el equipo médico necesario aquí me es imposible hacerle todas las pruebas esenciales para descartar lesiones graves. Así que, por precaución, no debe dormirse. Pero sí le irá bien recuperar fuerzas. En cuanto acabe con Aldis estaré con él. Revisaré la herida y le haré algunas pruebas más. Procura darle conversación- Steve sonrió divertido y le miró con complicidad, bajó la voz un poco para que solo su amigo le oyera- solo conversación… quiero saber si está lúcido.

-Muy gracioso.-contestó el Mayor con cara de fastidio.- Cierra el pico y vuelve a lo tuyo.

Steve se rio con ganas y se alejó de él.

Ahora que Jared y él estaban a solas en esa habitación, Jensen se sentía tan nervioso que notaba sus piernas débiles y apenas capaces de soportar el peso de su cuerpo.

Se sentó en la cama junto al convaleciente teniente e intentó distraerse de sus pensamientos haciéndoles algunas preguntas… tontas.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-preguntó con expresión preocupada. " _Típica pregunta tonta_ ".-pensó.- _Tiene la cabeza abierta y ha estado arrastrando a un tío de noventa kilos por mitad de la montaña de Alaska, por supuesto que no está bien_.

-Estoy bien Jen… solo fue un golpe estúpido contra una piedra. He estado peor.-sonrió el teniente.

-Cuéntame todo lo que pasó.-pidió el Mayor.- ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

-¿No te lo ha contado Hodge?-se extrañó.

-Sí, pero… Bueno… Steve dice que necesito saber si estás lúcido, ¿vale? Tengo que darte conversación y ver si estás…

-Quieres saber si el golpe me ha dejado secuelas y estoy medio atontado…

-Venga, Jay… no seas terco. Colabora.

-Vale… pero que conste que se otras maneras mucho mejores de comprobar si estoy al cien por cien… ¿Por qué no te acercas más y te lo demuestro?-dijo con tono juguetón.

-Céntrate, Padalecki. Te recuerdo que tenemos compañía…

Jensen no pudo evitar reírse de su comentario. Ni tampoco pensar en besar de nuevo a Jared y lamerse el labio inferior de anticipación.

El teniente le vio hacer ese gesto y supo lo que pasaba por su mente. Se incorporó un poco en la cama y levantó una mano hasta llevarla al cuello del Mayor y acariciarlo con ella. Después de mirarle fijamente con los ojos cargados de cariño le obligó a inclinarse y acarició sus labios con su boca.

Cuando el teniente le besó Jensen sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. Se quedó sin aliento al volver a probarle, al notar su aliento caliente contra su piel todavía helada.

Al principio de conocerle pensó que todo eso no era más que pura atracción. Un juego de "amor y odio" provocado por la química que había entre ellos dos desde el primer día.

Intentaba quitarse de la cabeza la palabra "enamorado" de todas las maneras que conocía. No hacía más que auto convencerse de que no era más que un capricho.

Si ni siquiera se habían acostado… ¿cómo podía sentir algo tan fuerte sin apenas haberle tocado?

Ahora que había perdido a Jared, aunque fuera solamente por unas horas, sentido el dolor de creer que podía morir y de nuevo haberlo recuperado, sabía que lo que sentía en su interior no era mera atracción.

Eso no era un juego. Y por supuesto no era un capricho.

Su corazón latía descontrolado, su boca se secaba y su garganta se oprimía solamente de pensar en ello. Se sentía como en un puto tanque de descompresión.

En cualquier otra ocasión no se habría arriesgado. Besar a Jared en un momento como ese, con Roché y su equipo en la habitación de al lado, dispuestos a joderle en cuanto cometiera el más mínimo error, era un auténtico riesgo.

Pero después de cómo se había sentido en las últimas horas sin ese teniente, cualquier riesgo que pudiera correr por tenerle junto a él parecía nimio e insignificante.

Se dejó llevar apenas sin pensarlo y sujetó a Jared con fuerza con sus dos manos, hundiéndolas en su melena y aferrándose a él profundizando el beso con agonía.

Dejó su lengua jugar con el interior de la ardiente y húmeda cavidad del castaño hasta que este le pidió con un gesto suave y poco convencido que le dejara respirar.

-Para no querer besarme por miedo a que nos pillen casi ha parecido que lo estabas deseando…- se burló Jared como respuesta al apasionado beso. Con la respiración todavía entrecortada y sintiendo en la boca el sabor del pecoso todavía.

-La culpa es tuya…- contestó el Mayor seguro de sus palabras- tus besos me nublan el juicio y soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Además, así convaleciente y con esa expresión tan desvalida estás muy sexy…-tuvo que bromear cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había admitido en primer lugar.

No resultó. Ni por todo el oro del mundo Jared iba a dejar que Jensen se escapara de esta.

-Así que mis besos te nublan el juicio... ¿En serio serías capaz de cualquier cosa? ¿Tanto me has echado de menos?-Preguntó con tono pícaro.

El Mayor dejó escapar el aire sintiéndose atrapado y se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba poner espacio entre ellos dos o acabaría haciendo una tontería.

Como acabar admitiendo eso también.

-Mierda, Jay… no me había sentido nunca así. Creer que no volvería a verte me ha…

Tragó saliva con dificultad y dejó de hablar un instante. Se dio cuenta de que hablaba de sus sentimientos más íntimos y decidió escudarse en algo menos vergonzoso.

-Sería capaz de ponerte contra la pared ahora mismo y follarte durante horas si me lo pidieras.-afirmó cambiando de tema- Bésame de nuevo, deja que te sienta contra mi unos instantes más e incluso el gran libertino de Roché saldrá corriendo escandalizado al oír tus gemidos.-soltó apoyándose contra la pared que había junto a la cama.

Esta vez fue Jared el que tuvo que dejar escapar el aire de forma exagerada. Su garganta se había oprimido de tal forma al oírle que ya ni siquiera tenía espacio para el aire que respiraba.

Imaginarse esa escenita hacía que su polla se pusiera dura al instante. Y eso le volvía loco de placer. Pero el hecho de darse cuenta de que Jensen lo único que intentaba con esas palabras rudas era distraerle del significado de sus anteriores palabras, le hacía sentir hincharse el corazón de gozo hasta el punto de creer que acabaría por no caber en su pecho.

El teniente se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta el Mayor. Jensen miraba al suelo intentando distraerse del pensamiento de follarse a Jared contra la pared mientras todos esperaban en la habitación de al lado.

-Mírame…-pidió con suavidad.- Jen…

El Mayor levantó la mirada lentamente y la fijó en la suya. Jared levantó las manos despacio y las puso sobre sus mejillas.

-Yo también he tenido miedo de no volver a verte-dijo simplemente.- Suena estúpido y vergonzoso, pero es la pura verdad.

La mirada que Jensen le regaló le dejó claro que había acertado en sus suposiciones. Lo que le atormentaba no era el miedo a dejarse llevar por la pasión y acabar haciendo una estupidez frente a todos, no era algo tan superficial lo que asustaba al Mayor. Sino los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

Las manos de Jensen se movieron de pronto hasta la cintura de Jared y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo para poder sentirle. Le abrazó con fuerza y dejó que su cara se hundiera en el pecho del teniente.

-Yo no quería irme…-admitió sintiéndose culpable- te prometo que no fue idea mía dejaros allí. Pero el puto Chris se puso en plan amigo responsable y no me dejó seguir adelante. Me dijo que era un suicidio, que arriesgarme de ese modo no era lo que tú habrías querido. Y yo como un estúpido me deje convencer… Te juro que quería quedarme, Jay… Hubiera entrado en ese campamento y destripado hasta el último puto insurgente para encontrarte. –alzó la voz ofuscado y Jared tuvo que poner llamarle la atención para que no chillara.

-Schhhh… - le pidió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.- ¿Por dios Jen, crees que te culpo por dejarnos allí?... –preguntó angustiado- Chris tenía razón, era un suicidio. Ese campamento estaba armado hasta los dientes. Eran superiores en número… Vosotros ni siquiera sabíais por donde nos habían llevado. No teníais ni idea de la existencia del túnel.

-Pero lo encontramos, Jay… -afirmó el Mayor arrepentido- lo encontramos justo en el momento que llegaba el helicóptero. Debí entrar en lugar de hacerle caso a Kane.- Desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-No… Jen, no.- Jared le sujetó de la barbilla y volvió a obligarle a mirarle.- No habría servido de nada. ¿Y si tú hubieras entrado en el preciso instante en el que nosotros escapábamos por otro sitio? Entonces habrías sido tú el que estaba atrapado y yo el que escapaba… Habríamos estado peor que al principio.

-No… porque al menos sabría que tú estabas a salvo. Que estabas bien.

-No si tú estabas en peligro.-le contrarió el teniente.- Nunca podría estar bien sabiendo que tú no lo estás.

Jensen se quedó callado al entender que Jared se hubiera sentido igual que él. Supo en ese preciso instante que si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes el teniente habría sido capaz de cualquier cosa por recuperarle.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo…-susurró entonces el Mayor- No vuelvas a separarte de mí. Es una orden.

Sabía que era absurdo decir eso, pero en su fuero interno sintió un peso enorme caer de sus hombros cuando vio a Jared sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

-No volveré a dejarte Mayor… ¿Quién sino iba a sacarte de quicio mejor que yo?-bromeó.

Los labios del pecoso cayeron sobre los del teniente antes casi de que fuera capaz de terminar la frase. Con sus manos aferrándose a la cintura de Jared y apretándole con posesión contra su cuerpo.

Jensen empezó a sentir las grandes manos del teniente colándose lentamente bajo la parte superior de su ropa. Sus largos dedos acariciándole el estómago y dirigiéndose suavemente hacia abajo.

Espero a sentir la sensación de la mano de Jared rodeando su polla con fuerza. Ese escalofrío tan dulce y delicioso que le recorría cuando le tocaba. Pero lo que sintió a continuación no tuvo nada que ver con lo que esperaba.

Fue todo muy rápido, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese sonido. El inconfundible sonido de un proyectil disparado a distancia chocando contra la piedra.

La bomba debió impactar en la habitación contigua, reventando como consecuencia la pared que separaba las dos salas y haciéndoles a ambos reaccionar tirándose al suelo cubriendo sus cabezas.

Apenas tuvieron unos segundos para recuperarse y empezar a levantarse entre medio de los escombros cuando se dieron cuenta del gas que manaba a través del agujero en la pared.

No se veía nada a menos de dos pies de distancia. Todo estaba nublado y blanco a su alrededor.

-¡Joder! Una bomba de vacío, Jay…-gritó Jensen. Haciendo que automáticamente Jared se tapara la boca con el filo de la tela de su camiseta como respuesta. Al igual que lo estaba haciendo él.

Si respiraban ese gas solamente tenían dos finales posibles para esa escena.

O bien tenían "suerte" y ese gas era somnífero o de algún tipo que les dejara inutilizados para un posible ataque enemigo, o no tenían tanta y era un gas tóxico que les mataba al instante.

Una bomba termobárica de alto impulso arrojada a distancia solamente tenía esos dos cometidos. Aniquilar o reducir.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar…

Ambos empezaron a sentirse mareados y débiles en apenas unos segundos. Sentían el cuerpo pesado y dolorido. Sus fuerzas mermaban y eran casi incapaces de aguantarse en pie.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y salir de la habitación para comprobar si el resto de sus compañeros estaban de una pieza. Dos segundos después de darse cuenta del impacto de la bomba, varios hombres vestidos con equipos de camuflaje de color blanco se internaron en la habitación y les redujeron a golpes.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo nada que hacer. Ni una mínima posibilidad de oponer resistencia a sus agresores. Se vieron obligados a arrodillarse en el suelo con las manos detrás de la nuca mientras varias armas de gran calibre apuntaban a sus cabezas.

Jensen y Jared no podían parar de pensar en el resto del equipo. Que nadie hubiera entrado en esa habitación a oponer resistencia a los insurgentes que tomaban posesión del puesto de vigilancia era muy mala señal.

Dos de los hombres intercambiaron palabras en algún extraño idioma esquimal y uno de ellos se acercó a los dos soldados americanos.

El esquimal metió una de sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos de la chaqueta de camuflaje y sacó dos jeringas con un líquido de color ambar en su interior.

Jensen y Jared se miraron desconcertados y asustados durante un instante. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa? ¿Quién eran esos nativos y qué querían de ellos? Y lo qué era más importante, ¿dónde estaba el resto del equipo?

Solo esperaban que no estuvieran todos muertos.

Esos pensamientos fueron los últimos que tuvieron antes de que una de esas jeringas se clavara en el cuello de cada uno y ambos cayeran inconscientes contra el suelo de la habitación.

 **Continuará…**

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Estación de la vigilancia Global de la Atmósfera – Point Barrow (Alaska)**

 **06:12 AM… Minutos antes de que explotara la bomba termobárica…**

Mientras Jared y Jensen tenían sus momentos de intimidad en la habitación contigua, en la sala central de la estación de vigilancia el equipo formado por el resto de integrantes de las dos unidades intentaba convivir sin proclamarse una guerra abierta.

Algo que resultaba, francamente, casi imposible para algunos de ellos.

Los que peor lo llevaban eran los capitanes Kane y Downey.

Las advertencias de Chris a Rob finalmente no parecían haber dado los frutos que el primero deseaba, ya que Downey había vuelto a la carga y ambos discutían acaloradamente en el centro de la habitación.

-¡Me tienes hasta los cojones, maldito crío! ¿En serio creías que tus absurdas amenazas me iban a callar?- gritaba el Capitán de la segunda unidad- Tus amenazas me las paso yo por el culo, niñato… Chris se abalanzó contra él hecho una furia y Steve tuvo que meterse en medio para evitar que se mataran.

-Fuera…- ordenó el Capitán Carlson. Kane sonrió triunfante mirando a Rob.- Los dos- aclaró Steve, borrando de un plumazo la sonrisa de su novio. – Estoy harto de vuestras gilipolleces. Si vais a comportaros como críos en lugar de los profesionales que se supone que sois podéis, seguir haciéndolo en la calle.

-Pero Steve…- intentó Chris.

-¡No!... Por mí como si os matáis… ¡Largo!- Steve se negó a escucharle.

Por alguna razón, seguramente por que Carlson era uno de los pocos oficiales a los que todos los hombres que había en esa sala respetaban, ambos Capitanes obedecieron y salieron de la habitación.

El resto de integrantes de las dos unidades se entretenía como podía.

Renner se limitaba a ignorarles y memorizar los mapas de las zonas por las que tendrían que pasar de pie junto a la mesa, jugueteando con uno de sus cuchillos en una mano. Cerca de él Aldis y Mark se miraron divertidos y se rieron de la tozudez de sus compañeros.

Una vez Steve se encargó de su herida, el teniente Hodge estaba descansando con la pierna estirada entre varios asientos y el Capitán Pellegrino conversaba con él con tranquilidad. Al parecer eran los únicos que no intentaban matarse.

Steve suspiró frustrado cuando empezó a escucharles discutir todavía desde fuera de la habitación.

-¡Ah, Mon ami!…- dijo en su amado francés. Roché se acercó a él sonriendo divertido- Hay personas que simplemente no están echas para entenderse. Intentar hacer que esos dos se lleven bien es como intentar que un tigre hambriento no se coma a una presa a la que le sirves en bandeja.

-Con el debido respeto, Mayor, no intento que se lleven bien.- aclaró Steve- Solo intento que dejen de provocarme un puto dolor de cabeza. Si por mí fuera dejaría que Chris se comiera a Rob para desayunar. Pero tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar en estos momentos. Como en hacer nuestro trabajo y parar a esos terroristas. Sea lo que sea lo que pretenden…

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon un golpe en la puerta y vieron a Robert atravesarla y caer al suelo frente a ellos. Chris y él habían empezado a pelearse y este le había propinado un buen golpe que le había echo atravesar la puerta con su propio cuerpo.

Rob se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo del suelo, sin apenas sentir el dolor del golpe, y salió corriendo en dirección a Kane. Gritándole improperios y dispuesto a continuar con el intercambio de golpes.

El Capitán Carlson y el Mayor Roché se miraron con expresión fastidiada.

-Deberíamos pararles, ¿no?- preguntó Sebastian divertido.

-Sí, deberíamos.-contestó Steve acercándose hasta la entrada y viéndose seguido por el Mayor- aunque también podemos dejar que se maten un poco y luego recogemos los pedazos. Al menos si se cansan dejarán de dar por el culo un rato.

Steve no podía creerse que dos equipos de élite como los que formaban esos hombres fueran capaces de convertirse en simples grupitos de adolescentes rebosantes de testosterona cuando ambos se juntaban. ¿Dónde demonios quedaba su profesionalidad cuando colaboraban en alguna misión?

Y lo peor de todo es que la cosa cada vez iba a peor. Cada vez que se reunían en la misma habitación acababan saltando las chispas entre la mayoría y terminaban peleando. Gracias a Dios que hasta el momento todas esas tonterías no les habían costado el rango a ninguno de ellos.

Roché y él observaban como sus dos compañeros se golpeaban, esperando el momento oportuno para detener la pelea, cuando de pronto Downey se quedó quieto. Poniendo una de sus manos delante de Chris pidiéndole que se detuviera y la otra en sus labios para que guardara silencio.

Steve le miró dudoso cuando vio como se quedaba mirando a la nada en esa extraña posición.

-¡Al suelo!-gritó de pronto el Capitán Downey, agarrando del brazo a Chris y obligándole a tirarse al suelo con él.

Roché y Carlson no pudieron hacer más que imitarles antes de que todo sucediera.

Ese fue el momento decisivo.

Fue precisamente en ese instante cuando la bomba impactó en la pared de la casa. Pasando a toda velocidad por encima de sus cabezas directa a su objetivo.

Tuvieron suerte, fuera quién fuera el que la había detonado no había contado con que ellos cuatro salieran de la estación en ese instante. Pero todavía quedaban cinco personas en su interior.

Y tres de esas personas no tuvieron tanta suerte como el resto…

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **A 7 km de Camden Bay – Alaska. Cerca de la frontera Canadá…**

 **Siete horas después de la explosión en la estación de vigilancia atmosférica…**

-¿Eso es lo que entiendes tú por rápido y DISCRETO? ¿Una bomba termobárica que ha reventado media estación de vigilancia atmosférica? - gritaba a pleno pulmón el general al soldado esquimal.

Estaba tan furioso del resultado de la pequeña expedición de "limpieza" de Etah y su equipo a la estación de Point Barrow que no podía parar de gritar y andar de un lado al otro de la habitación.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que a esas alturas la estación de vigilancia estaba tomada un equipo de respuesta inmediata de las fuerzas especiales. Los SEAL habían acudido como ofensiva al ataque. La 19ª era un grupo que formaba parte de los SFG, por lo que los SEAL y los DELTA solían hacer de apoyo en misiones de esa unidad bastante a menudo. De modo que no habrían dejado pasar un minuto antes de salir en busca de explicaciones a esa explosión.

La explosión no fue de gran alcance, al menos ese idiota de Etaht había hecho algo bien y la bomba termobárica era de alcance poco mayor que una antipersona en lugar de serlo de objetivo de daño masivo, como mucho habría destrozado medio edificio y herido a todo aquel que se hubiera acercado a su punto de impacto a menos de tres o cuatro metros. Pero aún y así, estando bajo la vigilancia del ejército americano, seguramente habían saltado todas las alarmas en menos de dos segundos.

Según le había dicho el esquimal, había dos hombres gravemente heridos tirados en el suelo cuando atravesaron el agujero en la pared para sacar a Jensen y a Jared de la estación. El general no sabía de qué hombres se trataba, pero en realidad tampoco le importaba. No habría dado un dólar por ninguno de los hombres que habían quedado en esa casa.

De todos modos la forma de proceder de Etaht había sido todo un desastre.

Si el esquimal se libraba de ser fusilado en esos precisos instantes era porque al menos le había traído de allí lo que le había pedido. A Padalecki y al Mayor Ackles con vida… Bastante maltrechos y algo desmejorados, eso sí. Saltaba a la vista que les habían estado torturando una vez que se habían despertado del somnífero que les habían administrado para transportarles hasta el campamento base sin que supieran su ubicación. Pero al menos estaban con vida.

-General…- intentó excusarse el esquimal.

-Apártate de mi vista… ya hablaremos más tarde de tus continuos errores, Etaht. –Volvió a gruñir el general- Puedes estar seguro de que esto no va a quedar así. Mis órdenes no se ignoran y simplemente son olvidadas. Y no creo que mi socio este contento con tus resultados tampoco. Esto tendrá sus repercusiones… para todos.

El General señaló la puerta del búnker con un gesto de su cabeza, indicándole que saliera de esa habitación antes de que se arrepintiera y decidiera matarle con sus propias manos por haber vuelto a fallarle.

Cuando Etaht salió de allí el General se quedó a solas con los dos prisioneros.

Jensen y Jared estaban amordazados y encadenados contra la pared de la habitación. De nuevo inconscientes y el uno retenido a una distancia prudencial del otro. El General conocía los informes de servicio de los dos hombres casi mejor que su propia carrera, no iba a ser tan tonto como para subestimarlos.

Se paró a varios pasos de ellos, justo en el medio de la estancia, para tener una visión clara de ambos. Estaban bastante jodidos, para qué negarlo. Era cierto que a Etaht se había pasado de la raya torturándoles.

En cuanto vio las marcas en la piel sangrante del rostro de Jared el General sintió crecer en su interior una furia que le pedía que se ensañara con ese esquimal odioso para hacérselo pagar.

Le hubiera importado bien poco que se hubieran divertido con Jensen, realmente el Mayor Ackles no era más que un niñato engreído a sus ojos. Si le quería con vida era porque sabía que le podía ser más útil de ese modo. Y porque era la única condición que había puesto su socio para aliarse con él en todo ese asunto del tráfico de armamento militar.

Pero que ese maldito aprendiz de soldado se hubiese atrevido a magullar el rostro de aquel al que quería como a un hijo… Eso no podía aceptarlo. Etaht iba a pagar por cada una de las marcas que hubiera infligido en el cuerpo de Jared. Y lo iba a pagar con su propia sangre.

Se quedó parado un instante pensando en esa palabra que había usado para describirle "hijo"… Eso le hizo reírse de sí mismo. ¿A quién pretendía engañar?... Se reía de su socio por querer para él a ese Mayor Ackles, pero lo cierto era que sabía que lo que sentía por Jared realmente era mucho más que cariño.

Por alguna razón retorcida el destino volvía a ponerle en la misma situación en la que estuvo veinte años antes.

Pero… ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ese chico era el vivo retrato de su padre. Y, por más que Jared intentara evitarlo, cada día que pasaba su forma de ser, sus palabras y su manera de mirarle le recordaban más a él.

Era como si ese odioso destino se riera de él y volviera a mostrarle lo que siempre deseo y nunca tendría.

Lo que sintió por su compañero de unidad fue algo que nunca había conseguido volver a sentir por nadie. Ni siquiera por su esposa. No hasta que Jared hizo las pruebas de selección para las fuerzas especiales y entró en la división de los HALO.

Cada día que pasaba ese crío le iba recordando más a Jerry Padalecki. Y cada día que pasaba él iba cayendo en ese hechizo aún más profundamente de lo que lo hizo con su padre.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ese maldito idiota no había tenido suficiente con seguir bajo su mando? ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que aspirar a entrar en la unidad de ese estúpido Ackles?

Si Jared se hubiera conformado con seguir a su lado, nada de eso estaría ocurriendo.

El chico se mantendría al margen en ese asunto y nunca sabría nada. Sin embargo, no había tenido suficiente. Él no había sido suficiente para Jared. Al igual que pasó con Jerry…

Parecía que él nunca era suficiente para nadie.

Se acercó al Teniente y levantó su mano para acariciarle su rostro inconsciente. Justo en el momento en el que el General se acercaba a él, Padalecki emitió un leve gemido dolorido que le dio a entender que estaba despertando.

El General se retiró de su lado y se encaminó a toda prisa hacia la entrada. No podía dejar que le viera allí.

Todavía no.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Jared abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiéndolos pesados e hinchados por los golpes y las horas de inconsciencia. Levantó la cabeza para fijar la mirada en la estancia en la que estaban, buscando de forma automática e inconsciente la figura de Jensen cerca de la suya.

Pero lo primero que vio fue una figura borrosa que salía en esos precisos instantes de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras ella. La silueta de un hombre que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero que debido a su visión deteriorada y castigada no pudo vislumbrar con claridad.

Una vez desaparecida esa extraña figura Jared volvió a recorrer la estancia nuevamente buscando al Mayor. Le vio encadenado a la pared, a varios metros de distancia de dónde él mismo parecía estar en la misma situación.

-¿Jensen?...-preguntó Padalecki en apenas un hilo de voz. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a llamarle, esta vez intentando hacerlo con más volumen. Aunque la sed y la humedad de esa estancia hubieran castigado sus cuerdas vocales haciendo que alzar la voz se convirtiera en algo doloroso.- ¡Jensen!

Entró en pánico durante unos segundos, temiendo que las heridas del Mayor fueran mucho más graves que las suyas y se encontrara en verdadero peligro.

-¡Jen!- gritó esta vez con más fuerza. Asustado y ansioso.

Fue entonces cuando el pecoso pareció reaccionar y su cabeza empezó a moverse con lentitud.

Jared le vio hacer exactamente lo mismo que él había hecho al despertar. Levantar la cabeza y estudiar la sala en la que se encontraban en busca de respuestas y… buscándole a él.

La expresión preocupada del Mayor se tornó dulce y aliviada cuando puso sus ojos sobre los del teniente.

-Hey…-dijo sonriéndole con cariño.

-Hey…-contestó el otro aliviado de escuchar su voz.

-Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema, ¿no?- observó el Mayor fijando sus ojos en las cadenas de sus manos.

-Me encanta lo sutil que eres a veces para decir las cosas.- bromeó Jared.

-Bueno, si Chris estuviera aquí seguramente diría que estamos muy jodidos.- le siguió la broma el rubio- pero ya sabes que yo soy mucho más sofisticado que eso.

Esa frase hizo que ambos pensaran en sus compañeros y sus sonrisas se esfumaran con la misma rapidez que habían venido.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?-preguntó Jared, casi con miedo de obtener una respuesta.

-Lo estarán. Una bomba termobárica no es suficiente para acabar con esos tres. Te lo digo yo. – intentó sonar más seguro de lo que realmente estaba. Rezaba por no equivocarse- Además, era de pequeño alcance. Seguramente iban a por nosotros. Lo más probable es que en esos instantes Chris les esté metiendo un fusil por el culo intentando hacerles cantar nuestra posición.

Jared se rio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Esperaba que Jensen no se equivocara.

-Bueno, entonces centrémonos en ponérselo fácil. ¿Cómo demonios vamos a salir de esta?- dijo moviendo sus manos y haciendo sonar las cadenas.

-Eso déjamelo a mi.- afirmó el Mayor guiñándole un ojo.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Estación de la vigilancia Global de la Atmósfera – Point Barrow (Alaska)…**

 **06:35 Minutos después de la explosión…**

Que acabara debiéndole la vida al Capitán Downey era algo que nunca hubiera pensado que ocurriría.

Pero lo cierto era que si no fuera por que se tiró sobre él y le obligó a caer al suelo, viéndose tapado por su propio cuerpo, esa bomba le habría arrancado la cabeza en su camino hacia la estación de vigilancia.

No se dio cuenta de eso en un primer momento. En todo lo que podía pensar Kane en el instante de la explosión era en Steve. Se levantó a toda prisa del suelo, quitándose de encima el cuerpo de Rob con una facilidad pasmosa y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la casa.

El Mayor Roché estaba en el suelo a poca distancia de él, inclinado y tocándose la cabeza, con los oídos doloridos por el estruendo de la cercana explosión.

El Capitán Carlson estaba tirado en el suelo. Justo entre la línea de división entre la puerta y la nieve que cubría la tierra del exterior. Chris se arrodilló junto a él y tras comprobar que seguía respirando le dio un par de golpecitos en la cara para que se despertara.

Steve gimió dolorido y abrió los ojos segundos después.

-¿Qué coño…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta. Al igual que Kane no pudo disfrutar de la alegría de verle recuperado. Siguió la mirada perdida de su novio y vio como cuatro hombres les rodeaban y apuntaban con rifles de asalto.

Uno de esos hombres tenía en su poder a Downey y le apuntaba con un revolver a la sien.

-Me da que estamos un poco jodidos.-soltó Chris.

-Siempre supe que tu estupidez era fingida, que en el fondo eras un Einstein, Kane.-se burló sarcástico Rob.

-Y yo que acabarías con un tiro en la sien, capullo.

-De nada. Imbécil.-contestó el otro Capitán- la próxima vez dejaré que la bomba te peine esa melena, Simba.

-¿Queréis cerrar la puta boca ya los dos?-se quejó Steve. No podía creer que aún en esa situación continuaran discutiendo.- Por si no lo recordáis tenemos un pequeño inconveniente aquí.

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis?-preguntó el Mayor Roché. Uno de los nativos tenía su arma apoyada en la espalda del francés y le obligaba a levantarse del suelo.

-Andando…- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

De pronto los cuatro hombres se vieron escoltados hasta la parte trasera de la casa y obligados a internarse en el bosque. Estaba más que claro que se les llevaban a un lugar apartado donde ejecutarles y poder esconder sus cuerpos después.

-¿Qué pasa con el resto de hombres que había en la casa? ¿Dónde están nuestros compañeros?- gruñó Kane parándose frente a uno de los terroristas.

-No creo que tengáis que preocuparos de ellos… nunca más.- se rió uno de los hombres.- Ahora camina…- le dio un golpe en la espalda con su arma obligándole a seguir andando.

Incluso Roché sintió el peso de esas palabras recorrer su cuerpo ante tal afirmación. No podía ser que los cinco hombres que había en esa casa, sus compañeros, estuvieran muertos. No de ese modo. No después de todo por lo que habían pasado.

Una vez llegaron al lugar indicado les hicieron detenerse y colocarse alrededor de un agujero enorme abierto en el suelo. Al parecer los terroristas se habían entretenido en cavarles una pequeña fosa común en la que les enterrarían una vez les atravesaran el cráneo con sus armas.

-¡Vaya! Veo que lo tenéis todo muy bien planeado… bonito hoyo.- soltó Downey.

Lo que vino después fue algo que nunca hubieran esperado.

Eran capaces de odiarse hasta límites insospechados, de tirarse indirectas y dedicarse improperios durante todo el día cuando estaban juntos. Pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando necesitaron confiar los unos en los otros, todo salió de forma automática y perfectamente coordinada.

Kane solamente necesitó una ligera mirada de Downey para averiguar sus intenciones. Steve una de Chris y Roché simplemente tuvo que reaccionar ante la mirada decidida del Capitán Carlson.

Esa pequeña señal fue el detonante de los movimientos que hicieron cambiar la situación y que los captores se convirtieran en la presa.

Pronto se darían cuenta de que esos terroristas no eran más que principiantes. Nunca debías apuntar a la espalda de un hombre bien entrenado con un rifle de asalto; el peso del arma combinado con la agilidad y el entrenamiento del soldado hacen fácil la posibilidad de que te desarme y acabes en el suelo con una bala en la cabeza. Cualquiera con un mínimo de entrenamiento militar hubiera sabido eso.

Chris se rió en su interior pensando en lo mucho que iba a disfrutar destrozando a esos ilusos que ya les creían vencidos.

Tras el cruce de miradas entre los cuatro hombres, Roché golpeó de improviso la nariz del terrorista que le retenía con la cabeza, desarmándole con rapidez y golpeándole en la sien con el arma para noquearle.

Kane no fue tan sutil. Partió el brazo del que le retenía con un rápido movimiento casi imperceptible que hizo gritar al hombre y caer de rodillas al suelo, facilitándole el ángulo para hacer que su cuello corriera la misma suerte que el brazo.

Steve y Rob desarmaron a sus respectivos captores y tras dejarles fuera de combate se hicieron con sus armas.

Los cuatro fusiles dejaron sonar el chasquido del cargador encajándose en la culata al mismo tiempo cuando comprobaron que estaban perfectamente preparadas para entrar en acción. Y sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo en ello los cuatro hombres se dirigieron a la casa.

Fue un duro golpe entrar en ella y encontrarse a primera vista con Aldis tirados en el suelo, sangrante e inconsciente.

El teniente Renner estaba arrodillado en el suelo, intentando tomar el pulso de Hodge en esos instantes poniendo sus dedos en el cuello del caído y colocando el oído en su pecho para comprobar si seguía con vida.

Jeremy tenía varias magulladuras en la cara, un feo corte en la parte trasera de la cabeza y se sujetaba el brazo libre contra la cintura como si intentara que no se le cayera. Seguramente tenía el hombro desencajado o se había roto el brazo por culpa de algún golpe causado por el impacto de la bomba y la explosión de la pared central de la casa.

Steve se arrodilló junto al él a toda prisa en cuanto lo vio.

-Tu teniente saldrá de esta…- aclaró Renner tranquilizando a Steve- el pulso es fuerte y todavía respira. Creo que el que está peor es el mío.- dijo mirando al Capitán Pellegrino. Este estaba a poca distancia de ellos, apoyado contra una pared y sujetándose con una mano el estómago.

-Sí, me da que esto tiene mala pinta…- bromeó Mark con la voz rota y apenas audible. La mano que cubría su estómago estaba empapada de sangre. Estaba pálido como el frío mármol y apenas podía aguantarse contra la pared en la que se apoyaba.

-No estoy seguro de que haya tocado algún órgano importante, pero tiene un agujero bastante feo, Carlson. Necesita intervención urgente.-aclaró en voz baja Renner- aquí no podemos hacer nada, tienen que llevárselo.

-Hay que contactar con el centro de mando.- Jeremy le miró señalando el equipo técnico estaba destrozado y esparcido por el suelo.

-Ya he pensado en ello, pero lo tenemos complicado. Espero que central tenga este sitio vigilado y a estas alturas los SEAL estén de camino porque…

Steve se levantó y se aproximó a Mark, examinó la herida y tragó con dificultad al comprobar que Renner tenía razón. La herida del Capitán Pellegrino tenía muy mal aspecto.

\- Hay que encontrar un modo, teniente… y rápido.

Mientras el Capitán Carlson se encargaba de cortar temporalmente la hemorragia sufrida por el Capitán de la segunda división y Renner intentaba encontrar un modo de ponerse en contacto con el puesto de mando, Kane y Roché se encargaban de comprobar que el resto de la estación estaba libre de fuerzas enemigas.

Esperaban encontrar en mejores condiciones al teniente Padalecki y al Mayor Ackles de lo que lo habían hecho con sus otros tres compañeros. Pero no tuvieron tanta suerte.

No había señales del enemigo en la casa, pero tampoco rastro alguno de Jared y Jensen.

Ni siquiera podían decir a ciencia cierta si les habían tomado como rehenes o si tenían alguna posibilidad de que alguno de ellos siguiera con vida.

-Tenemos otro problema…- afirmó Chris cuando volvieron a reunirse en la sala principal. Steve le miró con expresión asustada.

-Dime que no están…- rogó.

-En realidad no lo sabemos. Tú Mayor y el novato no están. No hay rastro de ellos.-intervino Roché.- Ni señales de forcejeo, ni sus mochilas, nada.

-Deben haberles capturado…- se apresuró a afirmar Carlson.

-Sí, supongo…- contestó Roché. Aunque nada convencido de ello. Todo ese asunto del asalto inesperado y la desaparición de los dos oficiales le parecía de lo más extraño.

-¿Qué insinúas francés?- rugió Kane.

Sebastian fue a contestarle, pero Downey se metió entre ellos. Se colocó frente a Chris y encaró a Roche para defenderlo.

-No hay tiempo para esto, señor. Nuestros compañeros están en peligro y tenemos que averiguar quién es esta gente y qué conseguían quitándonos de en medio. Deberíamos barrer el perímetro e intentar encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Ackles y Padalecki. Seguramente les hayan retenido para sacarles información. Estaban en la habitación más separada del punto de impacto. Deben seguir con vida.

A Steve no se le pasó por alto el esfuerzo que había hecho el Capitán Downey por defender a Kane y aclararle al Mayor Roché que él no pensaba que Jared y Jensen pudieran tener nada que ver en todo ese asunto. Algo que le puso más nervioso todavía que la desaparición de sus dos amigos.

¿Desde cuando Rob se encaraba con su superior por defender a alguien de la primera unidad?

Roché pareció darse por convencido con la explicación de su Capitán.

-Está bien. Carlson y Renner se quedarán con los heridos. Kane, usted y yo haremos ese reconocimiento.- De pronto cambió el tono formal a uno más personal- Más vale que tengas razón Robert, porque como Ackles tenga algo que ver en esto…

-No lo tiene.- Afirmó Kane, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltarle a la cara un par de cosas que le encantaría decirle a ese francés que insinuaba que su amigo era un traidor. El problema era que, ahora que Jensen había desaparecido, el oficial de mayor rango al mando era Roché. Por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que obedecerle si no quería atenerse a las consecuencias.

Sebastian se limitó a mirarle burlón y a ordenarle que le siguiera.

-Gracias.-dijo Kane agradecido cuando Downey pasó por su lado para dirigirse al exterior.

Robert se limitó a sonreírle y hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

Chris miró a Steve antes de salir de la habitación, sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo como despedida. Carlson sonrió algo menos convencido y bastante más cabreado de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Ver ese repentino cambio en la actitud de Downey no le gustaba en absoluto. Estaba seguro de que tramaba algo.

Bufó frustrado ante ese pensamiento y volvió a encargarse de quién realmente le necesitaba en esos instantes. Mark.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **A 7 km de Camden Bay – Alaska. Cerca de la frontera Canadá… 16:00 PM**

Uno de los guardias entró en la sala del búnker en la que tenían retenidos a Jared y a Jensen llevando consigo una bandeja con agua y algo de comida. Ambos sabían que llegaría ese momento, tarde o temprano.

Fuera quién fuera el que les retenía se había tomado la molestia de mantenerles con vida. Y por lo que habían podido comprobar, esa sala no disponía de ningún tipo de video vigilancia. Lo único que les controlaba era el guardia que podían ver pasearse frente a la ventanita de la puerta cada cierto tiempo. De modo que en algún momento debería hacer acto de presencia para asegurarse al menos de que seguían con vida.

Ese fue el instante que aprovecharon para liberarse de sus grilletes.

No fue tan difícil como debería deshacerse de las cadenas. Después de todo Jensen sabía un par de maneras de las que quitárselas sin necesidad de ningún tipo de útil. Alguna ventaja tenía que tener conocer a cierto miembro del Mosad (las fuerzas especiales Israelís) del que Ackles había aprendido técnicas muy variadas y prácticas a la hora de torturar o ser torturado.

Por supuesto el cómo evitar ser torturado era una de las técnicas que mejor había memorizado el Mayor.

Cuando el soldado entró en la sala, Jensen empezó a hablarle en un idioma que el hombre no sabía entender, algo que le puso realmente nervioso y le hizo bajar la guardia y acercarse a él. En cuanto le dio la espalda a Jared el teniente se abalanzó contra él y le rodeó el cuello con las cadenas ya desabrochadas de sus manos hasta hacerle perder el sentido por la falta de aire.

-Te dije que no era tan difícil- sonrió el Mayor quitándose las cadenas de las manos y dejándolas caer al suelo.

-Algún día vas a tener que enseñarme ese truco, Mayor…- afirmó el teniente- puede que me sea útil en un futuro.

-Claro… ¿para que decidas esposarme a la cama y tirar la llave?... de eso nada. El mago enseña el truco, no la forma de hacerlo.

-¿De esa manera te aseguras que tú si puedas atarme y tirar la llave?- bromeó Jared mientras se agachaba a registrar al soldado y cogerle el arma de pequeño calibre que llevaba en el cinturón y el fusil que colgaba de su brazo.

-Por supuesto…- Jensen le contestó guiñándole el ojo divertido.- ¿Qué? ¿nos vamos princesa?...

-Vuelve a llamarme princesa y no lo cuentas…- se quejó el teniente amartillando el arma que tenía en la mano.

Ackles se rió de su reacción y se acercó a él para darle un beso. ¿Era posible que incluso estando inconsciente pudiera añorar su contacto? Porque si era posible entonces entendía el por qué se sentía como si hiciera siglos que no le besaba.

Rozó sus labios con los de Jared y aquella tan conocida descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo. Dejó que su lengua se internara en su boca y le reclamó con necesidad. Se obligó a cesar el beso al recordar dónde se encontraban.

-No dejes que te maten, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió en un ruego contra su boca.

-De acuerdo.- concedió Jared sin ser capaz de razonar nada más después de ese beso.

Recorrieron con sigilo varias áreas del búnker buscando una vía de salida. Jared con el fusil en alto y el Mayor abriendo camino con la pistola.

Durante varios minutos anduvieron por las instalaciones sin cruzarse con ningún soldado enemigo.

De pronto se toparon con una puerta a través de la que se veía la luz del día. La salida estaba frente a ellos.

-Dime que esto te gusta tan poco como a mí.

-Ha sido demasiado fácil.

-¿Crees que es una trampa?

-O eso o quién sea que nos tiene aquí encerrados está demasiado seguro de que no podremos escapar.- afirmó Jensen.- Eso me hace preguntarme ¿dónde demonios estamos?

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Había algo en lo que el Mayor Ackles se equivocaba.

Y era en que la sala en la que les tenían vigilados sí disponía de video vigilancia. El problema era que estaba dotada de una tan sofisticada que ni siquiera ellos fueron capaces de percatarse de que existía.

En cuanto noquearon al soldado las alarmas silenciosas del búnker saltaron y el General fue avisado de que los rehenes intentaban escapar.

Lo peor de todo fue que, cuando el General llegó a la sala de vigilancia en la que controlaban todas las cámaras del perímetro, una de las pantallas mostraba a Jared y a Jensen sonriendo divertidos y besándose de un modo que… Del modo que él siempre quiso sentir al chico contra su boca.

Enfureció de tal manera que empezó a propinar golpes a todo lo que encontró a su paso. Ahora entendía el porqué del traslado de Padalecki, el motivo por el que nunca fue suficiente para él. Estaba encaprichado de ese maldito Mayor.

Bien, pues iba a tomarse la venganza de la mejor manera que podía existir. ¿Querían estar juntos? Estupendo. Pues iban a estar juntos… e iba a hacerles caer en el proceso. Juntos.

Su socio no hacía más que decirle que necesitaban un cabeza de turco en toda esa operación. Ahora él tenía dos.

Le importaba bien poco lo que su socio pudiera decir al respecto. No pensaba dejar que Ackles le arrebatara a Jared y viviera para contarlo.

Primero iba a utilizarles. Y una vez le hubiesen servido para su propósito, Jensen sufriría la peor de las muertes.

-Dejadles escapar.- ordenó a su segundo.

-Pero señor…

-He dicho que les dejéis marchar. Voy a asegurarme de que todos los problemas que nos han dado reciban una compensación- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-Si señor…- contestó el soldado. Por la expresión de su jefe podía adivinar que, fuera lo que fuera que había pensado para esos dos, no iba a ser agradable.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Estación de la vigilancia Global de la Atmósfera – Point Barrow (Alaska)**

 **08:20 AM…**

No pasó mucho tiempo entre la salida de los tres hombres de la derruida estación y la llegada de los refuerzos.

Seis soldados miembros del escuadrón de respuesta rápida de los SEAL provenientes de un buque de la marina que estaba anclado a pocas millas de la costa de Point Barrow en esos momentos hicieron su aparición en la estación de vigilancia apenas un par de horas después de la explosión.

Lo primero de lo que se encargaron fue de evacuar al Capitán Pellegrino y al teniente Hodge. Un helicóptero de salvamento les transportó hasta el navío de la marina, donde serían debidamente atendidos y posteriormente trasladados a un hospital militar para ser intervenidos.

Roché, Kane y Downey no encontraron ningún rastro de Padalecki y Ackles, pero si tuvieron la suerte de encontrar una señal de que debían permanecer con vida.

Durante su rastreo del perímetro que rodeaba la zona de la estación de vigilancia encontraron dos jeringas vacías tiradas en el suelo. Esos estúpidos principiantes ni siquiera se habían molestado en esconderlas. Junto a las jeringas había marcas de varios pares de neumáticos fácilmente atribuibles al dibujo de las ruedas de una moto de nieve de las que se solían usar los lugareños de la zona.

-Motos de nieve. Se llevaron a Jared y a Jensen. Ahora estamos seguros.- Afirmó Kane.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de ello?- Roché estaba de acuerdo con él, solo que simplemente le gustaba cabrearle.

-El personal de la estación de vigilancia montaba motos de este tipo cuando abandonaron las instalaciones al llegar nosotros. Son ligeras y accesibles en lugares como los que rodean esta zona. El problema es que son ruidosas y dejan huella.

-Imagino que por eso las aparcaron a tanta distancia de la estación, para que no les oyéramos aparecer. – intervino Downey.

-Exacto. Si nosotros no las usamos para llegar hasta ellos es precisamente porque son fáciles de rastrear. Estos tipos son unos malditos principiantes.

-Si eso es cierto solamente significa una cosa- afirmó Roché- que trabajan para un pez más gordo. Y nosotros tenemos que averiguar quién es exactamente. ¿Crees que la facción terrorista a la que seguíais les ha mandado tras vosotros?

-No son los mismos tipos con los que nos topamos en el campamento terrorista. De eso estoy seguro.-aclaró Kane- Hay algo que no me cuadra… Estos tíos vestían simples uniformes blancos para confundirse entre la nieve y son unos aficionados. Los hombres que vimos en aquellas instalaciones vestían uniformes genuinos de camuflaje militares. Y no eran unos simples matones, eran soldados entrenados.

-¿Entonces porque mandan a unos matones de poca monta a por vosotros cuando tienen soldados entrenados que no habrían dejado rastro?... –preguntó dudoso Downey- tienes razón tío, algo no cuadra.

-Puede que el que la cagó dejándonos escapar en el campamento intente limpiar su mierda sin que el pez gordo se entere. Quizás por eso ha mandado a un grupo de matones a sueldo a hacer el trabajo de los profesionales… Aunque por la que han liado me parece que le ha salido mal.

Steve se había acercado a ellos interrumpiendo la conversación para dar su propia opinión y de paso poner algo de espacio entre Chris y Robert. La familiaridad con la que trataba el Capitán a su novio desde el incidente de la bomba le tenía muy pero que muy mosqueado.

Se quedo parado entre los dos hombres, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos y centrándose en informar al nuevo mando de la situación con los heridos.

-Los heridos han sido evacuados, señor. El teniente Hodge y el Capitán Pellegrino están de camino al Leviathan. En cuanto estén a bordo del navío y sean correctamente atendidos por el médico de abordo seremos informados de su estado real. Será entonces cuando sabremos si están fuera de peligro.

Chris fue a darle un pequeño golpecito cariñoso en la espalda intentando hacer que su preocupación se disipara, pero Steve evitó el contacto con su mano en el último instante haciendo que el Capitán frunciera el ceño extrañado.

-¿Qué hay del teniente Renner?-preguntó Roché pensando que se había olvidado de su oficial.

-La decisión de su traslado queda bajo su responsabilidad, señor. El teniente tiene un brazo roto por dos sitios, pero insiste en que si se lo inmovilizamos es capaz de continuar… Sé que no es asunto mío y que el teniente Renner lo único que pretende es dar caza a los hombres que han atentado contra la vida de su compañero de unidad, señor. Créame, le comprendo…

Chris volvió a intentar acariciarle, pero Steve le respondió del mismo modo y se alejó de él.

-Pero en mi humilde opinión médica creo que debería mantenerle al margen de la misión. La fractura de su brazo podría desgarrar ciertos músculos importantes e inhabilitarle el movimiento de por vida.-finalizó Carlson.

-Ese maldito psicópata está como una cabra- soltó Roché- de eso nada. Ordene que le trasladen al Leviathan con el resto de los heridos. No pienso prescindir de un buen soldado de mi unidad por motivos personales. Esta vez se queda fuera.

-A sus órdenes, señor.-Sin dejar que Kane entablara contacto visual con él, Steve se alejó de ellos para dirigirse al mando superior de los SEAL, que seguían comprobando la zona de impacto de la bomba en busca de pruebas y se mantenían en contacto con el navío de la marina. Chris le dio alcance un poco antes de que llegara a entrar en la estación de vigilancia.

-Hey… Stevie… - le cogió del brazo y le obligó a detenerse para mirarle a la cara.- ¿A qué demonios ha venido eso?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, Christian.

¿Christian? ¡Mierda! Steve estaba cabreado. Pero… ¿por qué?

-¿Qué he hecho? He intentado acariciarte dos veces y te has separado de mí. ¿A qué coño viene eso? Yo solamente intentaba hacer que te sintieras mejor. También estoy preocupado por ellos, ¿sabes?- afirmó refiriéndose a sus compañeros de unidad.

-Estamos de servicio, Kane… no es momento para chorradas sentimentales. Estoy bien.-replicó el rubio separándose de él y empezando a andar de nuevo.

¿Kane? Vale… estaba claro. Steve estaba cabreado. Solamente había una cosa peor que escucharle llamarle Christian con ese tonito y esa era llamarle por su apellido. Solamente le llamaba de esa manera tan impersonal cuando estaba enfadado con él. Realmente enfadado.

Volvió a darle alcance y a obligarle a detenerse.

-Stevie, por favor… dime ¿qué demonios he hecho?

Sabía que Chris no tenía la culpa de que a Downey le hubiera dado por querer hacerse amigo suyo así de buenas a primeras, pero estaba claro que estaba pagando el pato sin habérselo comido. Carlson cogió aire con fuerza e intentó calmarse. Ver como su novio le ponía ojitos de animalito abandonado y le pedía explicaciones del porque se portaba mal con él derribó todas sus defensas y le disipó el cabreo con rapidez.

-No es nada, ¿vale?- mintió- tienes razón, estoy algo preocupado. Eso es todo.- Se armó de valor para no pensar en Downey y sonreírle sinceramente.- Voy a hablar con los hombres rana, ¿ok? Vuelve con Roché antes de que decida tocarnos la moral haciendo preguntas sobre nosotros.

Chris se rio al escucharle usar el mote que utilizaban para los SEAL y afirmó con la cabeza. Hizo el gesto automático de acercarse a él para darle un beso, pero en última instancia se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y se alejó de él, azorado.

Cuando minutos después los cuatro hombres que quedaban de las dos principales unidades de la 19ª se reunieron con los SEAL para recibir órdenes del alto mando de las fuerzas especiales de cómo proceder para emprender la misión de rescate de los dos oficiales que habían sido retenidos por los terroristas, ninguno de ellos se esperaba que las indicaciones del General Singer les obligaran a volvieran a casa.

De inmediato y sin discusión posible.

 **Continuará…**

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **A 7 km de Camden Bay – Alaska. Cerca de la frontera Canadá… 16:00 PM**

Durante varios minutos Jared y Jensen anduvieron por las instalaciones sin cruzarse con ningún soldado enemigo. Hasta que de pronto se toparon con una puerta a través de la que se veía la luz del día.

La salida estaba frente a ellos.

-Dime que esto te gusta tan poco como a mí.- pidió Jared.

-Ha sido demasiado fácil.

-¿Crees que es una trampa?

-O eso o quién sea que nos tiene aquí encerrados está demasiado seguro de que no podremos escapar.- afirmó Jensen.- Eso me hace preguntarme ¿dónde demonios estamos?

-Quizás nos hayan trasladado de nuevo al campamento del que Aldis y yo nos fugamos. Recuerdo los túneles por los que nos conducían, puede que fuera el camino que llevaba hasta este búnker.

-Supongo que no nos queda más remedio que averiguarlo.- afirmó el Mayor.-La cuestión es… ¿buscamos nuestras respuestas tras esa puerta?- preguntó señalando la salida que parecía conducir al exterior- ¿o lo hacemos aquí dentro?

-Dentro.- afirmó Jared convencido.- Quien quiera que sea el que nos ha dejado llegar hasta aquí debe tener un motivo muy concreto para hacerlo… y eso me dice que significa que tiene mucho que esconder. No pienso atravesar esa puerta sin más y arriesgarme a que me atraviesen el pecho tres balas por creer que se puede escapar tan fácilmente de un sitio como este… No, no pienso ser tan idiota.

Jensen sonrió satisfecho. Eso era justo lo que él había pensado.

-Bien, pues ¿a qué estamos esperando?

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

-General, van derechos al almacén. Si atraviesan esa puerta…

-Deja que lo hagan. ¿Quieren respuestas? Las tendrán… -Y de paso me proporcionaran la coartada perfecta para poder inculparles-pensó.

El General tenía fija la mirada en la pantalla de la sala de vigilancia en la que se veía a Jared y Jensen dirigirse sigilosamente hasta el lugar en el que almacenaban las armas de contrabando.

No podía dejar de pensar en que aquel al que había mantenido bajo su tutela durante tantos años le estaba traicionando sin pensárselo dos veces por culpa de un estúpido Mayor que ni siquiera merecía la fama que tenía.

Por un instante una pequeña voz en su conciencia le pidió que rectificara, que pensara seriamente lo que estaba a punto de hacerle al chico, recordándole en el proceso lo que sentía por él.

" _J.T. ni siquiera sabe que tú estas implicado en este asunto". "Te arrepentirás si le pierdes"._

Lo pensó unos segundos y llegó a una sola conclusión. Le daría a Jared el beneficio de la duda. Se mostraría ante él y le brindaría la ocasión de elegir su camino. Si el muchacho decidía continuar a su lado solamente tenía que inculpar a Ackles de haberse dejado sobornar por una facción terrorista y podría borrarle del mapa.

Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro apartándole de la vida de J.T. para siempre…

[IMG] . [/IMG]

-¿Qué coño…?-soltó Jensen al ver las decenas de cajas apiladas que había en ese lugar.- Creo que hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos.

Toda la sala estaba vacía de mobiliario. Lo único que llenaba la habitación eran cientos de cajas metálicas de color negro perfectamente colocadas una sobre la otra en fila formando improvisados pasillos desde los cuales poder acceder con facilidad a ellas.

-¡ !- exclamó Jared alucinado. Acababa de abrir una de las cajas y de descubrir lo que guardaban en su interior. En ella había varios rifles AK47, Kalashnikow y OC-14 Groza de asalto, todos de procedencia rusa, preparados para la venta en el mercado negro.

Jensen no se había equivocado cuando dedujo que las intenciones de los terroristas escondían el tráfico de armamento militar.

Jared sujetaba uno en sus manos en el preciso momento en el que escucharon el sonido de una voz tras ellos.

-¡Suéltala y levanta las manos!- dijo una voz de marcado acento soviético en esas palabras pronunciadas en inglés.

Cuando Jensen y él se volvieron pudieron comprobar como tres soldados de aparente de proveniencia rusa y armados con ametralladoras les rodeaban sin darles tiempo a reaccionar de ningún modo.

-¡De rodillas!- volvió a gritar el mismo hombre.

Ni el Mayor Ackles ni el Teniente Padalecki obedecieron a sus demandas.

Cuando ambos soldados americanos se negaron a arrodillarse el ruso hizo conectar la empuñadura de la ametralladora contra el estómago de Jensen haciéndole encogerse del dolor y enviándoles una clara advertencia.

Jared intentó abalanzarse sobre él para detenerle y obtuvo como respuesta el mismo trato del soldado que se encontraba a su izquierda.

-Hijo de…- se quejó el teniente.

-¡BASTA!

Una nueva voz llegó hasta sus oídos. Una que no pertenecía a ninguno de los tres hombres que les retenía y que hablaba perfectamente su idioma.

Jared hubiera reconocido esa voz con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Jeff!- Exclamó gratamente sorprendido de verle. Pensando que por fin un aliado se mostraba ante ellos.

El General Morgan empuñaba un Colt plateado en su mano derecha mientras se acercaba a ellos. La sonrisa genuina de Jared al verle aparecer ensalzó su corazón de tal manera que por unos momentos deseó realmente estar ahí para rescatarle de esos hombres.

Una pena que tuviera que hacerle ver que ese no era el caso.

-Sabes… si no hubieras pedido el traslado de los HALO esto nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Jensen no necesitó mucho más que esas palabras para darse cuenta de que Morgan no era el aliado que Jared creía. El Mayor miró de reojo al teniente y le vio fruncir el ceño descolocado.

\- Si te hubieras quedado bajo mi mando-continuó Morgan- ahora mismo estarías en la base, totalmente ajeno a los problemas que se te avecinan. Debiste escucharme, J.T… debiste quedarte conmigo en lugar de unirte al equipo del pecoso.

-Pero Jeff… ¿Qué?... ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- luchaba en su interior por no entender lo que las palabras del que había sido parte de su familia durante los últimos diez años intentaban admitir. Pero el sentimiento de traición que le inundaba en esos instantes casi le dejaba sin voz.

-Intenta decirte que se ha vendido, Jay… El General Morgan parece haberse pasado a la nómina de la facción terrorista…- aclaró el Mayor mirando a Jeff con odio. Saltaba a la vista el shock en el que se hallaba Jared en esos momentos por culpa del que fue su superior.

Jeffrey soltó una enorme carcajada como respuesta.

-Ah… el gran problema de los chicos de tu edad… que os pensáis que lo sabéis todo.- soltó con ironía.

-No… Jeff, No… no puede ser… tú…- balbuceó angustiado el teniente.- Dime que no estás con ellos.- rogó.

-Vale… no estoy con ellos.- soltó divertido el General. " _Vamos… sabes que por ti diría lo que fuer_ a" se dijo Jeff.

Jensen se dio cuenta en seguida de la intención de sus palabras.

-No… no está con ellos porque él es el cerebro de toda esta operación. ¿Es eso, verdad?...- preguntó mirándole con odio- Siempre has sido tú… todos estos años que hemos ido tras esta facción y se nos han escapado en el último segundo ha sido siempre por tu culpa… Muchas veces se ha insinuado que teníamos un topo que les resguardaba. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien como tú pudiera traicionarnos de un modo tan vil.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que fue capaz de preguntar Jared esta vez. Sus manos temblaban solamente de pensar que Jeff no estaba negando nada de lo que Jensen le culpaba.

-Por dinero… ¿por qué sino?- gruñó Ackles.

-Te puedo asegurar que los treinta mil anuales que te da el gobierno no compensan ni la mitad de lo que conseguiremos con esto, chaval… pero no es solo por dinero. Es mucho más que eso.- aclaró el General.

-¿Cómo has podido, Jeffrey? – susurró apenado el teniente Padalecki. El hombre al que quería como a un padre acababa de admitir que era culpable de traición. Había vendido a su país… le había vendido a él. Y lo había hecho todo delante de sus narices sin que fuera capaz de sospechar en ningún momento de él.- ¿Cómo puedes vendernos por un puñado de billetes?

Morgan tragó con fuerza al ver la decepción y el dolor con el que Jared le miraba al hacerle esa pregunta. Se quedó en silencio sin ser capaz de contestarla.

-El General Singer no dejará que te salgas con la tuya, Morgan. Dará con nosotros y con las armas antes de que crucen la frontera.- se apresuró a decir el Mayor.

-Singer no hará nada… Ackles. ¿Quién crees sino que respalda mi coartada mientras hablamos?- contestó burlón.

Esa afirmación hizo que Jensen se quedara pálido y serio al instante.

-No…- se negó a creer lo que oía.

Morgan volvió a reírse.

-Lo ves… creéis que lo sabéis todo… Te he dicho que esto es mucho más de lo que piensas, chico.- le llamaba de ese modo solamente por degradarle- Puedo asegurarte que el incentivo del dinero que nos darán por este trabajo es muy grande. Pero la satisfacción de la venganza es mucho mayor.

-¿Venganza?- preguntó el Mayor, desconociendo a qué podía referirse.

-Este ejército nos ha robado todo lo que amábamos sin darnos nada a cambio. Ni todas las condecoraciones que puedan otorgarnos nos devolverán lo que ya hemos perdido por él. ¿Quieres saber cómo convencí a Singer para que se aliara conmigo?... No fue muy difícil encontrar un motivo tangible… Puede que Robert sea capaz de aguantar que este gobierno nos utilice y después nos degrade cuando ya no le servimos, pero hay cosas que siempre funcionan… ¿Qué sabes de Madeleine, Mayor?

Jared miró a Jensen descolocado.

-Era la mujer del General.- contestó Jensen mirándole.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?

-¿Sabías que mientras Singer servía en Birmania a en una misión menor, ella moría de un cáncer que le arrebató la vida lenta y dolorosamente durante meses? ¿Sabías que durante esos meses la familia rogó al alto mando que se pusieran en contacto con él para decirle que a su mujer le quedaban días de vida?... Esa mujer que llevaba treinta años a su lado. La madre de sus tres hijos… ¿Cómo crees que debió sentirse Robert cuando regresó de esa estúpida misión diplomática, que fácilmente hubiera podido prescindir de él durante unos días, para encontrarse con que hacía más de tres meses que Madelaine estaba muerta y enterrada?...

Conforme Jeff hablaba escupía las palabras con más odio. Y mientras este revelaba toda esa información los rostros de Jared y Jensen se iban apagando a causa de la sorpresa y la tristeza.

-Pero no solo fue el hecho de que le escondieran el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba la mujer a la que amaba… fueron más allá… falsificaron correspondencia entre ellos para que Singer no supiera lo de Madelaine. No querían que nada pudiera distraerle de su cometido…-dijo Morgan con rabia- Hacer de niñera de un maldito burócrata, un niñato traidor a su país que hacía de chivato para el servicio secreto a cambio de protección… ¿Crees que valió la pena la insignia al valor que le regalaron a Singer a cambio?- preguntó burlón el General al ver la conmoción en la mirada de Jensen.

-¿Y cual es tu excusa, Jeff?- preguntó entonces Jared- Entiendo que Singer pueda querer vengarse de aquellos que le traicionaron de ese modo… pero tú… ¿Qué puede moverte a ti a vengarte de ellos? A parte del dinero…- dijo con rabia.- Vivías para esto. No ha habido nadie en tu vida desde que tengo uso de conciencia… ¿A quién puedes haber perdido tú?

Morgan se quedó callado durante unos instantes. Los rusos continuaban apuntando a los dos americanos mientras el General pensaba en si ser totalmente sincero con el chico o enmascarar la verdad de nuevo.

-Perdí a la única persona a la que he amado realmente… me quitaron todo lo que tenía cuando le perdí. Y fueron ellos quienes me lo arrebataron.

-Hablas en círculos… Dudo que nada de lo que dices sea cierto. ¿Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera puedes mirarme a la cara y decirme la verdad?

Entonces Jeff se acercó a Jared, quedándose a muy poca distancia de él y le habló en voz tan baja que al principio incluso le costó entenderle.

-Le amé a él… ame a mi compañero durante cada día de los diez años que servimos juntos. – alzó un poco la voz al llenarse de rabia pensando en ello- Lo hice hasta el día en que murió. Hasta que me lo arrebataron a sangre fría. Ese fue el día en que el gobierno decidió que era prescindible y le mandó como cabeza de turco a una misión de la que sabían que nunca conseguiríamos salir… ¿De verdad piensas que lo de tu padre fue un accidente? Un acto heroico en acto de servicio no fue precisamente lo que nos lo arrebató, J.T.

Jared tragó saliva con dificultad. Ni siquiera fue capaz de decir algo al respecto.

-¿Para qué arriesgar mi vida por un país que me lo arrebata todo sin dar nada a cambio, J.T?... Durante años me han utilizado para lo que les convenía… nunca han sangrado por mí como lo hizo él… -se quedó un instante callado y le miró con cariño- o cómo lo has hecho tú…- levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Jared.

Jensen reaccionó al instante intentando apartarle de él, pero pronto se vio detenido por dos de los soldados soviéticos. Un nuevo golpe con la culata de la ametralladora conectó con su estómago y le obligaron a arrodillarse, sujetándole cada uno de un brazo y retorciéndoselos hacia atrás inmovilizándole.

Jared se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ayudarle, el soldado restante de los que componían el trío de vigilancia rusa de Morgan se acercó a él para golpearle, pero el General se metió en medio y obligó al chico a apartarse. Alejándole de los rusos para que no le tocaran.

\- Cada día que pasa me recuerdas más a él… -Afirmó Jeff acorralando a Jared contra la pared de la sala. El chico estaba tan aturdido por los acontecimientos que no sabía cómo reaccionar a ellos.- Duele tanto mirar tus ojos y sentir su alma conectada con la tuya…

Fue esa mirada, la que tras esas palabras Morgan dirigió a Jared la que por fin reveló al Mayor Ackles lo que sospechaba. Recordó aquella conversación con el General en la que le explicó que pensaba llevarse a Jared a Filipinas y lo tuvo claro.

Aquel día pensó que la forma en la que Morgan le pedía que no dejara que al chico le sucediera nada era guiada por el cariño que sentía el alto cargo militar por él. Un cariño que al pecoso en un principio le pareció que sonaba demasiado extremo, pero que finalmente pensó que era el reflejo de lo que un padre siente por un hijo.

Ahora sabía que no se equivocaba del todo al pensar que lo que sentía el General por ese teniente no era tan simple como pretendía hacer entender.

La mirada que Jeff había regalado a Jared demostraba que había mucho más.

-¡Vaya!- soltó Jensen con voz guasona- y luego dices que los de nuestra edad no sabemos nada. Supe desde el primer momento que hablamos de Jared que lo que sentías por él no era el cariño de un padre… ¿Cuánto hace que tienes pensamientos sucios con tu pupilo, Morgan?- preguntó enviando un dardo envenenado justo al centro de su corazón- dudo mucho que a Jerry Padalecki le hubiera gustado lo que haces por las noches mientras piensas en su pequeño J.T… ¿Cuándo pensabas decirle que quieres follártelo?

Morgan se dirigió a él con toda la furia que sentía reflejándose en los ojos y descargó un golpe con la culata de su revolver contra la cara del Mayor.

-¡No, basta! Déjale en paz… - Jared le gritó para que parara. Intentó acercarse a ellos, pero el soldado soviético que le apuntaba con su arma volvió a obligarle a detenerse.

-Si tú no hubieras aparecido todo esto no habría ocurrido…-gruñó el General agachándose frente a la cara sangrante de Jensen.- Si Singer no me hubiera rogado que te dejara con vida… El traslado de JT a la 19ª nunca debió llegar. Pero la única manera de apartaros a los dos de este asunto era haceros venir hasta aquí para luego hacer que desaparecierais…

-Mientes…- dijo el Mayor, justo antes de escupir parte de la sangre que salía de su boca contra el suelo.

-¿Cómo crees que habéis llegado hasta aquí, estúpido?... Él mismo fue quién os trajo hasta mí…

-¿Qué demonios queréis de nosotros? ¿Por qué no nos matáis y acabamos con esto de una vez?- gritó rabioso Jared tras él.

-Verás… no es tan sencillo. Un error de cálculo hizo que los del servicio secreto averiguaran el paradero de "los terroristas". Lo que hizo que a Singer y a mi nos llegaran órdenes de intervenir en el asunto. Mi equipo debía unirse al suyo, o mejor dicho… a vuestra unidad, para venir a detener a los malos -aclaró Morgan levantándose y volviéndose para mirar a Jared.

Se acercó a él y se paró a su lado, apoyándose en la pared despreocupadamente.

-De modo que necesitábamos una distracción que les mantuviera entretenidos hasta el día de la entrega de las armas… La idea era fingir que mi equipo venía a Candem a vigilar esta "posible zona afectada"… - se rio- mientras que vuestra unidad aterrizaba en Point Barrow y se disponía a detener a los malos. De ese modo creerían que lo teníamos todo bajo control, no harían preguntas y en unos días el cargamento estaría entregado sin altercados.

-Pero te salió mal…- afirmó Jared con una sonrisa socarrona.

Jeff apretó la mandíbula, furioso, y fingió no escucharle.

-Una vez que vuestra unidad encontrara el primer campamento, el cual por cierto es más falso que mi tapadera-dijo divertido- solamente teníamos que quitarnos de en medio a vuestros compañeros y fingir que a vosotros os secuestraban. Acabaríais apareciendo unos días después heridos levemente y sin tener ni idea de lo que había pasado. Toda la operación habría ocurrido en sus narices sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Pensabas matarlos a todos?...-preguntó Jared sin poder creer lo que oía- ¿A eso te refieres con "quitar de en medio a nuestros compañeros"?... ¿Tan poco significan vuestros soldados que pensabais usarlos para crear una simple distracción para vender armas de contrabando?...- gritó- no creo que eso te distinga mucho de los hombres a los que tanto odias.

Morgan se apartó de la pared y volvió a ponerse frente a él. Pegado casi a su rostro mientras le hablaba.

Jensen se revolvió enfadado bajo el agarre de los soldados soviéticos al ver como el General se acercaba tanto a Jared.

-Tú ibas a estar a salvo, nada más me importaba.- afirmó levantando su mano y acariciando el labio del teniente. Jared le propinó un manotazo y después le empujó para que se apartara de él.- Además… habla con propiedad, es "hemos"… y no "íbamos" a matarles… esos hombres a estas alturas ya son historia, JT… han servido a su cometido.

El miedo se reflejó en el rostro del teniente, que dirigió una mirada cargada de dolor al Mayor Ackles rezando por que todo lo que decía el General fuera mentira.

-Oh, créeme, están todos muertos…- soltó Jeff sujetándole de la barbilla y obligándole a que le mirara- dos de ellos descansaban en el suelo gravemente heridos cuando mis hombres os trajeron hasta aquí… el resto fueron fusilados instantes después. Te aseguro que ninguno lo contó.

En realidad Etaht había omitido al General la parte de la "operación Point Barrow" en la que cuatro de los militares americanos habían matado a varios de sus hombres y escapado tras hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes haberte convertido en lo que eres?- preguntó Jared con la voz rota y cargada de decepción.

Morgan apretó su barbilla con fuerza y después la dejó ir con un gesto brusco. Se separó de él y se acercó a Jensen.

-Hasta ahí todo va bien… iba bien…-rectificó- al menos hasta que decidiste tocar lo que no te pertenece, Ackles…- dijo amenazante mientras le sujetaba del pelo y le obligaba a mirarle- Nunca debiste acercarte a él… Si no hubieras intervenido JT no estaría a punto de pagar por tus errores…

\- Primero el padre y ahora le hijo… ¡uf, que putada!... Debe joder bastante que te rechacen dos veces seguidas, ¿eh Morgan?- preguntó burlón el Mayor. Sabía que eso le ganaría un nuevo golpe, pero ya poco le importaba. Fuera lo que fuera lo que el General estaba tramando para vengarse de él iba a coger a Jared en medio sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Morgan levantó su rodilla y golpeó la cara de Jensen con ella. Después levantó el revolver y apuntó a la cabeza del pecoso.

-¡No… basta! ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Haré lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño!-gritaba Padalecki desde el otro lado de la habitación, frustrado por no poder hacer nada para ayudarle. Llegados al punto en el que estaban no podía garantizar que el soldado que le apuntaba con la ametralladora no descargara su cargador en su pecho si se movía.- Lo que sea… haré lo que sea… por favor Jeff…

-¿Oyes eso, General?…- preguntó Ackles con tono autosuficiente- él NUNCA sentirá eso por ti…

Morgan movió el arma totalmente furioso y pegó el cañón del colt contra la piel de la frente del Mayor.

-Recapacitará… lo hará en cuanto pueda entender que yo le ofrezco un futuro. Mientras que contigo lo único que le queda es el deshonor y una celda en una prisión de máxima seguridad.

Jensen frunció el ceño al no comprender a qué se refería.

-¿Qué demonios tramas, maldito bastardo?

-¿Por qué crees que os iba a dejar escapar, idiota?... ¿Por respeto a Singer? - Morgan hizo una señal a los dos hombres que retenían a Jensen para que le soltaran y agarró al Mayor de nuevo por el cabello arrastrándole con fuerza con él para obligarle a acercarse a Jared.

Cuando estuvieron frente al teniente le golpeó en la parte trasera de las rodillas para que se inclinara delante del chico.

-Es una elección fácil, JT… ¿prefieres venir conmigo y mantenerte al margen de todo esto, volver a tu puesto y tener la posibilidad de seguir haciendo lo que te gusta a mi lado? ¿O quieres arriesgarlo todo por este pecoso engreído y terminar leyendo libros de autoayuda en una celda de uno por tres mientras tu Mayor descansa a dos metros bajo tierra?

-Vas a inculparnos…- susurró Jensen, escupiendo de nuevo la sangre que se agolpaba en su boca.

-Singer tendrá que comprenderlo…- afirmó Morgan- ya me ocuparé yo de que lo haga… Si no estáis con nosotros estáis en nuestra contra. No creo que deje que su reputación se hunda por ti. Ni que quiera desistir de su venganza por mantener tus pecas a la luz del día… Esa es la diferencia entre lo que yo siento por Jared y lo que él siente por ti… su cariño no es más que una ilusión, Ackles. El respeto que él siente por ti nunca podrá ser comparable a lo que yo haría por JT.

Entonces el General miró al teniente esperando una respuesta. Jared tragó con fuerza y miró a Jensen fijamente a los ojos. Una lágrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla mientras contestaba a la pregunta de Jeff sin molestarse en desviar la mirada del pecoso para hablarle.

-A sido un placer, Mayor…- Morgan sonrió satisfecho. Estaba seguro de que Jared le elegiría a él.

Aunque su sonrisa no duró mucho…

\- Siento que no hayamos tenido más tiempo.-dijo entonces el teniente.- Nos veremos en la otra vida, Jen… porque puedo asegurarte que prefiero la eternidad a dos metros bajo tierra a tu lado, que toda una vida al lado de este traidor al que un día cometí el error de querer como a un padre.

-Él nunca te amará como lo hago yo.- afirmó Morgan sintiéndose derrotado y traicionado. Su pecho dolía como si acabaran de atravesarle el corazón con un hierro candente.

-Yo nunca te amaré como a él…- soltó el teniente sin necesidad de pensar en lo que decía- ni siquiera todos los años que hemos pasado juntos han conseguido que sienta por ti lo que en tan poco tiempo he sentido por Jensen.

-Te arrepentirás de tus palabras…- la voz de Jeff se escapaba entre sus labios con furia y resentimiento.

-Me arrepiento en estos instantes de haber sentido el más mínimo cariño por ti, Jeff… Mi padre se sentiría avergonzado de haberte llamado familia si te viera en estos instantes. Yo me repudio a mi mismo por haberte llamado padre alguna vez…

Esta vez fue en la cara de Jared en la que conecto el golpe que el General asestó con su revolver.

Tras esa discusión Morgan se alejó de ambos y dio instrucciones en ruso a los tres hombres que les custodiaban.

-Sacadles de aquí. Llevadles al lugar acordado…- Después de eso salió del almacén sin mirar atrás. Todo lo que podía retenerle allí acababa de morir con la respuesta de Jared a su proposición.

Ahora el teniente y su nuevo amante iban a tener que pagar por esas palabras.

Lenta y dolorosamente…

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Cuartel general del 19º grupo de las fuerzas especiales. SFG. Draper – Utah.**

 **Edificio de habitaciones de la primera unidad del 19º. 16:00 PM…**

-Tenemos un problema…- afirmó Roché al entrar en la habitación de Kane. Ni siquiera se había molestado en llamar.

-¿Además de la falta de modales y el hecho de que dos de mis mejores amigos estén en manos de unos terroristas en la puta Alaska?... ¡Esto se pone interesante!- Afirmó Chris molesto por la intrusión.

Apenas dos segundos después Steve entraba en la habitación.

-¿Puedes decirnos qué te ha dicho Singer, Sebastian? Por favor…-preguntó haciendo alarde de la paciencia que le caracterizaba y de la que Kane tanto carecía.

-Que a nuestros chicos los buscan por traición y deserción.- aclaró una voz tras Steve. Downey se había unido a la improvisada "reunión familiar".

Desde que les habían obligado a abandonar Alaska y volver al cuartel general, tanto los dos componentes de la primera unidad como los de la segunda habían estado intentando encontrar un modo de averiguar lo que estaba pasando y cómo conseguir volver a pisar la fría nieve de la cara norte de los Brooks sin que les encarcelaran por desobedecer órdenes.

-¿Qué coño significa eso?- Kane se levantó de la cama, donde estaba hasta el momento sentado rasgando las cuerdas de su guitarra durante su obligado descanso, y se acercó a Roché alterado.

-El General Singer dio orden de abortar la misión porque han recibido cierta información, la cual no me ha detallado de dónde ha salido porque es alto secreto, por supuesto… de que el Mayor Ackles y el Teniente Padalecki se hayan en proceso de investigación en estos momentos por asociación a una facción terrorista utilizando como tapadera misiones oficiales del gobierno de este cuerpo militar.

-¿Te has fumado algo Capitán? ¿O es que nos has visto con cara de idiotas?… ¿Es una puta broma?... porque tiene que ser una puta broma…- soltó esta vez el Capitán Carlson.

Kane levantó una ceja divertido al oírle. No se le había escapado la cara de fastidio de Steve al ver aparecer a Rob. Estaba claro que no le toleraba. Era verle aparecer y cabrearse en un tiempo récord. Por eso había pasado de preguntar con cortesía a Sebastian a hacerlo con cara de querer cometer un asesinato a Downey.

A Chris le encantaba que Steve dejara a un lado sus modales y su paciencia de vez en cuando. Adoraba ver a su tranquilo novio cabreado. Siempre que no fuera con él, claro…

-Ya me gustaría…- afirmó Downey- pero al parecer la fuente de información de Singer es bastante "fidedigna".

-Pues o ese capullo de Singer tiene una fuente que intenta joderle con información falsa o el propio General está metido hasta el cuello en esta mierda de mentira… No me lo trago.- gruñó Chris decidido.- Y yo pienso averiguar cual de las dos opciones es.

-Singer está limpio… estoy seguro de eso.- respondió Sebastian. Sentía un profundo respeto por el General de las SFG.- Ese tío es como la biblia de las fuerzas especiales, ¿por qué coño se iba a meter en contrabando de armas? No… tiene que ser su chivato. Sea quién sea ha intentado cargarse las dos principales unidades de las 19ª. Nos quería fuera del camino. Ahora hay que averiguar el por qué.

-Me importa una mierda… - le cortó Kane- yo lo único que quiero es traer de vuelta y con vida a mis amigos. Ya nos encargaremos de limpiar su nombre cuando sepamos que están a salvo. Que se encarguen los de arriba si tenemos un topo. Así que si tienes una idea de cómo conseguir que nuestros culos vuelvan a aterrizar en Alaska…

-Creo que yo tengo una idea de cómo conseguirlo…- afirmó Downey.- Aprovecharemos el "permiso" obligatorio que el General amablemente nos ha otorgado para darnos un paseo por la tierra del hielo.

-¿Y cómo demonios vamos a volar a Alaska sin que salten todas las alarmas? Se nos ha prohibido abandonar el país hasta que todo esto acabe.- dijo Steve nada convencido de sus intenciones.

-A diferencia de ti, Carlson…- aclaró Downey- no todo lo que yo hago es legal- se rió- así que… mejor no preguntes. Lo único que has de tener claro es hasta donde piensas llegar por Jensen y Jared. Además, Alaska pertenece a los Estados Unidos, realmente no se considera salir del país.

-Empieza a hablar…- dijo como toda respuesta el Capitán Kane.

Entonces el Capitán Downey miró a Roché.

-Mayor…- dijo pidiéndole su opinión.

-Ackles es un puto grano en el culo, pero el novato no tiene la culpa de nada. Además, me muero de curiosidad por saber quién ha sido el imbécil que ha intentado freírme con una bomba termobárica…- esa era su forma de no admitir que pensaba vengarse de los cabrones que habían atentado contra la vida de los hombres de su unidad delante de sus narices. Tenía una reputación que mantener. Además, odiaba a Ackles, pero no tanto como para matarle. ¿A costa de quién iba a divertirse si el pecoso desaparecía de su vista?

Rob sonrió satisfecho. Sabía exactamente lo que Sebastian estaba pensando.

A Carlson no se molestó en preguntarle. A donde quiera que fuera Kane, Steve acudiría sin pestañear. Eso lo tenía muy claro. No necesitaba ser demasiado observador para ver la forma en que se miraban. O la forma en la que Carlson le miraba cada vez que se acercaba a Chris. Daba la sensación de que intentaba desintegrarle con la mirada.

-Bien… dejadme hacer un par de llamadas. Estad atentos, en un par de horas tendréis noticias mías… Estén al tanto de sus dispositivos móviles, señores.- soltó divertido antes de salir de la habitación.

-No me fío de él…- Afirmó Carlson a Kane.

-Haces bien…- se rió Roché al ver su cara de fastidio- normalmente vendería a su madre con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Pero esta vez lo que quiere es venganza… y a esos dos con vida. Así que puedes estar seguro de que hará lo que sea con tal de encontrarles.

Sebastian salió de la habitación dejándoles a solas.

-El Mayor tiene razón. Sabes que Rob mataría a esos tíos si le hacen daño a Jensen.- afirmó Kane.

-Hace cuatro días intentaba tirase a Jared, Chris… ¿es que no ves qué clase de persona es?- replicó Steve.

-Es un rastrero y un maldito estúpido vengativo, Stevie, pero no un traidor. Sabes que hacía eso solamente por devolvérsela a Jen por lo que pasó entre ellos.

-Dices eso solamente porque te salvó la vida.-afirmó celoso- te crees que le debes algo. No pienso dejar que se acerque a ti. ¿Crees que no te pedirá algo a cambio?... ¿Piensas darle la razón en todo ahora?… ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Os haréis amigos del alma?...

-No, joder…- gruñó Chris enfadado- digo eso porque no nos queda otra opción. Dependemos de él, Capitán- soltó llamándole por su rango, visiblemente molesto con él- Si queremos conseguir llegar hasta Jen y Jared tenemos que confiar en él. Es el único modo. Así que más vale que vayas superando ese estúpido ataque de celos enfermizo que sientes hacia él y lo asimiles…

Kane salió de su habitación completamente cabreado y dando un golpe en la puerta al cerrarla.

-¡Joder!- gritó Steve ofuscado. Jared y Jensen acusados de traición, Aldis y Mark en el hospital militar… todo se estaba torciendo y encima ahora dependían del Capitán Downey… Eso no podía empeorar.

¿O sí?...

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **En algún lugar junto al río Assiniboine. A pocos kilómetros de la frontera entre Alaska y Canadá…**

No sabían a ciencia cierta el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que averiguaron que Morgan estaba tras todo el asunto del tráfico de armas y este ordenó a sus hombres que les llevaran al "lugar acordado".

Ese lugar resultó ser la confluencia entre dos ríos, el Río Assiniboine y el Rojo. Cuando despertaron pudieron comprobar que les habían abandonado en medio del bosque sin ningún tipo de medio para subsistir. Ni armas, ni víveres… sin tener el más mínimo conocimiento del territorio y únicamente con lo puesto.

No es que el General fuera tan tonto de pensar que eso les detendría o haría que murieran a causa de las bajas temperaturas o la inanición, sabía que cualquiera de ellos dos era capaz de subsistir en un lugar tan crudo como ese con los ojos cerrados. Pero también sabía a ciencia cierta que tendrían que limitarse a dirigirse hacia donde él los quería. Perdidos por el estado canadiense. Fuera de jurisdicción americana.

De ese modo la caza a los traidores sería lenta y burocráticamente muy muy complicada.

Jensen y Jared discutían la táctica del General mientras cubrían su rastro y se alejaban del río Assiniboine en busca de un lugar en el que resguardarse y pasar desapercibidos mientras pensaban en todo lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Por qué no nos ha entregado simplemente y ha dicho que somos unos traidores? Nos tenía ya en su poder. ¿Por qué dejarnos ir para luego darnos caza?- preguntó el teniente todavía descolocado.

Lo que acababa de suceder con Jeffrey Morgan había trastocado los últimos cuatro años de su vida. No podía parar de pensar en cuánto tiempo llevaba su amigo del lado de los malos. En lo que el General le había dicho que sentía por su padre… y por él mismo.

-Porque de ese modo mantiene a los cuerpos de seguridad alejados del búnker y las armas mientras los tiene entretenidos buscándonos a nosotros. Los cuerpos del SFG tendrán la entrada vetada al país, el papeleo será eterno hasta que consigan que el gobierno canadiense de su autorización para que vengan a buscarnos. Así que el servicio secreto tendrá que mandar a algún grupo de operaciones especiales encubierto si quiere dar con nosotros… - aclaró el Mayor mientras rastreaba el camino a seguir. - Eso mantendrá…

\- … a todo el mundo ocupado el tiempo suficiente para que haga la entrega del armamento y vuelva a la base sin que nadie sospeche de él. Incluso con tiempo a desaparecer del mapa…- Terminó Padalecki. Su voz apagada y resignada a creer lo que Jensen explicaba. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder decirle que se equivocaba.

-Ya lo dijo, somos un señuelo Jay…- cuando dijo su nombre se paró y se volvió para mirarle. Jared ni siquiera se percató de que lo hacía. Continuó andando con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jensen. Pero el teniente ni siquiera le escuchó hablar.

El Mayor empezó a andar de nuevo, alcanzándole y poniéndose frente a él para que se detuviera.

-¿Estás bien, Jay?- sabía cómo debía sentirse el teniente. O al menos creía que lo entendía mejor que nadie en esos momentos.

Él mismo intentaba asimilar el hecho de que Singer estuviera detrás de eso. Un hombre que había sido el estandarte del patriotismo y una figura a la que admirar durante años. Y sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de que todo había sido mentira.

Si él se sentía defraudado y traicionado no quería imaginarse cómo se sentía Jared. Para el teniente Morgan había sido como un padre. Eso debía doler mucho más de lo que podía imaginarse.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Jay?…- repitió al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

-Estoy bien.

Jared miraba al suelo, evitando el contacto con sus ojos.

-Es normal si te sientes…

-Debemos seguir, Jen… no es momento para esto. Tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro en el que escondernos antes de que muramos congelados… y después una forma de ponernos en contacto con Chris y Steve sin que nos localicen.- Jared se apartó de él y empezó a andar de nuevo.

Jensen sabía que lo único que necesitaba el teniente era tiempo. Debía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo antes de poder hablar de ello.

Él le ayudaría a pasar por eso. A superarlo. Después de todo si estaba ahí era por él. Si Jared hubiera elegido a Morgan ahora estaría tranquilamente de vuelta a la base sin problemas. Sin embargo le había elegido a él. Eligió quedarse con Jensen, sufrir y luchar a su lado. Y lo había hecho porque le quería.

Jared no había tenido prejuicios en decir frente a Morgan lo mucho que le amaba y que prefería morir junto a Jensen que vivir junto a él. ¿Cómo podría el Mayor no darle el espacio y el tiempo que le necesitaba para asimilar las cosas con lo que acababa de arriesgar él?

Continuó andando notando el frío de las bajas temperaturas de la zona encoger su cuerpo mientras sentía su corazón arder al mirar a Jared y volver a recordar lo que ese momento había producido en su corazón.

Se aseguraría de que el teniente Padalecki nunca se arrepintiera de haber apostado por él. Por ellos…

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Ciudad de Winnipeg – Manitoba. (Canadá)**

Regina era la Ciudad más cercana al río si viajaban hacia el este. Lo más normal habría sido seguir esta ruta y no alejarse demasiado de la frontera con Alaska. De ese modo si tenían que volver a territorio autorizado como lo era ese país, no estarían muy alejados de él.

Cualquiera en su sano juicio se hubiera perdido entre las calles de esa ciudad y escondido en el lugar más oscuro que hubiera encontrado. Pero Jared y Jensen decidieron ir más allá de ese lugar. Debían pensar de manera distinta a como lo harían normalmente si querían tener alguna posibilidad de escapar.

Después de sopesar las opciones que tenían decidieron elegir viajar al Oeste de las praderas de Canadá. Winnipeg fue finalmente su elección. Una ciudad de la provincia de Manitoba de unos seiscientos mil habitantes.

Una vez allí se hicieron con algo de ropa "prestada" para cambiarse, los trajes de camuflaje llamaban demasiado la atención. Después se centraron en conseguir algo de comida para reponer fuerzas antes de continuar su camino.

Dicen que hay una primera vez para todo. Pues bien, Jensen nunca antes había robado en plena noche en un supermercado de esos que abren las veinticuatro horas… Pero averiguó que no se le daba tan mal como pensaba. Se dio cuenta de que su entrenamiento militar también servía para eso.

Lo siguiente que necesitaban era un lugar en el que ocultarse.

Finalmente decidieron detenerse en un pequeño vecindario de apariencia adinerada, tranquilo y alejado del centro económico de la ciudad.

No fue difícil encontrar un techo que les diera cobijo. Jared fue el que tuvo la idea cuando vio el letrero de un complejo en construcción a las afueras del lugar. Allí no tendría que preocuparse por dejarse ver por los vecinos curiosos.

Aquella zona debía ser tan tranquila y segura que ni siquiera contaba con un guardia de seguridad que vigilara la construcción mientras estaba vacía durante el fin de semana. Eso les daría al menos cuarenta y ocho horas de tranquilidad para averiguar qué hacer.

-Dieciocho casas vacías, Jay. Elige una…- bromeó Jensen intentando aligerar la tensión que se había instaurado entre ellos.

-Me da igual, Ackles… elige tú.-por desgracia la broma no tuvo el efecto deseado.

Decidieron al azar una de las casas en construcción y se ocultaron en el sótano de esta. Lo que, según los planos que había tirados sobre una improvisada mesa en el centro de la sala principal, parecía ser el futuro aparcamiento.

Pensaron que eso les proporcionaría cierta ventaja, ya que sería el último sitio en el que entraría cualquiera si se colara en la casa.

Jared se dejó caer contra la pared en un rincón de la vacía habitación, con su espalda resbalando hasta que su trasero dio con el frío suelo.

-Tenemos que registrar el lugar y mirar si hay algo que nos sirva, Jay…

-Esto esta vacío, Mayor… ¿Qué vamos a encontrar aquí de utilidad?- se quejó el teniente. Estaba exhausto, todo lo que quería era descansar. Quizás dormir y olvidar durante unas horas la mentira en la que se veía envuelta su vida.

Jensen se dio cuenta de que Jared no le había llamado por su nombre una sola vez desde que salieran del búnker de Morgan. Mayor, Ackles… nunca ese Jen que tanto le gustaba escuchar de sus labios.

-De todos modos hay que registrar el lugar para estar seguros de que no tenemos compañía, Jay… En la casa que hay frente a esta había un letrero, ponía "piso muestra". Debe ser el que utilizan para promocionar las ventas. Seguramente esté dotado de muchas cosas útiles. También deberíamos echar un vistazo.

-Está bien, joder…- Jared se levantó cabreado y pasó junto a él sin mirarle en dirección al piso superior.- Tú ve de visita a casa de los vecinos- soltó sarcástico- yo comprobaré que no hay nadie en casa.

Jensen suspiró frustrado y salió de la casa sin molestarse en contestarle.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Cuando el Mayor Ackles regresó de recolectar útiles en la casa muestra, Padalecki volvía a estar tirado en el suelo en el mismo lugar que lo hacía minutos antes.

-Limpio, señor… Estamos solos.- se limitó a decir, su cabeza estaba apoyada en la pared y sus ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrirlos para hablarle.

Jensen volvió a quedarse sin decir nada. Mostrándose tranquilo y callado dejó todo lo que había traído consigo en un rincón de la sala, quedándose únicamente con dos mantas y dos almohadas de las que se había apropiado en la habitación de matrimonio de la otra casa.

Después se acercó a Jared y sentó junto a él en el suelo. No fue hasta que sintió una de las mantas caer sobre su cuerpo lentamente que el teniente abrió los ojos para fijarlos en los de su superior. El Mayor le miró con cariño y abrió los brazos en una clara invitación para que se acercara a él y dejara que le abrazara.

Por un momento pensó que el teniente se negaría, ya que Jared le observó y apartó la mirada un instante para después apoyar la cabeza de nuevo contra la pared y suspirar derrotado. Eso hizo pensar al pecoso que su paciencia y comprensión no servían de nada. Pero segundos más tarde el teniente apartó la cabeza de la pared y se movió hasta sentarse entre las piernas del Mayor. Apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Jensen y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para hundirla en su cuello.

-Cuatro años…- dijo Jared por fin- durante cuatro años me he creído todas y cada una de las mentiras de ese hombre, Jen…

Ese "Jen" de nuevo en sus labios hizo respirar profundamente al Mayor, que le rodeó con sus brazos y le apretó con fuerza contra él bajo el calor que les proporcionaban las mantas.

-Confiabas en él.- aclaró Ackles- igual que yo confiaba en Singer. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero entiendo en parte como te sientes.

-Es que además él fue quién estuvo a mi lado desde que mi padre murió. Ha sido parte de mi familia tanto tiempo que casi no conozco mi vida sin que él sea un pilar básico en ella. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a…- Jared se detuvo y Jensen terminó la frase por él.

-¿asimilarlo?... Yo te ayudaré. ¿Me oyes?... Estaré aquí cada segundo para ayudarte a pasar por esto, Jay… Sé que era como un padre para ti. Yo respetaba a Singer casi como a un padre. Saber que nos ha traicionado de este modo duele mucho más de lo que me hubiera gustado admitir –reconoció- No quiero ni imaginar lo duro que puede ser esto para ti… Pero sea como sea yo te ayudaré a pasar por ello. Te compensaré lo que has arriesgado por mi… te lo prometo.

La respuesta de Jared fue apretar el abrazo que le anclaba a su cuerpo y acariciar sus manos con cariño.

-No has de compensar nada, fue mi elección.

-Aún no puedo creer que lo hicieras…- admitió Jensen acercando su boca al oído y susurrando muy bajito las palabras contra su piel.

-No fue difícil, Jen… eras tú o él. Puede que no lo creas… lo cierto es que a mi también me resulta complicado creerlo –se rió- pero ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo.- afirmó Jared, ladeando la cabeza para encararle y sin dejar de mirar esos labios gruesos que tan cercanos estaban de su boca. Los observaba ensimismado y deseoso de rozarlos.

-Eso es lo que más me cuesta asimilar…- se sinceró el Mayor- ni el hecho de que Singer y Morgan nos traicionaran, que hayamos estado engañados durante tanto tiempo o que le dijeras a Jeff lo que sientes por mi a la cara… nada de eso me resulta tan increíble como para no ser cierto. Lo que más me asombra es que realmente lo sientas hasta el punto de arriesgarlo todo por mi…

-Creíste que me iría con él, ¿verdad?- preguntó el teniente justo antes de mover sus labios hasta el cuello del Mayor para besarlo.

-Sabía que te preocupabas por mi, que sentías algo… es solo que…-aclaró Jensen, tragando con dificultad al sentir el escalofrío que provocó en su cuerpo la lengua de Jared jugueteando con su cuello.

-Que en el fondo no creías que fuera algo así… Creías que solamente era un capricho. ¿Pensabas que cuando decía que te amaba era solo una forma de hablar? ¿O de joder a Jeffrey?... Te lo dije Jen… No ha habido nadie en mi cabeza desde que te conocí. Esto me asombra tanto a mí como a ti. Nunca antes he estado tan seguro de lo que he sentido como ahora. Pero en mi interior tengo claro que nada más tiene sentido… Ahora más que nunca… Solo tú y lo que siento por ti.

El rostro de Jensen se movió hasta quedar centrado en el mismo ángulo que el del teniente, fijando sus verdes ojos vidriosos en la mirada grisácea de Jared e inclinándose hacia abajo para presionar sus labios con suavidad.

Una de las manos del teniente recorrió el torso de Jensen hasta llegar a su cuello y aferrarse en a su nuca para apretarle más contra él y profundizar el beso. Su lengua se introdujo tentativa en su boca y acarició la del pecoso, juguetona.

El Mayor respondió a ese beso hundiendo una de sus manos en la melena castaña del teniente y abrazándole con fuerza. Sus piernas se aferraron al cuerpo de Jared como si pretendiera evitar que escapara de lo que se moría por hacerle.

Las caricias y los besos se volvieron más ansiosos y la espalda de Jared no tardó mucho en tocar el suelo. Jensen se tumbó sobre él, se coló entre sus piernas y apretó su ya prominente erección contra la del teniente.

Le escuchó gemir de placer al sentirle y cerró los ojos excitado de pensar en cómo sería cuando por fin se hundiera dentro de él.

Hacía demasiado que ambos se morían por llegar a ese punto.

-Jay…- dijo jadeante alejándose de su boca y haciéndole gruñir levemente de desaprobación.

-¿Qué?...

-Levántate…-ordenó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el teniente descolocado, mientras se dejaba llevar por la voz autoritaria del Mayor y se levantaba del suelo para quedarse parado frente a él- ¿por qué?

-Ven… quiero enseñarte algo…

-¿Qué… ahora?- se quejó el castaño. Por nada del mundo quería parar lo que había empezado entre ellos otra vez.

Jensen se rió de su desesperación. Sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jared. Por la suya pasaba lo mismo. Le empujó contra la pared y empezó a besarle de nuevo con ganas.

Mientras su boca bebía de la del teniente una de sus manos se dirigía a su entrepierna y le acariciaba la polla con fuerza por encima del pantalón. Jared respondía a sus caricias gimiendo excitado. Sumiso y completamente duro bajo su tacto.

En esos instantes podría estar formándose un consejo de guerra contra ellos dos, pero al teniente Padalecki no podía importarle menos. Estando entre las manos del Mayor Ackles todo lo demás parecía disiparse y perder cualquier importancia.

-Tú confía en mí, ¿quieres?- rogó el Mayor divertido, dejando escapar las palabras en voz suave y con un tono cargado de intención junto a su oído- no te arrepentirás, Jay…

Jared no pudo negarse ante tal promesa. Asintió con la cabeza completamente anulado y empezó a andar tras el Mayor sin pensarlo cuando este se separó de él y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada.

 **Continuará…**

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Ciudad de Winnipeg – Manitoba. (Canadá)**

 _Hacía demasiado que ambos se morían por llegar a ese punto._

 _-Jay…- dijo jadeante alejándose de su boca y haciéndole gruñir levemente de desaprobación._

 _-¿Qué?..._

 _-Levántate…-ordenó._

 _-¿Qué?- preguntó el teniente descolocado, mientras se dejaba llevar por la voz autoritaria del Mayor y se levantaba del suelo para quedarse parado frente a él- ¿por qué?_

 _-Ven… quiero enseñarte algo…_

 _-¿Qué… ahora?- se quejó el castaño. Por nada del mundo quería parar lo que había empezado entre ellos otra vez._

 _Jensen se rió de su desesperación. Sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jared. Por la suya pasaba lo mismo. Le empujó contra la pared y empezó a besarle de nuevo con ganas._

 _Mientras su boca bebía de la del teniente una de sus manos se dirigía a su entrepierna y le acariciaba la polla con fuerza por encima del pantalón. Jared respondía a sus caricias gimiendo excitado. Sumiso y completamente duro bajo su tacto._

 _En esos instantes podría estar formándose un consejo de guerra contra ellos dos, pero al teniente Padalecki no podía importarle menos. Estando entre las manos del Mayor Ackles todo lo demás parecía disiparse y perder cualquier importancia._

 _-Tú confía en mí, ¿quieres?- rogó el Mayor divertido, dejando escapar las palabras en voz suave y con un tono cargado de intención junto a su oído- no te arrepentirás, Jay…_

 _Jared no pudo negarse ante tal promesa. Asintió con la cabeza completamente anulado y empezó a andar tras el Mayor sin pensarlo cuando este se separó de él y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada._

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

Excitado y ansioso siguió al Mayor hasta la casa construida frente a la que se escondían y entró en ella sin hacer preguntas hasta subir al piso de arriba y ser guiado al dormitorio principal. La habitación de matrimonio.

No se dio cuenta del ritmo acelerado al que palpitaba su corazón hasta que se paró en el centro de la habitación y sintió la voz de Jensen tras él y su aliento caliente en la nuca.

-Olvídalo todo, Jay…- pidió la voz oscurecida del pecoso- Quiero que desde este instante olvides todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor en estos momentos. Deja tu mente en blanco y concéntrate en mí. Voy a cuidar de ti, cariño. Voy a hacer que todo lo que hemos pasado hasta llegar a este momento valga la pena…

Mientras escuchaba como le susurraba esas palabras al oído, Jared sintió como una de las manos de Jensen acariciaba su nuca lentamente y se aferraba después a su garganta. La presionó suavemente y le obligó a echar la cabeza hacia un lado para poder besar su cuello.

Para el teniente cerrar los ojos y centrarse en esa voz profunda fue una reacción automática ante esa promesa.

Los labios de Jensen se sentían ardiendo contra la piel de su cuello y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba por momentos.

-Ya ha valido la pena, Jen…-aclaró Jared totalmente derretido y excitado. Se sorprendió a si mismo por ser capaz de articular más de dos palabras en un momento como ese.-¡Joder!... Morir por ti dentro de ese almacén hubiera valido la pena…

La expresión lasciva con la que el Mayor el miraba hasta esos instantes desapareció durante unos segundos para ser sustituida por una cargada de cariño. Si Jared hubiera podido ver esa expresión se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que había significado esa afirmación para él.

-No abras los ojos…- ordenó, tragando con dificultad al sentirse abrumado por el amor que el teniente le demostraba. - quiero que te centres en mis manos. Que recuerdes cada una de mis caricias y las guardes en tu memoria como yo voy a guardar el mapa de cada rincón de tu piel en la mía.

Jensen había llevado a Jared hasta esa habitación por una sola razón. Quería que lo que sucediera entre ellos quedara grabado en la mente de ambos para siempre.

Si todo ese asunto terminaba con ellos encerrados en una celda de dos por dos dentro de una prisión militar de máxima seguridad, el Mayor se llevaría con él la única imagen que le ayudaría a sobrevivir el día a día durante el resto de su vida. El recuerdo de sentir a Jared contra su cuerpo y el sentimiento de cómo fue amarle y poseerle.

Mientras hablaba al teniente, Jensen iba recorriendo su espalda con las manos, siguiendo hasta acariciar su pecho. Se detuvo cuando llegó hasta las solapas de su chaqueta y tiró de ella hacia atrás para quitársela.

Todos sus movimientos eran lentos y suaves pero exigentes. Estudiados para hacerle sentir cada mínimo roce que acariciaba su piel sin que fuera capaz de negarse a ellos.

Jared todo lo que podía hacer era obedecer ciegamente cada una de sus órdenes y rogar por que no se detuviera. Llegados a ese punto sería capaz de matar por conseguir que terminara lo que había empezado.

-Quiero que sientas lo que yo sentía cada vez que te acercabas a mí. Desde el primer día que te vi y noté aquella descarga recorrer mi cuerpo…

-¿Tú también lo percibiste?...-sonrió el teniente, todavía con los ojos cerrados- Creí que aquel día fui el único que se sintió así…

-Cada una de las veces que tu piel roza la mía, Padalecki. –Jensen se había movido para colocarse frente a él y empezar a desabrocharle la camisa.- Y todas y cada una de las veces que nos hemos besado… Quise negarlo al principio. Pero fuiste más fuerte que yo… la necesidad de tenerte fue más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido.

Cuando hubo desabrochado la camisa de Jared la abrió por completo y la dejó caer hacia atrás. La pieza de ropa quedó colgando de los anchos hombros del teniente mientras este respiraba de forma desacompasada. El pecoso no pudo evitar desear lamer su piel al tener ese marcado pecho desnudo frente a él.

-No tienes ni la menor idea de las cosas que me haces sentir, Jay…. Mantener el control es algo que casi no puedo conseguir estando contigo… te haría tantas cosas y de tan diversas maneras en estos instantes…-dijo deseando arrancarle la ropa de un tirón y hacerle lo que deseaba de una forma nada sutil y lenta. Jared gimió excitado al sentir como el Mayor pronunciaba esas palabras rozando con sus labios su pecho.

-¡Dios Jen!...- dijo apretando los ojos para obligarse a no abrirlos.

-¡Maldita sea Jay!, solamente pensar en ello… -su boca se abrió levemente y sus dientes rozaron el pecho del teniente. Sentía unas ganas tan fuertes de poseerle que tuvo que contenerse para no morderle.

Jared no fue capaz de evitarlo esta vez. Abrió los ojos con la intención de decir algo, pero el Mayor puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios y le obligó a guardar silencio.

-Cierra los ojos Jay. No te he dado permiso para que los abras aún.

Jensen volvió a colocarse detrás del teniente y dejó caer del todo la camisa de sus hombros hasta hacerla tocar el suelo. Desde esa misma posición pasó sus manos por la cintura de Jared y las dirigió hasta el botón de la cinturilla de su pantalón para desabrocharlo. Estaba respirando de forma intencionada contra su cuello para excitarle.

Cuando lo hubo desabotonado separó la ropa interior y metió una de sus manos en el interior de esta para acariciar la polla del teniente sin que la tela le impidiera disfrutar de ella.

-Ahggg… dios, Jen…- gimió Jared rendido a la forma en la que el rubio le moldeaba a su antojo.

Un dedo del Mayor se detuvo en su glande esparciendo el líquido pre seminal que ya brotaba de él por todo su miembro.

-Joder…- Gruñó deseando más. El teniente dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y la ladeó en busca de los labios del pecoso. Levantó una de sus manos y se aferró a la mejilla de Jensen besándole con ansias y un claro ruego de que no se detuviera.

-Muévete Jay… - ordenó el Mayor cuando sus lenguas se separaron. Sacó la mano de su ropa interior y le obligó a que se acercara a la enorme cama que había en un extremo de la habitación.

La espalda del teniente no tardó en dar de lleno contra el colchón. Abrió un instante los ojos, pero en seguida se vio obligado por la mirada penetrante de su amante a volver a cerrarlos.

Jensen le quitó los zapatos y los dejó caer al suelo lejos de la cama. Después sujetó los pantalones y se los quitó despacio hasta que se reunieron con el calzado de Jared lejos de su cuerpo.

Sus boxers fueron el siguiente objetivo del Mayor. Metió un dedo suavemente en cada lado de la ropa interior del teniente y empezó a deslizarlos de forma todavía más lenta por sus piernas hasta que por fin perdieron el contacto con su piel.

Cuando todo descansó en el suelo se metió entre las piernas de Jared y dio un pequeño golpecito con una de sus rodillas a una de ellas para que las abriera y dejara espacio para su cuerpo.

-Abre los ojos, Jay… Desde este instante la persona que ves frente a ti es solo tuya…

Cuando obedeció sus ordenes Jensen le hizo un gesto de advertencia con el dedo para que no se moviera de dónde estaba. El teniente lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era observar y disfrutar.

El Mayor empezó a quitarse la ropa. Se deshizo de la camisa con premeditada tranquilidad y después hizo que sus pantalones y su ropa interior terminaran en el suelo de la habitación de la misma forma.

Jared le miraba dolorosamente excitado y conmocionado de tenerle por fin desnudo frente a él. Había fantaseado demasiadas veces con ese cuerpo pecoso desde que ingresara en la unidad del 19º.

Todo ese juego de preliminares en el que el Mayor le obligaba a obedecerle y dejarse hacer era algo que superaba con creces cualquiera de sus imaginativas expectativas.

Se moría por inclinarse hacia adelante y acariciar con sus enormes manos cada rincón de esa piel. Su boca se humedecía solamente de observar la excitación de la polla erecta del rubio desnudo frente a él. Pero la advertencia del Mayor seguía implícita en su mirada.

No sabía qué era lo que había en esos ojos verdes que tanto le instaba a obedecerle sin preguntar. Pero estaba seguro de que en esos instantes hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que Jensen le pidiera.

Ya completamente desnudo y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, el Mayor se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Jared reclamando su boca e introduciendo su lengua en ella en un beso ardiente y húmedo.

Las piernas del teniente se aferraron contra sus caderas apretándole contra su cuerpo. Ambos gimieron de placer al sentir como sus pollas duras se rozaban y presionaban entre ellos.

Jensen obligó a Jared a dejar la cabeza caer hacia atrás y volvió a atacar su cuello. Dejó que sus dientes marcaran un poco el contacto contra su yugular y no pudo evitar gemir excitado al sentir como el teniente se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo.

Que sus dientes reclamaran más contacto era algo que escapaba a su control. Las ansias que de poseerle de una vez por todas que le recorrían le hacían sentir ganas de hundir sus dientes en su piel hasta oírle gemir y gritar.

Era una sensación extraña. Sentir a Jared sumiso entre sus manos le provocaba sentimientos de posesión tan fuertes que le asustaban.

Quería hacerlo todo de la manera más lenta y dulce. Que esa noche quedara grabada en su mente como algo especial. Pero ahora que le tenía a su merced todo lo que podía pensar era en dominarle y oírle gemir desesperado.

Sus manos se separaron del cuerpo de Jared y recorrieron sus brazos suavemente hasta enlazarse con las del teniente.

-Quédate así, ¿me oyes Jay?... no quiero que te muevas hasta que yo lo ordene.

-¿Así que al estricto y serio Mayor le gusta mandar también en la cama?... Y yo que pensaba que tanto dar órdenes era porque tenías algo que compensar.-bromeó el teniente.

Jensen embistió con sus caderas, su dureza de nuevo presionándose contra su polla y haciéndole gemir.

-Creo que acabas de comprobar que no tengo nada que compensar…-soltó divertido.

Su siguiente paso fue descender entre sus piernas y recorrer el torso de Jared con su lengua. Dejar que su humedad fuera creando un camino desde sus pectorales hasta su ingle. Recreándose unos instantes en sus abdominales y solamente deteniéndose cuando hubo llegado hasta ella y su polla quedó frente a sus labios dispuesta a recibirlo.

Jensen sonrió con malicia al ver como la mirada del teniente se cruzaba con la suya rogando en silencio.

Rodeó con su mano el duro mástil del teniente y dejó que su lengua lamiera la punta solamente un instante.

-Si hubiera sabido que esta era una forma fácil de domesticarte, teniente Padalecki…-sonrió con picardía- habría hecho esto hace mucho tiempo…

-No te lo creas tanto, Mayor- contestó Jared, jadeante pero divertido -Puede que yo me muera por que me folles, pero no es como si tú fueras capaz de detenerte… Me apuesto lo que quieras a que te mueres por probarla y…

Su tono fanfarrón murió con sus palabras dentro de su boca cuando los labios de Jensen se cernieron sobre su polla y se vio envuelto de nuevo por el calor del Mayor.

Las manos de Jared se sujetaban con violencia a las sábanas de la cama cada vez que sentía como los dientes del pecoso presionaban las venas de su polla en cada incursión en su boca. Durante varios minutos Jensen no le dio tregua alguna. Le hizo rozar el éxtasis tantas veces y quedarse a punto de sentir el orgasmo que su cuerpo ya temblaba de necesidad.

Tener un bote de lubricante a mano habría sido la guinda que corona el pastel. Pero el Mayor no dejó que la falta de herramientas adecuadas arruinara su trabajo, después de todo tenía a Jared tan excitado a esas alturas de la noche, que no habría necesitado mucho para prepararle. Se lamió dos dedos con glotonería y los llevó hasta la entrada redondeada del teniente, acariciándola y rociándola de su propia saliva justo antes de introducirlos en ella.

Empezar con uno solo habría sido una pérdida de tiempo, el cuerpo de Jared al completo rogaba por que esa intrusión llegara de una vez por todas.

La espalda del teniente se separó levemente del colchón cuando esos dos dedos empezaron a embestir en su interior y su cuerpo se contorsionó de placer.

Jensen se incorporó y se acercó a su boca, introduciendo su lengua en ella con voracidad sin molestarse en sacar esos dos dedos del lugar en el que estaban descontrolándole por completo.

Jared separó sus piernas de forma automática dejándole paso para acoplarse a su cuerpo.

-Jen… - fue todo lo que susurró, ansioso y sin ser dueño de sus propios actos.

Su mano rodeó la muñeca de Jensen y le obligó a sacar sus dedos de su interior. Y sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente le miró a los ojos y llevó su mano hasta la polla del Mayor para acariciarla y dirigirla hasta su entrada.

-J… aggg…-gimió el pecoso.

-Jen…- volvió a susurrar el teniente suplicante.

Jensen sintió su polla rozar la carne de la entrada de Jared y fue incapaz de no dejar que sus más bajos instintos le dominaran por fin haciendo lo que realmente deseaba. Embestir en su interior y dejar que su polla se hundiera en su apretado y ardiente culo.

Toda la lentitud y la suavidad con la que el Mayor le había tratado hasta el momento desapareció y solamente quedó desenfreno y pasión en sus actos.

Las embestidas de Jensen eran duras y rápidas mientras se enfundaba en su interior, y las grandes manos de Jared se aferraban a su trasero para apretarle contra si. Cada vez más desesperado por sentirle y cada vez queriendo hacerlo más profundamente.

La fricción del cuerpo del pecoso contra la polla de Jared y el calor y la excitación que sentirle en su interior le estaba provocando, hicieron que el teniente se corriera con fuerza presionando aún con más ganas el culo de Jensen contra su cuerpo.

Esa nueva presión y el gemido ahogado de placer del teniente hicieron que sus músculos se contrajeran y apretaran con más fuerza alrededor de la polla del Mayor en su interior, haciendo que el orgasmo le sacudiera con violencia mientras sus manos se aferraban a la melena del castaño.

Recuperando el aliento dejó caer su cuerpo al lado del de Jared y le abrazó con fuerza. Sintiendo como sus dedos se entrelazaban automáticamente con los del otro. Apenas pasaron unos poco minutos hasta que la respiración del teniente se acompasara y sintiera como su mano era dirigida hasta la boca del castaño y esta daba la bienvenida a sus dedos lamiéndolos con una clara intención.

El Mayor sonrió lascivo pensando en lo que venía a continuación.

Esa noche Jensen definitivamente dibujó un mapa del cuerpo de Jared en su mente. Además de guardar con sumo cuidado en su cerebro un registro de todos y cada uno de los sonidos que el teniente hacía mientras estaba entre sus manos. Bajo su cuerpo… Sus gemidos, sus jadeos, ese ruidito de placer que salía de su garganta cuando le tenía de rodillas lamiendo su polla con sus manos enterradas en su melena, su voz pronunciando su nombre ávida de más contacto…

Finalmente el Mayor obtuvo lo que quería. Esa fue una larga e inigualable noche que difícilmente podría olvidar algún día.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **En esos precisos instantes, a 645 kilómetros de distancia.**

 **Moose Jaw- Canadá.**

El Capitán Downey ciertamente cumplió con su promesa. Una hora más tarde tenía un transporte preparado para un vuelo no registrado a Canadá para esa misma noche.

El lugar de destino era la base de las fuerzas canadienses en Moose Jaw.

El plan era acceder a la zona de Camden, el lugar en el que estaba el segundo campamento de los terroristas y donde estaban seguros de que debían tener al Mayor Ackles y al Teniente Padalecki retenidos, viajando a través de la frontera con el país canadiense.

Por motivos de seguridad era la forma más sencilla de llegar hasta allí sin llamar la atención y sin que los terroristas les vieran venir. Robert tenía un contacto en uno de los cuerpos de seguridad de la patrulla fronteriza que les ayudaría a atravesarla sin problemas de identificación.

Las órdenes de Singer eran claras, no tenían autorización para viajar a Alaska hasta que la investigación sobre la implicación en el tráfico de armas del Mayor de la primera unidad y su teniente estuviera cerrada. De modo que se jugaban un consejo de guerra y la expulsión del cuerpo si les pillaban.

Chris y Steve pidieron permiso para ausentarse a sus respectivas ciudades natales con motivo del "descanso forzado" que el General Singer les había impuesto. Y Rob y Sebastian simplemente pidieron permiso para ausentarse de la base unos días. Por la fama de juerguistas que tenían ambos casi no obtuvieron preguntas de sus destinos.

El propio General había reunido una tercera unidad que se mantendría preparada para cualquier misión de emergencia que pudiera surgir hasta que todo ese asunto estuviera aclarado.

Algo que, por cierto, les hacía sospechar a todos aún más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Fue decisión de los cuatro el hecho de no poner en conocimiento de los tres miembros del equipo restantes, Aldis, Mark y Jeremy, de la locura en la que estaban a punto de embarcarse. Si todo acababa mal era mejor que no estuvieran implicados.

Una vez tuvieron cubiertas sus espaldas y se aseguraron de que la desaparición repentina de todos los miembros restantes de las dos unidades de la 19ª no era un tanto… sospechosa, abandonaron suelo americano y se pusieron rumbo a Canadá.

En ese lugar estaban en esos instantes. En la base de las fuerzas canadienses.

Si tan solo supieran lo cerca que en aquellos momentos se encontraban Jared y Jensen de ellos…

La distancia entre Moose Jaw y Winnipeg era tan solo de seiscientos sesenta y cuatro kilómetros. Apenas unas horas de viaje les separaban de su claro objetivos. Sus amigos.

Sin embargo, desconociendo su paradero, los cuatro hombres trazaban planes para dirigirse justo en sentido contrario. Hacia Alaska.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Winnipeg – Manitoba…**

Muy muy definitivamente ese era el día que más feliz había despertado en… siempre.

Amanecer con su cuerpo enredado en el de Jensen y con la respiración pausada del Mayor acariciándole suavemente era algo que desearía hacer durante el resto de sus días.

La noche anterior pasó por su mente en forma de sueño vívido y no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Wow… -pensó- No. Jensen no era para nada como se lo imaginaba en la cama.

Se sintió avergonzado durante unos segundos de la manera tan sencilla en la que el pecoso le había dominado y convertido en un sumiso amante con cada una de sus caricias. Él no solía ser de los que se dejan llevar, normalmente era pura pasión y descontrol. No sabía que era lo que tenía ese hombre que tanto le transformaba, pero definitivamente con Jensen se sentía diferente.

Lo triste de pensar en la increíble noche que habían pasado era tener que hacerlo en el hecho del por qué y como habían llegado hasta allí.

Se acercó a la boca del pecoso y lamió su labio inferior besándole con suavidad.

-Jen…- susurró primero en voz baja.- Jen…- Volvió a insistir con el tono algo más alto al ver que el Mayor no tenía intención ninguna de moverse de donde apaciblemente descansaba.

-Umm…-gruñó el pecoso negándose a despertar- vuelve a hacer eso y puede que te deje que me despiertes dentro de un par de horas o así…

Jared se rio y se acercó de nuevo a su boca. Volvió a besarle del mismo modo y a lamer su labio dulcemente.

-Sabes que si fuera por mi estaría probando esta boca durante el resto de mis días, Mayor-dijo divertido- pero te recuerdo que nuestras cabezas tienen un precio ahora y tenemos que buscar una manera de quitárselo.

La reacción de Jensen fue sentarse de un bote en la cama y frotarse la cara con una mano intentando despertarse.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó preocupado. No deberían haber bajado la guardia de ese modo.

-Por la posición del sol deben ser cerca de las siete o las ocho de la mañana.-aclaró el teniente mirando por la ventana de la habitación por donde ya se colaba la luz. No llevar reloj nunca había supuesto un problema para un soldado. Algo que le hizo recordar que esos malditos terroristas les habían despojado de todas sus pertenencias.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.-afirmó simplemente el Mayor.

Jensen se levantó de la cama ajeno a la mirada dolida de Jared y se vistió a toda prisa. El teniente se bajó entonces del colchón e hizo lo propio. Mirando al suelo fijamente y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos derrotistas.

Si el Mayor supiera que acababa de ofenderse por no obtener ni un "buenos días cariño" o algún signo de que la noche anterior había sido tan fantástica para el pecoso como para él, seguramente se reiría de él. ¿Qué era ahora, una chica?

Fue cuando terminó de vestirse y se volvió para comprobar si el teniente ya había terminado también cuando Jensen se decidió a acercarse a él tímidamente para dejar un pequeño y suave beso en sus labios.

No dijo nada. Simplemente le besó con cariño y le miró con adoración. Todas y cada una de las dudas de Jared se disiparon tan rápido como habían aparecido.

-Venga… tenemos que recuperar la ventaja que teníamos. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo.-el teniente le miró levantando una ceja- ya me entiendes Jay…-aclaró.

Jared se rió.

-Sí, te entiendo. Tienes razón. Salgamos de aquí.

Justo cuando se disponían a salir de la casa escucharon un sonido proveniente de la casa de enfrente. La misma en la que se habían escondido inicialmente.

Vieron salir a cinco tipos de ella. Tipos de gran envergadura, vestidos con los típicos trajes oscuros que delataban la indumentaria de los asesinos a sueldo del servicio secreto, y armados y preparados para hacerles desaparecer del mapa.

-¡Mierda!- soltaron ambos al unísono.

Habían sido mucho más rápidos de lo que esperaban.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Comprobaron que estaban rastreando las casas una a una, por lo que dedujeron que no habían conseguido seguir sus pasos hacia la casa en la que estaban en esos instantes. Solamente hasta la urbanización.

Decidieron aprovechar su ventaja y salir por la parte trasera de la casa mientras los asesinos registraban la que estaba contigua a la que acababan de inspeccionar.

Desarmados y sin los medios necesarios para hacerles frente estaban en clara desventaja, así que por el momento era mejor desaparecer de su rastro que arriesgarse a un encuentro directo.

Aquel debía ser solamente un primer equipo de reconocimiento. Un intento de cogerles sin hacer demasiado ruido o llamar mucho la atención de las autoridades canadienses. Puede que incluso les fuera fácil acabar con ellos sin necesidad de armas o ayuda ninguna. Pero aún y así no querían tentar a la suerte.

Se internaron en el bosque que bordeaba la urbanización por el este y siguieron dirección norte hasta encontrarse con el río Winnipeg. Lo atravesaron manteniendo un ritmo rápido pero asegurándose de no dejar ninguna pista de su paso por ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron al río parecía que por fin la suerte les sonreía, ya que no les fue difícil hacerse con un medio de transporte en esa zona. En esa época la temperatura del agua era bastante elevada y los fines de semana esa parte del río se llenaba de amantes de la aventura y la naturaleza que hacían piragüismo en el concurrido Winnipeg en dirección norte hasta los Grand Rapids.

Todo lo que tuvieron que hacer fue dejar fuera de juego a uno de esos excursionistas, robarle su piragua, un mapa de la zona y algún que otro útil que seguramente les sería de ayuda más adelante, y asegurarse de que en unas horas nadie le encontraría o daría la voz de alarma de que una de esas embarcaciones había desaparecido.

Eso debería darles cierta ventaja antes de que los del servicio secreto volvieran a dar con su rastro. Algo que ambos sabían que tardo o temprano sucedería.

Atravesaron el río desde Pine Dock hasta Grand Rapids, pero en lugar de detenerse allí, como la mayoría de los turistas hacía, ellos siguieron subiendo dirección noreste hasta dejar atrás Norway Horse y detenerse al final del caudal. En la ciudad de Thompson.

Fue un día duro… 6 duras horas remando y atravesando el bosque hasta llegar a esa ciudad. Pero todo ese sacrificio tenía un motivo de peso.

Jensen tuvo un claro objetivo en mente desde que tuviera en sus manos ese mapa de Manitoba. La ciudad de Churchill. Sabía que era el lugar perfecto para tratar de ponerse en contacto con "los refuerzos". Nadie esperaría que ese fuera su siguiente paso.

Seguramente el servicio secreto pensaría que accederían a alguna de las ciudades con aeropuerto o con base aérea como lo era Moose Jaw. Que se desplazarían hacia una de las ciudades más pobladas para camuflarse entre el gentío y buscar una manera de viajar fuera del país hasta tierra americana. De modo que el Mayor decidió que ellos harían justo lo contario.

En lugar de dirigirse a una ciudad concurrida y plagada de gente entre la que pasar desapercibidos, se esconderían en una pequeño pueblo perdido en la zona norte de Manitoba. Alejados de cualquier punto de acceso o salida de la región canadiense.

Una vez allí sabía exactamente con quién tenía que ponerse en contacto para que Chris consiguiera saber que Jared y él seguían con vida.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Moose Jaw – Base fuerzas especiales canadienses.**

Todo estaba listo para atravesar la frontera sin ser vistos. Únicamente quedaba esperar a que el contacto del Capitán Downey apareciera y les indicara el camino a seguir.

Los cuatro soldados americanos discutían estrategias resguardados en un despacho de las oficinas de la base cuando el canadiense hizo acto de presencia.

-Tenemos un problema, Robert.- soltó el comandante de gran estatura y traje color gris plagado de condecoraciones en su solapa izquierda que acababa de entrar.

Nadie quiso preguntar de qué podían conocerse o qué demonios podrían tener en común alguien como Downey y un soldado de porte tan serio como ese hombre, aunque todos se morían de curiosidad por saberlo.

-¿Ocurre algo Raine?- Rob se acercó a él con expresión preocupada. Sabía que su amigo se jugaba mucho al ayudarle.

-Dos americanos del servicio secreto han aterrizado hace diez minutos en la base. Nos piden colaboración para encontrar a dos fugitivos estadounidenses a los que se busca por su participación en un caso de contrabando de armas ocurrido hace varios días cerca de la frontera entre Alaska y nuestro país mientras se encontraban en una misión anti terrorista.

-¿Eso significa que Jared y Jensen están en suelo canadiense?- Kane no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación y preguntar. Si eso era cierto estaban mucho más cerca de encontrarles de lo que creían.

El comandante levantó una ceja mirándole disconforme y Chris hizo un gesto de disculpa dándole a entender que sentía haberle interrumpido. Ese hombre ciertamente imponía respeto. Incluso a alguien como el Capitán Kane.

Rain se cruzó de brazos y miró de nuevo a su amigo.

\- Dime que nada de eso es cierto, Robert y haré que esos dos burócratas trajeados que hay en mi despacho desaparezcan por donde han venido.

La confianza que el comandante Khan acababa de mostrar en Downey dejó a todos casi tan sorprendidos como su extraña relación.

-Solo hay una parte de verdad en eso, Raine- aclaró Rob- estábamos en una misión anti terrorista en Point Barrow hace tan solo unos días. Pero nos tendieron una trampa y secuestraron a dos de nuestros compañeros. Ahora intentan cargarles un muerto que no es suyo. Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Entonces te…- Raine miró a Chris y rectificó- os… gustará saber que según esos dos agentes del servicio secreto, el último lugar en el que fueron vistos vuestros amigos fue en Winnipeg. Una ciudad a unos seiscientos kilómetros de distancia de aquí.

Steve y Chris se miraron esperanzados y el segundo se dirigió en seguida al comandante.

-Agradecemos su ayuda, comandante Khan. Esa información es la primera que tenemos de que siguen con vida desde hace días.

-Imagino que eso significa que cambiamos de destino…- soltó Roche. Hasta el momento el Mayor se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.- Ahora solamente tenemos que quitarnos a esos dos monigotes de la SN de encima y encontrar un medio de transporte seguro hasta esa ciudad.

Downey miró a Raine y este sonrió.

-No hay problema, Mayor.- afirmó con expresión altiva.-Esto no es Estados Unidos. No respondemos ante el gobierno americano. Pediré amablemente a esos dos agentes que abandonen nuestras instalaciones y de paso me aseguraré de que alguien les siga. Si averiguan algo que nosotros no sepamos sobre sus amigos, nos mantendrán informados.

-Te debo una Raine.- dijo Rob agradecido.

-Todos lo haremos…- le corrigió Chris.

-Créeme, Capitán… nada de lo que pueda hacer aquí hoy compensará lo que él hizo por mi un día.- aclaró señalando a Downey.- Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo dos americanos a los que despedir y un transporte al sur de Manitoba que preparar antes de que puedan partir.

Khan guiñó un ojo a Rob y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

-No tengo ni idea de qué has podido hacer por ese tío, Downey…- soltó Sebastian con claras segundas intenciones en su tono- pero sea lo que sea, debes haberlo hecho muy bien. Buen trabajo, Capitán.

-Sí…- admitió el Capitán Carlson, algo más serio- Bien hecho, Rob.

Chris miró a Steve orgulloso de escucharle. Sabía lo mucho que debía haberle costado admitir algo bueno de Downey dadas las circunstancias. Se acercó a él con disimulo y le dio un golpecito con su brazo al de su novio.

-Ya estamos cerca. Dentro de nada esto habrá terminado.- afirmó.

-Me gustaría creerte, Christian- Steve le miró sonriéndole al saber que solamente intentaba animarle- pero ambos sabemos que esto solo es el principio. ¿Qué pasará cuando les encontremos? ¿Cómo conseguiremos saber la verdad de todo lo que esta sucediendo y demostrar que son inocentes?- preguntó entonces preocupado.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo nene…- contestó Kane algo frustrado al saber que tenía razón.- Cada cosa a su tiempo…

 **Continuará…**

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Thompson – Manitoba (Canadá)**

Thompson era una ciudad de actividad minera de unos doce mil habitantes, bulliciosa y de gente afable. Jared y Jensen decidieron hacer noche en ella y descansar un poco del duro día a través del río.

Se deshicieron de la embarcación que habían robado y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad en busca de un lugar en el que hospedarse.

Después de estudiarlo detenidamente decidieron hacerlo por separado. Jared fue el primero en registrarse en el hotel que eligieron, uno pequeñito y acogedor con pinta de estar hecho más para enamorados que para turistas.

Nadie debía verles interactuar el uno con el otro. Así no podrían recordar nada sobre dos americanos que viajaran o se hospedaran juntos. De modo que Jensen se quedó en el otro extremo de la calle. Esperándole junto a una figura de bronce que se levantara años atrás en conmemoración a los hombres y mujeres perdidos en las minas.

El Mayor aprovechó el tiempo que habían puesto de margen para que pudiera entrar a registrase en el hotel también sin que pudieran asociarle en nada con el teniente haciéndose una panorámica de los alrededores.

No parecía haber nada ni nadie de quien sospechar por el momento. Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era cubrir bien su rastro y esos agentes de la SN tendrían que sudar lo suyo para encontrarles.

Hacer el registro sin documentación alguna en un hotel como ese fue algo demasiado sencillo. Únicamente les hicieron firmar en un libro de registro y les pidieron una tarjeta de crédito o dinero en efectivo para hacer el pago de la habitación.

En eso fue en lo que el pobre excursionista al que noquearon y robaron la piragua ayudó también. Jared le había sustraído varias cosas de utilidad después de dejarle inconsciente por unas horas. Entre esas cosas estaba su tarjeta de crédito y algo de dinero en efectivo.

Sabían que usar esa tarjeta de crédito era un riesgo. En cuanto los de la SN encontraran al excursionista y le tomaran declaración averiguarían que le habían sustraído la tarjeta y la rastrearían. Por ese motivo alquilaron una de las habitaciones con ella y otra en efectivo. Si les seguían y terminaban dando con ellos antes de que pudieran encontrar un medio de transporte y viajar hasta Churchill, al menos tenían un señuelo con el que entretenerles mientras volvían a desaparecer en sus narices.

El acuerdo era esperar a última hora de la noche para cenar en el self service del hotel para ponerse en contacto sin ser vistos e intercambiar el número de habitaciones en los que estaban registrados.

Se entretuvieron buscando algún lugar en el que comprar algo de ropa para quitarse la que habían sustraído en Winnipeg, ya que estaba bastante maltrecha después del paseo por el río y a través del bosque hasta llegar a Thompson.

Cuando por fin se encontraron en el restaurante Jensen no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto cuando vio la forma tan peculiar de comunicarse de su querido teniente Padalecki. Porque sí, estaban en medio de un problema de proporciones épicas, con sus culos a punto de acabar entre rejas por un delito que no habían cometido, pero aún y así estaban tan consumidos por lo que acababa de surgir entre ellos que no podían evitar desconectar de ese horrible mundo real y perderse el uno en el otro con una facilidad pasmosa.

Jared se levantó de la mesa en la que había estado comiendo y se acercó a la zona en la que estaban los postres, haciéndole una señal para que se aproximara él también.

Unos instantes después estaban codo con codo, aunque fingiendo ser ajenos el uno del otro, eligiendo cual sería su postre. Jensen vio al teniente sonreír para sí mismo y coger uno de los pastelitos de color rosa en forma de corazón que había frente a ellos y verter un chorro de sirope de chocolate sobre él dibujando el número de su habitación. "7-C".

El mayor tuvo que ahogar una risita divertida y enamorada para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacían. No es que hubiera mucha gente en el restaurante del hotel a esas horas, y los pocos que cenaban a horas tan indecentes como esas estaban demasiado ocupados en ellos mismos como para prestarles atención. Pero era mejor prevenir cualquier recuerdo que nadie pudiera almacenar sobre ellos.

Jensen imitó a Jared, intentando evitar las ganas de mirarle a los ojos y entablar contacto visual con él, y cogió otro de los pastelitos haciendo exactamente lo mismo. "6-B".

Entonces el teniente hizo un movimiento rápido y disimulado como si fuera a coger una cucharilla de una bandeja que había junto al pecoso y se llevó consigo el pastelito de Jensen en lugar del suyo propio.

" _Información intercambiada con éxito_ "- se dijo el Mayor divertido por la situación, mientras cogía el pastelito que Jared había dejado y se lo llevaba a su mesa. " _Oh dios mío… ¿Qué me estás haciendo Padalecki?_ \- se preguntó algo avergonzado de comportarse de ese modo. Si Chris le viera… No, mejor no pensarlo. Su amigo se reiría de su enamoramiento a la que tuviera la mínima oportunidad.

Según lo acordado pasarían la noche en la habitación de Jensen y dejarían la del teniente vacía, aunque antes de marcharse al día siguiente intentarían dejarla algo revuelta para que pareciera que había sido usada, ese era el acuerdo.

Minutos más tarde y de nuevo de forma inevitable, el serio Mayor Ackles se encontraba a si mismo sonriendo como un idiota al escuchar los golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación.

No había nada en esos instantes que le apeteciera más que besar a Jared.

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

Sabía que tenían que centrarse en salir de aquel problema. En llegar hasta Churchill y seguir el plan de Jensen en lugar de pensar en cual sería el próximo momento y el siguiente rincón en el que podría disfrutar de los besos del Mayor sin que nadie les molestara.

Estaba seguro que no era necesario parar toda la noche a descansar en aquel acogedor hotelito para poder continuar con su camino. En cualquier otra circunstancia abrían descansado las horas justas e imperantes para poder continuar hasta su objetivo aguantando estoicamente la siguiente jornada. Pero estas no eran las circunstancias normales que solían regir su vida un día común.

De pronto todo a su alrededor se centraba en ese pecoso al que un día pensó que no podría dejar de odiar por mucho que lo intentara y al que ahora amaba más de lo que se atrevería a imaginar.

Pero la cuestión es que no podía evitarlo. Enamorarse de él había sido tan sencillo que casi no se había dado cuenta de cómo sucedía. Dejarse llevar por lo que le provocaba Jensen era tan fácil que ni siquiera tenía que proponérselo.

Después del duro día surcando el río atrapado durante horas en aquella pequeña y estrecha piragua y del largo camino hasta la ciudad a través del bosque, sus piernas doloridas todo lo que le pedían era un momento de descanso. Pero el resto de su cuerpo y su corazón tenían otra cosa muy distinta en mente.

Sentir como le dominaba de nuevo. Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Jared necesitaba como el respirar sentir otra vez como el Mayor le hacía perder el control como la noche anterior.

En cualquier otra ocasión se habría sentido débil y asustado por saber que Jensen tenía ese tipo de dominio sobre él. Uno que en realidad nadie antes había tenido. Pero por alguna razón no lo hacía. Al contrario, se sentía bien. Completo.

Todo le daba igual y le parecía correcto siempre que el pecoso estuviera en su radio de visión…

Ahora entendía porque su padre siempre decía que el amor es ciego. Y que sentirlo era de ser masoquista y algo arriesgado.

Amar al Mayor Ackles le proporcionaba una sensación tan intensa que resultaba adictiva, y un subidón de adrenalina todavía más peligroso que cualquiera de los saltos a gran velocidad que hubiera echo desde miles de metros de altura cuando pertenecía a los HALO. Era como sentir que nada puede hacerte daño si él esta contigo.

Por eso cuando después de dar un par de toquecitos en la puerta de la habitación del pecoso para que le dejara entrar, este le recibió tirando de él y empujándole contra la pared para comerle a besos haciéndole soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor ante el contacto con ella, todo lo que Jared podía hacer era dar las gracias a lo que fuera que le había puesto en su camino.

No en quejarse por el dolor del golpe, ni en intentar zafarse de su agarre para poner algo de oposición a la forma en la que el Mayor le reclamaba de su propiedad. Simplemente sonreír y dar las gracias por tener la oportunidad de volver a sentir que pertenecía a ese hombre.

-Ha sido demasiado fácil reducirte, Padalecki…- afirmó en voz baja y con tono ardiente el Mayor en su oído- deberías practicar más la autodefensa- bromeó.- un tipo de tu estatura debería poder quitarse de encima a quien quisiera sin siquiera pestañear.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que quiera defenderme?-contestó pícaro el teniente. Su lengua salió juguetona de su boca y acarició provocativamente la boca del pecoso. Solamente un leve toquecito en la abertura que se cernía entre sus labios para darle a entender lo que buscaba.

Toda la respuesta del Mayor fue gemir excitado y obligarle a agacharse frente a él.

-De rodillas, Padalecki.- soltó excitado y divertido.- Mierda…-se rió con ganas-… no sabes cuanto tiempo llevo queriendo decir esto otra vez.

Jared soltó una carcajada al recordar aquel día de entrenamiento bajo la lluvia. Ese día Jensen le había castigado poniéndole realmente nervioso con esa frase. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era desear que esta vez se hiciera realidad lo que entonces solo pasó por su mente. O puede que por la mente de ambos…

-Sí, señor…- afirmó con voz excitada. Se arrodilló ante él y sin pensárselo dos veces desabrochó el pantalón del pecoso para dejar su miembro ya duro a la vista frente a él.

Jensen se lamió el labio inferior de forma instintiva por la anticipación. La mirada en los ojos cambiantes del teniente esta vez era muy distinta de la que le observaba asustada aquel día. Ahora no había miedo en sus ojos, sino hambre y deseo de darle todo lo que pedía.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer que el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor…

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Winnipeg – Manitoba (Canadà)**

El comandante Khan había resultado ser un estupendo aliado. No solo les había dado la última localización de sus amigos, sino que además les quitó a los de seguridad nacional de encima cubriendo su rastro y les proporcionó un medio de transporte para desplazarse hasta Winnipeg en su busca.

Lo peor del viaje no habían sido los kilómetros que tuvieron que hacer los cuatro soldados recluidos en un mismo vehículo. Ni que este fuera un turismo convencional que, aunque era amplio y perfecto para no llamar la atención de las patrullas locales, carecía de cualquier otro entretenimiento que no fuera una estropeada radio sintonizada únicamente con una emisora evangélica local.

Lo peor de todo resultó ser que ese amplio espacio en el que se encontraban los militares parecía ser demasiado pequeño para que Steve y Rob respiraran el mismo aire sin acabar gritándose e intentando agredirse el uno al otro.

Peleas por quién era el siguiente en conducir. Por quién se sentaba detrás y quién delante. Más disputas por que Downey parecía, según Carlson, más interesado en la vida privada de Kane que en mirar al frente mientras era su turno en ponerse tras el volante del vehículo…

Desde luego ese había sido un viaje del que el Mayor Roché difícilmente podría olvidarse. Se lo había pasado como un enano viendo como esos dos intentaban matarse y Chris hacía todo lo buenamente posible por que no lo hicieran.

-Ni de coña…- gritó Steve a Rob.- ¿Tus planes son siempre tan descabellados como tus conquistas?

-¿Y tú siempre has sido tan cabezota, Carlson?- replicó el Capitán Downey.

-¿Queréis callaros de una vez?- gritaba a su vez Kane.

-Bo, mes amis… Si ya habéis terminado con vuestro circo particular…- soltó divertido el Mayor Roché, mientras detenía el vehículo en un lado de la calzada. Fue el último en tomar el turno de conducir.-… os agradará saber que ya estamos en Winnipeg. Ahora hay que encontrar al pecoso y al niño y salir de aquí antes de que Singer se percate de que sus pequeños han sido traviesos y se han saltado el toque de queda sin permiso.

-Lo que sea con tal de salir de este maldito coche y perder de vista a este cretino.- dijo tajante Steve.

Salieron del vehículo estirando como podían todos los músculos doloridos de las horas de viaje. Chris sacó un mapa de la zona y lo extendió sobre el cristal trasero del coche mientras veía como Steve se posicionaba a su lado izquierdo y Rob hacía lo mismo con el derecho.

Sebastian prefirió aliviar sus necesidades fisiológicas echando una meada al otro lado de la carretera antes de unirse al grupo.

-¿Estamos situados?- preguntó el Mayor cuando por fin estuvo con el resto del equipo. Fue a tocar el mapa y Kane le soltó un gruñido y le dio un golpecito en la muñeca.

-Haz el favor de lavarte esas manos antes de tocar este mapa, ¿quieres Mayor?... –dijo intentando aguantar la risa-… a saber donde las has metido últimamente…- A esas alturas del viaje los rangos ya casi brillaban por su ausencia. Parecía que llevaran años sirviendo todos en la misma unidad en lugar de ser rivales.

Sebastian se rió al escuchar las carcajadas divertidas de Steve y Rob y aceptó la réplica.

-Ah… mon ami… si yo te contara dónde han estado estas manitas…

Antes de que Chris pudiera dejar de reírse de su contestación, escuchó el móvil del Capitán Downey empezar a cantar en su bolsillo interrumpiendo la diversión.

-Raine, amigo mío. Justo ahora pensaba en llamarte. Ya hemos llegado a Winnipeg.

-Pues más vale que pongáis rumbo a la ciudad de Thompson cuanto antes. Los de la SN han encontrado a vuestros amigos. Acabo de recibir información de mi hombre de que les han localizado en esa ciudad hace unos minutos. Les tienen vigilados en un pequeño hotel del centro.

Downey apagó el móvil en ese instante, no se molestó en contestar. Sabía que su amigo entendería la urgencia.

-Nos vamos.- dijo con expresión preocupada y arrancándole el mapa de las manos a Kane.

-¿Piensas explicarnos qué coño pasa?- gruñó Steve. No podía evitarlo, era superior a sus fuerzas. Cada segundo que pasaba le soportaba menos.

-Les han encontrado.-contestó tajante Rob y sin detenerse a mirarle. Se puso tras el volante del coche de nuevo y encendió el contacto- Tenemos que llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Esa última frase la dijo cuando ya estaban todos subidos al vehículo y le miraban con expresión confusa. Fue escucharla y todos supieron exactamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Ciudad de Thompson – Manitoba**

 **En esos precisos instantes…**

Jensen cerró los ojos sintiendo el fuerte agarre de esa enorme mano sujetar su cuello y apretarlo con fuerza. Dejó su mente volar y se centró en recordar las sensaciones que Jared le hacía vivir cuando simplemente sus cuerpos entraban en el mismo espacio vital.

El agarre se estrechó y sintió que el aire empezaba a entrar de manera atropellada en sus pulmones.

-Hazlo… dispara…- afirmó abriendo los ojos, con la voz entrecortada y con la dificultad que esa falta de aire le provocaba.

El hombre que le sujetaba apretó aún más el agarre y su garganta empezó a notar como no podría soportar mucho tiempo la presión que se ejercía contra ella.

El disparo no tardó en llegar. El Mayor cerró los ojos y escuchó el inconfundible silbido de la bala volando en su dirección. Su corazón estaba tranquilo y en su mente solamente había una cosa… Jared.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Unos minutos antes…**

No podían ser más de las cinco de la mañana. Jensen se despertó sintiendo la caricia de la melena castaña de Jared rozar su mejilla y su aliento ardiente calentando su piel. El teniente estaba roncando completamente Ko, dormido a su lado. Se sonrió al recordar la noche que habían pasado y decidió dejarle descansar un poco más. De esa le iba a costar recuperarse un tiempo.

Dejó un pequeño beso en la frente de Jared, salió de la cama y caminó desnudo hasta la ducha. Cuando hubo disfrutado el tiempo suficiente de la caricia del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo dolorido (y magullado de la sesión de sexo, todo sea dicho, el teniente no era el único que iba a necesitar una inyección de energía ese día para recuperarse), salió de ella y se vistió con las ropas que habían conseguido el día anterior en una tienda de la ciudad.

Decidió bajar al buscar algo de café y un buen desayuno para ambos antes de despertar a Jared y marcharse de la ciudad en el primer tren a Churchill.

Porque ese había sido finalmente el transporte más rápido y discreto hasta ese pueblo que habían encontrado. Podrían comprar los billetes de manera individual y subir al tren por separado para que nadie les viera partir juntos. El primero salía a las 6.22 de la mañana.

Dejó una nota junto a la mesilla de noche para que Jared pudiera verla si despertaba y salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

Pensó que no se demoraría mucho. Lo justo para proveerles de un buen desayuno antes de partir. Ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo escondidos en el mismo lugar y no quería tentar a la suerte. Tarde o temprano los de seguridad nacional rastrearían la tarjeta del excursionista y darían con ellos.

Ese "tarde o temprano" resultó llegar antes de lo que esperaba.

Solamente tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta la cafetería que había a dos calles del hotel (de la que le habían hablado unos amables ancianitos unos minutos antes) y coger un par de cafés para llevar y unos donuts de chocolate para alimentar al grandullón.

Cuando dobló la esquina para poner de nuevo rumbo al hotel sintió como alguien le cortaba el paso y de repente algo le golpeaba por detrás en la cabeza haciéndole caer al suelo inconsciente en cuestión de segundos.

Sus captores se miraron sonrientes y uno de ellos asintió con un leve gesto de su cabeza al otro.

-Bien hecho. Ahora ve a por el otro…-ordenó.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Cuando por fin Jared despertó de su ensoñación pudo comprobar que estaba a solas en la cama.

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación pero no había rastro del Mayor por ninguna parte. Se quedó quieto intentando escuchar el sonido de algún movimiento del pecoso en el baño, pero tampoco parecía que estuviera allí.

Se levantó de la cama, envolviéndose con la sábana la cintura para cubrir su desnudez, y fue entonces cuando vio la nota de Jensen.

" _Buenos días, princesa. Vas a necesitar algo de cafeína. Vuelvo en diez minutos. J."_

-Capullo- dijo el teniente en voz alta, aunque sonriendo como un tonto sin poder evitarlo. Fingía que odiaba que el Mayor le llamara princesa, pero en el fondo le encantaba que usara esos motes cariñosos con él. Le hacía sentir que importaba.

Dejó caer la sábana al suelo y se encaminó a la ducha para relajar los músculos y lavarse un poco antes de que el pecoso volviera con el desayuno. Debían ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

Puede que estuvieran algo distraídos, pero no eran estúpidos. Ambos sabían que ya habían pasado más tiempo del necesario en ese pueblo. No podían correr el riesgo de que los de seguridad nacional hicieran bien su trabajo por una vez y dieran con ellos antes de tiempo.

Sin poder evitarlo entró en la ducha pensando en Morgan. En lo difícil que le resultaba todavía asimilar que alguien a quién apreciaba tanto les había traicionado de ese modo.

Y sobre todo en lo que dijo sobre lo que había sentido por su padre. Y lo que decía que sentía en esos momentos por él mismo.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas… Como por ejemplo el esfuerzo que Jeff siempre puso en intentar convencerle de que siguiera los pasos de su padre como francotirador. En lo mucho que le gustaba decirle lo que se parecían el uno al otro.

" _Eres como él, JT… llevas la mira telescópica del rifle grabada a fuego en tu espíritu y no puedes evitarlo. Lo llevas en la sangre, chico. Sabes que hay pocos que puedan compararse a ti en ese terreno. Tu padre era la única persona a la que he conocido que se te compare cuando tienes en tu poder un SV98."_

Jared sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se centró en pensar en lo que realmente le hacía sonreír. Jensen. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en todo lo malo que estaba por venir.

Estaba dejando correr el agua a su antojo por su espalda desnuda, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en las baldosas de la pared. Centrado en no recordar las caricias que el Mayor le regaló la noche anterior, ya que pensar en eso había acrecentado su erección mañanera demasiado, cuando de pronto escuchó un leve sonido proveniente de la habitación.

Pensó que por fin el pecoso había llegado con los cafés y salió toalla en mano de la ducha. Se secó un poco y la dejó caer al suelo. Únicamente se puso la ropa interior antes de salir del baño.

-Jen…

La frase se quedó en el aire cuando vio venir un golpe dirigido a su cabeza y proveniente de una mano armada escondida junto a la puerta del lavabo.

Sus reflejos le dieron el tiempo de respuesta suficiente para poder desviar el golpe y sujetar el brazo de su agresor tirando de él para placar su cuerpo, desarmarle y derribarle.

Cuando hubo el espacio suficiente entre ellos dos fue cuando Jared pudo ver que el tipo en cuestión era uno de los que les habían estado rastreando desde Winnipeg. El resto no debía andar lejos.

Se maldijo a sí mismo al pensar en que les habían subestimado. Finalmente tardaron menos de lo esperado en dar con ellos. Por una maldita vez la SN parecía haber echo bien su trabajo. Que suerte la suya ser lo bastante importantes para el gobierno como para merecer la pena el esfuerzo.

Eso le hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que ya se hubieran cruzado también con Jensen.

Jared esperó a que el americano se abalanzara sobre él con paciencia y cuando le tuvo cerca contra atacó haciéndole una luxación del codo que dañó sus articulaciones humeroradical y proximal provocando que se distrajera por el dolor de la articulación, aprovechando esa distracción para descargar una patada en su rodilla izquierda y hacerle caer al suelo.

Una patada directa a la base de la nuca de su contrincante fue lo último que sintió el agente de seguridad nacional antes de caer al suelo derrotado.

El teniente Padalecki no perdió el tiempo. En cuanto el hombre estuvo noqueado en el suelo le arrastró hasta la cama, con las sábanas de esta ató sus pies y después de eso sus manos a la espalda para inmovilizarle. Entonces quitó el cinturón que rodeaba la cintura de su atacante y se lo colocó alrededor de cuello simulando una cuerda con la que sería capaz de ahorcarle si no contestaba a sus preguntas.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó el teniente tras dar un par de golpes en la cara del agente para que se despertara. Se había sentado tras él y tiraba del cinturón estrangulándole.

El hombre empezó a despejarse lentamente, intentando moverse pero sin lograrlo y tratando de centrar la visión confusa por los golpes. Con cada movimiento el agarre del cinturón de su cuello se apretaba.

-He dicho que ¿dónde está?- Gruñó Jared apretando una vez más el cinturón entre sus manos para después soltarlo lentamente para permitirle hablar.

-Nunca… nunca le encontrarás…- afirmó el americano

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?-gritó furioso. Apretando con más fuerza el estrangulamiento.

-No… no t.. no te servirá de nada saberlo.-dijo el agente cuando por fin Jared dejó de apretar y le permitió hablar-… en cuanto salgas por la puerta de este hotel estarás muerto.

Esas palabras dieron a entender al teniente dos cosas.

La primera… esos agentes no estaban enviados para apresarles, sino para matarles. Eran un impedimento que había que eliminar. Nada de ser juzgados. Los traidores simplemente caían en combate.

La segunda… esos malnacidos tenían a Jensen en su poder todavía. Debían haberle apresado hasta asegurarse de que daban con él también y les borraban del mapa a los dos a la vez evitando dejar cabos sueltos.

Bien, pues él iba a demostrarles que se habían equivocado atreviéndose a arrebatárselo.

Sujetó con fuerza el cinturón que tenía entre sus manos y empezó a apretar con fuerza.

No era un asesino a sangre fría. No como lo eran ellos. " _Un verdadero soldado solo mata cuando es realmente necesario. Nunca arrebates una vida sin pensar dos veces en las consecuencias que ello comporta_ " escuchó decir a la voz de su padre en su cabeza. Pero durante unos instantes su instinto de venganza le pidió que siguiera apretando hasta que los pulmones de ese hombre se colapsaran y su corazón se detuviera.

Finalmente consiguió frenarse a sí mismo y pegó un tirón del cinturón del agente durante varios segundos más hasta que le dejó sin aire lo suficiente para que quedara inconsciente durante unas horas.

Arrastró al hombre inerte hasta el armario de la ropa que había empotrado en la pared de la habitación y le escondió en su interior. Tardarían un tiempo en encontrarle.

Se vistió a toda prisa con los vaqueros y la camiseta que había comprado el día anterior, cogió la chaqueta y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Llevando consigo el arma del agente escondida en uno de sus bolsillos. Esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si dejaba atrás algún rastro que delatara que habían estado allí.

Tampoco tenía tiempo de ir hasta su habitación para desordenarla como habían acordado en un principio para que pareciera que había sido habitada.

No valía la pena…

En menos de dos minutos Jared estaba en el vestíbulo dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

Cuando la atravesó sintió ese sexto sentido de francotirador que decía siempre Morgan que llevaba en las venas se activó. Algo en sus entrañas le decía que le observaban. Podía sentir la mira telescópica en su frente sin necesidad de saber a ciencia cierta que existía.

Iba caminando hacia el centro de la plaza, casi estaba junto a la estatua del minero condecorado cuando algo de lo que el agente había dicho en la habitación pasó por su cabeza y de pronto lo supo con seguridad. _"Estarás muerto en cuanto atravieses la puerta de este hotel"._

Se paró en el centro de la plaza, miró alrededor y por fin sonrió justo en la dirección exacta en la que el pistolero le miraba a través del arma.

A seiscientos metros de distancia, en el edificio más alto de la ciudad el francotirador que debía acabar con su vida masculló una retahíla de insultos al saberse descubierto.

-Sigue caminando, maldito chico.- se dijo el agente.

Pero Jared no continuó caminando. Se detuvo y estudió la plaza. Ahora estaba seguro de dónde estaba el agente que debía matarle. El edificio más alto de la ciudad era el lugar perfecto para un disparo de ese tipo.

Sabía que no le dispararía estando a plena luz del día en un lugar tan concurrido y con tantos testigos. De modo que ahora lo que tenía que hacer era averiguar cual era el punto exacto en el que el francotirador iba a dispararle.

Lo supo en cuanto echó un vistazo a los alrededores del hotel.

El lugar más indicado estaba justo tras pasar la estatua del minero. En un punto entre el final de la plaza y la siguiente calle. Era el lugar perfecto para dispararle y que su cuerpo simplemente cayera al suelo sin llamar demasiado la atención. El sitio más apartado y menos concurrido. Eso le daba al francotirador el tiempo suficiente para desmontar el arma y desaparecer sin dejar rastro del sitio del disparo antes de que la policía pudiera ser alertada del hombre que había muerto en el suelo.

Estaba seguro. Lo sabía porque ese habría sido el punto exacto que él mismo hubiera elegido.

Al verse descubierto el pistolero estuvo sopesando la idea de dispararle en ese preciso instante y dar al traste con toda la operación. Ese chico no podía escapar de nuevo. Pero Jared aprovechó esa mínima duda para desbaratar por completo sus planes.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar en dirección contraria, se acercó a un par de tipos de estatura bastante parecida a la suya que había conversando frente a la puerta del hotel y se puso a hablar con ellos.

El francotirador maldijo su suerte al ver como los dos tipos que ahora hablaban con el objetivo obstaculizaban su cometido haciendo que el disparo se volviera peligroso por probabilidades de alcanzar a un civil inocente. Si fallaba en su misión y además mataba a un civil podía olvidarse de su trabajo.

La maldición que soltó cuando vio al chico hablar con los dos hombres y que los tres empezaban a caminar y se dirigían hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza para acabar metiéndose en una calle en dirección contraria a la que él estaba fue todavía más furiosa que la anterior.

Esperó con paciencia durante varios minutos a que los tres hombres volvieran a emerger del rincón en el que se habían escondido. Podía ver la gabardina de uno de ellos asomar por el filo de la pared a través de la mira telescópica. Sabía que estaban allí todavía. Pero no parecían tener ninguna intención de moverse.

Suspiró frustrado. Empezaba a impacientarse. Volvió a equilibrar el arma y a calcular la dirección del disparo. En cuanto ese niñato asomara su castaña cabecita era hombre muerto.

Levantó la mirada un segundo de la mira telescópica y se dispuso a calcular la dirección del viento.

-Sureste, gilipollas.-Una patada directa a su cabeza y el francotirador se vio separado del arma y besando el suelo sin remedio.- Pero has tardado demasiado…- escuchó decir a Jared.

El pistolero intentó levantarse pero el teniente no le dejó. Varios golpes más le obligaron a permanecer tirado en el suelo sin ser capaz de defenderse.

Jared era un torrente de ira tan intenso en esos instantes que el agente de la SN no sabía desde donde le venían los golpes ni era capaz de averiguar cual sería el siguiente.

Una mano rota y tres costillas fisuradas después el teniente Padalecki le tenía tumbado con la cara en el suelo, con su enorme cuerpo sentado sobre sus espalda mientras le retorcía los brazos hacia atrás y le obligaba a decirle dónde retenían a Jensen.

El agente se negó a hablar. Pero Jared le vio hacer un gesto inconsciente mirando su arma y no necesitó más respuesta. Envió un directo a la sien con todas sus fuerzas y la luz del francotirador se nubló al igual que lo había hecho la de su compañero de equipo en la habitación del hotel.

El teniente registró los bolsillos del agente y sacó unas esposas del interior de su chaqueta. Arrastró el cuerpo del hombre hasta un rincón de la azotea lo suficiente escondido y le apresó a una de las tuberías del edificio.

En cuanto se libró del francotirador se acercó al arma y recorrió con la mira telescópica las azoteas de los edificios contiguos.

 _¡Bingo!_

Jensen era retenido por tres hombres en un edificio a dos calles de donde él estaba. Con las manos atadas mientras uno de ellos le vigilaba apuntándole con su arma. El francotirador que iba a matarle a él simplemente había elegido esa azotea y no la otra en la que tenían a su compañero apresado por motivos del ángulo del disparo.

El teniente sabía que desde esa distancia ellos no podían ver quién era. Puede que supieran que en ese punto había un francotirador, pero no podían distinguir si era su amigo o Jared quién sujetaba el fusil en esos instantes.

No lo pensó dos veces. Respiró profundamente, sujetó el arma y la preparó para el disparo.

Calculó de nuevo la dirección del viento tomando como referencia una bandera con el escudo de la ciudad que ondeaba en un edificio cercano, la velocidad, el ángulo del disparo… Con el primer disparo mataría al agente de la derecha y con un leve movimiento apenas perceptible del arma dos grados hacia la izquierda mataría al que había a su lado. Eso le dejaría solamente con el agente que estaba junto a Jensen.

Era consciente de que en cuanto disparara a los otros dos el tercer hombre se aferraría al Mayor buscando errar su tercer disparo. Pero eso alertaría al pecoso de su presencia y compensaría la ventaja de tres a uno que esos hijos de puta le habían impuesto.

Fue tan fácil acertar ambos disparos que daba la sensación que realmente llevaba toda la vida sirviendo en el cuerpo de francotiradores de los SEAL al igual que lo hizo su padre.

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **En esos precisos instantes, en la azotea de un edificio a dos calles de distancia…**

En cuanto escuchó el primer disparo y vieron caer a los dos agentes que había a pocos metros de donde le retenían, el hombre que estaba junto a él se pegó a su cuerpo y le apuntó con su arma reglamentaria a las costillas mientras con su mano libre apretaba su garganta para que no se moviera.

Jensen sonrió para si. Sabía que Jared daría con él. Debía haber noqueado a los dos tipos que habían mandado a por él y conseguido el arma del francotirador.

El agente empezó a andar hacia atrás arrastrándole con él para cubrirse con su cuerpo evitando que el francotirador le redujera. Intentaba llegar a la puerta de la azotea para acceder al edificio. Pero cuando hubo dado apenas dos pasos, escuchó un nuevo silbido y otro disparo impacto en el suelo junto a sus pies.

El Mayor volvió a sonreír. Su chico tenía al malo pillado por las pelotas. Si se movía, acabaría con él.

-¡Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, maldito cabrón!- gritó el agente nervioso y asustado, como si Jared pudiera escucharle. Entonces apretó el cuerpo de Ackles más contra el suyo, tapándose todo cuanto pudo con él.

-Dispara, Jay…- dijo entonces el Mayor. Asintiendo con la cabeza. Puede que no pudiera escucharle, pero seguro que podía verle por la mira telescópica.

El agente y Jensen forcejearon un poco y la pistola se incrustó aún más en sus costillas.

El Mayor sabía que Jared era capaz de acertar un tiro como ese desde esa distancia con los ojos cerrados. No podía haber más de quinientos metros, y eso para alguien con su talento y su historial no era nada. Si se mantenía muy quieto el teniente podía hacer un agujero en la cabeza de ese idiota de la SN.

Eso fue lo que hizo. Lo que le dio a entender al teniente con sus actos.

De pronto dejó de forcejear y se quedó muy quieto. Bajó las manos atadas dejándolas descansar contra sus piernas y asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

Jensen cerró los ojos sintiendo el fuerte agarre de esa enorme mano sujetar su cuello y apretarlo con fuerza. Dejó su mente volar y se centró en recordar las sensaciones que Jared le hacía vivir cuando simplemente sus cuerpos entraban en el mismo espacio vital.

El agarre se estrechó y sintió que el aire empezaba a entrar de manera atropellada en sus pulmones.

-Hazlo… dispara…- afirmó abriendo los ojos, con la voz entrecortada y con la dificultad que esa falta de aire le provocaba.

El hombre que le sujetaba apretó aún más el agarre y su garganta empezó a notar como no podría soportar mucho tiempo la presión que se ejercía contra ella.

El disparo no tardó en llegar. El Mayor cerró los ojos de nuevo y entonces escuchó el inconfundible silbido de la bala volando en su dirección. Su corazón estaba tranquilo y en su mente solamente había una cosa… Jared.

 **Continuará…**

¿Acertará el teniente? ¿o le volará los sesos a su amado de camino que se carga al malo? *se descojona*

 **Y en el próximo capítulo…**

 **SPOILERS…**

Conseguirán llegar a Churchill? Se reunirá por fin el resto del equipo con el Mayor y el teniente?

*se parte toda*

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Capítulo 15**

 _-Hazlo… dispara…- afirmó abriendo los ojos, con la voz entrecortada y con la dificultad que esa falta de aire le provocaba._

 _El hombre que le sujetaba apretó aún más el agarre y su garganta empezó a notar como no podría soportar mucho tiempo la presión que se ejercía contra ella._

 _El disparo no tardó en llegar. El Mayor cerró los ojos de nuevo y entonces escuchó el inconfundible silbido de la bala volando en su dirección. Su corazón estaba tranquilo y en su mente solamente había una cosa… Jared._

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Thompson- Manitoba (Canadá)**

 **Estación de ferrocarril de Thompson… (Quince minutos después)**

Entre ellos había unas treinta personas que caminaban en ambos sentidos de la marcha. Algunas se alejaban de la estación y otras se adentraban en ella para subir al siguiente tren.

Solamente ellos dos estaban completamente quietos. Ajenos al resto de personas que con su simple presencia llenaban de bullicio el ambiente.

Únicamente se miraban el uno al otro desde aquellos pocos metros de distancia. Sin decir nada, sin llamar la atención. Simplemente dejando el uno que supiera el otro que estaba ahí. Con él. Con vida. A salvo y deseando sentirse.

El sonido del pitido del tren y la voz que anunció por megafonía que este estaba a punto de abandonar la estación, les obligó a apartar la mirada el uno del otro para introducirse en él. Ese era su salvoconducto, al menos de una manera temporal, no podían perderlo.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Entró por la parte delantera del tren. Ni siquiera sabía cuantos vagones había entre ellos, solamente que en algún lugar de ese medio de transporte que les alejaría de esa ciudad y de los que habían intentado acabar con su vida, estaba esa persona. Ese motivo por el que vivía y deseaba seguir viviendo.

La ansiedad se iba acrecentando en su interior a cada paso que daba. A cada segundo que se sentía más cerca de él.

Caminaba hacia Jared como si supiera por anticipado exactamente donde iba a estar esperándole. Como si una extraña fuerza de atracción invisible le empujara a no detenerse hasta que le encontrase.

Entró en la estación sabiendo que era el sitio exacto en el que debía encontrarse con él. Como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas y supieran cual era el siguiente paso a dar.

Nada de volver al hotel. Ni encontrarse a medio camino entre los edificios en los que cada uno estaba. Ambos supieron que lo siguiente que tenían que hacer era ir directamente hasta la estación a tomar ese tren de las 06.22 H que les llevaría hasta Churchill.

Jensen no había podido abrazarle todavía desde lo ocurrido en la azotea. Y su urgencia interior por sentirle, por hacerle saber que estaba bien, se acrecentaba en su alma con una desesperación que le aceleraba el corazón.

Necesitaba decirle que no había tenido miedo. Que se había dado cuenta de que confiaba en él hasta tal punto que nunca tuvo la más mínima duda de que aquella bala pasaría junto a su cabeza y acabaría incrustándose en la de su objetivo. El agente de la SN que le retenía contra su voluntad.

El Mayor se rozó las muñecas doloridas de forma nerviosa. Todo lo que había tenido que hacer era cerrar los ojos y dejar que el teniente… su teniente… hiciera lo que mejor sabía. Después se agachó junto al agente muerto, se quitó las esposas con la llave que este escondía en su bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se dirigió a la estación a encontrarse con el hombre al que amaba. El que acababa de salvarle la vida.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Jared se había quitado de encima a dos agentes de seguridad nacional y disparado desde quinientos metros de distancia a tres más con una única misión, un único pensamiento. Recuperar a Jensen.

No le importaba si le trataban como a un traidor cuando ni siquiera lo era. O que intentaran acabar con su vida. A él todo lo que le preocupaba era que tenían al Mayor… a su Mayor… en su poder.

Decir que no había sentido miedo habría sido mentir. Lo tuvo, muchísimo. Pero no por pensar que no podría quitarse a esos agentes de encima, que no sería capaz de matarles o reducirles para llegar hasta el Mayor. Sino por la facilidad con la que lo había hecho.

Nunca fue tan sencillo para él quitar una vida como lo fue en esos instantes. No lo pensó dos veces. Cuando vio a esos hombres retener al pecoso todo su instinto depredador se activó en su interior como una mecha prendida arrojada dentro de un bidón de gasolina.

Solamente dudó un segundo. Cuando el último agente al que tuvo que reducir apretó su pistola contra las costillas de Jensen amenazando con acabar con su vida. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que la cabeza del Mayor estaba del trayecto de la bala hasta la frente de su captor.

Si se desviaba un solo milímetro, si fallaba en cualquiera de sus cálculos, esa bala acabaría con la única persona sin la que no se sentía capaz de vivir.

Pero la sonrisa de Jensen, su mirada, la forma en que su cuerpo se relajó y sus ojos se cerraron justo antes de decirle que disparara… No podía fallar. Sabía que no lo haría. Y lo sabía porque el pecoso se lo acababa de afirmar. Confiaba en él. Estaba seguro de que lo lograría.

El Mayor estaba poniendo su vida en sus manos y él… simplemente no podía fallar.

En cuanto entró en el tren empezó a andar de vagón en vagón desesperado por llegar hasta Jensen. Cada nueva puerta que abría esperaba con todas sus ansias que fuera la que le mostrara su figura por fin. La que le trajera a sus brazos.

Cuando finalmente le tuvo delante casi sintió que su corazón se detenía y dejaba de funcionar.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Algo se quebró en el interior de Jensen al ver la forma en la que Jared le miraba. El miedo y al mismo tiempo el alivio que vio en sus ojos cuando le tuvo delante.

Por fin habían llegado a un punto del tren en el que se cruzaban. Fue entre dos vagones. En un pequeño cubículo que los dividía a ambos y en el que solamente había tres puertas. Una a cada lado para entrar en los respectivos vagones y otra que correspondía a uno de los baños del tren.

Nadie les miraba. Ninguna de las personas que estaba en cada uno de esos cubículos era consciente de su presencia. Como si ni siquiera estuvieran allí.

Al menos eso era lo que ellos sentían.

Jensen hizo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza para que el teniente le siguiera y ambos se metieron en el interior del baño.

Aquella pequeña habitación se hizo todavía más minúscula cuando sus cuerpos se juntaron en el interior de ella. El abrazo fue casi inmediato. Jared se dejó caer contra el pecoso y sus brazos le rodearon con fuerza acoplándole a su cuerpo. Su cabeza hundiéndose en el cuello del Mayor y sus ojos cerrándose dejando que sus sentidos se ocuparan del resto.

Estuvieron así varios minutos. Anclados el uno al otro sin decir nada. Jensen simplemente dejando que la respiración acelerada de Jared se acompasara.

Era como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire en su interior hasta que le tuvo delante. Y ahora que por fin estaba entre sus brazos todo se aceleraba y la realidad le golpeaba.

El teniente sintió como se venía abajo a velocidad de vértigo al pensar en lo que había sucedido. Era como si de pronto fuera consciente realmente de que la vida de Jensen había dependido de él durante unos instantes.

La mano del Mayor acariciaba su melena castaña con un gesto delicado intentando calmarle. Jensen se había dejado caer contra el lavamanos y el cuerpo del teniente estaba prácticamente apoyado en el suyo. El peso de ambos descansando casi al completo en el cuerpo del pecoso.

Los labios de Jared rozaron su cuello en un leve beso y por fin su cara se ladeó pegando su frente a la de este.

Por un momento continuó con los ojos cerrados, como si tuviera miedo al reproche o a ver algún signo de reprimenda en la mirada de Jensen.

Su subconsciente le castigó por dejar que lo que sentía por el Mayor le convirtiera en un crío asustado y miedoso, en lugar de demostrar el soldado capaz que era, y se obligó a si mismo a abrir los ojos de una maldita vez.

Cuando por fin su mirada se posó en los brillantes ojos verdes de Jensen y le vio sonreír el alivio fue tan grande que no pudo evitar suspirar con fuerza para dejar entrar de nuevo el aire en sus pulmones.

Quiso hablar, dejarle ver como se sentía. Pero no era necesario. Jensen era perfectamente consciente de cada una de las dudas que pasaban por su mente.

" _Tuve tanto miedo de fallar, Jen_ " era la frase que el teniente intentaba reunir valor para decir. Pero que se obligaba a si mismo a no pronunciar.

Su boca se movió y sus labios rozaron con un suave beso la nariz del rubio.

El Mayor levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla. Recorrió con un dedo sus finos labios y después dejó un leve beso cargado de cariño en ellos.

Volvió a sonreírle y fue como dar una respuesta a esa frase no pronunciada.

" _Sabía que lo harías, Jay. Nunca tuve miedo. Siempre creí en ti_."- era lo que el Mayor decía con su mirada.

Sus labios se movieron hasta los de Jared y de nuevo le besó con dulzura. Su boca acarició suavemente la del teniente y su lengua la rozó tentativa hasta que este respondió dejando un pequeño espacio entres sus labios para que se introdujera en ella.

En cuanto la lengua de Jensen chocó contra la de Jared el beso cambió de tono y se volvió intenso y ardiente. Las manos del teniente bajaron automáticamente hasta el culo del Mayor y tiró de él hacia arriba sentándole sobre el lavamanos del tren.

Jared dejó escapar un profundo gemido cuando la lengua de Jensen se hundió en su garganta con más ansias y sus piernas se alzaron y le rodearon apresándole entre ellas.

La situación empezó a desenfrenarse y el pecoso soltó una pequeña risita. Ni de broma esa cosa aguantaría su peso si se dejaban llevar demasiado. Pero Jared le besaba de un modo que le absorbía el alma y le nublaba la cordura. Reclamaba su contacto con tanta furia y necesidad que pronto se olvidó de donde estaban. Entonces todo lo que podía hacer era sentir, gemir y jadear contra su cuerpo.

Siguieron sin pronunciar una sola de esas palabras que ambos se morían por decir. Se miraron, acariciaron y besaron durante un tiempo indefinido. Cada vez más consumidos el uno en el otro.

Hasta que de pronto un golpecito en la puerta del baño les obligó a volver a la realidad.

-Ocupado.- Soltó entonces Jared sintiéndose furioso por la intromisión. Acababan de estar en un momento crucial de vida o muerte, por Dios… ¿no podían darles algo de intimidad?

-Hay que salir de aquí… es un largo trayecto.-se rió Jensen al ver su reacción. Soltó el agarre de sus piernas sobre el cuerpo del teniente y dejó un pequeño beso en uno de sus pómulos. Luego le obligó con un gesto suave a que le soltara y le permitiera apoyar los pies de nuevo en el suelo.

Jared sintió como si le arrancaran una parte de su cuerpo al verse obligado a separarse de él, Pero aún y así sabía que Jensen tenía razón. Tenían que salir de ahí.

Esperaron unos instantes a que la persona que llamaba a la puerta desistiera y se buscara otro baño y entonces el Mayor abrió y asomó la cabeza antes de salir.

Se dirigieron hasta el vagón en el que estaba el asiento de Jared y se introdujeron en él.

Todo el tren estaba compuesto de vagones separados en forma de habitaciones en las que no cabían más de cuatro pasajes. El del teniente estaba ocupado únicamente por una chica de unos quince años además de por él.

-Perdona, ¿te importaría cambiar tu billete con el mío?- le pidió Jensen amablemente. Puso todo su encanto en juego para convencerla- hay una ancianita que no deja de echarme miraditas y decirme cosas algo incómodas en el mío. Me harías un enorme favor…

La chica le miró levantando una ceja y después miró a Jared, que expectante les observaba ansioso desde su asiento.

-Ya… claro… -dijo la morena divertida- dame veinte pavos y te dejo a solas con tu novio para que podáis hacer guarradas.

Jensen intentó poner cara de fastidio mientras sacaba los veinte dólares de su bolsillo. Pero no podía evitar sonreír divertido por el comentario de la chica. Y sobre todo por la expresión avergonzada de Jared al oírlo.

El Mayor le dio el dinero a la chica y la observó levantarse, coger sus cosas y echarles una última miradita divertida antes de salir del vagón y dejarles a solas.

Cuando Jensen se volvió para mirar a Jared este estaba de espaldas a él parado frente a la ventana del vagón y mirando a través de ella con su frente pegada al cristal. Se acercó al teniente poniéndose a su lado y observó su expresión pensativa.

Jared tenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

-Jen yo… ¿Y si hubiera fallado?-preguntó con pesar y sin volverse a mirarle.

-Pero no lo hiciste Jay. ¿Qué necesidad tienes de torturarte por lo que pudo haber pasado?

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevaba sin disparar a una distancia como esa? Las circunstancias eran negativas para un tiro como ese, no tenía el equipo correcto para calcular con veracidad la velocidad del viento y pudo haber algún contratiempo que…

-Jared, leí tu historial. Sabía que podías llevar a cabo ese disparo con los ojos cerrados. Aunque tuvieras que calcular la velocidad a ojo o medir la distancia con una cuchara… Lo llevas dentro y eres bueno en ello. Sabía que lo harías. Confío en ti y en tus cualidades. Además… me tenían retenido en superioridad numérica, ¿qué podría haber hecho? Me hubieran matado de todos modos. Al menos tú me estabas dando una oportunidad de escapar.

Jared suspiró rindiéndose al escuchar su determinación. Jensen se acercó a su espalda y con sus labios entreabiertos besó la nuca del teniente.

-Cuando vi caer al suelo al primer agente y tuve la certeza de que estabas allí afuera, en algún lugar de esa azotea… No puedo describir la sensación que sentí cuando supe que todo lo hacías por mí, por salvarme. Es ahora, en estos instantes en los que recuerdo cómo vi caer a ese hombre y sentí que me observabas en la lejanía y…-paró un instante pensando en cómo explicarse- la adrenalina se apodera de mi cuerpo y todo se acelera solo de pensar en eso, Jay… en ceder mi vida, dejarla en tus manos y tener la absoluta convicción de que tú cuidarás de ella. Es extraño, ¿sabes? Sentirme así contigo… Antes únicamente hubiera confiado en los hombres que formaban mi unidad. Pero llegaste tú y rompiste todos los esquemas, teniente…

Jared cogió aire con fuerza y ladeó levemente la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y ver a Jensen pegado a su espalda y de nuevo besando la base de su nuca. Suspiró con fuerza cuando sintió como las manos del Mayor se colaban por debajo de su camisa y rozaban la piel de los costados de su cintura parándose cuando llegaron a su estómago y se recrearon en él.

-No intentes distraerme, Jen… lo digo en serio.- se quejó el teniente separándose de forma brusca de él y de su contacto.

Si Jensen empezaba a acariciarle de ese modo sabía que sucumbiría con facilidad a cualquier cosa que quisiera.

\- Estamos demasiado distraídos, Jen. Todo este tema es muy jodido y nosotros estamos muy distraídos joder… Si no hubiéramos perdido el tiempo en pasar la noche juntos y hubiésemos cogido este tren cuanto antes tu vida no habría estado al filo de un precipicio por mi culpa.

Jared se apartó y se alejó de él hasta apoyar su espalda en la puerta del vagón en el que se ocultaban. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró con expresión contrariada. En su interior intentaba luchar con las ganas de dejarse llevar y fingir que no había pasado nada, pero su conciencia culpable le pedía que no lo hiciera.

Jensen se sorprendió en un principio de verle apartarse, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía era huir de él por miedo a distraerse de nuevo y ponerle en peligro, no pudo evitar sentirse más atraído por el indeciso teniente.

Se acercó a Jared andando lentamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Verle mirarle con esa carita de niño asustado de dos metros de altura consumía cada rincón de su anatomía.

-Tienes razón…-afirmó el Mayor.- Sé que en el fondo tienes toda la razón en tus palabras, Jay. Yo mismo he pensado en eso… mucho, de verdad, muchísimo… en los últimos días. Pero el intentar mantenerme alejado de ti no sirve, Padalecki. De modo que, si tengo que elegir entre morir por la necesidad de tocarte y que me maten por distraerme tocándote… que cojones, ¿voy a morir igualmente no?- preguntó guasón volviendo a colar las manos por debajo de su camiseta y dejando un pequeño beso en la punta de su barbilla.

-Esto es muy serio, Jen… ¡Joder!- soltó fingiéndose indignado el teniente. Intentó sin mucho esfuerzo apartar las manos del Mayor de su estómago- Podrían haberte matado por pensar con la polla y tú te lo tomas todo a broma…

-Solo quiero que te relajes, Jay… No ha pasado nada. Todo ha ido como tenía que ir.-El rubio se inclinó y hundió su boca en el cuello del teniente para besarlo.

-Y encima eres un maldito manipulador…- volvió a quejarse Jared sin mucha convicción.

Jensen apartó sus labios del cuello de Jared solo el instante necesario para esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

-No creo que te haga tanta gracia cuando nos hayan metido a los dos en el trullo por traidores.-recriminó el teniente.- más vale que te haya gustado mucho lo que hemos compartido, Ackles… seguramente sea todo el buen sexo del que vayas a disfrutar los próximos veinte años.

Jensen se rió de su exageración.

-Dios… eres tan dramático…-dijo pegando su frente contra la de Jared.

Ese gesto hizo que sintiera sin necesidad de verla la media sonrisa que asomó en la boca del castaño y supo que su treta estaba dando resultado. Ahora solo tenía que empujarle un poco más hasta donde le quería.

Los dedos de Jensen acariciaron suavemente la piel alrededor del ombligo de Jared y sintió que el teniente se relajaba ante esa caricia y levantaba una de sus manos para enlazarla con la que le tocaba. El Mayor aprovechó ese gesto para arrastrar la enorme mano de su amante hasta obligarla a hundirse en su propia ropa interior.

Jared gimió al sentir el contacto de su propia mano contra el bulto de su entrepierna.

Jensen sonrió lascivo contra la boca de Jared.

-Me encanta la capacidad de recuperación que tienes Padalecki-bromeó al sentir como su polla estaba empezando a endurecerse con ese simple roce.

-Ni estando atrapados en medio de un jodido terremoto sería capaz de evitar que esto se pusiera duro al sentirte, Ackles.- sonrió por fin Jared.

Jensen ya tenía lo que quería. La cordura del teniente se había esfumado y de nuevo se dejaba llevar por él.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Sonríes?… he conseguido lo que deseaba entonces.

-Sabes mi punto débil y te aprovechas de él Mayor, no es justo.

-¿Tu punto débil es que te acaricien el ombligo, Padalecki? Awww que dulce- se mofó Jensen.

-No idiota, mi punto débil es cualquiera que tú toques… pecoso egoísta de mierda…

El Mayor sonrió de nuevo, esta vez para sí y sin decir nada al respecto. Se quedó callado unos instantes, volvió a besar la parte baja de la mandíbula del teniente y empezó a mover lentamente la mano que acariciaba la polla de este.

Tras el primer gemido de placer de Jared el Mayor ya reflejaba en su rostro el triunfo del dominio sobre el teniente. Le encantaba la forma tan sencilla en la que ese enorme chico se rendía a sus caricias y se volvía completamente dócil en sus manos.

Pero de pronto sintió como Jared le obligaba a sacar su mano de su ropa interior, se volvía y le empujaba suavemente para que diera dos pasos hacia atrás.

Jensen se quedó algo descolocado allí parado, viendo como el teniente le observaba jadeante y con su polla asomando endurecida por el filo del pantalón. Entonces Jared se movió, cerró las cortinas de la ventana del vagón, que todavía seguían abiertas (gracias a dios que iban en marcha y nadie podía verles), y se sentó en uno de los asientos a su lado.

El teniente levantó la mirada, alzó una mano y le pidió con los ojos que la tomara. Cuando Jensen entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jared este tiró de él y le hizo quedarse quieto frente a él.

El teniente desabrochó su pantalón sin vacilar y lo bajó hasta hacerlo tocar el suelo. Antes de que Jensen pudiera preguntarle qué hacia vio como sus bóxer seguían el mismo camino y se quedaba semi desnudo y completamente expuesto frente a Jared.

Lo siguiente que supo era que se veía arrastrado hasta el cuerpo del teniente y obligado a sentarse sobre su regazo. La polla endurecida de Jared rozó su culo cuando este le atrajo hasta ella y apretó sus cuerpos con fuerza.

-¿Te ha gustado poner tu vida en mis manos, Mayor?- preguntó con voz oscurecida.- ¿Qué te parece si ahora haces lo propio con tu cuerpo?

Jensen tragó saliva con fuerza, por primera vez acojonado y aturdido por la seguridad que percibía en la voz de su teniente y pensando en lo que sus palabras le pedían.

Se quedó inmóvil mientras Jared recorría su torso y su pecho con su lengua. Mientras esta se recreaba en sus pezones y le hacía estremecerse su mente iba de una pregunta a otra.

¿De verdad estaba preparado para eso? ¿Para ser él quién cediera esta vez? ¿Quién se dejara dominar por Jared? Hacia demasiado tiempo que no dejaba su voluntad a merced de nadie…

De pronto sintió una de las manos del teniente aferrarse a su culo y uno de sus largos dedos acariciar su entrada y Jensen dio un respingo en el sitio y automáticamente se levantó de su regazo.

Jared sonrió divertido al verle tan azorado.

-Yo… esto… será mejor que… ¿Esta es tu manera de centrarte Padalecki?- preguntó Jensen al no saber qué excusa poner parar haber salido huyendo de ese modo. Estaba de pie, plantado frente a Jared completamente desnudo y bastante nervioso- Porque no es por nada, pero hace dos segundos me decías que estamos demasiado distraídos.

Jared se rio y le miró alucinado.

-¿No serás virgen, Mayor?- se burló, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Más quisieras niñato.- gruñó Jensen.

Jared volvió a reírse y se levantó del asiento. Se acercó al Mayor y se quedó frente a él mirándole de arriba abajo.

-Una pena… hubiera sido todo un punto desvirgar al famoso Mayor Ackles.

Jensen intentó no sonreír. Casi lo consigue.

-Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, ahora mismo me siento como si lo fuera.

Jared pasó su lengua por su labio inferior mientras se movía y rodeaba el cuerpo tembloroso de Jensen para situarse tras él.

-Sabes… es la primera vez que te veo tan acojonado desde que te conozco, Ackles. No se si sentirme culpable u orgulloso…-susurró el teniente a su oído.

-Vete a la mierda, engreído.

Jared esbozó una nueva sonrisa y rodeó la cintura de Jensen con sus manos.

-Tranquilo Jen…- susurró mientras le obligaba a moverse hacia adelante. Le empujó hasta el asiento haciendo que sus rodillas chocaran con la parte inferior y se subieran en ella. Después acariciando lentamente los brazos del pecoso llegó hasta sus manos y le mostró dónde quería que las pusiera.

Jensen se vio a si mismo subido en el asiento, con sus rodillas pegadas al respaldo y sus brazos extendidos con las manos apoyadas en la pared. Toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo quedaba expuesta a la visión de Jared, desnuda y dispuesta para lo que se le estuviera pasando por la cabeza.

El teniente se acercó a él y pegó su cuerpo a la espalda de Jensen. Sintió la polla de Jared contra su culo y un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Cuándo demonios se había desabrochado el pantalón?

Las manos de Jared recorrían su espalda y bajaban hasta su trasero en una suave caricia. Una de ellas subió hasta su rubia cabeza y la obligó a ladearse para besarle.

Jensen se perdió en el beso húmedo y caliente con el que la boca abierta de Jared le castigaba y succionaba su sabor.

Cuando se separaron la mano del teniente que sujetaba su cabeza se movió hasta la boca del teniente y le vio escupir parte de la saliva que acababan de compartir en ella y bajar esa mano hasta hundirla en su culo.

Jared dispersó su propia humedad por la entrada del redondeado culo de Jensen y este gimió sin ser capaz de contenerse.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Padalecki?-dijo tragando acojonado.

-Tanteando el terreno, señor. –dijo divertido al verle tan asustado.- Tengo que asegurarme de que no es tierra hostil antes de invadirla.-bromeó.

-¿Y cómo lo ves?-preguntó el pecoso dudando si pedirle que se detuviera o que no parara.

-Creo que se aprecia una rendición en el horizonte, señor. Es solo que los rebeldes no se han decidido aún.- una de sus manos sujetó su propia polla contra la entrada del Mayor y empezó a acariciar su entrada con la punta.

Jensen no pudo evitar dejar escapar una media sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la desesperación se apoderaba de su cuerpo. No podía creer que de verdad estuviera ansiando que eso pasara con tantas ganas.

-Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo, teniente… ¿Y si al final no se rinden y te quedas con las armas cargadas y sin tierra que tomar?- bromeó.

Entonces sintió la otra mano de Jared aferrarse a su polla y empezar a bombearla.

-Vamos, Jen… Ríndete… ¿Qué hay de malo en deponer las armas por una vez y dejar que otro tome el control por ti? Yo lo hago todo el tiempo desde que te conocí… ¿Y sabes qué, nunca me he sentido tan bien como cuando me siento vulnerable entre tus manos?

Jensen gimió excitado y por fin dejó que su cuerpo se relajara del todo. Inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante dejando que su frente tocara la pared y su cuerpo hizo lo propio hacia atrás haciendo que su culo se moviera contra la polla de Jared.

El teniente le vio inclinarse y sacar el culo ofreciéndose y supo que había ganado. El Mayor Ackles ahora estaba en sus manos. Se había rendido ante él.

Penetrar a Jensen fue una de las mejores sensaciones que sintió nunca. Hundirse en su apretada y caliente cavidad mientras le abrazaba y sentía como se retorcía bajo su cuerpo fue algo que le hizo alcanzar el éxtasis de un modo tan bueno y tan fuerte que sintió que atravesaba su polla y dolía como si quisiera explotar.

Escuchar como esta vez era el Mayor el que se deshacía entre sus brazos y gemía su nombre desesperado con cada envestida fue casi tan perfecto como sentirle correrse en sus manos al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía en su interior.

Puede que Jensen tuviera razón, después de todo. Era verdad que estaban distraídos, y también era cierto que corrían peligro de morir por culpa de cualquiera de esas distracciones. Pero, qué demonios… si la muerte llegaba en un momento tan dulce como ese… el resto le importaba una mierda.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Thompson, Manitoba – cinco horas después…**

Tardaron exactamente cinco horas y seis minutos en recorrer los setecientos sesenta y nueve kilómetros que separaban Winnipeg de Manitoba. Todo un tiempo record a pesar de las circunstancias.

En ese aspecto Jared y Jensen habían tenido más "suerte". Por así decirlo… Puede que su viaje hubiera sido más duro y cansado, pero la distancia a través del río y el bosque de una ciudad a otra se hacía más corta.

Sin embargo a través de las carreteras secundarias habilitadas para conectar ambas ciudades, el recorrido se incrementaba considerablemente. De modo que, puede que el viaje no hubiera sido agotador físicamente. Pero mentalmente había sido todo un infierno.

Principalmente para Chris… Muy principalmente para él…

Gracias a Dios, cuando por fin llegaron a Thompson y salieron de aquel vehículo y consiguieron poner algo de espacio personal entre los cuatro hombres, sobre todo entre Steve y Rob, todo pareció mejorar.

Puede que no consiguieran encontrar a Jared y Jensen. Pero estaba claro que habían estado allí. El rastro que habían dejado tras ellos les delataba. O por lo menos Chris estaba seguro de que se trataba de sus amigos.

Y es que lo primero que descubrieron cuando llegaron a la ciudad fue que unas horas antes había ocurrido un asesinato en uno de los edificios de oficinas del centro. Thompson era un lugar en el que nunca pasaba nada, de ahí el gran impacto de la noticia y la rapidez con la que se dispersó el rumor en una ciudad como esa.

El rumor en cuestión era que los encargados de mantenimiento de uno de los edificios más altos de la zona financiera habían encontrado a tres hombres muertos de un disparo en la cabeza en la azotea cuando fueron a realizar su comprobación semanal de los sistemas de ventilación.

Pero eso no era todo. Según se decía, una de las mujeres que hacía los trabajos de limpieza diarios en uno de los edificios más cercanos a ese, subió a la azotea a fumar durante su descanso, ya que en el edificio estaba prohibido y ella limpiaba en esos instantes la última planta, y se encontró a un hombre sangrando, golpeado y esposado a una tubería.

Se decía que los cuatro hombres eran de origen extranjero. Seguramente americanos.

-Al parecer la policía local recibió la visita de ciertos "detectives" americanos en cuanto saltó la noticia y lo limpiaron todo con una rapidez acojonante. Nadie ha conseguido ver los cuerpos. Según una de las compañeras de trabajo de la mujer que encontró al único superviviente, la policía canadiense ha intentado hacer que la gente se olvide del tema y la cosa no circule demasiado de boca en boca. Pero no ha dado resultado, la noticia ya estaba demasiado dispersa para cuando han querido detenerla.-afirmó Kane.

-Suena a que nuestros amigos han estado bastante ocupados…- bromeó Roché.

-Sí, suena bastante a que la SN ha intentado echarles el guante y no lo han conseguido.- " _Bien por ti, amigo"_. Pensó Chris imaginando como Jensen debía haber conseguido escapar de esos tipos.

En ningún momento se les pasó que alguno de esos tres hombres muertos pudiera ser Jared o el Mayor. El gobierno americano no se hubiera molestado en esconder el escándalo si se hubiera tratado de ellos. Al contrario, habrían utilizado lo sucedido para colocarse nuevas medallas por haber atrapado a los "terroristas" en terreno canadiense.

-Siguiente paso…- empezó a decir Steve.

-Echar un vistazo a esos cuerpos o al informe del forense.-le interrumpió Rob, haciéndole casi gruñir de rabia fastidiado.

Sebastian rodó los ojos cansado de sus tonterías y decidió intervenir.

-Lo segundo será más fácil… Seguramente a estas alturas la SN se haya llevado los cuerpos a suelo americano, así que no quedará nada que ver. Sin embargo el informe del forense ha de quedar en Canadá. Pueden pedir una copia, pero el original ha de quedarse aquí. Alguien ha de conseguir una copia.

-Y tengo una idea de cómo conseguirlo.-Afirmó Chris.- Esperadme aquí. Volveré en menos de una hora.

-¡Te acompaño!- escuchó decir al unísono a Steve y Rob.

 _¿Es una puta broma?-_ Se dijo Kane a si mismo totalmente ofuscado.

-No… no…- soltó en voz alta con expresión cansada- iré solo.

-Pero, Chris…- Steve lo intentó, pero no resultó.

-Iré solo…- repitió Kane dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ellos. Empezaba a estar muy cansado del comportamiento de esos dos.

-Habría que comprobar los posibles lugares en los que Jared y Jensen pudieran haber estado. Lo he mirado en la web y solamente hay un hotel cercano al lugar de los hechos. Alguien debería ir a comprobar si se han percatado de la presencia de dos americanos que correspondan con su descripción.- informó el Mayor Roché.

Estaba claro que intentaba romper el hielo para que la cosa se enfriara entre esos dos. No tenía ganas de pasarse el rato separando a esas dos fieras celosas mientras su objeto de codicia estaba fuera del campo de visión.

Steve y Rob lo único que hacían era mirarse con desprecio.

-También habría que comprobar los medios de salida de la ciudad. Avisos de robo de vehículos durante las últimas doce horas… Estaciones de autobuses, tren, aeropuerto si lo tiene… todo. De algún modo deben haber escapado.

-Yo me encargaré de averiguar lo de los robos…- dijo finalmente Steve. Tenía que quitarse a Rob de delante aunque fuera unos minutos. Lo necesitaba para su salud mental.

-Bien, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. ¿Verdad, Downey?

Robert se había apoyado en la barandilla del puente y miraba hacia abajo, observando la calma del agua del río.

-Sí, señor…- se limitó a decir.

-Nos encontraremos aquí en una hora.- Steve por fin se alejó de ellos.

 _Una hora de tranquilidad_ …- se dijo Sebastian a si mismo.- _Mon dieu… creí que este instante no llegaría nunca…_

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Churchill – Manitoba (Canadá)**

Durante las cuatro horas de viaje en el tren que les llevó a Churchill, Jensen se escuchó a si mismo haciendo sonidos que estaba seguro que nunca antes había hecho.

Por más que la situación les decía que no era momento para eso, por más que intentaban enfocarse en pasar desapercibidos y pensar en un plan para limpiar su nombre cuando hubieran abandonado Churchill y consiguieran pisar suelo americano, lo único en lo que podían pensar era en… bueno… en realidad no pensaban mucho. Simplemente se dejaban llevar por sus necesidades vitales. Y en esos momentos el uno era la necesidad vital del otro.

Puede que todo eso de ser perseguidos por una falsa acusación de terrorismo fuera de una seria gravedad. Pero ciertamente ninguno de los dos se lo estaba tomando todo lo seriamente que debía.

Jensen estaba seguro de que el teniente tenía razón. Y que, si Jared no estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo distrayéndole de la locura en la que realmente se encontraban sumidos, estaría dándose de cabezazos contra la pared o llorando en un rincón por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Literalmente…

Todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en su carrera como militar se estaba yendo al traste. Todo el honor que sentía su familia por la forma en la que la gente pronunciaba el apellido Ackles con orgullo y respeto… Todas y cada una de las cosas buenas que regían su vida se habrían ido a la mierda en esos instantes si no fuera porque había UNA sola cosa nueva en ella que merecía la pena arriesgarlas sin pensarlo.

Ahora daba gracias a Dios por que Jared hubiera sido lo suficientemente persistente como para solicitar el puesto en su unidad cuatro años seguidos a pesar de sus negativas.

No fue hasta que bajaron del tren y dejaron de estar encerrados en aquel vagón de pasajeros que el Mayor milagrosamente pudo centrarse en empezar a hacer algo útil para sacarles de esa misión suicida en la que se habían metido.

-¿Crees que funcionará?-preguntó el teniente quedándose junto a él en la cabina del teléfono público en el que acababa de meterse Jensen.

-Funcionará…- afirmó seguro el Mayor. Jared levantó una ceja algo incrédulo.- Tiene… que funcionar, ¿vale?- se corrigió el pecoso.- Ten un poco de fe en él…

-Con lo que me has contado de él no es como para tener fe, Jen… Y andamos algo escasos de aliados últimamente, no puedes culparme.

Jensen suspiró frustrado antes de coger el teléfono y colocárselo en la oreja.

-Funcionará…-se dijo a si mismo- más vale que funcione o yo mismo le partiré las piernas.

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Los Ángeles- California…**

Riley Smith era una de esas personas a las que todo el mundo adora y mantiene en una estima muy alta. Al que todos invitan en primer lugar a una fiesta y del que todos quieren recibir una invitación para una de ellas. Uno de esos tipos que solo con abrir la boca y decir un par de ingeniosos comentarios tiene en su mano a todo el personal asistente al evento. Un Showman, dirían muchos. Para Jensen… no era más que un bocazas.

Un gilipollas…

Un completo y rematado idiota…

Pero resultaba ser que ese idiota era una de las personas más allegadas de Chris. Sí, Kane… su mejor amigo de toda la vida… Y por adquisición de derechos de pareja, también era amigo de Steve.

Kane y Smith habían sido compañeros de andanzas en el instituto y después en la universidad. Jensen y él nunca consiguieron llegar a tener una amistad lo suficientemente decente como para considerase amigos. Pero para Chris, Riley era importante, por algún mágico e increíble motivo que el pecoso nunca llegaría a entender, de modo que lo toleraba todo lo que buenamente era capaz de manejar cuando coincidían.

Era de suponer que el hecho de que Riley llamara a Jensen "pecosa" con tono condescendiente y burlón el noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de las veces que se encontraban, no ayudaba demasiado a que su difícil relación social mejorase.

Y el que Smith no parara de insistir en decirle que tenía labios de chica y que seguramente eran perfectos para chupar… ciertas zonas erógenas masculinas que el Mayor no pensaba volver a recordar, gracias, _odiaba la maldita frase…_ fuera a proporcionarle a Smith los puntos necesarios para que pasara de estar en la lista negra de Jensen para formar parte de la de amigos… o la de simplemente conocidos con más de dos dedos de frente y capacidad neurolingüística suficiente como para mantener una conversación racional.

Así que no… Riley Smith no era amigo del Mayor Ackles. Pero lo era de Chris Kane. Y para el Capitán de la primera unidad ese chico era uno de esos amigos a los que adoras con toda tu alma. Pero también de los que secretamente te avergüenzas y no presentas a tus hermanas o a tus jefes ni a ninguna de esas personas que pretendes que sigan pensando bien de ti.

Por eso ese idiota era la única posibilidad que les quedaba para ponerse en contacto con Chris sin que el Gobierno Americano localizara la llamada. Seguramente Riley Smith sería la última persona en este mundo a la que Jensen acudiría en busca de ayuda.

-Dime cosas…- fue la genial frase que salió de la boca de Riley al descolgar el teléfono. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el identificador de llamadas para saber quién podía haber al otro lado de la línea.

- _Buenas tardes, le habla la operadora de la central de llamadas internacionales_.- escuchó decir a un contestador automático- _Tenemos una llamada a cobro revertido de_ …- esta vez se oyó un pitido que daba paso a un espacio en blanco en el que se escuchaba movimiento y después un "pecosa" pronunciado con fastidio por la voz profunda de Jensen- _si desea aceptar la llamada, por favor, presione la tecla número uno de su terminal. Si no desea aceptar la llamada, pulse dos._

Riley se quedó totalmente estupefacto unos instantes.

¿Pecosa? tenía que ser una broma…

No… no podía ser él… tenía que haber algún error…

¿Y si lo era?...

Una llamada internacional a cobro revertido sonaba a que la broma le iba a costar un buen dinero. Pero la curiosidad de averiguar porque Jensen le llamaba A ÉL, cuando sobradamente sabía que no se aguantaban, pudo más que el dolor que le suponía perder el coste de esa llamada.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrías que admitir que me adoras y me echas de menos…- soltó inmediatamente después de presionar la tecla número uno y aceptar la llamada de Ackles.

-Créeme, eres la última persona a la que pediría ayuda, Smith…-contestó Jensen casi arrepentido de hablarle.

-¿Ayuda?- fue todo lo que la curiosidad dejo que Riley dijera esta vez.- ¿Chris está bien?- Preguntó. Él también tenía claro cual era la única cosa en común entre ellos. El único punto que les podía obligar a ponerse el uno en contacto con el otro.

Jensen sonrió satisfecho al escuchar como el tono de voz de enteradillo de ese bocazas cambiaba a uno serio y preocupado.

-Escúchame atentamente, Smith… Esto es lo que quiero que hagas.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Thompson- Manitoba (Canadá)**

Una hora después de separarse, el equipo volvía a reunirse en el mismo punto de partida con los "deberes hechos" y algo más tranquilos tras haber prescindido durante sesenta minutos los unos de la compañía de los otros.

-Según el informe del forense los tres cuerpos que la SN se llevó de la morgue presentaban disparos a larga distancia en la cabeza. Las características del orificio de la bala y el calibre de la munición indican que fue un rifle de francotirador lo que los abatió a los tres.- informó el Capitán Kane.

-Padalecki…- dijo sonriente el Capitán Downey.

-Sí, yo he pensado lo mismo.- contestó Chris.

-¿Jared?- preguntó Steve algo descolocado.

\- Si te hubieras molestado en tomar referencias de tu nuevo compañero, hippie despreocupado… -soltó socarron Downey, volviendo a declararle la guerra- te habrías enterado que el crio lo lleva en la sangre. Su padre fue uno de los mejores francotiradores del cuerpo y su nota media en las prácticas de tiro y los ejercicios de especialización es tan buena que acojona.

-Solamente tienes que recordar la puntería que tenía el puto novato cuando llego, Steve- Chris no se molestó en hacer caso de la mirada asesina con la que su novio observaba a Rob- no fallaba una. A Jen lo tenía de los nervios. Por eso le dejó practicando bajo la lluvia aquel día. Ni con esas el niñato equivocaba el blanco.

-Vale… lo pillo- contestó Carlson molesto.

\- Sí, pero… ¿estamos seguros de que son ellos? ¿Ambos? Un único tirador que elimina a tres blancos desde esa distancia y luego desaparece no parece concordar con nuestros objetivos. ¿De donde sacaron el armamento? ¿Dónde estaba Ackles? ¿Y por qué Padalecki iba a jugársela más aún, acabando con estos tres tíos de la SN?-preguntó Roché.

-Quizás les habían echado el guante y fue la única manera de escapar…- supuso Steve. No iba nada desencaminado en sus suposiciones.

-Y el armamento fácilmente podía ser la de SN- le concedió Chris- según el informe no se encontró arma del crimen. Se hicieron cargo de hacerla desaparecer antes de que nadie pudiera averiguar su procedencia.

-¿No son esas muchas suposiciones, mes amis?-observó Sebastian.

\- No… Además, según lo que he averiguado, deben ser ellos.-afirmó Steve.

Sus compañeros le miraron expectantes y el Capitán decidió explicarse.

-Dos americanos que coinciden con sus descripciones se registraron el mismo día en un hotel del centro. El único cercano al lugar de los hechos. No se hospedaron juntos, pero una de las chicas de recepción les recuerda a ambos. Cito textualmente… " _no todos los días tiene una la suerte de ver obras de arte como esas, ni de broma se me iban a olvidar ese par de monumentos_."

-Chica lista…- se rio Downey.

-La recepcionista también parece tener un favorito- continuó Steve, ignorándole y mirando solamente a Chris y Sebastian- dice que con el castaño no recuerda haberse cruzado ninguna vez durante su estancia, pero que según el servicio de limpieza, cuando entraron en su habitación todo estaba impecable. Como si nadie hubiera estado hospedado en ella en ningún momento… Lo que SÍ que recuerda perfectamente es a Jensen. Dice que el rubio pecoso salió solo del hotel a primera hora de la mañana y que nunca volvió. Al parecer no llegó ni a entregar la llave de la habitación en recepción antes de abandonar el hotel. Simplemente se ha desvanecido y no ha vuelto más.

-Tienen que ser ellos…- afirmó Kane. Aunque era más una sutil esperanza que un convencimiento.

-Robert y yo hemos comprobado todos los medios de salida de la ciudad y no hemos encontrado…-empezó a decir el Mayor Roché, pero el sonido del teléfono móvil de Chris le interrumpió cuando su música pegadiza empezó a derrochar country en el ambiente.

El Capitán Kane miró el identificador de llamada de su pantalla y frunció el ceño.

-Ry, lo siento tío, pero creo que este no es el mejor momento…

-Más vale que no me cuelgues o tu amiga la pecosa me cortará las pelotas.- escuchó decir a su amigo.

Tardó unos instantes en procesar lo que Riley había dicho, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que, por su bien, más le valía contestar a esa llamada.

Levantó la mirada y la fijó en la de Steve, dándole a entender que algo sucedía.

-¿Dime que estamos hablando de la misma pecosa a la que intentabas convencer en la universidad de que te hiciera una mamada porque tenía boca de actriz porno?

-Te juro que siempre he tenido la duda de si era cierto que esa boca estaba diseñada para el porno duro… una pena. Sí, ESA.

Kane estaba completamente alucinado. ¿Jensen se había puesto en contacto con Riley para que le localizara?... Chico listo… Sí… su querido amigo el pecoso era un tipo de lo más listo. Seguramente la SN tendría a toda su familia bajo vigilancia y con los teléfonos pinchados. Y ese era el único ser humano con el que el Mayor Ackles nunca se mezclaría voluntariamente. Y mucho menos alguien en quién confiaría. Pero sabía que Riley tendría acceso al número privado de Chris, por lo que le sería fácil localizarle sin levantar sospechas.

-Están vivos…- afirmó sonriendo a sus compañeros de equipo.

Genial… Ahora necesitaba saber ¿qué le había dicho Jensen a su amigo y dónde estaba?

-Riley… empieza a hablar… YA.-ordenó ansioso el Capitán- ¿Qué te ha dicho? Y sé muy exacto.

Kane conectó el altavoz de su móvil y lo colocó frente a sus compañeros para que todos escucharan la conversación.

-La pecosa me ha pedido que te diga estas cuatro cosas… 1º Que ya no está en casa de su tío Sam. Al parecer sus padres la han enviado a Canadá a estudiar.

Bien. Jensen le había dejado la información a Riley en clave. En forma de pequeñas pistas que no implicarían al chico en su fuga y tampoco serían fáciles de entender por alguien que no les conociera. Solamente ellos tres sabían que Smith llamaba "pecosa" al Mayor cuando iban a la universidad.

Transcripción del primer punto: Jensen ya no está en Alaska. Ha cruzado la frontera hasta Canadá. Perfecto. Eso era algo que ya sabían, pero era mejor corroborarlo.

-¿La pecosa?- preguntó Roche divertido- Ah… Mon dieu… lo que me voy a divertir con Ackles cuando volvamos a vernos…

-¿Riley?... ¿Eres tú? pero…- dijo Steve al reconocer la voz que salía del aparato.

-Schhh…- le obligó a callar Chris.- -Entendido. ¿Qué más?

\- 2º Dice que no te preocupes por ella, que está bien. Su prima esta con ella. La castaña que dice que te presentó la última vez que os visteis…

Los cuatro hombres que escuchaban a través del altavoz la información que Smith les daba se miraron aliviados. Esas eran buenas noticias.

Transcripción del segundo punto: Jared estaba con él y ambos estaban en perfecto estado.

-Genial… continúa.- volvió a pedir Chris.

-3º Quiere que te diga que está en el pueblo de su amigo Winston. Que ha conocido a un príncipe de Gales que vive allí y que se va a dar un paseo por las nubes con él. Que pronto estará en casa.

Esa afirmación les dejó a todos bastante descolocados. Esta vez no estaban seguros de qué significaba esa frase.

Transcripción del tercer punto: …. Ni puta idea.

-Ok… ¿y lo último?

\- Que no se te ocurra buscarla. Dice que no quiere que tengas problemas con tus padres por su culpa.

La transcripción de eso estaba clara: No os impliquéis. Jensen no quería que la SN les pusiera también a ellos en el punto de mira.

-Bueno… es tarde para eso.-afirmó Steve.

-Sí… creo que eso es lo único en lo que hemos estado de acuerdo desde que nos conocemos, Hippie...- soltó Rob.

-Pues no te acostumbres, gigoló de mierda…- atacó el Capitán Carlson como respuesta.

-¿Te ha dicho algo más, Ry?- Chris había aprendido a hacerse el loco en cuanto a las conversaciones hirientes de esos dos.

-Nop… bueno, depende a qué te refieras con "más" si te apetece saber que me ha amenazado con cortarme las pelotas y echárselas de comer al perro de su sobrino como aperitivo si no te llamaba, pues sí… algo más ha dicho…

Kane no pudo evitar reírse al imaginar a Jensen amenazando a Riley.

-Ok, tío… gracias.- Fue todo lo que contestó Chris antes de colgar el teléfono.

-Le petit son of a bitch parece tenerlo todo pensado…- afirmó Sebastian. Estaba apoyado en el capó del coche observando detenidamente un mapa de la zona de Manitoba.

-Sí…-Kane se dejó caer a su lado y empezó a mirar también el mapa.- Ahora solo hay que averiguar lo que significan esas dos últimas frases y averiguar dónde está.

-Creo que eso ya lo sé… -afirmó el Mayor Roché.- Nuestra querida pecosa ha sido bastante explícita en eso… solamente has de mirar el mapa y lo averiguarás en seguida. Dice que está en casa de Winston ¿no? Mira…

Sebastian señaló una parte del mapa en concreto y tanto Chris como Steve y Rob empezaron a leer todos los pueblos de los alrededores.

-Churchill…- exclamó Kane sorprendido y sonriendo ante la pericia de su amigo. – Como Winston Churchill… el presidente. Esta cerca de Thompson.

-Exacto.- afirmó Sebastian- y además había un tren a primera hora de la mañana que les llevaba hasta allí. Es factible que hayan tomado esa ruta de escape.

-Buena jugada…- dijo Rob.- siempre supe que Jensen era mucho más que un buen polvo.

-Sí… -afirmó Steve- al menos él piensa con la cabeza y no con la polla.

-Por Dios, ¿queréis dejarlo ya?- rogó Chris a voz en grito- empiezo a estar muy harto de vosotros dos… Bien pensado, Mayor.-concedió entonces a Sebastian. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ese hombre llegase a ser la única persona cuerda que quedara a su alrededor.

-Solo falta saber una cosa… a qué se refiere con lo de que "ha conocido a un príncipe de gales y se va a dar un paseo por las nubes con él" eso ya me suena demasiado raro hasta a mí…- finalizó el Mayor Roché.

-Lo tengo… - interrumpió entonces Steve. Estaba buscando algo con el móvil GPS de Chris- Según esto uno de los monumentos más conocidos de Churchill es el "Fort Prince of Wales", hay un castillo desde el que se hacen visitas por toda la zona… atentos al dato… ¡en helicóptero!

-Cojonudo… ya lo tenemos. Ya sabemos como piensa Jen abandonar Canadá…-Kane recogió rápidamente el mapa de encima del coche y se acercó al asiento del piloto del vehículo.

-Imagino que eso significa que nos vamos a Churchill…- observó Downey con cara de fastidio.

-Venga, ¿no me digas que te has cansado de hacer turismo, Robert?…-se mofó Sebastian.

Steve y Rob se miraron un instante y suspiraron frustrados.

Hacer turismo no era lo peor de tener que viajar tantas horas en coche…

 _¡Dios!... ¿Cuándo va a acabar esto?-_ se preguntó Carlson, metiéndose en la parte de atrás del coche sin molestarse en volver a quejarse.

Lo que no sabía era que todo estaba mucho más cerca de terminar de lo que pensaba…

 **Continuará…**

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Churchill – Manitoba (Canadá)**

Ya tenían claro cómo iban a abandonar Canadá el Mayor prófugo y su teniente. No era una mala idea del todo, algo temeraria sí, pero era bastante ingeniosa.

Si los datos recabados de la conversación con Riley eran correctos, y habían sido bien interpretados por sus amigos, Jensen pensaba robar el helicóptero que hacía las visitas turísticas del Fort Prince of Wales para usarlo para abandonar el país junto a Jared y … ¿Qué? ¿Pensaba volver a suelo americano?... Kane no estaba seguro de que esa fuera una buena idea. Tenía que encontrarles antes de que salieran de Canadá y averiguar sus planes.

Según la información obtenida de la página web de turismo de la ciudad de Churchill por el Capitán Carlson, las siguientes visitas en helicóptero para sobrevolar la zona del fuerte eran en doce horas.

Kane salió del vehículo y miró el reloj que se ajustaba a su muñeca.

Doce horas… ese era el tiempo que tenían para dar con Jared y Jensen ahora que por fin habían llegado a Churchill.

Kane se negaba a pensar en lo aburrido que había sido ese último tramo del viaje. De pronto la cosa entre Steve y Rob había pasado de ser estresante a… no ser. Simplemente se ignoraron todo el camino. Chris ya no sabía qué pensar ni qué decir. Le superaban.

Lo que pasaba realmente era que Steve se había dado cuenta de que la estaba cagando con él y había decidido deponer las armas. Si por intentar marcar territorio acababa perdiendo a Chris nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Bueno, ahora queda lo difícil…- comentó Roche con su acento medio francés cuando salió del vehículo y se puso junto a Kane.- ¿Cómo les encontramos? No creo que tu amigo nos haya ido dejando pistas si lo que pretendía era avisarnos de que no interfiriéramos.

\- Haremos algunas preguntas. Buscaremos posibles lugares en los que se puedan esconder…- intervino Robert.

-Hacer preguntas puede llamar la atención de la SN, no podemos proceder de ese modo. Hay que usar viejos métodos y pasar desapercibidos cuanto podamos.

-Deberíamos vigilar las inmediaciones del Fort Prince of Wales y las instalaciones en las que se conserve el helicóptero que realiza los viajes.- intervino entonces Steve. Había estado tan callado todo el viaje que Chris casi olvida el bonito sonido de su melódica voz.- Si Jensen piensa robarlo tendrá todos los puntos estudiados al milímetro para no llamar la atención y ser capaz de salir por la puerta grande sin que nadie se percate de ello.

Steve sonrió algo tímido, como si esperara un comentario de aprobación por parte de Chris. El Capitán Kane suspiró resignado y le devolvió la sonrisa con ganas. Puede que su novio fuera terco como una mula y más celoso que el marido de una stripper, pero era su terco celoso y en el fondo era el tío más inteligente y adorable que había conocido su tejano corazón.

-Bien pensado nene.- le dijo acercándose y dándole un toquecito en el brazo con el hombro de forma cariñosa.- Me alegro que hayas vuelto a centrarte y puesto de nuevo ese cerebro privilegiado tuyo a funcionar.

-Era eso o que me patearas el culo de aquí a Fort Knox, así que…- bromeó Steve algo avergonzado de sus celos.

-Nah… no te hubiera pateado…-Steve le miró levantando las cejas.- Vale… puede que sí… un poquito… pero es que te preocupas por algo que nunca sucederá, pequeño, no es momento para estupideces imposibles.

Carlson bajó la cabeza avergonzado y Kane se rió para si mismo y, dejando que por una vez los demás pensaran lo que les diera la gana sin importarle, dejó un pequeño beso en la frente de Steve y se apartó de él para acercarse de nuevo a Roche y Downey.

Los dos soldados se quedaron algo extrañados por la muestra de cariño.

-Allez, cela explique beaucoup de choses...-se dijo Roche sonriendo divertido. Al parecer ese comportamiento acababa de explicarle muchas cosas que no entendía hasta ahora.

-¿Marcando territorio Kane…?- bromeó Rob. Aunque saltaba a la vista que le jodía un poco no poder seguir tocándole la moral a Steve con sus absurdos celos. Él en realidad no tenía ningún interés en Chris. Simplemente se divertía volviendo loco a todos a su alrededor.- Pensaba que aspirabas más alto Capitán…

-¿Cómo se puede aspirar más alto cuando ya tienes lo mejor, Downey?- le contestó Kane guiñando un ojo a Carlson tras hablar.- Y cierra la puta boca y vamos… tenemos que encontrar a los objetivos antes que la SN.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

La forma de pensar de Steve era la adecuada, pero no fue la acertada. Durante cuatro horas vigilaron las inmediaciones del fuerte y el hangar en el que se conservaba el helicóptero para las visitas guiadas y nada. Jared y Jensen no dieron señales de vida en ningún momento.

-¿Y si ya han inspeccionado la zona y lo tienen todo dispuesto?

-Roché tiene razón. ¿Y si llegamos tarde?- preguntó Rob al otro lado de la línea. Hablaban por el móvil con los altavoces activados para que todos escucharan la conversación. Robert se encargaba de vigilar el helicóptero mientras Steve, Sebastian y Kane comprobaban las inmediaciones del fuerte.

-Pues entonces tendremos que esperar a que den el golpe y detenerles antes de que lo hagan. No pueden abandonar el país y volver a Estados unidos sin más, así a lo loco y sin pensar en lo muy a merced de la SN que estarán. Es demasiado arriesgado.

-No sé que pretende Jensen, pero Chris tiene razón. Es muy arriesgado.- afirmó Steve.

-Pero tíos, si Ackles… ¡Agh!… -pip, pip, pip,pip,pip…..

Todos escucharon como las palabras de Downey se cortaban y eran sustituidas por un quejido de dolor y a continuación la línea se cortaba.

-¿Qué demonios…-soltó Steve.

-Mierda… ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Kane nervioso.

-¿Y si es la SN? Pueden haber estado siguiéndonos la pista, quizás nos han delatado o…-por primera vez Roché parecía realmente nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Espera…-Steve se movió y sacó su móvil del bolsillo, había que pensar rápido si querían averiguar qué estaba pasando antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Activó el GPS localizador del móvil de Downey y empezó a correr en la dirección que marcaba. Rob todavía seguía en la zona que custodiaba y no estaba muy lejos de allí.- Se mueve… ¡rápido!

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Mientras Steve arrastraba a Chris y Sebastian hasta el lugar que el GPS del móvil de Downey indicaba que se desplazaba. El propio Robert recobraba la consciencia encerrado en una habitación oscura.

-Sacadme de aquí, cabrones…- se quejó a gritos palpándose la base de la nuca dónde había recibido el golpe que le dejara ko.

Unos minutos más tarde la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba se abrió de forma ruidosa y la silueta de un hombre se adivinó frente a ella. La capucha que cubría su cabeza sumada a la oscuridad le impedía saber de quién se trataba.

Downey tragó con fuerza y se preparó para cualquier cosa. No iba a decir nada ni a hablar con nadie. Aguantaría tanto como quisieran torturarle. Estaba preparado para todo.

Menos para lo que estaba a punto de vivir.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Siguieron el rastro del GPS de Robert hasta un almacén abandonado en el puerto junto a la Bahía Hudson. A poca distancia de donde se hallaba el Fort Prince of Wales.

Comprobaron los alrededores antes de intervenir y finalmente se dispusieron a entrar en aquel lugar para sacar a su amigo de allí.

Steve rodeó el edificio por la parte norte mientras Kane hacía lo propio por la parte sur. Fue Roche el que eligió ser el cebo que distrajera a los secuestradores de su emboscada entrando por la puerta principal.

Cuando Sebastian empezó a hacer ruido en la parte delantera del almacén intentando atraer a los hombres que se habían llevado a Downey, Steve y Kane se reunían y entraban por la parte trasera con sus Sig Sauer de 9 mm en mano y dispuestos a hacer algún que otro agujero con tal de recuperar a su compañero.

Forzaron la puerta y se colaron en el almacén sin mucho esfuerzo. Kane comprobaba el flanco derecho mientras Carlson hacía lo mismo con el izquierdo. Cuando habían accedido a la nave y les separaban unos tres metros de la puerta por la que habían entrado, escucharon un fuerte estruendo que les hizo volverse.

-Tiradlas…- ordenó el hombre que acababa de cerrar la puerta tras ellos y les apuntaba con una pistola de pequeño calibre de las que cualquiera puede conseguir en el mercado negro o en una tienda de artículos de caza.

-¡No me jodas!...- exclamaron al unísono Kane y Carlson.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Downey no estaba dispuesto a morir sin luchar, le daba lo mismo quién fuera su captor o para qué organización trabajaba.

-¿Qué coño queréis de mí? Hijos de puta…- gritó al enmascarado de la puerta- Si intentáis…

Fue entonces cuando Robert se percató de algo curioso y supo quién era la persona que tenía delante. Sonrió para sí y se acercó a su captor. Sin pensárselo dos veces llevó una de sus manos a su entrepierna e intentó tocarla. La mano del encapuchado le interceptó rápidamente impidiéndole que le tocara.

-Vamos Ackles… reconocería esas piernas arqueadas antes que a mi madre biológica. No me la das…

Y Jensen no pudo más que reírse de su comentario y quitarse la capucha de la cabeza.

-Te dije que lo adivinaría- se escuchó decir a la familiar voz de Kane- me debes cincuenta pavos.

Steve se reía descontrolado junto a él.

-Muy gracioso capullo…- escuchó entonces decir a Jared tras el Mayor- pero vuelve a intentar tocar lo que hay entre esas piernas arqueadas y te hago un agujero en el cráneo, Downey.

Rob se sumó a la risa histérica que se apoderó de Jensen ante tal situación.

-Vale… ¿Vais a explicarnos de una vez qué cojones estáis haciendo aquí?- preguntó Jared molesto al ver que se lo tomaban todo a broma.

-Hay grandullón… ¿Por dónde empiezo?- dijo Rob divertido.

-Por el principio… y que sea rapidito. Tenemos cosas que hacer.- intervino entonces Jensen. Aunque lo cierto era que hacía mucho tiempo que no se alegraba tanto de ver al Capitán de la segunda unidad.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Cuando por fin habló con él Kane entendió lo que Ackles se proponía robando el helicóptero. No es que estuviera muy de acuerdo con el plan, era una absoluta locura, pero para variar era bastante ingenioso y nadie se lo vería venir. Mucho menos los de seguridad nacional.

¿Quien iba a pesar que Jensen estaría tan loco como para meterse en la boca del lobo? Si… el Mayor iba a meterse de lleno en terreno vigilado.

-¿Cómo piensas evitar que te localicen?- preguntó Chris algo contrariado- Esos vuelos tienen permiso por zona y franja horaria, en cuanto te salgas de su ruta te localizarán y a la mierda plan de fuga.

-¿Por qué crees sino que he elegido Tyler, Chris? Esa ciudad está en el plan de ruta del helicóptero cuando no hace visitas a los alrededores del fuerte.

-No sé Jen…- intervino Steve- suena a…

-A auténtica locura.-le interrumpió Downey.- no esto seguro de que pueda funcionar, Jensen.

-El helicóptero solamente sobrevuela el Fort Prince of Wales dos veces a la semana con motivo de las visitas turísticas- intervino Jared apoyando al pecoso- el resto de días tiene un programa de vuelo privado que le lleva a recorrer varias ciudades Estadounidenses además de las canadienses. Tyler es una de las ciudades de Texas en las que el pájaro toca tierra más tiempo.-aclaró.

Jensen le miró agradecido por su confianza y siguió explicando su plan.

-Según lo que hemos averiguado el helicóptero hace ruta canadiense y luego viaja a Tyler directamente donde cambian de piloto. Tras el cambio hace la ruta estadounidense y vuelve a Churchill. No sabemos qué transporta, solo que es mercancía legal de compradores privados y que no lleva viajeros. Es perfecto.

-Visto así…-Chris empezaba a asimilarlo, pero no lo tenía muy claro. Miró a Steve y este hizo una mueca igual de dudosa.

-Lo siento pecosa- soltó Roche divertido- pero si no lo dicen ellos lo diré yo… es una locura. En cuanto pises Tyler tendrás a la SN pegada al culo.

-No… eso es lo bueno. Está lo suficientemente cerca de mi objetivo y del puesto de vigilancia de la SN como para que piensen que nunca me atreveré a pisar Texas. Ni Jared tampoco.

-Jen tiene razón. Eso no se lo esperarán.-afirmó Jared.

Chris se apartó de la pared en la que se apoyaba y empezó a caminar de un sitio para otro de la habitación. Se habían reunido en la sala en la que Jared y Jensen habían retenido a Rob para aclarar todo lo sucedido hasta el momento y explicarles el plan del Mayor para abandonar Canadá y volver a la madre patria.

Parecía que Jensen lo tenía todo muy bien pensado, pero tenía sus dudas. Era todo demasiado arriesgado y habían demasiados factores a tener en cuenta que podían fallar.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer una vez allí?-preguntó entonces quedándose quieto en medio de la estancia.

-Ponerme en contacto con la única persona que puede limpiar nuestros nombres y que sabemos que estará de nuestro lado lo suficiente como para escondernos hasta que podamos encontrar un modo de hacerlo.

-Coño Jensen… ¿Tu abuelo?-preguntó Steve alucinado. El abuelo Ackles vivía en Dallas y servía como Almirante en la base naval de Hensley Field. Ahora se dedicaba a hacer de abogado del diablo para los soldados que se metían en líos. Era el mejor defensor del cuerpo.- ¿Estás de broma? Es una puta locura. Estará más vigilado que la maldita casa blanca.

\- Ahí es donde entráis vosotros…- dijo entonces Jensen. Steve y Chris le miraron recelosos- vaaale… puede que antes lo tuviera pensado de otro modo y el plan fuera algo menos consistente- se aclaró el Mayor- pero ahora que, a pesar de lo que me gustaría que no os hubieseis implicado, lo habéis hecho, voy a aprovecharme de ello.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- Downey se acercó a Jensen y preguntó sin dudar.

A Jared no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero estaba intentando ayudar ¿no? Mejor dejar los asuntos personales para más tarde.

-Necesito que uno de vosotros se ponga en contacto con él y le avise de lo que pretendemos. Que le de todos los datos de lo sucedido para que pueda empezar a investigar a Morgan y cómo sacarnos de este lío. Quiero que esté al tanto de todo y que sepa nuestra versión de los hechos antes de que lleguemos.

-Yo lo haré.-esta vez Rob tampoco dudó.

-Ni de coña.- se le escapó a Jared. No era que no se fiera de él pero… vale, no se fiaba de él como para poner sus vidas en sus manos.

-No, lo haré yo.- Contestó Kane. Recibiendo como respuesta una mirada asustada de Steve.

-No, Chris, tú no… Steve y tú…-se negó Jensen. En el fondo él esperaba que Downey se ofreciera. No quería meter en más líos a sus amigos. Rob acabaría enterrándose en el lodo un día u otro él mismo, tampoco correría ningún riesgo más de lo normal.

-¿Queréis que lo haga yo?-soltó entonces Sebastian.

-¿Estás de coña?- soltaron Jared y Jensen al unísono.

-Decidido. Lo haré yo entonces.-sentenció Downey, pasándole al pecoso un brazo sobre los hombros y levantando el otro para hacer lo mismo con Jared.

Jensen y su teniente se miraron un instante dándose por vencidos. No tenían otra salida.

-Bien… ¿y que se supone que tenemos que hacer nosotros?-preguntó entonces Chris.

-Volver a casa, pasar desapercibidos y fingir que os resignáis a que somos unos desertores.-pidió Jensen con voz temblorosa. Sabía que eso no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia a su amigo.

-¡Ja!... No tiene gracia.-soltó Kane creyendo que bromeaba.

-Capitán… no es una broma.- aclaró Jared sintiéndose algo culpable. Sus amigos habían salido al rescate sin pensar dos veces en lo mucho que se arriesgaban y ellos ahora les pedían que dieran marcha atrás y que todo lo que habían vivido fuera para nada.

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo, Ackles?- Chris se acercó furioso a Jensen.- ¿Me estás diciendo que vuelva a casa como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado para encontraros? Y una mierda…

-Christian…-el Mayor le puso una mano en el hombro intentando calmarle.- Si os cogen ayudándonos todo lo que habéis hecho no servirá de nada. No quiero que os encierren en una cárcel militar por nosotros. Por favor… haz lo que te pido. Deja que lo haga a mi manera.

-No… ¿me oyes? NI. DE COÑA.-soltó enfadado el Capitán.

-Mi abuelo necesitará gente de confianza que pueda moverse entre los oficiales de mayor rango para ayudarle a averiguar cómo cazar a Morgan y Singer para exculparnos a Jay y a mí. Te necesito libre, amigo. Por favor…

Kane le miró enfadado y después miró a Steve. Este asintió miró a Chris pidiéndole que cediera.

-Estaremos esperando cuando necesitéis nuestra ayuda, Mayor. Solo tienes que venir y pedirla.- Afirmó Steve.

Kane suspiró frustrado y dio un paso atrás alejándose de Jensen, se acercó más al Capitán Carlson y tras mirarle fijamente unos segundos intentó calmarse y asintió con la cabeza.

-Y más te vale que vengas a pedirla, Ackles.- puntualizó volviéndose a mirarle e intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Puedo aseguraros que lo haré…- sentenció finalmente Jensen sintiéndose afortunado por tenerles en su vida.- Y ahora… será mejor que consigamos un modo de sacaros de aquí, cuanto antes.

-Eso déjamelo a mí…-dijo Downey sonriente. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número del comandante Khan.- Raine… lo siento amigo, necesito otro favor.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Apenas unas par de horas después de esa conversación, Raine había movido unos cuantos hilos y conseguido cuatro billetes con cuatro destinaciones diferentes a ciudades cercanas a la base central de las fuerzas especiales en estados unidos.

Steve, Chris, Rob y Sebastian. Entrarían en el país con pasaportes falsos, por separado y por diferentes flancos para no ser interceptados. Como en esos instantes nadie sospechaba de ellos no tendrían problemas para pasar desapercibidos.

Todo lo que quedaba ahora era esperar a que el plan de Jensen diera resultado y pudieran subirse a ese helicóptero sin que les descubrieran.

Se hicieron con algo de comida y pasaron las últimas horas de "libertad" intentando reírse de las locuras por las que unos y otros habían pasado desde que esa maldita misión en Alaska empezara.

Se reían y conversaban tranquilos sentados en el suelo de aquella abandonada nave, comentando lo que estarían haciendo si todo eso no hubiera pasado, cuando Jensen se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Jared de pronto se había vuelto seria.

-¿Estás bien, nene?- preguntó acercándose a su oído y hablándole en voz baja mientras acariciaba suavemente la parte baja de su espalda.

-Sí, es solo… me muero por que esta mierda acabe ya.- contestó el teniente con expresión cansada e intentando sonreír como si no ocurriera nada.

Jensen sabía que no era momento para alargar esa conversación. Muy a su pesar tendrían que dejarlo para otro instante.

De pronto una mala sensación se instaló en su estómago al pararse a pensar en eso. Un terriblemente real "¿Y si no hay otro momento?" pasó por su mente e hizo que esa esa sensación le produjera ganas de vomitar de los nervios.

 _Mierda, Ackles… No es momento de dudar. Ahora no_.-se recriminó intentando darse valor. Pero es que esa sensación en la boca del estómago era tan conocida para él… La última vez que se sintió de ese modo fue instantes antes de ver a Jason morir.

No tuvo tiempo de llegar a esa conclusión. Antes de poder pensar seriamente en lo acertadas que eran normalmente sus malas sensaciones llegó el momento de la verdad.

La hora de salir rumbo al Fort Prince of Wales había llegado.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Las despedidas nunca se le dieron bien. Kane era una persona reacia al contacto físico en público, pero abrazar a Jensen y Jared en un momento como ese fue para él como una necesidad vital imposible de aludir.

-Nos vemos en casa.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de desaparecer de su vista camino al aeropuerto.

De forma unánime decidieron que no convertirían aquello en un adiós, sino en un simple "Hasta pronto". Por algún motivo esa mala sensación que se había apoderado de Jensen se había hecho con el control de las mentes de todos los miembros de la unidad.

Algo iba a suceder. Algo iba a salir mal.

Fue por ese motivo por el que, en contra de lo acordado, Steve y Chris hicieron que el taxista que les llevaba rumbo al aeropuerto diera media vuelta y les llevara a la zona de turismo cercana al Fort Prince of Wales.

Robert y Sebastian habían cogido otro taxi y se encaminaban al aeropuerto en esos instantes. O al menos eso era lo que los Capitanes de la primera unidad pensaban.

Cuando llegaron al punto en el que partía el helicóptero de visitas al perímetro aéreo del fuerte se encontraron con dos cosas que no esperaban.

La primera, Sebastian y Rob habían hecho exactamente lo mismo que ellos. Dar marcha atrás y dirigirse allí a toda prisa.

La segunda, y la más complicada, el helicóptero de visitas abandonaba tierra con Jensen a los mandos mientras cuatro agentes de seguridad nacional reducían a Jared entre el gentío de turistas, después le esposaban, le metían en un coche y se lo llevaban delante de sus narices.

-Me cago en la puta… lo sabía, joder, lo sabía…-gritó Kane justo antes de golpear una papelera que había a su lado sin poder contenerse.

-Christian… Vamos… venga, vamos… Tenemos que salir de aquí. Venga, joder…- Steve intentaba calmarle y obligarle a moverse. Después de lo que había pasado no podían arriesgarse a que alguien les viera y los reconociera.

El Capitán Carlson hizo una seña a Roche y Downey para que hicieran los mismo y los cuatro desaparecieron entre la multitud.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Alrededores del Fort Prince of Wales**

 **Unos minutos antes…**

Llegaban a la esquina de la calle que cruzaba con su zona de acción, si giraban a la derecha en ese edificio deberían separarse y seguir cada uno su camino. Era el momento de actuar.

Jared se perdería entre la multitud y se sumaría a las personas que tenían reservado el vuelo ese día para sobrevolar el Fort Prince y Jensen llegaría hasta el hangar y se haría pasar por el piloto que debía llevar el helicóptero.

El pecoso volvió a sentir ese extraño dolor en la boca del estómago y detuvo sin pensarlo al teniente, que caminaba decidido frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa, Jen?- preguntó Jared confundido cuando vio la forma en la que el Mayor le miraba y le sujetaba del brazo como si no quisiera que continuara con lo que estaban haciendo.

Jensen no supo cómo explicarle lo que sentía, el miedo que de pronto se había apoderado de él por culpa de esa sensación. No pasaba nada, pero pasaba todo… Ni siquiera él sabía qué demonios significaba eso.

Hizo que el teniente se apoyara en la pared del edificio y pegó su cuerpo contra él. Levantó las manos y las puso a los lados de su cuello mirándole con tanto miedo como adoración, acarició con su pulgar la mejilla del confuso Jared y pegó sus labios contra los de él sin pensarlo.

Le besó como si esa fuera la última vez. Lento, suave y profundo… Incluso el descolocado teniente pudo darse cuenta de que algo pasaba.

-¿Te despides, Jen? ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en esto?-preguntó de pronto asustado y rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del pecoso para abrazarle contra su cuerpo.

¿De qué serviría amedrentarle, hacer que la duda se instaurara en su cabeza y le provocara cometer algún fallo? No, no podía hacerle eso a Jared.

-No… ni de broma. Confío en nuestro plan. Estoy seguro de que mi abuelo se pondrá de nuestra parte y conseguirá pillar esos cabrones de Singer y Morgan con sus mentiras. Es solo que… voy a echar de menos esto durante unas cuantas horas-dijo acariciando sus labios con la yema de un dedo- así que estoy recargando pilas para la espera hasta Tyler.- su sonrisa no fue tan genuina como lo hubiera querido, pero fue capaz de dibujarla en su rostro para no asustarle.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó el teniente poco convencido.

-Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas tontas y besarme, Padalecki… se nos agota el tiempo.

-Dios… como voy a echar de menos oírte en plan mandón…-dijo Jared divertido sin pensar. El Mayor sabía que se refería al tiempo que estuvieran separados hasta abandonar Canadá, pero no pudo evitar tragar angustiado al oírle decir esas palabras.

Volvió a pegar sus labios con los de Jared, le sujetó de las solapas de la camisa y se apretó con fuerza contra él. Le besó con tantas ganas y tanto sentimiento, que parecía que intentaba memorizar su sabor y las sensaciones que la piel de sus labios y la humedad de su boca le provocaban en su interior.

Así era… Por alguna razón necesitaba hacerlo para sentirse de nuevo con ánimos de continuar.

A duras penas consiguieron separarse para continuar su camino y no dejarse llevar de nuevo por la necesidad del otro en el momento menos propicio.

-Cuídate teniente… no me hagas tener que castigarte cuando volvamos a la base por temerario.- advirtió con tono bromista pero sintiéndose realmente ansioso.-La próxima vez en lugar de corte el agua caliente te pondré de cara a las baldosas de la ducha y te…

-Oh joder…- le cortó Jared imaginándose la escena que le relataba.- Calla, calla, por dios… no me hagas esto.-rogó excitado- Sabes que me encanta que me castigues, Mayor… Y si me dices que lo vas a hacer de ese modo a lo mejor decido portarme mal y…

-Jay… por favor…-rogó angustiado el pecoso.

-Sí, señor…- contestó entonces el teniente volviendo a besarle con cariño una vez más antes de separarse de su cuerpo y doblar la esquina alejándose de él y perdiéndose entre la gente.

Jensen tragó con fuerza, hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de su interior y empezó a caminar también.

Tenía que llegar al hangar, reducir al auténtico piloto, esconderle amordazado y atado en lugar seguro hasta que terminara el vuelo sobre Fort Prince of Wales y robarle su uniforme para ponérselo antes de subirse al helicóptero.

No tuvo que mentir demasiado para fingir que venía a sustituir al piloto que hacía esos viajes regularmente. Al parecer a nadie le importaba mucho quién pilotara el helicóptero mientras lo hiciera, habían demasiados turistas ansiosos a los que contentar como para arriesgarse a no realizar la excursión por problemas de papeleo. Demasiado dinero en juego para las arcas de la ciudad.

Minutos después Jensen pilotaba el helicóptero regalando una espléndida visión de las inmediaciones del Fort Prince of Wales a todos los turistas mientras Jared esperaba su turno en la última tanda de vuelos. En teoría el castaño viajaría solo fingiendo haber sido plantado por su novia, a la que pensaba pedir matrimonio durante ese viajecito.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Hasta que el Mayor empezó a descender con el helicóptero justo antes de la última tanda, esa en la que recogería a Jared y tras sobrevolar el fuerte por fin podrían abandonar el país, y vio a un tipo de aspecto extraño y traje oscuro posicionarse justo detrás de su teniente.

Aquella horrible sensación se fue acrecentando en su estómago conforme veía bajar a los turistas del helicóptero y se alejaban de él, al mismo tiempo que otros dos hombres trajeados se acercaban a Jared y uno de ellos le decía algo al oído.

Lo vio en su rostro. Supo por la expresión de Jared que les habían encontrado. Fue a bajarse del helicóptero resignado y acercarse a su teniente cuando este se puso a gritar con los brazos en alto y empezó a andar en dirección opuesta al aparato.

-No… no se nada… Él no está aquí. No disparen… Él no está conmigo.-haciendo señas en alguna dirección al final de la calle como si intentara comunicarse con alguien.

El maldito Padalecki intentaba decirle que no se acercara, que se marchara en el helicóptero y desapareciera de allí.

No… no podía hacerlo. Pero… ¿Qué otra opción les quedaba? Si les detenían a ambos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad. Una vez les encerraran en una cárcel militar nunca podrían demostrar su inocencia. Morgan podría tener comprados a otros además del General Singer.

-Nos separamos, me oyen… nos separamos joder… El Mayor no está conmigo, estoy solo.-gritaba Jared mientras se veía obligado a arrodillarse frente a los detectives.- FUERA, FUERA… VETE, ¿ME OYES? NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ…- y esos gritos no iban dirigidos al agente que le intentaba esposar como todos los presentes pensaban, sino a Jensen.

Nunca sabría de dónde sacó las fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo que Jared le pedía. Para abandonarle a su suerte y de ese modo garantizar que ambos tuvieran una oportunidad de salir de ese maldito asunto. Pero lo hizo.

Jensen juró al cielo que conseguiría limpiar su nombre y el de su teniente y volver a besar los labios de ese tozudo castaño aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Sus ojos estaban prácticamente cerrados cuando volvió a encender el motor del helicóptero y lo hizo ascender para perderse en el aire.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Veinticuatro horas más tarde.**

 **Draper-Utah…**

Jared cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el asiento de la parte de atrás del vehículo de seguridad nacional en el que le habían metido tras bajar del avión.

Por fin pisaban suelo estadounidense. Había sido un vuelo odioso. No pudo dejar de pensar en Jensen en todo el tiempo. Le hubiera gustado regresar al hogar junto a él y no encerrado en un avión bajo la custodia del servicio secreto.

-Hogar dulce hogar…-dijo sarcástico abriendo los ojos. Eso le hizo ganarse una miradita descontenta del oficial que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto.

Jared suspiró frustrado y volvió a cerrar los ojos para distraerse pensando en otra cosa. Todo había salido mal finalmente.

"Al menos él está a salvo"-pensó angustiado.- Por el momento.

Rezaba para que ninguno de esos agentes que había en los alrededores del Fort Prince se hubiera percatado de la presencia de Jensen a los mandos del helicóptero. Seguramente esperaban encontrarle entre el gentío al igual que a él. Además, sus gestos y su reacción les habían despistado y estuvieron intentando dar con el Mayor por las calles contiguas durante un buen rato.

Eso debía haber dado un margen bastante bueno a Jensen para atravesar la zona aérea de Canadá y entrar en Estados unidos de una vez sin levantar sospechas.

Pensó en las horas que habían pasado desde que le capturaran. La espera en el aeropuerto canadiense, el tiempo de vuelo en el avión de pasajeros para abandonar Canadá y llegar hasta el aeropuerto de Aspen, en Colorado… Allí le habían dejado en manos de los del departamento de seguridad e inteligencia militares y obligado a subir a un vehículo que le conduciría hasta la base de Utah. Donde le retendrían hasta que le juzgaran en juicio militar. Habían pasado veinticuatro horas al menos.

A esas alturas el pecoso ya debía estar en Tyler.

Mejor… si esa parte del plan de Jensen salía bien y conseguía llegar hasta su abuelo el abogado militar, tendría una oportunidad, sino…

El vehículo se detuvo y se vio obligado a bajar de él. Ya estaban en la base de Draper.

Le arrastraron hasta el edificio de seguridad y le encerraron en un despacho.

-Quiero un abogado…- fue lo único que dijo al oficial, que le ordenó que se sentara en una silla y tras encender una grabadora le pidió que dijera su nombre, número y rango.

-Nombre, número y rango…-volvió a repetir el oficial.

-Quiero un abogado.

-Nombre, número y rango. Soldado.-gruñó enfadado el oficial.

-Quieeeero. Uuuun. .do…- soltó Padalecki arrastrando las palabras como si hablara con alguien que no entendía su idioma. Manteniendo su sonrisa socarrona todo el tiempo.

El oficial apagó la grabadora dándose por vencido y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta con seguro tras él. Dos oficiales más de menor rango se quedaron dentro de la habitación vigilando al teniente.

Unos instantes más tarde Jared vio abrirse de nuevo la puerta y entrar en la sala un rostro familiar. Tragó acojonado y pronunció su nombre sabiendo que estaba bien jodido.

-Jeffrey…

De modo que finalmente Morgan había conseguido pasar desapercibido en todo el asunto del contrabando y salir impune de sus trapicheos culpándoles a ellos. ¿De qué otro modo podría sino presentarse allí tan tranquilo?

Y lo peor era que no tenían ninguna prueba contra él…

Más les valía que el abuelo de Jensen tuviera recursos para sacarles de sea, porque por lo que respectaba al teniente… la cosa pintaba bastante mal.

Morgan observó a los dos soldados que vigilaban a Jared y les dio la orden de salir de la habitación y dejarle a solas con el detenido. Cuando se hubieron quedado a solas se acercó al teniente y se sentó en una silla frente a él, al otro lado de la pequeña mesa que había delante de la silla de Padalecki.

-Hola pequeño… cuanto tiempo sin vernos…-dijo sonriendo divertido.

-No el suficiente…- gruñó Jared.

-Siento que la última vez que nos vimos la cosa no acabara como debía, quizás me expliqué mal y no entendiste mi propuesta.-soltó Morgan haciendo caso omiso a su desdén- pero sabes qué… voy a darte otra oportunidad. Tú me entregas al Mayor y yo te libro de pudrirte en una cárcel militar… es simple.

Jared no tuvo tiempo de contestar. De mandarle a la mierda como le apetecía. Cuando iba a hacerlo la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y el oficial que le guiara hasta allí en un primer momento entró acompañado de un hombre de unos setenta años, pelo blanco y el rostro surcado de pecas.

-Almirante _… Y condecorado además…-_ pudo advertir para sí por las insignias que colgaban del lado izquierdo del pecho en su uniforme.

Entonces se fijó bien en esas pecas y visualizó el rostro de Jensen frente a él. Lo cierto era que el hombre se le parecía bastante.

-Le agradecería que me dejara a solas con mi cliente, General Morgan. –el Almirante Ackles lo pidió con educación pero con toda la autoridad que su rango le concedía.

Jeffrey le miró con odio y se levantó de la silla para salir, no sin antes mirar una vez más a Jared y sonreírle burlón. Creía tenerle entre la espada y la pared. Aunque eso de ser representado por el abogado de la familia Ackles no se lo esperaba… Jensen no podía andar tan lejos como creía.

-Hasta pronto, teniente… Piense en lo que le he dicho.-pidió guiñando un ojo a Jared.

Después Morgan saludó al Almirante como su rango exigía y salió de la habitación. El oficial salió tras él dejando a Jared a solas con el abuelo de Jensen.

-Bueno…- dijo con voz solemne pero divertido.- así que tú eres el cabezota de Padalecki…

Jared sonrió. Que el Almirante hubiera oído hablar de su famosa cabezonería era buena señal, debía haber hablado ya con Jensen.

-Sí, señor.-Afirmó el teniente.- Es un auténtico placer conocerle. He oído hablar mucho de usted. Le saludaría como dios manda, señor- dijo guasón-pero al parecer a alguien le parece que soy lo suficientemente peligroso como para tenerme atado.

-Descansa soldado.-Ackles le devolvió la sonrisa satisfecho por su contestación.- Ya tendrás tiempo de saludar cuando acabemos con esos cabrones impostores.-Jared soltó una carcajada alucinado- Ahora me conformo con que me cuentes tu versión de la historia.

-Sí, señor. Pero antes… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Jared le miró ansioso y preocupado.

-La respuesta es sí, está bien… Ahora empieza a hablar.-El Almirante le guiñó un ojo contestando a su pregunta sin haberla formulado y se sentó en la silla que había frente a él.

 _Sí, dios… gracias_.-pensó el teniente. Suspiró agradecido e hizo lo que se le ordenaba.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Unas horas antes… Residencia del Almirante Ackles.**

Tener que dejar atrás a Jared de nuevo fue algo que rompió en pedazos la moral de Jensen. Durante las horas de vuelo hasta Tyler su mente fue de un despropósito a otro, de una mala idea a otra peor y de la más pura rabia al más intenso sentimiento de depresión.

Finalmente tocó tierra y se centró en cumplir con su plan. Por Jared. No podía hundirse y dejarle a su suerte.

Siguió su plan punto por punto y consiguió llegar a los alrededores de la casa de su abuelo sin ningún altercado. Ahora el problema era entrar allí sin ser visto.

Canjeó con un mendigo su vestimenta en buen estado por la raída de este y reconoció la zona sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

Había dos vehículos de vigilancia custodiando la casa. Uno en la parte delantera y otro en la trasera. "Estúpidos agentes de seguridad"-Pensó Jensen al darse cuenta de lo fácil que sería burlarles.

Un coche aparcado en la casa de al lado empezó a hacer un ruido ensordecedor y uno de los agentes se acercó a comprobarlo mientras el otro se acercaba a la puerta de la casa del Almirante Ackles y controlaba que nadie entrara. Por si era una táctica de distracción.

Cuando el agente se acercó y preguntó qué sucedía la dueña del vehículo se quejaba de que la alarma había saltado y que no conseguía hacerla callar.

El equipo que custodiaba la puerta trasera se puso en guardia y se pegó a la puerta para que nadie la flanqueara. Esa forma de actuar hizo que el tejado de la casa quedara fuera del campo de visión de los agentes.

Por allí fue por donde Jensen entró en la casa de su familia. Saltando desde el tejado de los vecinos hasta el de su abuelo.

" _Aficionados_ "-se dijo sonriendo cuando estuvo dentro de la casa.

Minutos después el Almirante Ackles entró en su habitación y se encontró a su nieto sentado en un extremo de su cama. Sin decir nada se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado y le abrazó con fuerza. No necesitaba preguntar, sabía que su nieto era inocente de los cargos que se le imputaban. Ver la expresión hundida de su rostro y las ojeras que surcaban sus ojos era suficiente indicio para él.

Jensen se abrazó a su abuelo y empezó a llorar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse como un crío asustado en busca de su salvador.

-¿Hablaste con Robert?-preguntó el Mayor cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar.

-Descansa, hijo. Todo está dispuesto. Descansa…- Fue todo lo que dijo el Almirante antes de abrazarle con más fuerza y dejar un beso en su sien.- Ya estás en casa.

 **Continuará…**

 **[IMG] . [/IMG]**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Base aérea de las fuerzas especiales, División de los SEAL – Little Creek (VIRGINIA)**

Se sentía dichoso y lleno de vitalidad esa mañana. Las armas habían sido entregadas al cliente y el pago realizado en su cuenta de las caimán como estaba establecido. Todo había ido finalmente como lo planeó. O bueno, casi todo…

El inconveniente de tener a Jared en su contra no estaba en el plan. No es que no le hubiese venido bien al fin y al cabo, el Teniente y su odioso amante el Mayor sabelotodo habían resultado ser una perfecta distracción para los de seguridad nacional. Consiguieron quitarles a esos malditos bastardos de la SN de su culo y mantenerlos ocupados el tiempo suficiente para hacer el intercambio sin llamar la atención.

El único problema era que ahora tenía que encontrar a Ackles, hacerle desaparecer de una vez por todas y después conseguir poner a Jared de su parte de nuevo.

Estaba seguro de que el Mayor no sería un problema, casi pondría la mano en el fuego de que el pecoso no andaba lejos. En cuanto asomara su rubia cabecita le haría un agujero en ella y le borraría de la ecuación de una vez por todas.

Después de eso solamente tenía que conseguir que la condena de Jared quedara en una pena con expensas a reducción temporal por buena conducta y en una cárcel de mínima seguridad con visitas semanales programadas, y tendría al chico comiendo de su mano igual que antes.

Si todo iba como lo tenía planeado el Teniente no pasaría más de uno o dos años encerrado. Podía esperar.

Cuando consiguiera que el juicio terminara como él lo quería, y lo haría, dejaría pasar una semana y pediría la jubilación anticipada. Necesitaría establecerse en alguna playa paradisíaca a descansar y esperar que el joven Padalecki volviera a él con los brazos abiertos y el corazón lleno de gratitud.

Rebosando positividad el General Morgan terminó su reunión de primera hora de la mañana con el grupo de salto HALO y abandonó el hangar en el que se había celebrado para desplazarse al edificio de oficinas de la base.

Entró en su despacho silbando alegremente, cerró la puerta tras él y colgó su chaqueta sobre el perchero que había a la izquierda de su mesa. Cuando se sentó en su gran sillón de piel y miró al frente se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

Toda su positividad y su alegría se esfumaron en cuanto puso sus ojos sobre él.

-Ackles… -dijo sorprendido y molesto. Había una orden de búsqueda y captura contra el pecoso, ¿Cómo demonios podía haber llegado hasta su despacho y colarse sin que nadie le impidiera la entrada?- ¿Cómo has entrado? Tienes mucho valor apareciendo aquí, Mayor.

-Morgan…-se limitó a decir Jensen, mirándole desafiante desde la puerta.- Tenemos que hablar.

-No hay nada que hablar, Mayor…-Morgan acercó su mano al intercomunicador que había sobre su mesa para avisar a seguridad.- Ha sido muy estúpido por tu parte aparecer aquí, estarás en la celda contigua a la de tu querido Padalecki antes de mediodía.

-Yo de ti no haría eso…- advirtió Jensen.

Morgan soltó una carcajada.

-¿Me amenazas chico? ¿Vas a matarme?

-No…- contestó el pecoso con total tranquilidad- ni siquiera voy armado. Levantó las manos haciendo que su chaqueta se abriera para que viera que no mentía, después las llevó a la parte trasera de su pantalón y dejó a la vista la parte baja de su espalda con el mismo cometido.- ¿Lo ves? Sólo he venido a hablar…

-Entonces ve poniendo las manos atrás, Ackles…-volvió a acercar su mano al intercomunicador.

-Sigo diciendo que eso no te conviene…-soltó socarrón el Mayor, chasqueando la lengua con los dientes para darle más énfasis a su afirmación.

-Explícate o desaparece, Ackles.- advirtió Morgan.

-No creo que entregarme te ayude mucho, General. En cuanto Jared y yo demos nuestros testimonios a la junta de defensa tu reputación quedará en entre dicho. Al igual que la de Singer.

Morgan volvió a soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-¿De verdad eres tan iluso como para pensar que te creerán, Ackles. Por lo que a esas personas respecta eres un traidor. A mi me respetan, al igual que al General Singer.

-Lo harán. Me creerán cuando mi abogado presente las pruebas que hemos recabado en contra de Singer. Tú has sido muy astuto, Morgan, pero tu socio ha dejado un rastro tras su juego sucio. Hacerle cantar ha sido tan fácil… Para ser un general condecorado se ha asustado con facilidad cuando le hemos prometido un consejo de guerra.

-Mientes.-dijo apretando los dientes enfadado. Morgan se sujetaba a los brazos de su sillón con las manos amoratadas de la rabia.

Esperaba que Jensen estuviera mintiendo o toda la operación se iría al traste una vez finalizada con éxito. Una semana más y todo habría salido como lo planeó. Podría desaparecer de una vez por todas.

Pero… ¿Y si decía la verdad? Le costó mucho convencer a Singer a pesar de darle los motivos necesarios para traicionar a su país, era factible que el hombre se derrumbara ante la presión del Mayor y su abuelo el Almirante abogado metomentodo… Malditos Ackles, no contó con que se convirtieran en un obstáculo para su propósito de jubilación anticipada.

Morgan acarició la pistola 9 mm que escondía bajo la mesa de su despacho, tentado de sacarla y acabar con el pecoso de una vez por todas. Si le mataba y desaparecía no tendría que arriesgarse a que alguien fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para creerle y ponerse en su contra.

-¿Miento? Bueno, eso lo veremos en el juicio, General. –afirmó Jensen con total seguridad. Luego puso una mueca divertida y preguntó- ¿Qué crees que opinarán los miembros del consejo de defensa cuando averigüen que dos de sus oficiales más reconocidos y admirados vende al enemigo los medios para destruirnos? Menudo chasco se llevarían… Estoy seguro de que la noticia correría como la pólvora por todo el cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Sería divertido…

Cansado del tono de superioridad de Jensen se levantó del sillón con el arma en la mano y apuntando al Mayor.

-No tendrás tiempo para verlo… Ackles. Tú y tus pecas estaréis hundiéndoos en el lodo de algún pantano fangoso antes de que se celebre el juicio de Padalecki mañana. ¿De verdad pensabas que podías presentarte aquí y negociar conmigo qué… un medio para desaparecer y libraros de la cárcel a cambio de vuestro silencio?- Morgan se rió- No, chico… las cosas no van así. Yo soy quién decide aquí… Mientras tú te pudres en el fondo del pantano, yo conseguiré que reduzcan la condena de Jared en una prisión de mínima seguridad mientras me lleno los bolsillos con el dinero de esas armas con las que realmente nunca nadie podrá asociarme…

-Claro… con eso el teniente Padalecki te deberá una, ¿no? –soltó guasón Jensen. Inmóvil y tranquilo junto a la puerta como si el hombre que había frente a él no le apuntara al pecho con una pistola- Tú y tu enfermiza obsesión con Jared. ¿En serio crees que después de que nos vendieras en Alaska y nos cargaras el muerto del tráfico de armas él va a volver a confiar en ti? Ni aunque le libraras de la cárcel… Jared nunca te perdonará que te pasaras al bando de los malos, Morgan.

El General le miró con desprecio pero sonrió mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

-Lo hará… Jared cederá. No le quedará más remedio cuando se entere de tu "desaparición"-dijo sarcástico- Cuando sepa que yo soy lo único que le queda... Le libraré de sus pesadillas y me lo agradecerá infinitamente.- Sonrió, solo imaginarse cómo se lo podría agradecer el teniente le recorría un escalofrío de placer.- He conseguido mucho dinero con este negocio, Ackles. Y todo el mundo tiene un precio.

Jensen vio cómo Morgan sacaba del cajón derecho de su mesa un silenciador para su pistola y lo enroscaba en el cañón de un rápido y certero movimiento.

-Eres un maldito traidor… Un enfermo que no merece llevar esos distintivos en su pecho.-afirmó el Mayor sin miedo señalando las insignias y condecoraciones del uniforme de Morgan. No te saldrás con la tuya. Jared nunca dejará que lo hagas.

El General no le contestó, se separó lentamente de la mesa, sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Tranquilo, Ackles… Me aseguraré de que Jared te recuerde como es debido…-finalizó sarcástico.

Vio como Jensen daba un paso adelante para arremeter contra él. No le sirvió de nada.

"La bala siempre es más rápida que el soldado"-Pensó el General satisfecho al verle caer.

Morgan no se molestó en comprobar el pulso del pecoso. En cuanto se centró y le vio tirado en el suelo de su despacho y con una bala del calibre de su pistola en su pecho sangrante, entró en pánico y sacó su móvil a toda prisa para llamar a su lacayo particular.

-Te quiero en mi despacho en dos minutos.-gruñó al hombre que había al otro lado de la línea.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Tribunal militar – 24:00 Horas después.**

Morgan entró con paso decidido y sonrisa altiva en la sala de juntas militares donde se celebraría el juicio de Jared.

El teniente estaba en pie en la primera fila del lado derecho de la sala, junto a su abogado el Almirante Ackles. Supo por la expresión triste y hundida de Jared que ya debía haberse enterado de la noticia. Jensen era historia.

Finalmente el propio Mayor Ackles le había dado la solución a uno de sus principales problemas presentándose él mismo en su despacho.

Todo había ido como lo tenía calculado, su hombre de confianza le había mandado un mensaje para confirmarlo, el cuerpo de Jensen había sido encontrado esa misma mañana por dos civiles a varios kilómetros de la base. Sonrió seguro de sí mismo a la presidencia del tribunal y se posicionó en su sitio al lado contrario de la sala. Su cómplice ya estaba sentado en su lugar cuando él apareció.

Morgan y el General Singer serían los testigos principales de la acusación. Ya tenía estudiado todo lo que diría para hacer entrar en razón a la presidencia y fingir que Jared había sido víctima de las maquinaciones de Jensen en todo ese asunto del supuesto tráfico de armas en Alaska. Resultado: Condena mínima para el Teniente y segundo problema resuelto.

Cuando se leyeron los cargos contra el teniente Padalecki esperó que el nombre de Jensen apareciera a colación. Pero por algún motivo todos parecían obviar que el Mayor había aparecido muerto esa mañana. Supuso que el Almirante habría pedido el alto secreto hasta que se hiciera la autopsia.

En la fila posterior a la que se sentaba Jared descansaban los tres oficiales heridos durante el transcurso de la misión en Alaska, el Capitán Renner, el Teniente Hodge y el Capitán Pellegrino. Los tres ya recuperados y acompañados del Mayor Roche y el Capitán Downey. El Francés ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, marcaba distraído las teclas de su teléfono móvil. Todos los demás le observaron con expresión poco amigable al entrar, pero ninguno dijo nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

El General Morgan frunció el ceño extrañado de no ver al Capitán Kane y al Capitán Carlson completando el grupo que formaban las dos unidades activas del 19º

Transcurridos treinta minutos del proceso judicial contra el teniente Padalecki, Jared no se había molestado en mirarle directamente ni una sola vez. Eso le tenía realmente cabreado.

Enfadado, pero dispuesto a cumplir su plan, Morgan fue llamado al estrado y sentado en el lugar de los testigos. Debía contrarrestar la declaración de Jared y dar su propia versión de los hechos.

Tras alzar la mano y afirmar cumplir con la ley y decir toda la verdad, vio como el Almirante Ackles se levantaba y se posicionaba frente a él.

-General…- empezó a decir el Almirante- Aquí y ahora, ante la presidencia del tribunal militar correspondiente al proceso judicial contra el teniente Padalecki, le pido retire su testimonio en contra del imputado.

Morgan alzó las dos cejas alucinado y soltó una enorme carcajada.

-Lo siento, Almirante. Eso no es posible.- contestó con superioridad.

-Bien. Conste en acta entonces que la defensa ha intentado seguir con este proceso por una vía no judicial, pero que el testigo de la acusación la ha desestimado.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto, Almirante?-preguntó curioso el presidente de la junta.

-Si me lo permite, señor… En breves instantes tendrá la respuesta que busca.-El Almirante se puso de nuevo frente a Morgan y sonrió con malicia- Cuénteme su historia, General…

Esa sonrisa hizo que una extraña sensación se apoderara de Morgan. Pero aún así el General prosiguió con su plan y empezó a hablar.

Conforme lo hacía, todas sus declaraciones contradecían las hechas por el teniente Padalecki contra su persona y le hacía parecer un pobre crío engañado por alguien a quien admiraba desde hacia largo tiempo. Tras quince minutos de disertación saltaba a la vista que los miembros de la Junta se estaban tragando todas y cada una de las mentiras que el General decía.

Para sorpresa de Morgan, ni Jared ni su abogado hicieron comentario alguno o intentaron desestimar ninguna de sus declaraciones.

-Gracias, General- Dijo el Almirante Ackles cuando Morgan hubo terminado de testificar. El General fue a bajarse del estrado pero él no se lo permitió. Tenía algo más que decir.- Si me disculpa, General, le agradecería que se mantenga en la sala por un tiempo más. Me gustaría hacerle más tarde una serie de preguntas con respecto a la otra parte implicada en este proceso.

Morgan asintió y miró a Jared mientras se bajaba del asiento de las declaraciones.

-El teniente Padalecki ya ha testificado, Almirante. No creo que tenga mucho más que decir.- afirmó el Presidente de la Junta.- Creo que lo sucedido en esa misión ya está aclarado.

-Lo siento, su señoría, pero nos falta la declaración del tercer implicado en este proceso.

Morgan se sentó en su lugar al otro lado de la sala y se rio de nuevo. Iba a ser bastante difícil que Jensen testificara desde la morgue.

-Hago llamar al Mayor Jensen Ackles, señoría.- Dijo por fin el Almirante Ackles. Morgan casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.- Esta misma mañana se ha personado en las dependencias de la base para entregarse y testificar en su defensa y en la del Teniente Padalecki. Presentando consigo pruebas irrefutables en su defensa y así mismo de la culpabilidad del General Jeffrey Dean Morgan y el General Robert Singer.

Decir que Jeff se quedó completamente blanco sería decir poco. Su expresión al ver como las grandes puertas de la sala se abrían y Jensen entraba en ella escoltado por Kane y Carlson cambió de la más sorprendida palidez al miedo más absoluto.

Miró a Singer y este agachó la cabeza en señal de culpabilidad. Se había vendido al Almirante.

Desvió la mirada hasta el Teniente Padalecki y esta vez Jared sí le miró directamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con un claro mensaje en su rostro "Te dije que nunca te lo perdonaría".

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede estar vivo?"- se preguntaba el General una y otra vez.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Draper-Utah…**

 **Calabozos del edificio de seguridad de la base. Unas horas antes…**

Volver a ponerse frente a Jensen hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco en el pecho y se le parara la respiración. Fue como volver a comer tras semanas de inanición, como volver a sentir correr el agua por su boca después de días sin notar el líquido transparente humedecer sus labios.

Sintió un cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios e intensos desesperarle por la necesidad de tocarlo.

Eran al menos las dos de la madrugada. Jared descansaba en el camastro de su celda, pensando en su reunión con el Almirante, en todo lo que estaba por venir con el tema del juicio y en Jensen. Les daba vueltas a sus pensamientos, incapaz de dormir mientras un oficial de seguridad vigilaba al otro lado de los barrotes.

-Descanso soldado, hasta que yo le ordene volver a su puesto.

-A sus órdenes, señor.- escuchó el teniente decir al soldado mirando hacia el pasillo. El muro que dividía la zona de las celdas de la salida que daba al pasillo que subía al piso superior impedía ver con quién hablaba.

-Gracias, soldado.- Escuchó decir de nuevo. Esta vez se dio cuanta de quién era esa voz tan familiar. Kane. Padalecki sonrió para sí al reconocerle.

Entonces el oficial desapareció y Jared esperó ver entrar a Chris en la zona de las celdas. Pero no fue su rostro el que vio aparecer frente a él dos segundos después.

Cuando Jared vio a Jensen dejó de respirar por unos instantes. Literalmente.

Ambos se quedaron en pie unos segundos, mirándose sobrecogidos e incapaces de ser el primero en decir algo realmente coherente.

-¿Dime que no me he quedado dormido? ¿Que no eres un sueño?-rogó el teniente cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, casi sin voz. Se acercó a los barrotes y se agarró a ellos como si lo necesitara para permanecer en pie.

Jensen se acercó lentamente a la celda mirándole con los ojos brillantes de la emoción de verle sano y salvo. Tan guapo y tan alto como siempre con aquel uniforme de prisionero militar. Vio sus muñecas rodeadas por grilletes y sintió ganar de golpear al mundo por tratarle de ese modo.

-Pues me gustaría, pero…- bromeó el Mayor sin poder dejar de sonreír- últimamente ni siquiera yo sé lo que es real o no… Aunque si quieres… - sacó una llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la celda ante la alucinada mirada del Teniente.

Jared retrocedió dejándole abrir la puerta y entrar en la celda. Le miraba como si fuera un espejismo. Primero estaba al otro lado de los barrotes, totalmente inalcanzable, y dos segundos después lo tenía justo delante de él.

-Acércate más…-le pidió Jensen moviéndose hasta ponerse a dos centímetros de su cuerpo y alzando sus manos sobre el pecho de Jared-sé un modo de averiguar si esto es un sueño…

Sintió una de las manos del Mayor arrastrarse por su pecho hasta subir y hundirse en su melena castaña mientras su voz suave y dulce le hacía inclinarse hacia adelante y pegar su cara a la del pecoso. Cuando sus labios tocaron los de Jensen se sintió como si estuviera cogiendo aire y respirando de nuevo por fin.

-Sí… es un sueño.- Afirmó Jensen suspirando cuando sus labios se separaron.- Debe ser un sueño sentir lo que siento en estos momentos, Jay…- se sentía sin aliento. Su pecho hinchado de satisfacción y su corazón galopando a toda prisa en su pecho.

Jared sonrió conmovido por sus palabras.

-¿Es que me has echado de menos?-preguntó alelado todavía por acabar de sentir el calor de sus labios acariciarle.

-Cada segundo dios… cada maldito segundo… Lo siento tanto, Jay… Lo siento tanto.-Afirmó el Mayor amenazando con hundirse.

-No fue culpa tuya, era un gran plan. Una lástima que esos cabrones hayan hecho su trabajo bien por una vez.

Jensen no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante esa afirmación. Respiró con fuerza intentando calmarse.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Y yo que pensaba que te habían consentido verme por eso de la última visita conyugal-bromeó Jared.

-Muy gracioso.-soltó Ackles riéndose- No… ya me gustaría. Si me pillan aquí me encerrarán en esta celda contigo.

-Que te encierren conmigo en una habitación en la que solamente hay un wáter y una cama no me parece mala idea, Mayor… Al contrario. Se me ocurren muchísimas cosas que hacer juntos para matar el tiempo…-Jensen volvió a reírse y movió la cabeza levemente hacia ambos lados en gesto negativo- Lo que me preocupa es que te cojan y te metan en una celda. A ti en una y a mí en otra. Separados… ESO, sí me preocupa.

-Bueno…-dijo Jensen divertido- de momento no nos preocupemos. Mi guardaespaldas particular esta en la puerta. Sería capaz de declarar una guerra nuclear antes de dejar que nadie la traspase sin que yo lo sepa antes.

-El bueno de Kane…- afirmó Jared agradecido.

-Sí, así que, no perdamos el tiempo diciendo tonterías, Jay.

-De acuerdo. Tienes razón. ¿Dónde quieres? ¿En la cama o contra la pared? Ya sabes que me encanta que me acorrales contra cualquier superficie dura, Mayor…

Jensen volvió a soltar una enorme carcajada.

-No vamos a follar, Jay…

-¿No?- el Teniente puso un precioso y triste pucherito.

-No…-el puchero se hizo más visible y más adorable- de momento, ¿Vale?- dijo divertido Jensen- Escúchame un momento. Ponte serio por un maldito instante, Jay…

-Vaaale… Lo siento.

Jared se separó de su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados como un crío enfurruñado. Jensen se sentó a su lado divertido e intentando centrarse empezó a hablar.

-Hemos pillado a Morgan Jay… Tenemos pruebas contra él.

El Teniente no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Ni siquiera interrumpió al Mayor mientras hablaba, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

-Anoche me colé en su despacho de la base de Virginia. Un par de horas antes del toque de diana. Esta mañana cuando ha entrado le esperaba una sorpresita. –dijo señalándose a si mismo con los pulgares hacia arriba- Hemos tenido una fructuosa charla y después me ha disparado en el pecho.

Cuando dijo eso a Jared casi le da un infarto.

-¿Qué?-gritó levantándose de la cama como un resorte.

-Dios Jay, siéntate… desde aquí abajo eres aún más gigante.-se quejó Jensen. Jared obedeció y volvió a sentarse.- He provocado una situación "extrema" con él a posta, Jay. El plan era grabar toda la conversación sin que él lo supiera, hacerle hablar cuanto más mejor y después dejar que creyera que me ha quitado del medio.

-¿El plan?…- afirmó el Teniente alucinado.- Imagino que tu abuelo, Chris y Steve estarán en el ajo.

-Exacto.-sonrió Jensen.

-Vale… sigue.

-La grabación se ha hecho con una micro cámara que oculté entre los libros de su despacho. Mi muerte se ha fingido de una forma bastante asombrosa gracias a los contactos de mi abuelo, que la verdad, son muchísimo mejores de lo que yo podía imaginar…

-Ya te digo…-soltó Jared haciendo un gesto señalando la puerta abierta de la celda. No sabía cómo había conseguido la copia, pero quien fuera que ayudaba al Almirante debía ser muy importante y tenerle en mucha estima.

-Después de dispararme Morgan desapareció a toda velocidad y dejó el trabajo sucio a su lacayo para que se encargara de deshacerse de mi "cuerpo". –continuó Jensen- Pero al final fueron Chris y Steve los que se encargaron del cuerpo de ese tipo. Le van a doler los huesos durante unas cuantas semanas…

Jared se rió pero no le interrumpió.

-Nos hemos encargado de que Morgan crea que su lacayo ha cumplido su trabajo y se ha desecho de mí. Chris se ha colado en su despacho y ha recuperado la grabación. Lo tenemos, está todo en el video.

-Pero… ¿Crees que funcionará?-preguntó dudoso Jared. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Mi abuelo dice que pueden desestimar la prueba del video por ser una grabación ilegal dentro de las dependencias de la base de los SEAL, pero si esa falla, que no creo que lo haga porque aunque sea desestimada creará descontento entre todos los oficiales de alto rango de la Junta, tenemos otra…- Jensen sonrió con suficiencia. Una exagerada sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó el Teniente riéndose de su expresión.

-El lacayo ha cantado como una soprano. Nos ha dado nombres, fechas, tipos de armas con las que traficaron… todo. Y ante la amenaza de cadena perpetua por terrorismo ha jurado testificar contra él.

-Wow… parece que has estado bastante ocupado, Mayor- sonaba realmente impresionado.

-Tenía un buen aliciente.-afirmó Jensen acercándose a su boca y besándole con cariño.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Jared de forma retórica y sin poder dejar de mirar los labios del Mayor. Se moría por que dijera que ahora que le había puesto al día podían pasar a "ponerse al día" del modo que a él le gustaría.

Vale… no era ni el momento ni el lugar, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera desearlo. Y lo hacía, muchísimo. Su cuerpo siempre deseaba el contacto de esa piel pecosa cuando la tenía delante, era como una enfermedad.

-Ahora hay que esperar a mañana. Me muero por que llegue la hora de tu juicio y Jeff me vea entrar en esa sala. Estoy deseoso de ver la expresión de ese cabrón.

Jensen se dio cuenta del modo en que Jared miraba su boca y apartó la vista, nervioso.

-¿Solo deseas eso, Mayor?-preguntó Jared levantando sus grandes manos esposadas para acariciar el labio inferior del pecoso justo antes de besarlo.

Jensen dejó que los labios del teniente saborearan los suyos unos minutos, después suspiró azorado y se levantó apartándose de él. Se quedó apoyado en la pared del lado derecho de la celda, mirándole como si luchara con su fuero interno por no volver a acercarse a él y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Deseo muchas cosas de ti, Padalecki… lástima que no pueda ser en estos momentos. Mi mejor amigo está ahí arriba jugándose el cuello por darme unos minutos a solas contigo, no puedo arriesgarme más de la cuenta. Debería irme…- dijo con pesar. Aunque lo cierto era que por nada del mundo quería alejarse de nuevo de él.

-Sí… tienes razón… deberías irte.-dijo Jared con tono poco convincente.

Se levantó de la cama y apoyó su espalda en los barrotes de la celda. Levantó sus manos encadenadas a la altura de su cabeza y se sujetó a los barrotes con ellas. Al hacer ese gesto su corta camiseta de preso se levantó y dejó al descubierto la parte baja de su estómago.

Jensen podía ver la cinturilla del bóxer de Jared asomar por encima de su pantalón, justo por debajo de esos dos marcados huesos que adornaban las caderas del teniente.

-Jay…- suspiró intentando resistirse. Saltaba a la vista lo que ese castaño gigante le estaba ofreciendo sin reparos.

-Vete Jen… Ya has cumplido con tu cometido. Me has advertido de lo que sucederá mañana. Ahora vete… márchate de aquí antes de que quiera de ti algo más que palabras.- le advirtió juguetón.

Jensen le observó de arriba abajo y pasó su lengua exageradamente por su labio inferior. De pronto se sentía sediento y al mismo tiempo notaba su boca humedecerse de ver a Jared sujetarse con sus manos esposadas a los barrotes, mostrándole un trocito de cielo y prometiéndole el paraíso.

-Tengo que irme…-afirmó con menos convicción de la que le hubiera gustado.

Jared sonrió con malicia. Podía sentir el calor que manaba del cuerpo de Jensen desde donde estaba.

-Vete…-repitió.- ¿Es lo que quieres no? Solamente has venido a hablar… ¿no?

Esta vez el Mayor no contestó a esa pregunta, se acercó lentamente al teniente, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos grises, y se quedó parado frente a él. Le recorrió con la mirada unos instantes más, recreándose en esa parte baja de su cuerpo que ya empezaba a abultarse bajo su pantalón por el jueguecito de miradas que estaban compartiendo, y sin pensarlo más levantó sus manos y sujetó las mejillas de Jared para inmovilizarle mientras le besaba con ganas.

-Espero que Chris no me mate por esto...- afirmó Jensen con su profunda voz ronca por la excitación.

-¿Temes más a tu mejor amigo que al tribunal militar?-bromeó el teniente.

-Eso por descontado.-contestó divertido Jensen, echándose hacia atrás de forma instintiva para hablarle.

Fue entonces cuando Jared se sujetó con fuerza a los barrotes y elevó sus piernas hasta rodear la cintura del Mayor. Este por un acto reflejo rodeó su cintura y aprisionó con fuerza su culo para no dejarle caer.

-Yo haré que merezca la pena el castigo, Mayor…-susurró Jared con voz melosa contra su boca.- Te prometo que mientras me estés follando no te acordarás de que existe.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando terminemos de follar y Kane intente arrancarme la cabeza?-preguntó entre excitado y divertido el pecoso.

Jared sonrió lascivo.

-Que estarás tan ocupado recordando lo bueno que fue estar dentro de mí que ni siquiera te importará…-prometió.

-¿Cómo negarme entonces?- preguntó el Mayor mientras embestía contra la dureza de la polla del teniente con su propia erección y se aferraba a su culo para apretarle más contra él.

-¿Es que ibas a negarte?-falso tono de duda en su voz.

-Sabes que nunca puedo…-afirmó Jensen justo antes de abalanzarse sobre su boca y empezar a devorar sus labios de nuevo.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de la locura que estaban cometiendo Jared tenía los pantalones colgando de una sola pierna y Jensen estaba entre sus piernas masturbándole y preparándole con dos dedos para penetrarle.

La espalda del teniente contra los barrotes, sus manos agarrándose a ellos con fuerza y el cuerpo del Mayor evitando que cayera al suelo con sus largas piernas rodeando su cintura. La polla de Jensen ya asomaba por su pantalón abierto, totalmente dura y brillante por el líquido pre seminal.

-Déjalo ya… Vamos Jen…-rogó Jared ansioso.

Justo cuando el pecoso puso la punta de su polla contra su carnosa entrada el bolsillo de su pantalón empezó a vibrar.

-¡Mierda!... no, joder…-gruñó el Mayor.

-¿Qué… ¡No!...¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el teniente rogando para que no se detuviera

Como pudo Jensen sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y vio el nombre de Kane en un mensaje de texto. En teoría el Capitán le avisaría cuando alguien anduviera cerca de la puerta de las celdas. A esas horas esperaban no tener visitas, pero…

Cuando Jensen leyó el mensaje, con el corazón desbocado por la excitación y el nerviosismo, bajo la atenta y azorada mirada del teniente Padalecki, quiso matar a su amigo.

" _Acabad de follar ya que me aburro"-_ rezaba en el mensaje.

-¡Jodido Kane!-soltaron los dos al unísono tras leerlo. Entonces se miraron divertidos y empezaron a comerse la boca de nuevo como dos auténticos desesperados.

De nuevo la entrada de Jared recibía la caricia de la punta de la polla de Jensen contra su piel y el teniente no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso por tenerla completamente dentro de una vez.

-¿Lista princesa?-bromeó el pecoso mientras se enfundaba lentamente en él.-Quiero oírte gemir mi nombre todo el rato… Mañana quiero poder se capaz escuchar tu dulce voz en mi cabeza mientras estoy frente a ese cabrón de Morgan. Quiero que sepa que eres mío solamente por la expresión de satisfacción de mi cara.

-Ngg.. dios, Jen…-gimió el teniente sintiendo la dulce sensación de esa caliente incursión- No vuelvas a llamarme princesa, imbécil… Odio que me hagas parecer una chica. Te odio…- mintió rendido ante sus palabras y sus caricias. Mientras su mano se colaba bajo la camiseta del pecoso y la levantaba para observar con claridad como los músculos de su estómago se contraían por el esfuerzo.

Cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro de él, Jensen pegó la espalda de Jared con fuerza contra los barrotes y empezó a embestir en su interior.

-¿Creí que… que había quedado claro que tú… tú eras la chica? ¿Quién lleva aquí los pantalones sino?-bromeó con la voz entrecortada contra su oreja.

Jared se rió divertido.

-Cierto…- no pudo negar lo evidente, después de todo Jensen seguía con los pantalones puestos y él era el que estaba medio desnudo.

Los barrotes de la celda se clavaban fríos y duros contra su espalda cuando momentos después su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el orgasmo, corriéndose en el estómago del Mayor mientras sentía como Jensen se vaciaba en su interior.

Jared cubrió el rostro del Mayor de besos mientras esta intentaba recuperar el aliento. Cuando por fin lo hizo, ayudó al teniente a bajar las piernas con cuidado y ponerse de nuevo los pantalones.

En lugar de bajar las manos Jared las alzó por encima de la cabeza de Jensen y rodeó su cuello con ellas.

-¿Ahora vas a irte, verdad?- preguntó esta vez con auténtica tristeza.

El Mayor le rodeó con sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Pídeme que me quede aquí contigo y lo mandaré todo a la mierda, Jay…-dijo solemne.

-Vete…- Y esta vez lo decía completamente en serio.- Vete y vuelve mañana a por mí. Hundiremos a ese desgraciado y entonces no volveré a dejar que te vayas nunca, ¿me oyes?

-¿Es una promesa?-preguntó sonriendo el Mayor, dejando un pequeño beso en su barbilla.

-Es una amenaza.- bromeó el teniente.

Tras despedirse y besarse como si en lugar de horas fueran a estar días sin verse, Jensen volvió a cerrar la celda con Jared en su interior y rápidamente desapareció de las instalaciones de seguridad.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó Kane con tono guasón cuando le vio aparecer.

Jensen simplemente sonrió enamorado y después se aclaró la garganta e intentó cambiar de tema.

-Bien. Todo va a ir bien una vez tengamos a ese hijo de puta donde tiene que estar… ocupando la celda de Jay.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

 **Tribunal militar. Juicio contra el Teniente Jared Padalecki. En la actualidad…**

Tras acallar el murmullo que se instauró en la sala tras la aparición de Jensen, el Presidente de la Junta hizo subir al Mayor Ackles al estrado de los testigos y dar su testimonio de los hechos.

El General Singer fue el siguiente en ser llamado a testificar. Tras eso, el Almirante Ackles presentó las pruebas indicadas sobre la inocencia de los dos oficiales y toda la sala enmudeció ante los acontecimientos sucedidos.

La reputación del General Morgan ya estaba claramente en entre dicho cuando el jurado decidió retirarse a la sala contigua a deliberar un veredicto.

El ambiente era cada vez más tenso en la sala. Debido a las pruebas presentadas los Generales Morgan y Singer fueron puestos bajo custodia militar y eran vigilados por varios oficiales al igual que Jared y Jensen para que no osaran abandonar la sala del jurado.

La Junta presidencial deliberó durante casi una hora. Cuando por fin volvieron a sus puestos y el juicio se reanudó, el portavoz de la junta habló con tono claro y conciso. Ya tenían un veredicto unánime.

-En pie…-ordenó el Presidente de la Junta, pidiendo a todos los asistentes que se alzaran en sus asientos para escuchar el veredicto.- Por el poder que me ha otorgado el gobierno de los Estados unidos de América, y según votación unánime de este consejo, declaro al Teniente Jared Padalecki inocente de todos los cargos que se le imputan.

Un murmullo se alzó de nuevo en la sala y Jensen y Jared se miraron esperanzados.

-Con relación a todos los cargos que se imputan al Mayor de la primera unidad del 19ª grupo de las fuerzas especiales, debido a las pruebas presentadas y por su entrega voluntaria, declaro al Mayor Jensen Ackles inocente de todos los cargos que se le imputan.

Esta vez los murmullos se convirtieron en vítores y todos los oficiales de las dos unidades del 19ª grupo se abrazaban y daban la enhorabuena los unos a los otros. Pero el Almirante Ackles, Jared y Jensen se observaban alegres aunque no satisfechos del todo. Todavía quedaba un asunto por zanjar.

-Y por último, tras las nuevas pruebas presentadas y después de haber escuchado los testimonios de todos los imputados, declaro al General Robert Singer y el General Jeffrey Dean Morgan bajo arresto sin fianza en la prisión del condado a la espera de juicio oficial. Se levanta la sesión…-dijo finalmente el Presidente dando un golpe con su mazo sobre el soporte que había en su mesa.

Singer era arrastrado hasta los calabozos por dos soldados en silencio y con la cabeza gacha. Mientras Morgan se resistía una y otra vez y soltaba improperios a todos los que habían osado confabular contra él.

La sala se fue dispersando y todos los asistentes fueron abandonando sus puestos. Y por fin llegó el momento en el que únicamente Jared y Jensen permanecían en su interior.

-Se acabó…- dijo el teniente, con la voz temblorosa, mirándole con la mirada vidriosa y sin poder creer todavía por todo lo que habían pasado. Lo habían conseguido. Creyó que no sobrevivirían, pero lo habían conseguido.

-No… -contestó Jensen aprovechando la intimidad para sujetarle de la camisa y atraerle hacia su cuerpo- No ha terminado, Jay… Esto no es el fin… Es el principio, para ti y para mí… Para nosotros. -Le rodeó con fuerza y se fundieron en un abrazo que deseaba no tener un fin.

 **-Fin-**

 **Epílogo**

 **Alrededores del McAllister Park, San Antonio. (Texas)**

Jensen tenía razón, aquel día tras el juicio no fue un final, fue solo el principio de todas las cosas increíbles que iban a suceder entre ellos dos.

Pasar los últimos doce meses junto al Mayor Ackles había conseguido que Jared por fin se sintiera en casa. Que de una vez por todas se sintiera completo y en el lugar que le pertenecía.

-¿Seguro que a tu madre no le importa? No quiero que sienta que invadimos su espacio o algo…-el Mayor sonaba realmente preocupado por lo que mamá Padalecki pudiera pensar.

-Que no Jen… ya te he dicho que esta casa lleva años vacía, ella no ha vuelto aquí desde que mi padre murió. Limpiarla y restaurarla para nosotros le dará un motivo para volver a poner un pie en ella.

Jared y Jensen disfrutaban de un permiso vacacional de un mes tras una misión que les había tenido cinco meses fuera de los estados unidos. Tras una visita de tres semanas a la casa familiar de los Padalecki en San Antonio, Sherry, la madre de Jared, decidió que los chicos necesitaban espacio para ellos mismos y les ofreció quedarse en la casa de campo que su difunto marido utilizaba cuando iba de caza.

La casa estaba junto al McAllister Park, lo suficientemente cerca para que su hijo y su nuevo y adorado yerno la visitaran a diario, pero también lo bastante lejos como para que ese par de tortolos enamorados tuvieran la intimidad que necesitaban.

En ocasiones le recordaban tanto a cómo eran ella y Jerry cuando eran novios. Algo que hacia que su corazón se hinchara de gozo y se comprimiera de añoranza al mismo tiempo.

La casa estaba compuesta de dos pisos. La planta baja en la que se encontraban el gran comedor, la cocina y un baño, además de dos habitaciones pequeñas. Y la planta superior que era una buhardilla que hacía las veces de la habitación principal, con su propio baño.

Así que, en ello estaban. El Teniente y el Mayor intentaban vaciar la casa para limpiarla y poder instalarse. Y tenían que dejarlo todo medio decente en un tiempo record porque en unas horas el resto de los SFG del 19º grupo de los especiales al que pertenecían estaba invitado a cenar y pasar el fin de semana de acampada.

Ya tenían la parte inferior de la casa prácticamente acondicionada. En esos momentos estaban bajando todas las cajas viejas que su padre había dejado en la buhardilla para cargarlas a un camión que las llevaría directas a un almacén en el que serían guardadas como las reliquias que eran.

Jensen acababa de dejar una más de esas cajas en el camión y subido las escaleras en busca de más. Cuando llegó arriba vio a Jared sentado en el suelo con una de esas cajas abiertas y una pequeña libreta del tamaño de medio folio abierta en sus manos. Estaba leyendo con una expresión casi tan triste como sorprendida.

-Hey… ¿Estás bien?-el pecoso se acercó y se sentó junto a él en el suelo.

Jared le miró un momento, como perdido en sus pensamientos, y cuando se centró le tendió la libreta para que la leyera.

-¿Es la letra de tu padre?- dijo tras ver cifras de coordenadas de localización y leer un par de referencias sobre alguna misión en concreto en las primeras líneas.

-Sí…- contestó el Teniente visiblemente afectado.-Es como una especie de diario de anotaciones sobre algunas misiones. Recuerdo que mi madre me dijo que a veces escribía para no volverse loco, que le ayudaba a evadirse del mundo real y eliminar el estrés…-movió la libreta un poco pasando un par de páginas de forma aleatoria- He estado ojeándolo un poco por encima. Esa página esta fechada unas semanas antes de su muerte.-puntualizó finalmente- Pero eso no es lo más curioso, sigue leyendo…

Jensen tomó la libreta en sus manos y empezó a ojearla.

" _Esta mañana Johnson me ha desafiado, ha eludido una orden directa delante de todos intentando dar a entender que no puede conmigo. Lo más grave del asunto no ha sido tener que apañármelas para hacerle ver que se equivoca, que me debe respeto y ha de acatar mis órdenes, lo más complicado de todo ha sido ver la reacción de J.D. La devoción que ese hombre me profesa a veces me da miedo, me descoloca por completo_..."

-¿J.D?-pregunta Jensen curioso- ¿Morgan?

Jared asiente y le insta a seguir leyendo.

" _Y hoy ha sido demasiado… intenso. No sé otro modo de describirlo. Se ha enzarzado en una pelea con Johnson por desafiarme y ha acabado agrediéndole. Dios… no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… J.D no dejaba de golpearle, aún cuando el pobre idiota estaba medio inconsciente en el suelo cubierto de sangre J.D. continuaba golpeando y chillándole burradas sobre el respeto que debía mostrar hacia mí… Ha sido demasiado_.

 _Por eso hoy he tenido que hacer algo que hubiera preferido no hacer nunca, le he fallado. He dejado a J.D. fuera de la próxima misión como castigo a su comportamiento. No puedo dejar que mis soldados piensen que aquellos que están bajo mi mando pueden meterse en mis asuntos, o que pueden hacer justicia según su criterio. Ni siquiera alguien que saben que es tan cercano a mí como el Capitán Morgan._

 _Hablar con J.D. sobre ello ha sido más duro de lo que hubiera imaginado. Maldita sea, quiero a ese hombre como si fuera un hermano… mucho más… es una parte de mí, alguien sin quien no podría vivir. Le quiero… aunque no de la manera que él lo hace, por supuesto… o como lo espera._

 _Hace mucho tiempo que sé que sus sentimientos hacia mí son algo más allá de la familia, la marina y la amistad… Estuve tentado a apartarle de mi lado, no podía dejar que esos sentimientos se alimentaran y soñara con algo que nunca tendría. Debí decirle que lo sabía y hacerle ver que para mí la única persona en mi corazón es y será SHERRY… mi preciosa y dulce castaña… pero no lo hice._

 _Fui egoísta y le retuve a mi lado para no prescindir de su valor, su fuerza, su capacidad de combate… ni de la comodidad que siento en su presencia, de esa amistad que me completa y ese incondicional cariño… "_

Jensen alzó la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de Jared con expresión sorprendida.

-Él lo sabía…

-Sí, mi padre sabía lo de Jeff.-contestó el Teniente-pero eso no es lo más inquietante, sigue leyendo…

" _Definitivamente no se lo ha tomado bien… Para J.D. que le aparte de la misión es como si le rechazara. ¿Quién cuidará de ti?, me decía… Sabes que me necesitas ahí para cubrir tu espalda, sabes que nadie sangrará por ti como lo haría yo_ … _Sé que tiene razón. No pondría mi vida en las manos de cualquier otro soldado, solo en las suyas. Pero he de hacer esto. He de poner orden y al mismo tiempo poner un límite a su devoción… Lo de hoy no puede volver a repetirse._

 _He sentido como si mi corazón se retorciera y fuera oprimido con fuerza por una mano invisible cuando me ha mirado con tanta tristeza y decepción en los ojos. Cuando me ha dado el "Sí, señor" y se ha retirado con la cabeza gacha y la mirada vidriosa… Siente que le he traicionado. Solo espero que algún día se de cuenta de que esto lo he hecho por él._

 _Quizás cuando vuelva podamos hablar de ello, dejar claros ciertos límites… Puede que si estoy fuera de su vida el tiempo suficiente sea capaz de encontrar a alguien más… No lo sé… A lo mejor he sido egoísta demasiado tiempo y debería haber hecho esto antes…"_

Jensen dejó de leer y, todavía con expresión alucinada, miró a su novio.

-Esto quiere decir…

-Eso quiere decir que en cierta manera mi padre salvó la vida de Morgan. –dijo completando la frase que iba a soltar el otro, algo que hacían continuamente y que empezaba a gustarle- Le apartó de esa misión por culpa de esa pelea y Jeff fue el único de la unidad que sobrevivió.

-Parece que le apreciaba mucho…-afirma Jensen.- A pesar de que sabía que sentía algo por él y no lo compartía, no le dio la espalda.

-Fue egoísta, en eso tiene razón.-refunfuño Jared.

-No… le quería. De un modo diferente, pero lo hacía. Imagino que no quería hacerle daño.

-Sí…-se rio sarcástico- ¿me pregunto que pensaría mi padre si supiera que en lugar de olvidarse de él lo que consiguió fue que se convirtiera en un psicópata traficante de armas que se encapricha con un "clon" suyo quince años más joven?

El Mayor no pudo evitar reírse por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí… creo que la terapia no dio buen resultado. –Contestó divertido- Aunque no creo que tu padre tuviera en mente que Jeff fuera a ponerse del bando de los malos. Ni que le diera por querer meterse en tus pantalones como compensación a su perdida…

Jensen intentó que ese comentario resultara gracioso, pero cuando vio el semblante sombrío de Jared creyó haberse equivocado hablando más de la cuenta.

-Era broma Jay, solo intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto… yo

-Tranquilo…-sonrió levemente el Teniente- No es que nada de eso me haya afectado, tienes toda la razón. Es solo que… No lo sé…

-En el fondo no puedes evitar sentir algo de lástima por él.-afirmó el pecoso. Podía entenderlo. Por más que su Teniente intentara desmentirlo continuamente.

Durante años Jeffrey Dean Morgan había sido la figura paterna que faltaba en su vida. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido en Alaska, de la persecución a la que se vieron sometidos en Canadá por culpa de sus mentiras, de que atentó contra la vida de Jensen… Aún así el Mayor sabía que Jared guardaba una pequeña herida en el fondo de su corazón por la pérdida de esa parte importante de su vida.

-No siento lástima por él, Jen-gruñó furioso el Teniente- intentó matarte, nos vendió…

-Pero en el fondo todo lo hizo por tu padre, por ti… Por lo que sentía por los dos. Y por muy enfermizo que eso suene. Yo…

Entonces Jensen se quedó callado y bajó la cabeza. Jared pudo ver cómo se ruborizaba.

-¿Qué?... ¿Tú qué?-preguntó sonriendo, esta vez ampliamente y satisfecho de forma anticipada con la que sabía que sería su respuesta. Dios… amaba tanto a ese hombre.

-Creo que ahora le entiendo. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, del tiempo que he tenido para pensar en ello… Que yo creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo.-Afirmó avergonzado el Mayor, dándole efectivamente la respuesta que esperaba.- Si algo te sucediera no sé qué haría. Seguramente me volvería tan loco como Morgan… Quizás peor.

Jensen evitaba mirarle a los ojos, sabía que se moriría de vergüenza si lo hacia. Jugueteaba con sus pies contra el suelo como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Jared no se molestó en darle una replica a esa afirmación. Sabía que cuando Jensen se molestaba en hablar de sus sentimientos, cosa que rara vez hacía debido a su timidez crónica y su alergia a exponerse, era porque lo sentía tan intensamente dentro que necesitaba hacérselo saber para poder seguir adelante.

En lugar de contestar le quitó la libreta de las manos y le obligó a echarse hacia atrás y tumbarse en el suelo, se coló entre sus piernas y un segundo después estaba tumbado sobre él.

-Sabes, la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un capullo arrogante que no se preocupaba por nada o por nadie. Que eras incapaz de ver lo bueno en los demás aunque te golpearan en la cara con ello.-le dijo el Teniente mientras acariciaba su rostro suavemente con los dedos. Adoraba mirar esas pecas desde una distancia tan cercana.

Jensen hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero sonrió al saber que ahora venía un "pero".

\- Pero….- Ahí lo tenía. El "pero" que sabía que tocaba a continuación y le dejaría sin aliento. Adoraba a Jared. Amaba la forma en que se sincronizaban sus mentes y eran capaces de prever los pensamientos del otro o sus próximas palabras.- Pero con el tiempo me has enseñado que no hay nadie que tenga un corazón como el tuyo Jen…

El Mayor rodó los ojos fingiendo que exageraba, al mismo tiempo que intentaba que Jared no se diera cuenta de que tragaba con dificultad por el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta ante esa afirmación. No sabía cómo demonios lo hacía, pero ese maldito adorable castaño parecía tener esa facilidad de expresar lo que sentía sin pensar que era idiota o sentirse completamente avergonzado por parecer una niña enamorada.

Se quedó callado aguardando a que continuara y procurando no dejar que el otro se diera cuenta de que su corazón galopaba con fuerza solamente con sus palabras.

-La realidad es que eres capaz de ver lo bueno de las personas por más profundamente que esté enterrado en ellas. Te envido, Jen. Te respeto. Y te quiero por ello más de lo que nunca habría pensado que querría a nadie.

Y el nudo de la garganta de Jensen se hizo tan ancho que apenas le dejaba respirar. Lo sabía… primero había sido el "pero" y ahora le había dejado literalmente sin aliento.

El Mayor levantó sus manos y las hundió en la melena del castaño, le miró pensativo intentando encontrar las palabras y se dio por vencido cuando se dio cuenta de que era inútil intentar expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Bésame, Teniente… Es una orden- se limitó a decir.

-Sí, señor…- fue la única contestación que riendo entre dientes le dio su sumiso Teniente.

Jared apresó los labios del pecoso con los suyos y los acarició con suavidad. Sabía que si se dejaban llevar por ese instante no podrían parar y la mudanza tendría que esperar. Seguramente los chicos llegarían a pasar el fin de semana antes de que les diera tiempo a terminar de colocarlo todo.

 _Que le den a la mudanza… Que les den a todos_ …-pensó Jared.

Una de sus manos ya aferraba la cadera de Jensen contra su cuerpo mientras la otra se colaba bajo su camisa. El pecoso apretaba el agarre de su melena y le atraía con más fuerza cada vez hacia sus labios. Daba la sensación de que por más que su lengua profundizara en la húmeda cavidad del Mayor, este nunca tenía suficiente de ella.

-Frena, Jay…-pidió jadeante el Mayor.- No seremos capaces de parar y los chicos van a…

-Que les den…- contestó tajante Jared, volviendo a unir sus bocas para que no intentara convencerle.

-Vamos a la cama…-casi rogó el rubio, dándose por vencido con facilidad.

-No… -dijo dándole un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios-aquí… -otro rápido beso y su sonrisa kilométrica se mostraba lasciva como nunca- hagámoslo aquí, Jen…-Jared rogó abiertamente por lo que quería- quiero tener un recuerdo de tu cuerpo en cada rincón de esta casa. Empezando por el suelo y terminando por las baldosas de la ducha.

Jensen se rio entre excitado y divertido por su demanda.

\- ¿Puedo, Jen…?-preguntó contra su oído sonando totalmente necesitado- puedo hacértelo aquí… deja que lo haga… - movió levemente su boca hasta casi pegarla a sus labios- por favor,- volvió a susurrar- por favor… deja que este suelo me recuerde a lo que se siente cuando se está dentro de ti… cuando eres mío.

Esa era otra de las muchas cualidades que Jensen adoraba y odiaba de Jared al mismo tiempo (bueno, en realidad solamente la adoraba) su facilidad para rogar que le diera lo que pedía sin que él fuera capaz de molestarse en pensarlo.

Solamente con oír ese ruego, esa voz suave pedirle que se entregara a él, era capaz de dárselo todo. Normalmente era él quién ordenaba y Jared quien obedecía. En todos los aspectos de sus vidas. El Teniente era el perfecto sumiso en la cama el noventa por ciento de las veces. Y eso era algo que Jensen disfrutaba hasta la extenuación.

Pero esto… Ese instante en el que algo en el cerebro del castaño cortocicuitaba y se volvía loco por poseerle, era algo que el Mayor gozaba en silencio como nunca hubiera imaginado.

Le encantaba sentir que Jared le pertenecía, pero sentirse propiedad del Teniente le hacía alcanzar la felicidad de un modo que no se atrevía a cualificar con palabras.

-Dios, Jay… deja de pedirlo y tómalo… sabes que es tuyo…-dijo por fin con un hilo de voz.

Una de las sonrisas más genuinas del castaño se dibujó en su cara marcando sus preciosos hoyuelos. Acto seguido se deslizaba hacia abajo recorriendo el cuerpo de Jensen con sus dos manos y las colaba ambas bajo su camisa para levantarla.

Besó el pecho del pecoso justo donde se separan los pectorales y empezó a descender dejando pequeños besos en cada centímetro de su piel. Dibujó un camino con sus labios hasta llegar a su ombligo y cuando llegó a este se detuvo para introducir su lengua juguetona en él. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Jensen, ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con más rapidez conforme su lengua le acariciaba.

Mientras jugueteaba con su ombligo llevó sus largos dedos hasta el botón de su pantalón y lo desabrochó. El duro miembro de su superior clamaba por la libertad oprimido dentro de su ropa interior.

Jensen gimió con fuerza cuando sintió como una de las grandes manos de Jared se introducía en su ropa interior y le liberaba de aquella dolorosa presión.

Cuando la lengua de Jared se separó del ombligo del Mayor continuó su camino hacia el paraíso. Solo que esta vez no era dibujado con besos, sino con la humedad de su lengua deslizándose lentamente hasta su polla.

Una parte de Jensen deseaba ordenarle que se dejara de preliminares y se la chupara de una vez, pero la otra, la más masoquista y viciosa de su alma, rogaba que aquella sensación de flotar en la anticipación del éxtasis no se terminara nunca.

La ingle del pecoso fue la primera en recibir las caricias de la lengua del Teniente, incluso de sus dientes. Después Jensen sintió como se clavaban en el lado izquierdo del interior de su pierna con fuerza como si quisiera arrancarle un pedazo de su blanca piel y llevárselo con él.

Un gemido alto y deseoso de más fue lo que Jared consiguió con ese mordisco. Otro todavía más fuerte e intenso fue lo que consiguió cuando su boca por fin rodeó la polla del pecoso y sintió su calor dentro de él.

-Jay…-su nombre en boca del Mayor sonó a ruego. Un ruego que era difícil de distinguir si le decía "detente, vas a matarme" o "no te detengas o te mataré".

Jared prefirió quedarse con lo segundo. De todos modos que muriera de placer era precisamente lo que quería hacer con Jensen.

Se chupó un dedo y lo presionó contra la entrada de Jensen, al mismo tiempo que apretó sus dientes contra la carne de su polla y relajó la garganta para engullirle mejor. Mientras su dedo se introducía en él una y otra vez, empezó a bajar y subir por su duro mástil con ganas, con un movimiento ininterrumpido y letal que no dejó que fuera mucho el tiempo que Jensen tardara en correrse.

Cuando su amante se derramó en su boca Jared no pudo evitar gemir excitado y abrirla bien para recibir el resultado de lo que acababa de provocar. Tragó hasta la última gota y se incorporó ansioso por compartir ese dulce sabor con el objeto de su devoción.

Jensen sintió como su boca era invadida por la del Teniente antes de que consiguiera recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Un instante le tenía con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas, tragando su semen como si fuera el líquido más sabroso y dulce del mundo, y dos segundos después le comía la boca y se colocaba de nuevo sobre él.

Perdido en la ensoñación del clímax sintió como Jared le obligaba a levantar las piernas y apoyar los pies en el suelo, se colocó perfectamente en el hueco que quedó entre ellas y restregó uno de sus dedos por la polla húmeda de semen del pecoso para lubricarlos.

Esos dos dedos fueron bienvenidos en el interior de su cuerpo, cuando sin previo aviso y sin contemplaciones Jared los guio hasta su culo y los hundió en su entrada haciéndole jadear nuevamente excitado. Acababa de correrse y ya sentía que de nuevo empezaba a endurecerse. No creía que hubiera nada ni nadie en el mundo capaz de hacer que su polla reaccionara de ese modo a una velocidad tan tremenda.

No quería rogar, Jensen no quería rogar. Pero no hacerlo estaba resultando una tarea realmente difícil. En esos instantes lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tener a su Teniente dentro, envistiendo con su duro y enorme cuerpo y matándole de placer.

No quería rogar… no quería…

Pero lo hizo.

-Jay…- volvió a jadear. Y esa vez ese nombre en sus labios fue totalmente un ruego por más.

Cuando la enorme e hinchada polla de Jared apretó contra su entrada y empezó a hundirse en él, Jensen cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por esa inigualable sensación. Sus manos se dirigieron al culo del castaño y lo apretaron con fuerza pidiendo más… más presión de sus cuerpos contra su polla, de nuevo dura… más fricción enloquecedora… más de esas firmes y despiadadas estocadas que una y otra vez le envestían y partían en dos de esa forma tan deliciosa.

Y entonces llegó el final, ese momento tan ansiado y odiado al mismo tiempo. El instante en el que empezó a sentir de nuevo como el orgasmo se formaba en su bajo vientre y amenazaba con volver a hacerle explotar. Y llegó, explotó. Lo hizo en el preciso instante en el que se dio cuenta de que Jared empezaba a penetrarle de forma más errática, más dura, convulsionándose y gimiendo su nombre con la cara escondida en su cuello, totalmente vencido mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su cadera con una mano y se corría en su interior.

A la mierda los chicos, a la mierda la mudanza…-pensó Jensen mientras sentía todavía la presión del cuerpo de Jared sobre el suyo intentando recuperar el aliento. Esos instantes habrían valido la pena aunque el mundo se hubiera acabado un segundo después.

-No nos va a dar tiempo a terminar antes de que lleguen los chicos-se quejó Jared cuando fue capaz de hablar sin dificultad. Bastante fastidiado, pero también rendido a la evidencia.

Se apartó un poco para bajarse de encima de Jensen y se tumbó a su lado, con un codo apoyado en el suelo y la mano en su cabeza, mirando a su novio con un pucherito muy gracioso que hizo que el pecoso sonriera divertido.

-Pues les obligaremos a ayudarnos a terminar si quieren cenar y que podamos salir a pasar el fin de semana de acampada en el McAllister Park.- contestó el pecoso, todavía pensando en que ese hombre que ahora se veía como un crío fastidiado gracias a ese puchero, segundos antes envestía en su interior con la furia de la pasión más pura y salvaje.

¿Había dicho ya lo mucho que adoraba a Jared?

ºººº

Eran más de las seis cuando por fin los primeros invitados fueron llegando. Jared y Jensen descansaban sentados en las escaleras del porche, charlando tranquilamente con una cerveza en la mano cada uno, cuando vieron el 4x4 de Kane aproximarse.

Cuando el motor del coche se paró Chris y Steve se bajaron del él discutiendo, como siempre. Esos dos eran el uno para el otro, tan diferentes y tan iguales al mismo tiempo que resultaba el matrimonio perfecto.

-Que no, Christian… -se quejaba el Capitán Carlson mientras andaba hacia ellos.-Downey no…

-Me da igual, Steve… en serio. Paso.-contestó frustrado el otro.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha hecho Robert esta vez?-soltó Jared con tono burlón mientras se acercaba hasta ellos para darles la bienvenida y apretarles en un abrazo de oso. Le sorprendía bastante escuchar el nombre del Capitán de la segunda unidad en boca de esos dos. Otra vez.

Robert y Steve tuvieron sus más y sus menos tras la misión en Alaska, pero pensaba que esa historia ya era agua pasada. Después de todo lo sucedido con Morgan y Singer las dos unidades parecían haber firmado una tregua. Bastante cómoda por cierto.

Ahora entre ellos parecía existir una fina línea entre el tener que soportarse y realmente sentirse aliados. Incluso los Mayores de los dos grupos parecían empezar a entenderse mejor. Siempre que Roche no se pasara de la raya intentando meterse con Ackles.

-Venga Stevie… pensaba que ya lo teníais superado…-Jensen se acercó también a ellos curioso y divertido.- Pensaba que Kane te había dejado claro que solo tenía ojitos para ti.-soltó guasón. Tendió la mano y Carlson la sujetó con fuerza.

-Que te den, Jen.-dijo sonriendo mientras le señalaba con un dedo para que no se pasara de listo.- Solo tiene ojos para mí, eso esta claro. No es por eso que discutimos.

-No…-se quejó Chris- el problema ahora no es que no se soporten- cuando Steve soltó la mano de Jensen este la cogió con cariño y le atrajo hacia él dándole un abrazo.- el problema es que ahora son almas gemelas.-finalizó Kane apartándose de Jensen.

-No te pases- se quejó Carlson.-El tío no es malo una vez lo conoces… y si pasas por alto un par de cualidades repelentes que tiene… como su manía de ligar con todo lo que tiene piernas y ser un puto fanfarrón.

-¿Es coña?- preguntó Jared sonriendo asombrado.

-Ya me gustaría…-afirmó Chris.- Ahora resulta que han encontrado un hobby en común y tengo al puto Downey día sí día no apareciendo de la nada para que Steve le eche un cable.

-¿Un cable?... ¿Con qué?- Jensen se partía de la risa viendo las caras de fastidio de Chris y las de "te estás pasando de exagerado" de Steve.

-Barcos… barcos, Jen… putos barcos de esos que se montan por piezas y se pintan a mano… -soltó totalmente frustrado.

-Navíos, Christian… Navíos. -volvió a quejarse Steve- Y eres un exagerado.

Kane rodó los ojos y Jared y Jensen no pudieron evitar empezar a reírse a carcajadas a expensas de esos dos.

Aldis fue el siguiente en aparecer en su puerta. Llegó montado en su nueva moto y con el Capitán de la segunda unidad, Renner, sentado en la parte de atrás. Esos dos habían entablado una buena amistad. Se habían convertido en compañeros de fiestas además de armas. A veces incluso competían a ver cual de los dos ligaba con más tías ese fin de semana. El que perdía hacía de putilla (aka esclavo) del otro durante una semana entera.

Eso había dado lugar a anécdotas realmente divertidas.

El Capitán Pellegrino, el Teniente Cohen y el Mayor Roche fueron los siguientes. Llegaron juntos en el coche del Mayor apenas diez minutos después.

-Bon jour, mes amis…- fueron las palabras con las que Jensen les dio la bienvenida, imitando al francés y ganándose una sonora carcajada por su parte por culpa de su pésimo acento.

Robert fue el último en llegar. Apareció una hora después que todos montado en su deportivo, adentrándose en la propiedad a toda velocidad y frenando en seco cuando llegó a la entrada.

A esas horas ya estaban todos dentro de la casa, sentados alrededor de la mesa mientras Jared y Jensen preparaban todo para cenar. La puerta se había quedado abierta esperando al tardón de última hora.

-¡Chicooooos!- Rob entró gritando como un loco y dando abrazos a todos como si no hubiera ninguno de ellos que en un momento u otro hubiera deseado matarle. Al menos un poquito.

Aunque lo cierto era que a esas alturas todos le apreciaban un poco también.

Pero solo un poco, vale…

En cuanto vio a Steve se acercó corriendo a él.

-Stevie tío, tengo un nuevo…

-Nooooo… ni de coña… ni se te ocurra Robert.- Chris se levantó de la silla y le miró con expresión enfadada y un dedo en alto para que no osara continuar. Parecía una madre dando una reprimenda a su hijo.- Como te oiga hablar con él de un puto barco en todo el fin de semana te ahogo en el río más cercano, ¿entiendes?

Downey le miró sorprendido, después miró a Steve y tras intercambiar varias miradas alucinadas con el resto empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Pues yo no le veo la gracia.- se quejó Kane enfurruñado, cruzando los brazos cabreado y sentándose en su sitio de nuevo.- Me tenéis harto…

Jared y Jensen observaban la escena desde la cocina, riéndose de las tonterías de esos tres y felices por esa nueva alianza. Por esa nueva amistad que afloraba entre las dos unidades y por la suerte que tenían de poder ser parte de ella. Parte de ese todo que los incluía a ambos.

ººººº

A pesar de la buena compañía y la diversión, cuando Jared se metió en la cama esa noche todavía había algo que perturbaba su sueño. Las cosas que había leído en esa libreta que hacía las veces de diario de su padre rondaban su mente una y otra vez.

A esas horas la casa ya estaba completamente en silencio. En el piso inferior sus compañeros compartían las habitaciones y el sofá durante esa noche. Al amanecer saldrían camino al McAllister Park para ir de acampada. La buhardilla estaba estrictamente reservada a Jensen y a él.

Se levantó de la cama y ando de hurtadillas hasta la esquina de la habitación donde habían dejado un par de cajas apiladas con cosas que quería conservar de su padre. Sacó la libreta y andando igual de silencioso volvió a meterse en la cama con ella intentando no despertar al pecoso.

Ojeó unas cuantas líneas y por fin se detuvo en unas frases que llamaron su atención, bueno… fue su nombre entre esas líneas lo que llamó realmente esa atención.

" _A veces pienso en si estoy haciendo bien en inculcarle a mi hijo mi modo de vida. Es en ocasiones como la de hoy cuando creo que en lugar de alentarle debería alejarle de esto. A pesar de que vea que lo lleva en la sangre._

 _Jared es tenaz, fuerte y decidido. Es como su madre, aunque ella siempre diga que es tan cabezota como yo. Ella es valiente, dura como un auténtico soldado… Dios lo sabe, yo lo sé… lo que esta mujer aguanta cuando yo, su marido, aquel que debería cuidar de ella y de nuestros hijos, la abandona dejándola a su suerte mientras se marcha a lugares de los que nunca sabe si volverá… Pero ella es una luchadora nata. No se queja, no muestra un ápice de decepción… al contrario, me apoya incondicionalmente. Al igual que lo hace Jared._

 _Sé que ambos se dan fuerza cuando yo no estoy. En días como hoy desearía poder estar ahí para ellos más tiempo. Me pregunto qué habría sido de mí, de nuestra familia, si yo hubiera elegido otro camino._

 _Es entonces cuando pienso en decirle a mi pequeño J.T que no siga mis pasos, que busque algo más en lo que malgastar su vida. Que forme una familia y simplemente sea feliz junto a ella todo el tiempo que pueda._

 _Pero es tan bueno en ello… nunca olvidaré la primera vez que le enseñé a disparar… un crio de esa edad no debería haber acertado su primer disparo de un modo tan preciso. Para mi dicha o mi desgracia, lo lleva dentro. Corre por sus venas como lo hace por las mías. Sé que llegará lejos. Y puede que no consiga llegar a verlo, pero sé que hará que me sienta orgulloso cada instante._

 _Qué demonios… me siento orgulloso de él desde ese primer disparo, desde aquel precioso instante que tan dulcemente atesoro en mi corazón."_

Jared dejó caer un momento la libreta contra su pecho y pensó en las palabras de su padre. Quería algo mejor para él. Una vida sencilla y plena que le llenara de alegría y no pusiera su vida en peligro… eso nunca se lo dijo. Jamás le vio dudar frente a él.

El orgullo en las palabras de su padre calentó su corazón y de pronto esa pérdida se sintió de nuevo como si fuera reciente. El duro trabajo de todos esos años intentando superar su desaparición peligró unos instantes y sus ojos se llenaron de amenazadoras lágrimas.

Respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire de forma exagerada intentando calmarse. Levantó la libreta y siguió leyendo.

" _Supongo que finalmente deberé dejar que sea él quien decida. De otro modo estaría condicionándole igualmente. Tanto si le pido que se aparte de esta vida, como si hago lo contrario, estaría pidiéndole que siguiera mi voluntad. No es justo para él_. Solo espero que, _sea cual sea su elección, encuentre a alguien que complete su existencia del modo que Sherry completa la mía. Alguien a quien amar, por quien vivir y que le de un motivo para volver vivo a casa tras cada misión."_

Jared volvió a parar de leer por unos instantes, sin poder evitar mirar a Jensen dormido a su lado. Su sonrisa se ensanchó feliz y las palabras salieron de su boca en un susurro como si realmente su padre pudiera oírlas.

-Misión cumplida papá… misión cumplida.- afirmó agradecido y dichoso.

Porque si tenía en esos instantes algo claro en su vida, eso era Jensen. Lo que sentía por él y los motivos para vivir que tenerle a su lado le proporcionaba cada día.

El Mayor se removió inquieto a su lado al escucharle hablar consigo mismo. Jared se quedó quieto y callado unos instantes, intentando no despertarle.

Volvió a ojear la libreta y encontró las páginas que Jensen y él habían estado revisando esa mañana. Aquellas en las que su padre hablaba sobre los sentimientos que Jeff tenía hacia él, las mismas en las que admitía lo importante que era en su vida a pesar de no sentir lo mismo por su amigo… Esas palabras que darían un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la mente perturbada de Morgan si supiera los motivos reales por los que seguía con vida, mientras su compañero murió en aquella misión.

Y ahí estaba lo que tanto le preocupaba. El hecho por el que le era imposible dormir a pesar del magnífico día que había pasado junto a sus amigos. Por algún motivo sentía que necesitaba informar a Jeff de lo que su padre había escrito en esas líneas. Del sacrificio que Jerry había hecho sacándole de aquella misión. Le había salvado la vida.

Lo que le atormentaba era el hecho de necesitaba hacerle saber que su padre le había salvado. Lo que le comía por dentro era la necesidad de decirle… " _lo ves… él se sacrificó por ti. Sin embargo, ¿Qué has hecho tú para honrar su memoria? Traicionar a su hijo y a las personas que más le importan…_ "

Se sorprendió a si mismo al tener un pensamiento tan cruel.

Cerró la libreta y se levantó de la cama dispuesto a dejarla dónde estaba, pero la mano de Jensen sujetó su brazo y evitó que se moviera.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres tan sigiloso como un elefante en una cristalería? ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Jay? No paras de moverte de un lado para otro y de hacer ruiditos raros.

-No hago ruiditos raros.-se quejó haciendo un pucherito. Apretó la libreta contra su pecho y se quedó inmóvil con expresión refunfuñona.

-Sueltas suspiritos amargados y tristes… ¿Qué te pasa, Jay? Es como si llevaras un mes sin comer azúcar-volvió a repetir el pecoso abriendo los ojos y mirándole con cariño.

Jared tardó algunos minutos en decidirse y contarle lo que pasaba por su castaña cabecita. Para cuando terminó Jensen le miraba con una expresión indescifrable, pero muy fijamente a los ojos.

-Vale… ahora viene cuando dices algo que me reconforte o me ayude a decidir qué hacer. ¿Se lo digo o no?...

-Veamos…-empezó a decir el Mayor. Por fin había dejado de mirarle de ese modo tan inquietante y se había sentado a su lado en la cama, con la espalda en el cabezal de esta.- Si te he entendido bien, que se lo digas puede tener dos posibles efectos. Uno, que Jeff se sienta hundido porque tu padre le quería en su vida, que a pesar de saber lo que sentía por él, le tenía por alguien tan importante que no quiso perderle.

-¿Y por qué iba a hundirse por saber por fin que mi padre tenía conocimiento de sus sentimientos y a pesar de eso no quería perderle?- En realidad Jared sabía la respuesta a eso, solo que no quería admitirlo. Necesitaba ver una parte buena en todo ese tema.

-Porque si algún día tuvo la mínima duda o posibilidad de que tu padre sintiera algo por él… alguna esperanza de que hubiera podido sentir lo mismo… esto la hará esfumarse para siempre y cortará el vínculo con tu padre para siempre.-afirmó Jensen.

-¿Cuál es el otro "posible efecto"?-preguntó Jared algo resignado. Sabía que solamente quedaba uno, y era peor que el anterior.

-El dos… que se sienta tan culpable por saber que tu padre le apartó de esa misión por su bien y le salvó la vida, que en lugar de sentirse agradecido eso le afecte de manera negativa y le haga volverse todavía más loco… Y Jay, no nos conviene que ese tío se vuelva más pirado de lo que ya está…-puntualizó el Mayor.

-¿Intentas decirme que no debo contárselo?-Jared soltó la libreta y la dejó caer sobre la cama. Se hundió en el colchón y quedó mirando al techo confuso.

-Intento decirte que no necesitas que yo te diga lo que has de hacer.

Jensen apartó las sábanas y se acercó a él, se subió encima de su cuerpo y se colocó entre sus piernas. Puso la cabeza sobre el pecho de Jared y continuó hablando.

\- Sé que a pesar de todo el daño que Morgan te ha hecho eres incapaz de hacerle sufrir de ese modo. Solo pretendes que yo te diga que lo hagas para sentirte mejor y no un auténtico desgraciado si se lo dices. Porque la verdad es que no quieres hacerlo, no quieres hacerle daño. No en lo más profundo de tu enorme corazón.

-No soy tan bueno, Jen. Ese eres tú. El que se preocupa por todos y no es capaz de sentir rencor.-intentó convencerle sin mucho éxito.

-No… tú tampoco eres de esas personas, Jay. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé?-preguntó el pecoso, justo después de dejar un suave y pequeño beso en sus labios.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el teniente, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente al disfrutar de ese beso.

-Porque tienes dudas… Dudas si hacerle daño o no.-aclaró Jensen- si fueras la clase de cabrón que hiere a los demás por propia satisfacción no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Y tú estarías en la cama con Downey, no conmigo.-bromeó finalmente el pecoso.

Jared sonrió divertido ante esa última frase y después se quedó quieto unos instantes pensando en sus palabras.

Jensen tenía razón. Imaginar el efecto de esa información sobre Jeff no le hacía sentir mejor. No realmente.

Maldita sea… Jensen siempre tenía razón.

-Eres odioso…- soltó fastidiado, al mismo tiempo que sus largos brazos envolvían al Mayor y le apretaban con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-De nada, Jay… yo también te quiero.-se rió Jensen.

-¿Por qué narices siempre lo sabes todo?-se quejó fingiéndose molesto, pero no estándolo en absoluto.

-Va con el rango, teniente. Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás.-bromeó. Se incorporó un poco y apartó su cara del pecho de Jared para mirarle a los ojos.

-Siempre por encima de los demás… ¡Jodido Mayor Ackles!…-dijo con tono de fastidio y una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-Siempre, Jay… sabes que me encanta estar "por encima"-dijo juguetón. Bajó una de sus manos hasta esconderla entre las sábanas y la coló entre sus cuerpos para acariciar el culo del teniente. Uno de sus dedos rozó su entrada y Jared se mordió el labio inferior excitado.

-Eres un cabrón… te encanta provocarme.-Jared ya podía sentir como el tacto de Jensen hacía empezar a arder la sangre bajo sus venas.

-Siempre, Jay…-volvió a decir- Siempre…- y su boca se movió hasta los labios del teniente y se apoderó de ellos.

Y ya esta. Así de sencillo. Así de fácil era para el Mayor Jensen Ackles conseguir que su teniente dejara de pensar en el resto del mundo y se centrara solamente en él. Que olvidara que nada existía a su alrededor excepto ellos.

Y a Jared le encantaba tanto como le atemorizaba. Adoraba que Jensen tuviera ese efecto sobre él casi tanto como rezaba en ocasiones por no ser tan simple y ser capaz de negarse a sucumbir. Ahora entendía porque su padre siempre decía que el amor es ciego. Y que sentirlo era de ser masoquista y algo arriesgado.

Todo lo que sentía por Jensen era complicado, demasiado intenso para ser sano y difícil de controlar. Pero daría la vida por él y por seguir sintiéndolo hasta el último segundo de su existencia.

ºººº

 **Tres meses después…**

 **Isla de Guam – Pacífico occidental**

-Sobrevolando punto de entrega en quince segundos, señor. Viento cuatro cero – seis cero. Térmica ambiente ochenta y siete grados Farenheit, señor.

-Bien, señores… ha llegado la hora.- ordenó el Mayor- preparados para el salto.

-Joder qué puto calor…-se quejó Kane. A su lado Aldis, Jared y Steve se reían listos y dispuestos a saltar.

Como ya se había convertido en una costumbre, el teniente Padalecki fue el primero en moverse hasta la puerta de la aeronave para posicionarse para saltar.

Jensen ya no se complicaba dando un orden para el salto. Sabía que Jared sería el primero en tomar tierra de todos modos, no valía la pena molestarse.

-Diez segundos…- informó el piloto.

Jared se posicionó en la puerta, observando a Jensen con expresión divertida. Ahora siempre que se veían en esa situación recordaba su primer salto en la unidad de Ackles. Cuando le desafió y tocó tierra antes que Kane a pesar de sus órdenes. Aquello le costó un buen castigo haciendo inventario durante varias horas.

Jensen se acercó a él sin poder evitar que una sonrisa enorme y estúpida surcara su pecoso rostro.

-¿Listo, Padalecki?

-Listo, señor.-Escuchó afirmar al teniente.

-13.5°N 144.5°E- dijo el Mayor repitiendo las coordenadas del punto de reunión.

Sus cuatro hombres repitieron al unísono las coordenadas memorizadas como respuesta.

Entonces Jared se colocó correctamente el protector ocular, se colocó de espaldas a la puerta, con sus pies ya en posición de salto y poniendo cada una de sus manos a un lado de esta, preparado para dejarse caer.

-cinco segundos…- informó de nuevo el piloto.

-Le espero abajo, Mayor…- afirmó Jared, mirándole con cariño.

Jensen sonrió, quedándose a poca distancia de su cuerpo y disfrutando de esa frase que el teniente siempre repetía.

-Más le vale, teniente.-susurró contra su oído justo en el instante en el que Jared se dejaba caer al vacío.

Habían hecho eso incontables veces en el casi año y medio que Jared llevaba sirviendo en la unidad de Jensen. Pero para el Mayor ese momento siempre era igual. Sus sentimientos siempre eran iguales.

Su estómago daba un vuelco inesperado al verle desaparecer de su vista. La sensación que le recorría el cuerpo en esos instantes era tan dolorosa que no podía evitar sentir ese intenso miedo a perderle.

Pero después se posicionaba en la puerta, saltaba el mismo al vacío y apenas unos segundos más tarde volvía a tener la sonrisa de Jared frente a él y a sentir aquella maravillosa sensación de plenitud.

Sí… puede que Jared Padalecki hubiera sido en un principio el mayor dolor de cabeza que un oficial de su rango podía tener entre sus filas. Pero tenerle en su vida se había convertido en algo tan importante que ya no se la podía imaginar sin él para complicarla.

Además… ¿A quién le gustan las cosas fáciles? Después de todo, en el riesgo está la diversión.

 **-Fin-**


End file.
